Odiarte o Amarte
by Giuli-Uchiha93
Summary: Dime Sakura tu,le darías una oportunidad a este chico necio?- pregunto Sasuke- -no lo se...-contesto la pelirrosa- Te conquistare...-aseguro el Uchiha//Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina Neji/Ten Gaa/Ino/Shika Ita/Kori
1. Encuentros

Odiarte o Amarte

Te amo sasuke - hablan los personajes o relata el narrador

Te amo sasuke –pensamientos 

**Te amo Sasuke** – inner

(n/a Te amo Sasuke) – hablo yo!

Aclaracion: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera asi yo no estaria aca si no tirada arriba de Sasuke :P

Espero que les guste!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

Capitulo 1 "Encuentros"

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban a la más prestigiosa escuela de todo "Tokio", "Konoha School"(n/a que creativa... XD)... Esta escuela era para internados(n/a: no un hospital eh?)

Los jóvenes se quedaban la semana entera allí y el fin de semana tenían la opción de salir a visitar a su familia...claro con el permiso de los padres o tutor.

La honorable escuela contaba con dos secciones... en una se encontraban los dormitorios para las mujeres y en otro para los varones aunque muy pocos respetaran las reglas de que ninguno podía ir a la sección del sexo opuesto.

Pero de todas los numerosos dormitorios solo dos se destacaban...uno en cada sección...en la sección femenina se destacaba la habitación n°401 y en la sección masculina la habitación n°801.¿porque?, era simple, en la 401 era el cuarto donde dormían las chicas más populares de toda la escuela, ojo esto no significa que sean malas chicas al contrario eran muy buenas, y en el cuarto 801 duermen los chicos mas sexys y populares de toda la escuela aunque estos eran algo creídos si así se puede llamrlos ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los alumnos llegaban al instituto muy contentos con su equipaje para ya instalarse, algunos hablaban sobre las vacaciones otros llegaban con sus padres, para luego hecharlos de la escuela XD(n/a: me tente)

Pero en el dormitorio 401 ya estaba todo ocupado... y arreglado desde hacia un buen rato.

Como ya menciono antes en él dormían las 4 chicas más populares de la escuela...

- Ah! Quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno! - Exclamo Sakura recostada en su cama.

Sakura Haruno: Una chica de 16 años, alta con una figura muy linda, sus ojos son n de un hermoso color jade que derretían a cualquier chico que los viera, y con pelo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros de color extrañamente rosa. Ella era una chica muy buena con todos en especial con sus amigas, pero no le gustan las injusticias y mucho menos los chicos presumidos. Es de un carácter fuerte y eso era lo que a muchos le gustaba de ella. Tenia la fortuna de ser la líder de las populares de Konoha School aunque ella no lo allá pedido pero sus amigas habían decidido que era la mejor para ser su líder. Pero sin embargo todas eran muy independientes.

- Hay pero que dices Sakura-chan si recién empiezan las clases... – dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba en el dormitorio.

Tenten: Una chica con altas desarrolladas técnicas en combate... le gusta practicar muchos deportes y es la mejor en todo ello... nadie le puede ganar... fruto de un trabajo duro...Tiene el pelo color chocolate ,mismo color que sus ojos, atado en dos coletas altas(n/a : ustedes entienden como en la serie...XD)

- Tenten tiene razón frentonota deja de quejarte... - dijo muy chistosamente Ino.

Ino Yamanaka: Una chica alta y estilizada, pelo rubio atado en una coleta alta y ojos celeste, es la mejor amiga de Sakura, en la infancia ellas tuvieron varias peleas pero al llegar a la edad de los 14 comprendieron que su amistad era muy valiosa. Es una chica con un temperamento fuerte pero no tanto como el de Sakura.

- pero es cierto lo que digo!! No quiero comenzar las cases!! - se queja la pelirosa con un puchero en la cara –tu me apoyas hinata?-

- s-i si yo t-te apoy-yo-o Sa-ku-ta-chan... - dijo una muy tímida niña

Hinata Hyouga: Una joven de cabellera azulada y ojos hermosamente perla., caracterizada por ser muy timida pero en el momento de apoyar a sus amigas. Es la heredera de una muy famosa empresa...pero eso a ella mucho no le importa.

- Oigan chicas!! Tenemos que irnos! Pronto empezara nuestra primera hora y no es bueno llegar tarde el primer día no?- dijo una muy exaltada Ino.

- okk vamos chicas... - afirmó Sakura...

Las chicas antes de irse se arreglaron el uniforme que constaba de una falda negra a medio muslo, una camiseta azulada entonando a celeste, con corbata roja y un saco negro y de calzado unas botas altas hasta las rodillas(n/a: el que ve rebelde me entiende).Miraron por ultima vez su dormitorio que había quedado muy bien...este...era en todos lados igual...era un espacio muy amplia con una escalera tipo caracol en el medio para dar paseo a un mini segundo piso...tenían un armario que se compartía cuatro camas y en la parte de arriba era como un play room...cada cama constaba con una biblioteca arriba de la cabecera.

Ya iban bajando para llegar al salón principal donde se reunía todo el alumnado pero las chicas no esperaban encontrarse tan temprano aa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

En otra parte del instituto se encontraban ya en su habitación por el siguiente año escolar...hablaban tranquila mente sobre temas de chicos(n/a XD)

- Bien Sasuke, este año volverás a salir con una de esas estúpidas porristas...- Pregunto Neji.

- ja, claro que no, piensas que lo del año pasado fue verdadero?, solo fue para matar el tiempo...- contesto un muy Gracioso Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: El chico mas deseado por toda chica que lo viera, y ¿como no? Era alto, con unos músculos bien desarrollados, sus ojos eran de un color negro muy profundos y un pelo del mismo color que los ojos lacio y revuelto...Este chico es muy serio, pero eso lo caracterizaba además de ser muy bueno en deportes...(n/a aunque no mejor que Tenten jaja aguanten las mujeres sin ofender oo).Tenia el honor de ser el líder de su grupo, por el simple hecho que todas las chicas querian que el fuera y oponerse a ellas era...morir(n/a: XD)

Neji Hyouga: Un chico con unos ojos color perla y pelo largo atado en una coleta muy suelta al final... este era muy bueno en las materias...como su apellido lo dice, este chico es el primo de Hinata y guarda un gran rencor hacia ella porque ella es la heredera de la empresa familiar y el no...(n/a algún día se explicara porque)

- o...quizás era para darle celos a cierta persona?- dijo un muy tranquilo Gaara.

Gaara Sabaku: Un chico muy serio pero que le gusta hacer enfadar a la gente en especial a sus amigos y a las chicas. Es muy inteligente aunque no supera a Neji. Viene de una familia muy prestigiosa de Italia...y estudia en Tokio para convertirse en un gran deportista.

- AA!! Pueden dejar de hablar de eso!! Tengo hambre quiero comer ramen dattebayo!- no hace falta que diga quien es.

Naruto Uzumaki: Un chico rubio de ojos celeste, muy simpático, es fácil hacerse amigo de el, le encanta el ramen, no es muy bueno en las materias pero es muy perseverante por eso muchas chicas lo amaban.

- el dobe tiene razón vamos abajo que ya esta por empezar la primera clase del año- dijo sasuke

- de acuerdo vamos dijo Neji y Gaara al unisimo para pararse e irse. El Uniforme de los chicos no variaba mucho, constaba de un pantalón negro una camiseta azul entonando a celeste con corbata roja y un saco negro claro que llevaban zapatillas deportivas...

Cuando ya iban bajando y se encaminaban muy felices ,por que las chicas ya se desmayaban con ser tan solo el primer día de clases, pero esa felicidad se esfumo cuando se encontraron con...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- valla, valla, valla no esperaba encontrarme tan rápido con...un momento ¿quien eran ustedes?- dijo una astuta pelirrosa con picardía.

- muy chistoso Florcita pero estabamos muy felices no pensábamos encontrarnos con los estorbos de la escuela.- contesto audazmente el Uchiha.

Todos los alumnos, hasta el perro de la esquina(n/a: XD) habían dejado de hacer sus cosas para escuchar la pelea. Siempre que había un problema entre los dos grupos eran momentos muy divertidos, eran tan reñidas las peleas... que nadie nunca sabia quien la ganaba ...pero todos saben que la pelea mayor se arma cuando los dos lideres de los dos grupos se enfrentaban, ninguno era fácil de vencer. Y este era ese cazo.

- hay lo siento tanto Sasuke-_kun_ no fue mi intención estorbar en tu camino, mi intención es estorbar en toda tu vida- contesto ágilmente una Sakura muy convincente.

Con este ultimo comentario todo el salón comenzó a reírse era muy notorio que ambos eran muy buenos con las "contestaciones." Sin embargo pronto todos callaron al ver que el mas sexy de la escuela iba a responder, y según la expresión de la cara iba a ser muy buena.

- entonces serás mi novia, te casaras con migo, tendremos hijos, los llevaremos a la escuela, mientras tu me estorbas en mi vida?- dijo un Sasuke con cara de pervertido , muy raro en el.

Ya todo el mundo reía esa contestación ganaría el premio del año aunque recién empieza.

- ja en tus sueños Uchiha nunca cometería tal error - ese fue un punto para la Haruno.

- querrás decir en mis pesadillas – contesto ya harto un pelinegro - ahora si me permites- dijo Sasuke mientras corría con la mano a Sakura ay todas sus amigas para pasar. Una vez que los "sexys" hubieran desaparecido todos volvieron a lo suyo sabiendo que pronto abría otra de esas peleas...

Sakura por su parte estaba un tanto irritada la había dejado nuevamente como era de costumbre en el con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Sakura? - exclamó Tenten mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-No-t-t-e-pero-cu-u-p-pes Sakura-chan pron-to –podr-ass-s devol-ver-se-la.- confirmo Hinata

- Cierto!! No te preocupes Frentona ya veras!!- dijo Ino mas animada de lo de costumbre.Generalmente Ino se animaba con esas clases de pelea...

tienen razón chicas, y la próxima será peor- dio la pelirrosa mientras se abría paso a la multitud para irse al salón de clases...por otro lado sus amigas sabían que Sakura tenia algo que decirle a Sasuke antes de que se fuera pero colmo era normal el se la dejo en la boca provocando que su amiga se enojara. Pero...ya se vengarían...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquella pelea _las populares y los populares _no se volvieron a encontrar por lo menos hasta que llegaron al aula. Esta era muy grande , había varios bancos donde entraban dos personas pero los jóvenes se sentaban de a uno por decisión de los maestros hacia varios años, para ser mas especifico desde que Naruto entro a la escuela, y según el orden que les dieron para la clase de 4° año antes de entrar a la escuela los chicos se sentarían así:

Como eran tres filas la primera fila que se encontraba del lado de la puerta se sentarían:

Primero estaría Neji Hyouga, atrás de este, se sentaría Sasuke Uchiha, atrás Sakura Haruno, atrás de esta Ino y atrás de ella Kiba que llevaba escondido en su bolso a un perro cachorro al que llamaba Akamaru.

En la segunda fila la del medio precisamente se sentaría primero, Gaara, atrás Tenten, atrás de esta, Shikamaru Nara un chico que piensa que todo es problemático, atrás de este Temari y al final se sentaba una chica Rubia admiradora de Sasuke.

Y en la tercera fila se sentaría primero Kankuro luego Hinata Hyouga, atrás de ella Naruto Uzumakiy, atrás Karin. Y lamentablemente para el que le tocaría atrás de ella estaría Suigetsu.

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji se encontraban en el salón hablando de quien sabe que cosas riendo mientras muchas chicas coladas en l salón los miraban y les sacaban fotos (n/a ¿no harían eso si tiene a semejantes bonbonazos enfrente de ustedes?).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado Tenten, Ino y Hinata iban hablando tranquilamente sobre el salón nuevo en la escuela que luego irían a visitar, pero cierta pelirrosa era ausente en esa conversación porque mientras estaba discutiendo mentalmente con su Inner.

**- Ahh!! Ese Uchiha me desespera tan creído, tan Imbécil!**

**-****si! Tan creído tan iombecil tan sexy, hermoso...**

**- eh? Perdón acabas de decir que el winner de los tarados es sexy y hermoso?**

**-****si eso dije o acaso no viste que bien que se puso en el verano!! Esta mas alto!! Y mas guapo!**

**- ¿de que hablas? Es lo mas horrible que eh visto en ,mi vida...!!**

**-****eh? Sakura yo soy tu Inner así que soy tu verdadero yo, o sea que todo lo que yo piense es lo que verdaderamente sientes ¬¬**

- JA! Sabes no ayudas mucho!! Yo lo odio ok?? Es odio lo que siento por el!! Aparte quien se cree que es para llamarme Florcita? Y porque me puso ese apodo?-

**- quizas sea por tu nombre no? Sakura significa flor de cerezo... que es una flor, seria lógico no?-**

**- cierto pero me parece muy tierno!-**

**- (estaba tomando una soda) sisi lo que tu di...- el Inner no pudo continuar porque se había atragantado**

- que!!? O no se a muerto mi Inner!!!

**- ¬¬ estoy bien solo me atragante on la soda-**

**- y se puede saber porque?-**

**- pues...porque dijiste que Sasuke-kun era tierno...-**

**-a por eso...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**- ¿¡QUE?!-**

**-****Hasta que caísteis...si eso dijiste n.n**

- MENTIRA!!!! YO NO DIJE ESO!!!

_- Sakura-chan-_

_- Frentona-_

_- Sakura-_

**- valla parece que te llaman!!-**

**- si así parece...te salvaste de morir...-**

**- yo solo dije la verdad-**

**- MENTIRA!!!!!-**

**- VERDAD!!!!!!-**

**- MENTIRA!!!!!-**

**- VERDAD!!!!!!-**

**- MENTIRA!!!!!-**

**- VERDAD!!!!!!-**

MENTIRA!!!!!!!!- 

-OO-

- Sakura-chan estas bien?-

- eh??, siii si perdón Hinata-chan es que estaba en otro mundo- se excuso la pelirrosa que estaba totalmente roja.

- y valla que si Sakura vamos a clase que si no llegaremos tarde a clase!-

- sisi vamos!—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuándo todos ya estaban en el aula todos se miraban atentamente grabando a quien tenían atrás adelante a los costados etc., pero...cuando cierto pelinegro volteo para ver a quien tenia atrás y cierta pelirrosa giro para delante para ver a quien tenia adelante...Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos esto tenia que ser un grave error!!...solo pudieron decir al mismo tiempo:

-¡¿TU?!-

- si yo y que? - dijo Sasuke poniendo su mirada que intimida a todos.

-**con migo no podrás Sasuke-kun -**nada es solo que pense que tendría un tarado en frente no el rey de los tarados!- grito esterica Sakura.

- OYE! Puedes calmarte estas de mal humor o que?-

- si sabes que? Si estoy de muy mal humor, tuve que venir después de tanto tiempo a la escuela, todo iba bien hasta que te encontré en el pasillo con tu cara de arrogante, ahora me entero que te sientas enfrente de mí y para empeorar TENGO EN MI CABEZA A MI INNER QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!!!!!- grito muy enojada Sakura-

-OO-(n/a: cara de todosXD)

- tu que? - dijo un sasuke muy confundido-

- nada mejor cállate - contesto Sakura sonrojándose-

- solo si quiero-

Sakura miro hacia el echo con cara de fastidio y decidió ponerse a dibujar cualquier cosa seria mejor que ver la cara del "sexy-boy" .Por otra parte Sasuke solo la miro divertido este año si que la molestaría!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten se encontraba viendo a todos sus compañeros ninguno eran nuevos! Todas caras conocidas y ninguno había cambiado en especial Naruto pero de pronto sintió alguien observarla fijamente.

Lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos perla mirándola fijamente provocando que s ruborizara.

Y que mas...era Neji Hyouga el que la miraba fijamente, el chico mas lindo en la escuela claro para ella, ella lo admitía claramente , desde el año pasado se había enamorado de Neji pero nadie lo sabia porque si se lo contaba a sus amigas quien sabe que pasaría el era parte del grupo enemigo!!!

No podía!! Simplemente no podía...

Pero como vio que el ojiperla no apartaba su vista decidió ver para otro lado buscando a su amiga Hinata pero lo que encontró fue una escena muy divertida provocando que Tenten se olvidara de los otros ojos perlas que la seguían mirando e hizo que le sacara una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado se encontraba Hinata la cual se sentaba enfrente de Naruto del cual ella siempre había estado enamorada. Sus amigas lo sabían ya que Naruto era el chico mas bueno de toda el aula no importaba que sea parte del grupo contrario el era amigo de todos!!.

Pero Hinata nunca se imagino que Naruto hablara tanto y en especial de que de lo único que hablara fuera de ramen.

Desde que se sentó en su silla Naruto le hablaba de todos los ramen que había probado y de los que tenia que probar y los que le faltaban, le explicaba las diferencias entre cada uno y le decía cuales eran los mejores.

A pesar de que a Hinata no le importara ese tema lo miraba atenta muy sonrojada de color tomate mejor dicho porque simplemente amaba a ese chico aunque el no lo supiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-

Ya había pasado media hora desde que la clase debía empezar pero no había señal de vida del profesor ya todos los chicos hartos de esto , muchos dormían otros se aguantaban hasta que...

- A VER!- grito parándose de su asiento Sakura llamando la atención de la clase- alguien puede decirme quien es nuestro primer profesor...?-

- veamos en la primera hora tenemos naturales - dijo Temari mientras buscaba en su agenda...

Hubo un momento todos se quedaron callados con la cara OO

- Eso significa que...- dijo Gaara levantándose de su asiento.

- Tenemos a Kakashi-sensei - dijo una resignada Sakura mientras se sentaba o mejor dicho tiraba en la silla.

- No te preocupes Florcita de cerezo no te amargues desde principio de año- dijo pícaramente Sasuke...era obvio que lo que buscaba era irritarla.

- estoy amargada desde que naciste Uchiha- se defendió ella...

- Me alegro por eso- exclamo Sasuke mientras se daba vuelta para hablar con Gaara quien ya se había sentado.

Pasaron otros 2 minutos mas hasta que todo el alumnado vio entrar a un profesor vestido con camiseta verde oscuro y unos vaqueros, con la cara extrañamente tapada por una mascara, con el pelo revuelto de color plateado y con una vincha negra de esas deportivas que el profesor se ponía tapando su ojo izquierdo.

- Hola – dijo tranquilamente el profesor mientras entraba al aula.

- LLEGO TARDE!!!!!! - gritaron todos los jóvenes presentes en el salón.

- lo se los, perdónenme alumnos lo que sucede es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida- se excuso patéticamente el profesor.

- y piensa que le creemos ¡!!!!- grito Naruto-

- Bien si no me creen no me importa...ahora empecemos con la clase que ya vamos media hora atrasados! - se enfurecieron el profesor.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos y con ganas de matarlo pero se resignaron...y así comenzó la primera clase del año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!! y que les parecio?...fue mi primer fic ...que emocion espero que les guste... y emm... por favor deen Review por favor!!!!!

Bye!!!


	2. Inscripciones

**Hola!! Bueno aca traigo la segunda parte de mi fic! espero que sea de su agrado!!**

**Aclaracion: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto, solo me peretenece la historia.**

Capitulo 2: "Inscripciones"

El timbre había sonado, el primer receso del año acababa de comenzar y los alumnos salían de sus respectivas aulas para descansar.

En el aula de 4° los primeros en salir fueron ciertos chicos que eran seguidos por millones de chicas de distintas aulas(n/a: adivinen quienes eran ¬¬).

- bien, para ser la primera clase, Kakashi no estuvo nada mal no? Dattebayo ?- exclamo un muy alegre Naruto, mientras sé dirigía junto a sus Amigos a la cafetería.

- ese pervertido se la paso hablando de todo lo que haríamos en el año como me aburre- contesto Gaara mientras se sentaba en una silla.

La cafetería de la escuela era muy grande contaba con mesas amplias con unos sillones para quienes querían descansar y también mesas para 2 personas con bancos altos(n/a como si fuera una barra nada masque en mesas)

- hmp- dijo un Uchiha muy lindo mientras miraba lo que había en la "carta" de la cafetería.

- uy! No teme no empieces ya con tus monosílabos!- pronuncio con un deje alegre un Rubio Hiperactivo

- Tu cállate Dobe!- Sé defendió Sasuke.

- Teme-

- Dobe-

- Teme-

- Dobe-

- pueden pararle no empiecen que todavía nos queda un año por delante!- dijo un enfadado Neji.

- Neji tiene razón porque no nos preocupamos por las inscripciones?- pregunto Gaara una vez que hubo tomado un sorbo de su jugo de naranja recién traído.

- te refieres a las clases apartes?- quiso saber un muy confundido Naruto.

- y a que más Dobe?-(n/a ya saben quien es XD)

- bien, supongo que entraremos a Football sin anotarnos ya que el año pasado fuimos los mejor cierto?- interrumpió rápidamente el ojiperla.

- así es yo ya hable con el director y los puestos siguen siento nuestros- contesto fríamente Gaara.

- Que bueno!- dijo Naruto mientras probaba su delicioso sándwich.

- hmp, pero igual tendremos que anotarnos en otra cosa ya saben...- afirmo el peli-negro

- No, no sabemos- dijo un inocente Naruto.

- Si serás Dobe!- Sé enfureció Sasuke.- Los punto extras que nos exige la escuela para pasar de año!!, En que se anotaran ustedes?-

- Bien las opciones son todas deportivas- dijo tranquilamente Neji.

-A ver dinos cuales son...- exigió Gaara

- Football, basketball, tenis, natación, el equipo de porristas al que supongo que no entraremos, hockey, voley, y después esta gimnasia que es una clase obligatoria para todos así que en esta no hace falta inscribirnos- finalizo Neji mientras dejaba en la mesa el papel que minutos antes había tomado para leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y esos son todos los deportes en los que nos podemos inscribir- finalizo Tenten.

- Bien, nosotras ya estamos anotadas en el equipo de porristas es mas la directora me llamó para decirme que tendríamos que estar el día de las pruebas, pero... a cual quieren entrar chicas?- pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba en un banco.

Nuestras jóvenes amigas se encontraban caminando por los enormes jardines del instituto, aquí también había mesas, y bancos donde podían comer, descansar, charlar y estudiar. Pero en este momento Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban pensando en que podían inscribirse.

- Yo creo que me inscribiré en Volley! Es muy energisante y siempre eh sido buena en eso!!- aviso una entusiasmada Ino.

- Y-o me pare-ce-e que ire-e a- Natación- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

- Creo que me apuntare a Natación contigo Hinata-Chan hago mucho deporte los fines de semana será mejor asistir a una clase más relajante.

- Bien y yo me anotare en Tenis siempre me a interesado y este año es un deporte nuevo en la escuela- dijo muy contenta Sakura, aparentemente el enojo de hacia rato sé había esfumado junto con cierto peli-negro.

- Entonces que les parece si vamos ahora a inscribirnos así será una carga menos. Pregunto Ino.

- Muy bien!! Entonces en marcha!!- gritó Sakura mientras iba corriendo hacia donde estaban las inscripciones!!

-SAKURA!!!!! ESPÉRANOS!!- gritaron Ino y Tenten a la ves mientras salían persiguiendo a su amiga, Hinata por su parte se digno a seguir a sus 3 locas(n/a perdón XD) amigas.

-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- entonces Neji sé inscribirá en basketball cierto?- pregunto Gaara.

- aja-contesto secamente Neji.

- Yo iré a voley, Naruto a Natación- pero Gaara no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por un muy Hiperactivo rubio!

-ASI ES DATTEBAYO!! PREPARENSEN PARA VER MIS BIEN FORMADOS MUSCULOS!!-grito a todo pulmón Naruto.(N/a imaginasen a Neji, Gaara y Sasuke en caricatura agachados con los oídos tapados! Jajajaja eh bueno mejor sigo el Fic)

- sisi Dobe y yo iré a Tenis ok? Todos están de acuerdo?- dijo Sasuke mientras se arreglaba su Uniforme.

-SISI TEME!! VAMOS A INSCRIBIRNOS!!-y Naruto salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las inscripciones.

- pero seria impaciente ¡- dijo Neji mientras salía "Caminando" en dirección a donde se encontraba su rubio amigo.

- hmp vamos Gaara?-

- como tu digas- y así todo el grupo de amigos salió en dirección a donde se encontraban las inscripciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura porfin había llegado a la cartelera donde se encontraban las inscripciones , busca impaciente a de tenis y anoto su nombre, luego Tenten se anoto junto con Hinata en natación y por ultimo Ino se anoto en Voley pero al hacerlo escucho una voz a sus espaldas y precisamente ni ella ni sus amigas querían encontrarse a esa persona dueña de esa sexy voz ni a sus amigos.

- Conque te anotaras en voley eh?, no crees que es un poco difícil para vos?- pregunto Gaara a espaldas de Ino llamando la atención de esta y de sus tres amigas que al verlo se prepararon para lo que seguía.

Si era cierto Gaara era un chico serio pero cuando sé trataba de hacer molestar a alguien su seriedad s esfumaba, era igual que su amigo Neji y Sasuke.

- Al contrario chico lindo es el deporte en el que mas me destaco- se defendió la Yamanaka.

- mmm... veamos así que Tenten y Hinata irán a natación así que lo mas probable es que se encuentren con Naruto- dijo Sasuke mientras leía las recientes firmas hechas por nuestras cuatro chicas favoritas.

-¿¡Nani?!...Naru-ru-to-o-Ku-u-n ira a Natación?- pregunto tímidamente y sonrojadisima Hinata.

- SI HINATA!! ESTAREMOS JUNTOS!!! NO TE AGRADA?- preguntó animado Naruto Mientras abrazaba a Hinata haciendo que esta se pusiera como un Tomate.

- Créeme que le agrada- dijo Ten ten con cara de picara provocando así que Hinata se pusiera colorada como un tomate.

En ese instante hubo una risita general del grupo, pero lo únicos que no rieron fueron Hinata porque estaba muy ocupada sonrojándose(n/a XD) y Naruto porque no entendía. Pero por suerte para Hinata Sasuke volvió a su tare anterior.

- Y Ino estará con Gaara en voley.-

- que suerte que tengo estaré con la loca esta- dijo Gaara con un deje de burla.

- todo lo contrario Gaara, te are la vida imposible tu solo prepárate- afirmo Ino con cara de malicia.

- y Sakura tu te anotaste en...- pero Sasuke no pudo terminar dado a que se llevo una gran sorpresa la cual izo que se le formara una sonrisa de maldad.

- de que te ríes Uchiha acaso no me puedo anotar en Tenis?-

Saukra se quedo helada al ver que Sasuke con un bolígrafo ponía su nombre en la lista de Tenis, eso significaba que...

-¿¡NANI?! Cómo te atreves Uchiha!! Lo haces a propósito!! Saca tu nombre de la lista AHORA MISMO!-exijio la pelirrosada.

- No se puede Sakura-_Chan _Y además yo tenia planeado anotarme en tenis antes que vos así que...lamentablemente creo que compartiremos una hora mas juntos- dijo pícaramente el peli-negro,

- Claro que no yo estaré en los entrenamiento s femeninos y tu en los masculinos!- se alivio al haber pensado en eso.

- ja si pero entrenaremos en las canchas de alado y los recesos son al mismo tiempo así que podré molestarte mas seguido- y acercando se a su oído derecho le dijo en un susurro que derretiría a cualquiera-_Molestia..._

Y luego de eso el Uchiha se marcho ya que había tocado el timbre y debían entrar al salón si no querían recibir una sansion .Los chicos lo imitan, pero Tenten Hinata e Ino se quedaron con su amigo.

- Sakura estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Ino, había muy pocas veces que la llamaba así y esas eran cuando se enojaba, estaba preocupada o... Algo malo había pasado. Y n este caso había preocupación.

Sakura nuevamente se había quedado pensando luego de que Sasuke le hablo tan cerca , eso le había provocado un escalofrío en la espalda y no sabia porque.

**- Kami que cerca que lo tuvimos!! Lo viste Saukra!?-**

- si..eh...digo No!... fue la experiencia mas repulsivas teneorlo cerca casi vomito...!

-si claro y yo soy la reina de España...vamos Saukra admítelo!! Por algo te encanta molestarlo no crees??...!

- ohagr!!!! Ya callate quieres?...no sirves de nada!! YO LO ODIO OK?? LO ODIO!

- Sa-sakura-Chan te –e-e-ncuentras- bi-ien ?

- eh? Sisi perdón me detuve pensando...-

- si y nos dimos cuenta frentona ¡-

- chicas mejor vamonos a clases!!- dijo rápido Ten ten mientras se marchaba –

- Si!- dijeron todas al unisimo.

El resto del día paso normal, típicas peleas entre los dos grupos mas conocidos por toda la escuela, unos "Que Problemáticos "se escuchaban de vez en cuando, algunos "Quiero comer Ramen dattebayo" ...digamos lo usual...

Cuando por fin el dia habia terminado cada alumno se podia dirijir asus respectivos cuartos, el primer dia habia sido muy agotador asi que todos merecian un descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(EN EL CUARTO DE SAKURA)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien para ser el primer dia no estuvo nada mal no?-pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-No todo estuvo de lo mas normal claro a esepcion de algo...- contesto muy insegura Tenten, algo muy raro en ella.

-A que te refieres?- decia Ino minetras salia del baño, esta rubia se acababa de duchar, fue la ultima de todas, era una pequeña costumbre en nuestras chicas favoritas bañarse antes de irse a dormir y simepre lo hacian en el mismo turno, primero Tenten, luego Hinata, mas tarde Sakura y por ultimo Ino.

Ya todas estaban con sus pijamas. Ino contaba con un camisón que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba que las rodillas, de color celeste pálido.

-es que paso algo raro hoy- contesto tímidamente Tenten, esta llevaba puesto unos pantalones color veige y un top negro.

-Vamos cuéntanos!- decía Sakura dando un salto arriba de su cama.(n/a ya saben como que esta emocionada no se si me explico XD).La Haruno llevaba puesto un short a medio muslo color verde manzana con un remera de tirantes del mismo color.

- es que no se si deba, quizás se enojen...?- se defendió Tenten.

-porqué abríamos de enojarnos amiga?- pregunto Hinata que llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco.(n/a re fina XD)

- bien...- Tenten suspiro.- prometen no enojarse?-

-Claro que no- dijeron todas al unisimo.

-en especial tu Sakura...-

-Claro Ten... no me enojare...peor ya suéltalo!-

-de acuerdo-Ten tomo aire- hoy en el salón estaba observando a todos y de pronto me doy cuenta que Neji me estaba mirando y no apartaba su vista de mi!!- dijo un Tenten muy roja.

-... ... ...-

Silencio solo había silencio en el dormitorio pero como era de esperarse alguien lo rompió. Y ese alguien fue cierta Rubia.

-Genial!! Amiga!! Neji Hyuuga! Le gustas!!!-

-No lo puedo creer!! Mi primo?... imposible! Tienes mucha suerte!- dijo Hinata muy contenta,cons sus amigas era notable que perdía la timidez.

- Que Bueno Ten!- dijo muy alegre Sakura.

-Un momento... no se enojaron?, en especial tu Sakura no te enojaste?-

-porque habría de hacerlo?- pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Bien el forma parte del grupo de los sexy boys... o sea es nuestro enemigo...

- Hay! Ten, vamos Hinata es su prima y no por eso la vamos a condenar a muerte no?- dijo riendo la Haruno- no hay nada de malo que ne que te guste, o sea uno no se enoja por el amor...-

-¬¬- (todas)

-u.uU, bueno quizás un poco- dijo Sakura un poco divertida.

-Pero un momento el no me gusta! Solo cuento que me miro nada mas!- dijo muy apenada Tenten.

-okok quizás por ahora no?- cuestiono pícaramente Ino.

- si vamos date una oportunidad.- dijo alegre Hinata.

-hay ya vámonos a dormir que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano!- dijo ya cansada Tenten, claro que si tomo en cuenta lo que le dijo Hinata. Acaso podría ella enamorarse de Neji?...el nunca tomaba sus relaciones en serio, como cualquiera de sus amigos... ¿por qué habría de tomarlo con ella?... y con estas dudas Tenten se fue quedando dormida, junto con sus amigas, aunque claro que cada una con diferentes pensamientos...

Hinata- Naruto-Kun

Ino: Ir de compras...

Sakura: Voy a matar a Sasuke!(n/a XD)

**Y que les parecio?... espero que les halla gustado, y bueno **

**dejen Reviews por favor!!!**

**Bye!**


	3. ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de molestarme?

**Hola! Bueno aca dejo el 3 capitulo espero que les guste! y Gracias por los Reviews !En serio me animan mucho!**

**Aclaracion: Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En esta capi hay bastante NaruHina asi que disfruntenlo!.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: "¿Acaso no puedes dejar de molestarme?"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que las clases habían comenzado, por lo tanto las actividades extracurriculares daban comienzo este mismo día.

Una cabellera rosa se encontraba toda desordenada... Sakura acababa de levantarse y eso significaba que debía vestirse y pronto.

- amiga vamos vístete así bajamos a desayunar- decía impaciente Tenten

- ya voy, ya voy... auoooh(n/a eso es un bostezo XD)... si quieren vallan llenado yo las alcanzo- dijo despreocupada La Haruno.

- De acuerdo frentona pero apúrate y arréglate ese cabello... jeje- contestó Ino en nombre de todas.

- jaja okok – decía Sakura aun dormida- no se preocupen cuando baje voy a estar espléndida- esto lo decía poniendo una pose de modelo, provocando así que todas se rieran.

- jaja bueno Sakura-chan te esperamos abajo- se despidió Hinata mientras todas la seguían.

Las chicas salieron charlando del edificio para dirijirse a desayunar mientras dejaban a una Sakura dormida preparándose sola para ir a "estudiar".

- veamos donde esta mi uniforme?- pregunto inconscientemente la pelirrosa- ah! Aquí esta-

Luego de ponerse el uniforme Sakura decidió ir a peinarse porque Ino tenia razón su pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Luego de varios intentos fallidos de hacerse un lindo peinado, parece que no era su mejor día, opto por peinárselo(n/a obvio no?) y con un gancho en forma de flor , rosa por supuesto, se lo recogió de medio lado dejando caer así solo un mechón.

Una vez lista, Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras, se había tardado mas de la cuenta peinándose, sus amigas se enojarían. Si se apuraba podría desayunar algo rápido, pero para la suerte de la pelirrosa se vio interrumpida por cierto peli-negro que pasaba por ahí y que la había tomado de la mano.

Sakura giro para ver la cara del tonto que había hecho eso en un momento como ese. Y claro cuando vio quien era descarto la idea de tonto, él era el rey de los estúpidos. (n/a que lindo concepto tiene ella de él no? XD).

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke¿No ves que estoy apurada?- pregunto enojada Sakura.

- hmp, creeme que por mi té dejaría ir no soporto verte tan temprano- dijo el pelinegro con una de sus típicas sonrisas de arrogante.

- no me contestaste¿qué quieres?- volvió a insistir.

- hmp la directora nos llamo a vos y a mi- respondió Sasuke.

- ¿Nani? Y para que?-

- crees que soy adivino?- pregunto con un deje de enojo el menor de los Uchiha.

- no, yo creo que eres un marciano- dijo burlonamente Sakura ya con eso se había desquitado gran parte del día aunque no sabia lo que le esperaba.

- hmp muy gracioso _Florcita_- exclamo graciosamente el pelinegro.

- bien si tu no sabes para que nos llamo tendré que ir a preguntarle a la directora no?-

- eso es lo que te intento decir-

- tu calla Uchiha y comienza a caminar-

- genial ahora me tratas como a un perro?- quiso saber Sasuke.

- no aunque seria genial no?...digo por lo menos los perros son mas lindos que tu fea e inútil cara- se burlo 

- hmp di lo que quieras de mi cara, bien que le gusta a todas las chicas de la escuela- dijo arrogante como siempre Sasuke.

- ERROR!...no a todas Sasuke, a mi no me mueve ni un pelo- se defendió Sakura pero en ese momento dos personas le hablaron a la ves diciendo lo mismo, aunque una era una persona la otra era su estúpida Inner.

- Segura?-

**- Segura?-**

En ese momento Sakura se quedo callada como puede ser eso? Acaso estaba dudando de lo que decía?-

- y? No me respondes Sakura-Chan. ?-

- Claro que No! Jamas me gustaría alguien como tu!- se excuso la pelirrosa aunque aparentemente eso no había sido suficiente ya que Sasuke tenia una sonrisa típica de el dibujada en su rostro mientras con una mano se revolvía el cabello (n/a imagínenselo que chulo!XD).

Sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba la secretaria de la Directora ,Shizune, quien los mandó al despacho de la directora.

-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte tres chicas estaban desayunando en el jardín. Era un día muy hermoso como para desaprovecharlo, el sol brillaba no había nubes y el aire era fresco, un clima perfecto.

- Chicas que le habrá sucedido a Sakura-Chan?- pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

- no lo sé, debe haberse encontrado con alguien no? - preguntó Tenten.

- si seguro que se encontró con Sasuke...- Contesto alegremente un rubio.

Hinata dio un salto del susto que se había llevado. Resulta Que Naruto estaba parado atrás de ella con sus manos en sus hombros... ¿Entienden? En los hombros de Hinata! Así que ya se deben haber imaginado lo roja que estaba.

- Na-naruto-o-Ku-u-n- dijo Tímidamente Hinata.

- Oh! Hola! Chicas! Perdón por no haber saludado es que sin querer escuche la pregunta de Hinata-Chan y yo se su repuesta jeje...- dijo Naruto Mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de Hinata que se puso como un tomate.(n/a raro)

- No te preocupes Tontin y dinos como te va? No hemos hablado mucho este año- pregunto rápidamente Ino tratando de salvar a Hinata que ya estaba apunto de desmayarse.

- Jaja supongo que bien!- 

- claro ahora que no hay casi nada que estudiar o de tarea ya te quiero ver después...¬¬- dijo Tenten disimulando su risa.

- oye! Eso fue un insulto!-dijo Naruto una vez que callo en la broma.

Una risita general se oyó incluso de Hinata.

Esto provoco que Naruto, también riendo por la broma, mirar a Hinata y se sonrojara.

- Sabes Hinata te ves muy linda cuando te ríes...- le dijo instantáneamente y sin pensarlo(n/a como todas las cosas que haceXD).

Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder y sus amigas dejaron de reírse para poder ver a Naruto. Era su imaginación o Naruto acababa de decirle Linda a Hinata?.

Por otra parte Naruto al ver lo que había dicho se sonrojo y rápidamente se paro diciendo:

- eh! Yo tengo que irme! Chicas! Nos vemos! Adiós!-

- Si adiós Naruto!- dijeron alegremente y con cara de picardía .

- A-a-adios Na-aruto-ku-un- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

Después de eso Naruto Se retiro y Todas las Chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas por lo que acababa de suceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien...supongo que ya saben para que los cite a ambos a acá... no?- pregunto Tsunade la directora de "Konoha school". Una señora de unos 50 años no mas pero que aparentaba por lo menos unos 30. Muy "responsable"(nótese el sarcasmo) y se preocupaba mucho por sus estudiantes, sin nombrar que su alumna preferida era Sakura ya que antes de ser directora fue maestra jardinera de un colegio de "España" y allí conoció a Sakura y a su familia haciéndose amigos de ellos.

-No- contestaron sinceramente y al unisimo Sasuke y Sakura.

- ya veo U(n/a cada vez que ponga la U representa la gota grande de sudor que aparece en general en el anime )).

- no nos lo dirá?- pregunto incrédulo el Uchiha.

- si Sasuke, la razón por la cual los cite es porque ambos ...- pero la directora no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por ambos chicos que gritaron al unisimo y señalándose con un dedo-

-PERO SI ES SIEMPRE ELLA/ÉL LA/EL QUE ME MOLESTA!- 

- U... no se a que se refieran jóvenes, pero si ustedes no se llevan bien ese es un tema que hablaremos otro día mas tranquilos...-

- o sea que no nos llama para hablar sobre los insultos o jugadas sucias que nos hacemos mutuamente?- quiso saber muy confundida Sakura...

- Claro que no-

- Ves lo que ocasionas!- dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura.

- bien aparentemente no se llevan nada bien...pero vallamos al tema que en estos momentos me interesa...- respondió tranquilamente y con una vena muy hinchada en su frente, se ve que sus nervios se estaban yendo a pasear...

- Si-

- hmp-

- Bien ambos son capitanes de dos grupos... Sasuke tu eres Capitán de el equipo de Football y Tu Sakura del de Porristas cierto?-

- Si – contestaron ambos.

- bien quería decirles que las practicas comenzaran el lunes que viene a la tarde... y ese día cada uno se encargara de escoger a los nuevos integrantes del grupo de acuerdo?-

- Saa- contesto sin ganas Sakura.

- Pero Directora y el entrenador? No será el quien elija a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Football?-

- El entrenador a decidió dejarlo en tus manos Sasuke dice que eres muy bueno y bueno eso...-

- hmp de acuerdo,-

- bien ahora sin mas que decirles pueden marcharse que el timbre que anuncia la primera hora ya sonó hace aproximadamente 15 minutos- dijo tranquilamente Tsunade mientras abría una botella de Sake(n/a que mal enfrente de los "Niños"XD).

-¿NANI!- exclamaron ambos a la vez.

- o por dios! Tenemos Historia! Esa profesora no perdona nunca que llegues tarde aunque hallas ido a ver a la directora, vámonos Sasuke- y sin mas la pelirrosa tomo de la mano a Sasuke, sorprendiendo a este y a Tsunade Y partió rumbo al salón.

- y estos no se llevaban mal?- pregunto incrédula la directora- baa que más!- y siguió tomando de su botella de Sake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de la maestra de Historia Anko...Pero cierto Rubio y cierta pelinegra estaban en otro mundo, uno muy lejos de la realidad...

¿Qué es esto que siento? Se preguntaba Naruto, en ningún momento desde que llego ,Hinata al Salón, pudo verla a los ojos, solo uno, solo un intento y su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, Nunca le había pasado algo así como podía ser...Acaso el estaba... Pero Naruto es muy distraído para darse cuanta de ciertas cosas que hasta que no aclarara correrían por su mente todo el tiempo necesario.

Pero por otro lado Hinata Tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos nada mas que ella si entendía porque, ella entendía porque su corazón se aceleraba tan rápido cuando se perdía en el mar de sus ojos, cuando olía su perfume, cuando estaba cerca de el, cuando escuchaba su voz tan atractiva, en fin cuando estaba Naruto ahí, ella caía en el mundo de los Sueños...Cosa completamente normal en una Enamorada...como Hinata.

La clase se vio interrumpida por dos Alumnos que se notaba su ausencia ya que no había ningún problema "Social " entre los Alumnos. Anko dejo de explicar para ver a esas dos personas que entraban al aula.

- Disculpe sensei es que la directora nos llamo- decía muy agitada Sakura, ya que ella había venido corriendo desde el despacho de la directora.

- Jóvenes saben que no me gustan las escusas-

- Pero es verdad!- decía ya una muy irritada Sakura.-

- Para mi fueron a una cita no creen chicos?- pregunto Kiba.

Y claro como no pensarlo, si ellos llegaban juntos a clase, tarde y sobre todo tomados de las manos. Lo que pasa es que con todo lo sucedido Ni Sasuke y ni Sakura se habían dado cuanta que estaban tomados de las manos.

Un- uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- general se escucho por parte del aula, chiflidos y comentarios inapropiados, y demás cosas...En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke se dan cuenta de que aun siguen de la mano, y enseguida ambos se soltaron y completamente sonrojados, cosa rara en Sasuke se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos bancos.

La clase había terminado muy rápido, para 4 de nuestros chicos favoritos. Ya que cada uno estaba en un mundo alterno a la realidad.

Sin darse cuenta Tenten, Ino y Hinata se acercaron corriendo hacia Sakura que seguía escribiendo unos apuntes a su carpeta.

- y? Dinos que hacías con el Uchiha tomados de la mano y llegando tarde a clases?- pregunto pícaramente.

- si vamos cuéntanos Sakura-chan que hacías con el Sr. arrogante¿Acaso era una cita?-

- Chicas Pobre déjenla de ahogar , Sakura si no quieres no nos contestes, solo dinos si estas bien- dijo amablemente Hinata.

- Gracias Hinata estoy bien no se preocupen pero entre el inepto ese y yo no paso nada y nunca va a pasar...- dijo firmemente Sakura.

- mm poco convencente no crees Ino?- pregunto Tenten

.- Estoy de acuerdo! Por que estaban juntos.

Y así fue como Sakura les contó a sus amigas todo lo que sucedió. Después de eso se despidieron Ya que las chicas iban a ir a pasear por los patios mientras que la pelirrosa se fue a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(CON SASUKE, NARUTO Y SU GRUPO)

- Y teme como te fue con la oba-chan esa?- pregunto Naruto mientras caminaban por los patios tomando una malteada.

- hmp nada interesante ya saben lo del equipo de Football y eso- dijo sin interés Sasuke.

- aaa, por cierto hoy empiezan las clases extracurriculares- dijo Neji mientras se separaba del grupo.

-a donde vas?- pregunto Gaara.

- voy al cuarto estoy un poco cansado-

- de acuerdo te acompaño- termino Gaara llendose junto con Neji.

- oye Dobe te sucede algo?- pregunto Sasuke dirigiendo su vista hacia nuestro Hiperactivo Rubio, que raramente estaba muy pensativo.

- eh?... oh no nada Teme... bueno...en realidad- decía sonrojado Naruto mientras se sentaba en una banca y al lado iba Sasuke.

- claro...nada y piensas que te creo?- 

- no, pero Teme en serio porfavor si te cuento esto no se lo dices a nadie?-

- hmp Dobe sabes que somos amigos desde hace tiempo no t preocupes.-

Naruto estaba apunto de contarle lo que le sucedía a Sasuke pero a lo lejos veía como por la misma vereda se acercaban " Las Kunoichis".

Resulta que nuestro grupo de Amigas se habían puesto ese nombre hacia un año atrás ya que lo hicieron en "Honor" a su escuela.

- hay no, no puedo decírtelo ahora- decía Naruto mientras mantenía su vista fija en alguien.

- que Dobe, a que te refieres?- y Sasuke se giro en dirección a donde veía su amigo, y vio a Hinata Tenten e Ino. Y rápidamente vio que su amigo estaba un poco sonrojado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que la campana había tocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya las clases habían terminado todos los alumnos se encontraban en cualquier lado de la escuela pero los 4tos se estaban preparando para ir a las clases extracurriculares.

Las Kunoichis y el grupo de Sasuke se encontraban almorzando por supuesto que en lugares alejados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba en los vestidores poniéndose su uniforme de Tenis que contaba de una musculosa blanca con un franja lila una minifalda tableada por arriba de las piernas también con franja lila.

Ya se dirigía hacia las canchas cuando de pronto vio que delante de ella se encontraba un chico muy sexy, pensamiento que pronto se reprocho al ver quien era.

- valla que manera de empezar mi primer clase de tenis- dice Sakura irónica cuando pasa al lado del Uchiha el cual se veía muy lindo, su uniforme contaba con unos pantalones largos de color negro y una franja amarilla y una remera de manga corta blanca con el escudo de la escuela.

-hmp- fue lo único que se atino a decir el pelinegro.

Las clases de Tenis femenino habían empezado, primero empezaron dando tres vueltas por la cancha y luego con ejercicios básicos sobre el tenis.

Sakura sabia mucho de Tenis ya que siempre había jugado a este deporte que tanto amaba, pero sus entrenamientos se vieron enterrumpidos por una fractura muy grave que había sufrido a los 12 años y los médicos le habían dicho que lo mejor seria que dejara de jugar por un buen tiempo y ella cree que 4 años ya son suficientes.

La Profesora la halagó bastante ya que sabia mucho aunque tuviera ciertos problemas con un saque que enseñaban en la escuela... pero que por su experiencia no tardaría en aprenderlo perfectamente.

Por otro lado Sasuke era también muy Bueno en el Tenis y no tenia absolutamente ningún problema en ninguna de sus jugadas, era notorio que tenia cierto don para el deporte aunque todavía no supiera que tenia "otro" don escondido.

Pronto llego el mini recreo que les daban a ambos grupos para descasar, este constaba de 10 minutos. Sakura los aprovecho para ir a tomar un poco de agua al bebedero que había cerca de allí, sin embargo no noto la presencia de alguien que amaba hacerla irritar...o ¿quizás la amaba a ella?

Sakura se dirigía a tomar agua mientras apretaba el botón que hacia que el agua saliera, pero al mismo tiempo cierto pelinegro la asusto por las espaldas haciendo que del susto saltara levantando la cara, pero sus reflejos no fueron suficientes como para dejar de presionar el botón, y así logro mojarse toda la cara y quedar empapada.(n/a los chorros salían muy fuetes entiendan XD)

- argg! Quien fue el tardo!..- al girar y encontrase con una cara muy familiar y con una sonrisa muy burlona solo se atino a decir:

- y como pude dudar! Tenias que ser tu?- dijo muy irritada Sakura mientras se giraba y lo encaraba.

- jaja sabes me encanta que te pongas así! Jaja Florcita- y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Luego de eso Sakura solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa para vengarse del Uchiha.

- Oye Sasuke-Kun!- salió corriendo en su dirección.

- hmp- Sasuke se giro rápidamente Hacia la pelirrosa, esa actitud Suya era muy sorpresiva claro que su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario no se dejaría vencer.

- Que quieres molestia?-

- bien...yo ...solo quería...decirte...algo...- dijo fingiendo inocencia Sakura.

- Acaso te me vas a declarar?- dijo ya un si muy sorprendido Sasuke.

-NO! SOLO TE VENGO A DECIR QUE ERES UN TORPE Y QUE A MI ME ENCANTA VER MI PIE SOBRE EL TUYO!- y diciendo esto le piso con todas sus fuerzas su pie inzquiero haciendo que el gritara de dolor(n/a no exageren eh?).

Después de esto el día termino lo mas normal y mas tarde, Sakura se dirigía a Su cuarto pero al entrar Lo que vio la sorprendió mucho... 

* * *

**y...que les parecio?... espero que les haya gustado.**

**Los dejo el final abierto jeej , con la intriga... bueno...**

**Dejen Reviews porfavor!**

**Bye!**


	4. Naruto es mi Heroe

**Hola!! vomo han estado??** **Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, es un poco corto, lo que sucede es que no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente, jejej...**

**No les saco mas tiempo...jaja espero que les guste, y los Fanaticos de NaruHina, va dedicado a ellos !! jaja**

**Aclaracion: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic...**

* * *

Capitulo 4: "Naruto es mi Héroe"

Después de esto el día termino lo mas normal y mas tarde, Sakura se dirigía a Su cuarto pero al entrar Lo que vio la sorprendió mucho...

Alli en su cuarto estaba Hinata Sentada en su cama, pero a su alerrededor se encontraban Tenten, Ino, Neji y Naruto. ¿Qué hacian ellos aca?...La presencia de sus amigas y de Hinata no la extrañaba de hecho era su cuart, pero Neji y Naruto...?

-Que ha sucedido? Porque estan todos aquí?- pregunto Sakura que se precupo mucho mas al ver la cara "preocupada " de los chicos y mas fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Hinata sentada contra el respaldo de su cama y su pierna derecha Bendada.- QUE SUCEDIÓ HINATA!!- grito exaltada la pelirrosa mientras se abria paso entre Ino y Tenten.

-No te-e preocu-pes Sakura-Chan-

-Que no se preocupe Hinata-Chan tienes un Esguince en tu pierna derecha!!- dijo muy procupada Naruto mientras se centaba al lado de la muy sonrrojada Hinata.

-¡¿NANI?!, QUE ESTAS ESGUINZADA!!

-si Sakura Hinata se esguinzo en Natacion...-dijo Ino muy seria, raor en ella.

-Pero, por favor podrian contarme como fue...?- quizo saber Sakura.

En ese instante pudo ver como Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaban notoriamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Neji y por Sakura.

-es verdad hasta ahora nadie me dijjo cmoo fue que mi prima se esguinzo- dijo sriamente Neji.

-Bien, yo les contare, se puede decir que Naruto fue el Héroe del día- dijo picaramente TenTen mientras comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido.

Flash Back

Tenten y Hinata se encontraban en los vestidores , ambas tenian una malla entera roja(n/a como las deportibas).

_Las clases de Natacion habian comenzado, Nrauto como siempre habia llegado muy alegrea la practica, este llevaba un traje de baño azul, como el que llevaban todos los hombres en el grupo.Las clases eran mixtas por lo tanto Tenten, Hinata y Naruto estaban juntos en esta clase. A tenten no le molestaba para nada la presencia de Naruto ya que eran buenos amigos, entre sus amigos el el chico Himperactivo, a Hinata claro que tampoco pero verlo en traje de baño la ponia muy nerviosa y mas con lo que habia pasado hoy en la mañana y Naruto parece que hubiera olvidado lo sucedió ya que estaba muy contento hablando con todas los jovenes que estubieran en la pileta y spbre todo con sus amigas..._

_El porfesor habia llegado, este se llamaba Iruka una gran suerte para Naruto ya que este era el mejor amigo de su padre por lo que se llevaban muy bien._

_- Buenos dias chicos, esta sera nuestra primera clase mi nombre es Iruka para quien no me conoce.- dijo con una amplki sonrisa el rofesor de natacion._

_-Ehy!! Iruka-Sensei!!- Grito Naruto aturdiendo a todos dentro del agus!-_

_-Hola Naruto – dijo felizmente el profesor-bien chicos para empezar quisiera ver cmo son sus tiros de cabeza asi que todos salen del agua y se dirigen a lo ondo._

_Y asi fue como todos se fueron a lo ondo...Primero se tiraron unos 4 chicso luego segui Tenten, despues Hinat y al final Naruto._

_El profesor se encontraba habalndo con la secretarias que le habia informado sobre quien sabe que cosa. Por lo tanto los chicos seguian tirandose sus super clavados(n/a XD)._

_Tenten se habia tirado ya y como era de esperarse fue exelten, despues e fue nadando hacia lo bajo, ya cuando estaba por la mitad se tenia que tirar Hinata, pero cuando piso para saltar , piso muy mal por lo que su salto no fue del todo bbueno, aunque a muchos no le importar. Pero ya habian ásado varios segundos y Hinata no salia del agua.El porfesor no se dio cuanta ya que seguia hablando coin la secretaria, pero Naruto se empezo a preocupar y de prnto grita:_

_-HINATA!!- para luego saltar en busca de su amiga._

_Con ese grito cpto la atencion de todos, Tenten fue nadando lo que mas pudo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y su amiga y el profesor se acerco corriendo hacai la orilla._

_Naruto por su parte nada por lo profundo buscando a Hinat y cuando la vio, se procupo aun mas, ella estab agarrando su tobillo con todas sus fuerzas, él nio lo dudo y se acerco a ella y tomandola por la cintura, subieron juntos a la superficidee. Ahí Hinata se solo su pie y poso sus manos or el cuello de Naruto ya qu el dolor del tibillo la habia iunmovilizado bastante.( n/a para mi aporvecho la ocacion¬¬)._

_Pero en eso sus caras quedan muiy sercas porvocando que ambos se sonrojaran, pero su momento fue interumipido por un grito de dolorde Hinata._

_-Hinata que te sucede que paso?- preguntaba alarmado Naruto mientras volvia a la realidad._

_-Mi tobillo Naruto-Kun!! Creo que me lo esguince!- decia Hinata mientras se sonrojaba por lo ocurrido._

_-Que? O no Hinata no t preocupes ya te llevo a la enfremeria!-_

_y dicendio esto ultimo se acerco a la orilla(n/a jeje seria donde estaban todos )y con ayuda del profesor Hinata pudo salir del agua. Despues de eso, Naruto se encargo el mismo de llevarla a lña enfermeria._

_Claro que el profesor y Tenten lo acompañaban, elñ profesor porque era su resposabilidad y Tenten porque era su amiga._

_Una vez que llegaraon la enfermera pregunto que habia pasado y estos le contaron lo sucedido.Luego el porfesor, Tenten y un muy preocpado Naruto se enonctraban esperando afuera. _

_Cuando salio la enfermera esta les dijo que Hinata tuvo un leve esguince en el tobillo que dentro de dos semanas ya podria camniar , pero que nesecitaba usar mulestas para caminar normalmete por lo menoshasta el fin de semana dopnde ya por lomenos podria caminar un poco mas normal._

_Despues del informe los chicos pudieron entrar a ver a Hinta que se encontrbaa sentada en la cama._

_-Hinata te encuntras bien?- pregunto Tenten _

_-si no te preocupes- dijo Hinata regalandole una sonrisa._

_-HINATA-CHAN!!-grio el rubio hiperactivo mientras abrazaba a su amiga y se ponia a llorar(n/a lloraba como si fuera caricaturan)._

_-Na-naruto-kuun- dijo muy sonrojada Hinta- Gracias por salvarme Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con un valor que ni ella sabia de donde lo habia sacado._

_-No fue nada Hinta-chan no me lo hubiera perdonado si no te hubiera ayudado n ese momento- contesto muy serio Naruto._

_-Pirma estas bien?-entro alterado Neji, provocando que cierta catsaña se sonrojara y que sierta pelinegra se sorprendiera._

_-Si Neji no te preocupes decia Hinata._

End Flash Back

-Despues nos encontramos con Ino le conta,os lo que sucedió, llegamos a la abitacion y llegatse tu Sakura-.chna- finalizo Tenten.

-oh! Hinata porque no me llamaron!!- pregunto enojada Sakura.

-es que no quisimos enterrumpir tus clases... y dinos como te fue?- pregunto Ino.

-bien supongo- dijo sin animo Sakura

-y porque enojada Sakura?- pregunto serio Neji mientras ponia una sonrisa de arroganre.

-QUIERES SABER PORQUE? PORQUE TU ESTUPIDO AMIGO ME IZO UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO QUE IZO QUE MI DIA SEA COMPLETO!-grito Sakura

-y ahora que te izo el Tem?- pregunto Naruto.

-Me asusto e izo que me mojara toda con el bebedero- dijo muy enojada Sakura mientras se levanataba y se sentaba en su cama.

-jaajaj- una risda general se escuho.

-y tu que le hiciste?- pregunto Ino, conocia de sobra a su amiga.

-ja le rompi el pie creanme creo que lo de hinta es nada- dijo muy satisfacrtoriamente la pelirrosa.

Otras risa general se oolo para luego ser cortada por Neji.

-bueno yo me voy llendo tengo que temrinar la tarea de matematicas asi que nos vemos le dijo a su prima y Naruto sin dirijirles la vista a las demas en lo que a el le respectaba las Kunoichis eran sus enemigas.

-Adios- dijo feliz Hinata.

.Adios Tenten- dijo Neji antes de cerrar la puerta de la avitacion.Probocando un Sonrojo en la chica y una chan de parte de los demas.

-Bien Hinta-Chan yo tambien me voy siun profe me encuentra por aquí creo que saldre muy mal- dijo el rubio co un tono burlon.

-De-e acuer-do Naruto-o-k-un nos vemos y gracias- respondio Hinta

-Adios chicas- dijo Naruto y se dirijio a Hinta- Adios Hinata- y le da un calido beso en la mejilla. Luego sin mas se retira de la Habitacion.

-OO-(n/a la cara de Sakura Ino y Tenten XD)

-O/O-(n/a la cara de Hinta XD)

-que fue eso? Hay algo que me perdi?- pregunto picaramente Sakura.

-En realida hay algo que te perdiste frentonota- dijo Ino comenzando a contarle a La lider el suceso de la mañana.

-Wooow!! Hinta-Chan! Naruto esta Enamorado de Vos!- Grito a los cuatro vientos Sakura.

-SHHH!!-le grio Hinta- que dices Sakura-Chna! Naruto yo no le gusto a Naruto-

-Calro- dijeron Sakura, Ino y Tenten a la ves(notese el sarcasmo).

-Bueno ya callense!!- grito Hinta toda roja!-

-Aunque yo obvie una parte del relato porque estba Naruto!jiji- dijo Tenten picaramente.

-No te atrevas Tenten!!- dijo Hinta.

-Vuantanos!! Ni la frentona ni yo lo sabemos!.

-De acuerdo...-

Flash Back

Tenten, Neji Naruto y Hinta n muletas(n/a pobre me da penaXD)iban camino al dormitorio 401.Pero para ello tenian que subir las escaleras del instituto.Por ello los 4 chicos pararon y miraropn a la pobre de Hinta.

-Oh no...como subiras Hinata-chna.- pregunto Tenten.

-No lo se- dijo Hinta sin despegar la vista de la escalera

En eso siente como dos brazos la sujetan por la cintura y por las piernas(n/a no mal interpretenXD)

Naruto la habia alzado.

-Listo asunto arreglado- dijo Naruto muy Sonriente.

-Na-na-ru-to-kun- dijo muy apenada Hinata- Gracias.

-Opye tu! No te atrevas a nada mas con mi prima de acuerdo?- dijo Neji muy serio subiendo junto o Tenten y Naruto.

Naruto no se digno a responder solo le invio una cra de complicidad a Neji, haciendole una burla.

Al llegar arriba Hinata se imaginabaque Nauto la iba a bajar, pero no fue asi Naruto siguio caminadno como si nada.

-Na.naruto.Kun ya puedes –ba-aj-ar-me- dijo Hinata timidamente.

-No. Se atino a respiondes elrubio.-caunto menos te esfuerzes mejor- y con eto sigui caminando.

Mientras Tenten miraba a Hinata mientras aguantaba la risa.

Mas tarde se encontraron con Ino.

End Flash Back

-Con razon estabas tan roja cuando los encontre- dijo dismulando su burla Ino.

-Hinta!! Tienes sueerte!! Naruto es un gran chico!- Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-sisi- decia Hinta ya no soportaba a sus amigas diciendo tales cosas asique opto por esquivarlas.-tu tambien tienes suerte Sakura, Sasuke es un gran Chico- dijo Hinta de pronto on una sonrisa de visctoria.

-De-de que hablas Hinta-chan- diojo Sakura depoortin parandose .

-jaja como te pusiste- dijo Hinta- era solo una broma.

-Mas te vale!!- grito furiosa Sakura mientras se dirijia as buscar su pijama. Habia sido un dia muy agotador para todas.

_Esa noche Sakura tuvo un extraño sueño, ella estaba Cantando?... estba en algun laod, lleno de lueces, de gente que gritaba su nombre, Era una estrella, o eso penso ella, se sentia genial, bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de la musica, pero de pronto en su sueño empezo a cantar la vos de un chico, que para ella eran cmoo angeles cantando, su vos se escuchaba por todos lados, los acordes de l guitarra sonban, el teclado la bateria todo!, era genial el sueño hasta que descubrio que estba cantando con..._

* * *

**Bueno...este fue el cuarto capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho para continuar el fic, jajaj y cmomo siempre, les pido que me dejen uno!! porfis !! se los pido!!**

**jaja Bueno nos vemos en la proxima, que porsierto, el proximo capitulo no lo pondre pronto, es que tengo una semana de muchas pruebas y no me da el tiempo para escribir...**

**Bye!!**


	5. No derrames mas Lagrimas, Por Favor

**Hola!! Perdon por la demora...pero aqui esta el capitulo 5...espero que lo disfruten!!**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

Capitulo 5: No derrames mas Lagrimas

_Esa noche Sakura tuvo un extraño sueño, ella estaba Cantando?... estaba en algún lado, lleno de luces, de gente que gritaba su nombre, Era una estrella, o eso penso ella, se sentía genial, bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de la música, pero de pronto en su sueño empezó a cantar la vos de un chico, que para ella eran como ángeles cantando, su vos se escuchaba por todos lados, los acordes de la guitarra sonaban, el teclado la batería todo!, era genial el sueño hasta que descubrió que estaba cantando con..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

¡Despertó exaltada! Ese sueño había sido muy raro, ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? ¿Qué significaba?... ¿Por qué soñaba todas las noches lo mismo?, y ¿Por qué con esa misma voz siempre? , Siempre el mismo chico cantaba. Sin embargo tenia una sensación rara, su sueño no se proyectaba completo sino que solo podía recordar ciertas imágenes pero en ninguna estaba aquel chico que canto junto a ella, solo se acordaba de su voz pero de nada más ¿Por qué? Solo esa pregunta invadía la mente de la pelirrosa.

-uff será mejor que me valla alistando hoy es viernes, así que pronto tendré las mini vacaciones, jaja- dijo con un tono muy bajo ya que no solo aun no se recuperaba de su sueño si no que sus adorables amigas estaban aun durmiendo.

Sé vistió con el uniforme y teniendo como peinado dos lindas trenzas muy pequeñas callendo por sus hombros se dispuso a bajar, ya que no quería, si no que necesitaba tomar aire.

Miro por ultima vez a sus amigas que aun estaban en sus sueños, y se detuvo un rato en Hinata que dormía muy plácidamente. Pobre de su amiga, esa semana estuvo con las muletas por su pie torcido, pero ayer a la noche le habían informado que ya no era necesario usarlas, pero que no podría bajar aun las escaleras sola, or miedo a que tropezara o que en un torpe movimiento dejara todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pie lastimado, por lo que Naruto, el cual estaba ahí en la enfermería le había dicho que no se preocupara que él la ayudaría.

Eso ya era mucho par Hinata, y con ese pensamiento Sakura cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose así a los grandes jardines de la institución.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día paso muy rápido para nuestros protagonistas, ya que el viernes era su día preferido porque la llegada de este significaba que al otro día podrían ir a ver a sus familias, aunque lo que los jóvenes querían era salir de esa tremenda escuela que los atormentaba día a día.

El sábado por la Mañana todos los alumnos salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus respectivas casa. No obstante en la escalera principal bajaban las Kunoichis junto con Naruto, que llevaba alzada a Hinata como la primera vez que lo izo. Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír, ver a su amiga toda roja mirando a Naruto era algo muy cómico.

Al llegar al suelo Naruto bajo a Hinata delicadamente, cosa que sorprendió mucho a las chicas, y la observo unos segundos. Ese día Hinata estaba preciosa, llevaba unas calzas negras, con una delicada remera violeta larga que le llegaba a medio muslo, y para completar tenia unas sandalias, como si fueran ojotas, en plateado, y por supuesto llevaba el pelo, largo y liso, suelto. (n/a agradezco a las amigas de mi mama que le compraron una remera igual a esta para su cumpleaños jaja XD).

-Naruto-Kun te-e encuentra-s-s bi-e-e-nn?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata ya que se había percatado como la miraba Naruto.

En ese instante Naruto reaccionó y sonrojándose le dijo:

-Eh...si! si no te preocupes Hinta-Chan-

Ese bello momento en que los dos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron contemplándolas, se vio interrumpido, por un grito de alguien que se acercaba y por los grandes gritos de chicas pidiendo autógrafos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que te vas a la playa Gaara?- pregunto Sasuke mientras terminaba de vestirse con un lindo pantalón Negro y una camisa de color Azul.

-Así es como mi Hermano, Kankuro, quiere festejar su cumpleaños ahí no me quedó opción- Respondió Gaara mientras terminaba de guardar toda la ropa que le sea necesaria para ese pesado Fin de semana.

-No te quejes yo tendré que ir a ver todos los museos de mi familia, por obligación de mi Tío- dijo Neji mientras salía del cuarto exclamando - Nos vemos chicos tengo que esperar a Hinata en la salida- y sin mas se retiro.

-Bueno yo también me voy amigo- dijo Gaara mientras chocaban las palmas con Sasuke en señal de despedida, algo típico en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-PAPA!! QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo desesperado Naruto mientras giraba para encontrarse con su apuesto padre.

-que? Acaso no puedo pasar a buscarte-

-sabes que no me gusta que vengas a buscarme, me incomoda DATTEBAYO- terminó de decir Naruto.

-AH!! NARUTO!! Acaso tu padre es el gran actor Yondaime? El más guapo de todos los actores que hallan existido?- preguntó una inocente niña que se ve que era nueva en el instituto ya que todos sabían aquel pequeño detalle de la vida de Naruto.

-Podrías no ser tan especifica?- dijo en sarcasmo Naruto

-oh vamos hijo no seas así, dígame señorita quiere una autógrafo?- seguido de eso una larga fila se izo presente para luego dar paso a un muy apurado Yondaime firmando cada papel que se le presentara.

-Bien ahora que termine Naruto ve a cambiarte tu te vienes con migo- dijo el actor dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-Pero porque papa?- pregunto un poco impresionado.

-Luego te lo digo-

-De acuerdo- y mirando a las Kunoichis las saludo con un "Adiós Chicas" y mirando a Hinata pronuncio cálidamente:

-Nos vemos Hinata-Chan y luego de darle u beso en la mejilla se dispuso a subir las escaleras-

-Conque tú eres la joven que conquisto el corazón de mi hijo!!- grito un muy contento Padre que casualmente era actor (n/a ¬¬ disimulado).

Si uno tuviera que en ese momento ver la cara de Hinata no sabría definirse si era un tomate o una muchacha pobre la vergüenza la invadía, pero por suerte fue salvada por un grito proveniente del segundo piso.

-PAPA!!-

-valla jiji se ve que Naruto escucho- dijo chistosamente Ino.

-jaja parece que si jaja- rieron todos esepto Hinata que para su suerte vio a su primo llamarla.

-bueno yo me despido chicas mi primo me llama, Adiós- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos y luego dirigiéndose a Yondaime- Adiós Yondaime- San, por favor mándele un saludo de mi parte a Kushina.

Y sin mas salió del instituto seguido de su primo.

-Bueno yo creo que también me voy, mi padre me dijo que quería que lo ayude con el bar... Nos vemos!!- se fue Tenten mientras corría.

-jaja esa chica, Hinata siempre me ha agradado siempre jaja- decía muy alegre el actor mientras con una mano se despedía de Ino y Sakura para ir a esperar a Naruto a la cafetería del colegio.

-jaja que gracioso que es el padre de Naruto cierto?- pregunto Ino mientras subía las escaleras junto a Sakura-

-Y de tal Padre tal Hijo- terminó Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Tanto cierto Rubio se estaba cambiando en su cuarto con un amigo o Dobe como le decía el preguntándole sobre por que debía irse a su casa.

-y entonces me cuentas?- exigió Sasuke mientras se sentaba en un de los grandes sillones de la habitación.

-ni idea mi padre solo me dijo que me fuera con él- termino poniéndose un buzo naranja con un logo en medio del pecho que decía: HOKAGE marca preferida de Naruto.

-jaja buena suerte amigo y sin mas Naruto se retiro del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino ya se había ido a su casa según ella sus padres querían que los acompañe a ver las nuevas modelos de la empresa "Yamanaka". La empresa de Ino era socia de Su Madre ya que esta era la conocida diseñadora de Moda ,dueña de "Haruno´s Fashion", Haruno Megumi y por lo tanto necesitaban de una empresa de modelos para vestir su ropas. Y su padre era un empresario dueño de la famosa empresa de publicidad "PubliModa", claro que esta también era socia de la empresa de los Yamnaka y por ende de la de la madre De Sakura.

Estaba por partir de la escuela vestía muy lindo ese día, llevaba unos pescadores de jean oscuro, estilo chupin (n/a ya saben los que son pegados a las piernas no se en sus paises pero en el mio se dice asi) y una remera verde escotada en V abierta en la parte inferior dejando ver asi su ombligo.

Ya se estaba llendo cuando ve a lo lejos que un conocido Uchiha se disponía a retirarse de la escuela. Pero le resto importancia y subiéndose a la camioneta que la llevaría a su casa se despidió de la escuela a la cual no volvería a ver hasta el lunes a la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola!!- grito Naruto mientras entraba en una lujosa casa la cual constaba de dos pisos muy amplios una cocina considerable y un patio trasero enorme!!-Ya estoy en casa!! Mama!! No hay Ramen??-

-Deja de gritar hijo tu madre no esta- dijo Yondaime mientras entraba en la cocina para tomar algo de la heladera que aparentaba ser Ramen instanteano.

- y porque?- pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la gran cocina.

- es que esta en lo de tus abuelos- respondió su padre mientras ponía el Ramen en el microondas-(n/a supongo que se calienta en el microondas no?)

-o sea que para eso vine no?? Mañana iremos a lo de los abuelo?-

-asi es-

-bien ya era hora de ver a ese viejo pervertido-

-deja de llamar así a Tu abuelo!-

-que quieres que diga del escritor del libro ese que siempre lee mi profe Kakashi?-

-tienes razón-

-jajaaj-

y asi Padre e Hijo se dispusieron a comer el Ramen mientras platicaban lo que habían hecho en la semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya llegue- fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a su enorme casa.

Esa casa si que era un lujo. Al entrar tenias a la Izquierda el libin al cual se accedía bajando dos escalones y un poco mas y al lado de este había una barra donde se podía tomar cualquier trago y mas Adelante se encontraba la mesa principal. Si seguías derecho te encontrabas con las escaleras que subían al segundo piso donde se encontraban los cuartos y los baños, y luego había otra escalera que dirigía a los dos playroom pertenecientes a los dos hijos de la familia. Mas adelante te econtrabas con la cosina que era de un tamaño normal, pero muy acogedor la cual estaba separada de la mesa para desayunar, por una Isla(1). Y luego te encontrabas con el lavadero que daba paso a un amplio jardín enorme.

-Miau- un pequeño gato blanco de no mas de 5 años se acercaba a Sasuke.

-Momo- exclamo para luego tomarlo en sus brazos y acariciar a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba muy a gusto.(n/a yo quiero ser Momo!! ES INJUSTO Sasuke lo acaricia!).

A Sasuke no le agradaba estar mucho en su casa, cada vez que iba siempre escuchaba un grito de su padre proveniente del despacho científico que tenia su padre, ya que este y su madre eran unos científicos muy reconocidos, volviendo al tema, el siempre escuchaba un grito de su padre diciendo: "No molestes estoy trabajando":

-No molestes estoy trabajando- se escucho decir a su estricto padre Fugaku Uchiha.

Luego como siempre baja su adorable hermanito, Itachi Uchiha un reconocido Oculista recién recibido que recibía constantes llegadas de clientes extranjeros que venían con el fin de ser operados por él. Como lo odiaba siempre antes de irse le decía "Cuídate Hermanito" como odiaba esa frase.

Y Como era de esperarse ahí bajaba el Hermano mayor y antes de irse dice :

-Cuídate Hermanito-

Ya sus nervios habían explotado solo esperaba que ella si estuviera ahí como siempre.

Y si...ahí estaba su madre preparando el almuerzo, si que la amaba, no había persona más perfecta que su madre, ... Uchiha. Ella era responsable, amable, buena, inteligente, científica, trabajadora, buena esposa y sobre todo una adorable madre y todo a la ves.

Ella era la única mujer que podía con él no le podía negar nada, sentía una debilidad tremenda ante ella, y el la admiraba por todo eso.

-Hola mama- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba en la cocina y se ubicaba en el lugar en el que siempre comían él y su madre solos ya que Itachi siempre trabajaba y su padre También.

-Hola Hijo- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entregándole su plato de comida- como te ha ido en la escuela esta semana?-

-Bien supongo, aunque hubo algunos problemas pero nada graves-

Y así Sasuke le contaba con entusiasmo a su madre todo lo que había hecho en la semana y demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que se encontro enfrente del edificio donde vivia decidoi bajar de su coche.

Sakura Haruno vivía en uno de los edifiocs mas vigilados de toda la ciudad. Se encontraba en el departamento 9 en el tercer piso, este era el mas grande de el edificio. Al entrar podías observar un pasillo acogedor, y a la derecha una pequeña entrada a la cocina que era bastante amplia ,y al final de esta un lavadero seguido de un cuarto que usaba su madre como oficina extra en casos de que no pudiera usar la otra. Al final del pasillo se encontraba un amplio libin con el comedor al lado todo muy bien decorado, luego en mitad de el departamento había otro pasillo el cual a la izquierda tenia una puerta la cual era la oficina de su padre y otra oficina a la derecha la cual era la oficina de su madre. Al final había unas escalera, que llevaban hasta el segundo piso en el cual se encontraban los baños,el cuarto de la pelirrosa y el cuarto de sus padres.

Sakura al abrir la puerta vio que no había nadie pero encontró un pequeño papel en la cocina que decía que Megumi y su padre habían salido a hacer unos y tramites y que volvían a la noche, luego le explicarían todo.

Sin mas la pelirrosa se dirigió a su cuarto al abrirlo se puede ver un cuarto ampliamente grande, que tenia un balcón que salía a las estrella, este estaba pintado todo de rosa, y todos decorados con flores de Cerezo, ella poseía muchos peluches, y además tenia un amplio guardarropas donde ponía un montón de ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba recostada en su enorme cama, y como no estarlo esa semana fue muy rara para ella, su pie y Naruto la atormentaban siempre(XD).

Porque?, Naruto nunca fue asi con ella, porque cambio asi de repente, y en sima ese maldito pie que le dolia a horrores, pero Hinata opto por refrescar su mente, tenía dos días libres para hacer lo que quisiera, aunque en realidad, solo hoy porque mañana iria junto con su padre, su primo y su hermana a visitar uno de los museos de su gran familia.

Asi que aprovecho el tiempo y parándose se dirigió a un gran escritorio color blanco, de allí tomo un lápiz, y varias hojas y moviendo el lápiz con delicadeza iba tomando formas, las figuras que ella n un principio había hecho, comenzó haciendo bocetos, para luego convertirse en un hermoso dibujo de personas bailando, pero ella sin darse cuenta ya que su corazón era le que guiaba mas que su mente, se dibujo a ella y a Naruto bailando juntos en medio de la gran sala.

Si que seria un fin de semana difícil si seguía pensando así.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, del día sábado, Sasuke, decidió dar una vuelta por las calles ya que no aguantaba mas estar allí sentado haciendo...nada, estaba por llover pero no le importo, con un grito de "YA VENGO" Sasuke se despidió y comenzó a caminar por la plaza central las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer pero a el no le importo, solo quería caminar y alejarse de su casa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No lo podía creer, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer solas, Sakura estaba sentada al lado de sus padres, los cuales estaban muy serios, como era eso de que por conveniencia económica su padre, tendría que volver a vivir en España?, no podía ser!, Ya era suficiente que lo viera solo los fin de semanas!! Pero ahora el estaría lejos en otro Pais!!

-Pero porque la empresa va bien!! Por favor!! -comenzó a rogar la ojijade mientras más gotas de tristezas caían por sus mejillas.

-Entiende Hija si tu padre se va España allá habrá mejorías para la empresa, hay que pensar en que es lo mejor...comprende...- intentaba tranquilizarla su madre.

-NO!! NO COMPRENDO!!- y diciendo esto Sakura salió corriendo de el departamento escuchando como ultimo a esa dolorosa comunicación un SAKURA!! De parte de sus padres.

La lluvia caía sobre su rostro ya empañado de lagrimas, no le importaba, solo corría, corría con la mirada en el piso no podía creerlo, su padre se iria!, cuanto mas lo pensaba mas lagrimas caían por su rostro marcando un camino por su piel. Sus ojos ya rojos de tanto llanto estaban cerrados así que era cuestión de que la gente se corriera, porque ella no miraba, como tampoco quería mirar la cruda verdad, de que ya pronto, mañana para ser exacto, su padre estaría en Barcelona y ella se quedaría aquí con su madre.

Seguía corriendo, pero, su paso se vio interrumpido, había chocado con alguien, aunque no se imaginaba quien era ese alguien

-Sakura?- solo eso pudo pronunciar el portador de aquella voz, estaba anonadado con lo que veía.

-Sasuke...- ella solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos, no importaba, que él, la estuviera viendo derramar lagrimas, no importaba que en ese momento ella buscara companía de él, solo quería llorar, y el estaba ahí, y no parecía feliz, sino que su semblante estaba triste como si sintiera lo que ella sentía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse en el pecho de Sasuke y comenzar a llorar como nunca lo hubo hecho.

Mientras Tanto Sasuke, no podía creer que Sakura, la chica que "supuestamente" odiaba, estaba llorando en sus brazos, pero en ese momento, no le importo nada, solo pudo deslizar sus brazos por la pequeña espalda de ella y presionándola mas contra su pecho, la abrazo...algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado, pero estaba pasando.

Sakura al sentir la protección que Sasuke le brindaba se sintió más segura y también, apoyando sus manos en la espalda del Moreno lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, como si con ese abrazo hubiera querido sacar toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, y dando pequeños sollozos, se quedo abrazándolo, no quería soltarlo, se sentía tan bien, se sentía protegida. El silencio reinaba entre ellos dos, muy poca gente pasaba, ya que eran como las 7 de la tarde y esa plaza era muy tranquila, perfecta para reflexionar. Sin embargo los pocos hombre y mujeres que pesaban los veían, y recordaban sus momentos de juventud.

Ambos se sentían observados pero no les importaba, ella necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que Sasuke, comenzó a buscar algún lado para sentarse, y alli muy cerca de ellos había un fuente, llena de agua. Una vez que ubico el pequeño lugar decidió llevar a Sakura ahí para sentarla y tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

Cuando ambos estaban ya sentados , Sakura solo pude mirarlo, y en ese instante él se sintió muy mal, los ojos, que siempre emanaban alegría, ahora estaban ahogados, pedían ayuda, pero quien era él para ayudarla, solo tenia el papel de un compañero del colegio, al cual ella odia, y que en estos momentos la estaba consolando.No tenía derecho a preguntarle que o quien había sido el causante de tal sufrimiento. Asi que devolviendole la mirada él solo pudo decir:

-No se que fue lo que te causo tanto sufrimiento, pero no llores mas, por favor-

Sakura estaba sorprendida, Sasuke él que siempre le jugaba bromas en la escuela, ahora le estaba pidiendo, y de buena manera que no llorase?.

-Por que?...porque te preocupas?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, en su rostro aun quedaban restos de lagrimas que no habían terminado su recorrido.

-No soporto ver a la gente llorar, aunque sea mi enemiga numero 1- respondió Sasuke mientras que con su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Gracias-

El ambiente se volvió a tensar ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, pareciera que ambos tenían miedo de arruinar ese bello momento.

Nuevamente pequeñas gotas saladas surcaban por el rostro de Sakura.La lluvia seguía cayendo, la madre naturaleza también sufría por la joven que enterrado en tanto dolor, volvió a acercarse a Sasuke y lo abrazo como hacia un momento. Ambos se mojaban pero no importaba, Sasuke estaba ahí para acompañarla, y ella no quería volver a su casa, no aun, y Sasuke era el único que en ese momento la escuchaba. Penso por un momento en ir a la casa de una de sus amigas, sin embargo la presencia de Sasuke la reconfortaba.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el sedoso pelo rosado de la muchacha y poco a poco nuevamente ella se fue calmando, aunque esta ves no iba a haber silencio.

-Mi padre se ira a España, no lo veré mas...- nuevamente estaba llorando como una niña pequeña a la cual le robaron su juguete.

El ojinegro, comprendió rápido su dolor él lo vive muy seguido aunque , no por su padre si no por su madre.

-No se si te sirva de consuelo, pero...mis padres suelen viajar mucho, y hay veces, que no vuelven hasta después de un año, yo en ese tiempo los extraño mucho, en especial a mi madre, pero sabes?, quizás este triste algunos días, y muchas veces eh llorado por ello...- Sakura no podía creerlo no solo Sasuke le estaba contando la historia de su vida si no que también le confesaba que él había llorado, luego escucho la voz de Sasuke que seguía relatando- porque...no esta mal llorar, con las lagrimas puedes sacar muchas tristezas, es una manera de descargar tu angustias, pero ... al poco tiempo me volvía a poner feliz porque ahí estaban mis amigos...ellos siempre me acompañaron en todo, tu puedes aprovechar que tu madre se encuentra aquí, recuerda que ella no se va, y tus amigas, ellas también te ayudaran a sentirte mejor, también el baka ese de Naruto, puede llegar a ser un muy buen amigo ...y también estoy yo...aunque no nos llevemos muy bien, puedes contar con migo...-

Otra vez, el silecnio.Luego de las palabras dichas por Sasuke, Sakura se sentía mucho mejor, ya estaba relajada, él tenía razón, ella volvería a ver a su padre, y además también estaba su madre que también debe ser una separación dura para ella. Nunca pensó que Sasuke la hubiera sacado de tal sufrimiento.

La lluvia comenzó a dejar de caer, las nubes grises desaparecieron de un momento a otro, para dar paso a una noche estrellada, y muy bella. Sakura al mirar el cielo solo pudo sonrojarse, y como no, si ella estaba ahí sentada al lado de Sasuke en una fuente, y ambos viendo el cielo azulado. ¿Qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía?...

-Bien, creo que ya estas mejor verdad?-Pregunta Sasuke, fijando sus sorprendentes ojos negros en los verdes de Sakura.

-Si Sasuke, Muchas gracias en serio, sin ti aun seguiría llorando- dijo tímidamente Sakura mientras secando con sus manos las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban le regalaba una bella sonrisa a Sasuke.

-ya te lo dije no soporto ver llorar a nadie, es algo que me pasa desde que tengo memoria-

-ahh...-

La noche era muy oscura, la plaza iluminada por las luces, las estrellas, y la hermosa luna llena que había , hacían de ese lugar, el más romántico que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

Ya era muy tarde, así que Sasuke penso que los padres de su "Enemiga" deberían estar preocupados, comprendía que quizás no la buscaron porque pensaron que necesitaría estar sola, pero eso no significaba que Sakura llegara tarde a su hogar.

-Bien Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba y le extendía una mano a Sakura, para ayudarla a levantarse, y a la cual esta no rechazó- es hora de irnos, te acompaño a tu casa-

-No Sasuke no te preocupes puedo ir sola- explico la pelirrosa totalmente sonrojada, ya que Sasuke estaba siendo muy amable.

-Ni hablar, no puedo dejar que te vallas sola, y menos a estas horas- dio por terminada la conversación el joven Uchiha.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles mojadas, ninguno se miraba, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, cada uno en su mundo...

De pronto se detuvieron, ya que habían llegado al departamento de Sakura, Sasuke solo la miro, sin embargo se encontro con unos ojos jade que lo miraban. Ninguno, ambos se quedaron estáticos, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Pero como era de esperarse el pelinegro reaccionando le dice a Sakura:

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos el lunes cierto?-

-Asi es, y todo volverá a ser como antes-

-Eso parece...- contesto Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, me ayudaste mucho-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Nos vemos- y agachandoce hasta la altura de Sakura se aproximo a su mejilla izquierda y depositando un pequeño pero cálido beso, se retiro del lugar, dejando a una muy pensativa Sakura.

* * *

**Y??...que les parecio?, malo??, lindo??, pesimo, Genial??, mal redactado?...**

**Porfisss!! dejenme Reviews!! Me alentan mucho!! Y sobre todo!! Gracias a todos los que me dejan...jaja **

**Bueno...sin mas, me despido, el proximo capitulo estra la semana que viene...**

**besoss!!**


	6. Nace una futura Amistad

**Hola!!como han estado??...espero que bien...aqui va el sexto capitulo!!**

**Aclaracion : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Sasuke que me lo robe ayer P**

* * *

Capitulo 6: "Kyuubi, el nacimiento de una futura Amistad"

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!- decía, o más bien gritaba una muy enfadada Sakura.

-Yo te llamo como quiera, "Florcita"- procuro sonar muy calmado Sasuke, era cierto, le encantaba hacerla enojar, le causaba demasiada diversión verla gritar por culpa suya.

Y si... Nuevamente Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno estaban discutiendo como era de esperarse para todos los alumnos allí presentes. Y las Kunoichis estaban felices, desde que Sakura llego, hoy a la mañana, estaba un poco triste, pero apenas el Uchiha la irritó ella volvió a ser como siempre, y eso era muy bueno, aunque ellas sabían porque estaba así, su amiga se los había contado, ellas la comprendían, la ida de un familiar, y en especial tu Padre era muy dolorosa, y ellas la ayudarían.

- YA BASTA! SABES MUY BIEN QUE ODIO ESE APODO QUE ME PUSISTE DESDE QUE LLEGUE A LA ESCUELA , Y NO ME CONOCES ENOJADA!!- gritaba ya exasperada la pelirrosa.

-hmp, y dime, ahora estas enojada?- pregunto con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-SII!-

-entonces SI te conozco enojada- dijo Sasuke mientras resaltaba el Si.

Si se tuviera que describir la cara de Sakura en ese momento, seria algo difícil, estaba toda roja de la ira, con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, los ojos cerrados de la ira, y se diría que de su cuerpo salía un aura roja de maldad.

-AGHR- solo gritó la líder de las Kunoichis para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a irse, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su irritante compañero, Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?-

Todos los allí presentes, se quedaron atónitos, Sasuke le estaba preguntando a su enemiga si se encontraba bien?, en especial, Naruto, Neji y Gaara no comprendían, ya que no entendían a que se refería, en cambio, Ten Ten, Ino y Hinata, con su hábil mente femenina (n/a sin ofender) se dieron cuenta que el pelinegro estaba enterado de lo de el sr Haruno, así que después le preguntarían a la pelirrosa.

Por otro lado, la cara de Sakura cambio completamente, ahora tenia un semblante sereno, y una sonrisa totalmente sincera, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, y girándose en dirección al chico le pregunto:

-O sea, que no te has olvidado?-

Sasuke como única respuesta sonrió de medio lado, y le guiñó un ojo, y luego se retiro pasando al lado de Sakura que sonreía muy complacida.

Por otra parte los chicos solo siguieron a su líder, un poco confundidos, pero que se iba a hacer, ese día el menor de los Uchiha estaba muy raro.

Apenas Sasuke Hubo desaparecido, Ino, se acerco rápidamente a Sakura para comprobar que esta estaba en otro mundo completamente paralelo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa muy grande. Por esto Sus amigas solo pudieron mirarse, y pensar en algo, Sakura estaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-TEME!!-

Sasuke iba caminando en dirección al salón, pero atrás suyo iba corriendo un Hiperactivo rubio intentando alcanzarlo.

-Solo quiero saber que fue lo de recién- dijo Naruto ya al lado de Sasuke mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente.

-Usurantonkachi (n/A por favor díganme si esta mal escrito por favor u.uU) ese no es tu problema -Y dada por terminada la conversación Sasuke se sentó en su respectivo asiento y apoyando su cara en sus manos, cerro los ojos como signo de que estaba muy cansado.

-Ahh, Teme...- y ya resignado Naruto se fue a su banco a esperar al profesor de ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Sakura-chan dinos que fue eso!!- gritó Hinata en el cuarto compartido con sus amigas.

-Que cosa?- pregunto Sakura mientras buscaba un lindo prendedor blanco con diamantes, este se lo había regalado su padre antes de irse.

-como que cosa?, ya sabes porque Sasuke sabe lo de tu padre?- pregunto Ten Ten.

-que??, como saben Us-us...-te-des...de-e...eso?- Tartamudeó Sakura.

-Es obvio no?, Digamos que por su pregunta, ya sabes Frentona, somos muy hábiles, así que RESPONDE!- explico y exigió Ino.

-Ufff...de acuerdo- dijo resignada Sakura mientras terminaba de hacerse una media cola, con aquel prendedor.- Pero se los cuento en el camino que si no llegaremos tarde a clases...-

...

-NANI??- gritaron las Kunoichis mientras bajaban las escalera.

-sabía que no era buena idea...- dijo muy arrepentida la menor de los Harunos.

-Pero como fue?, es imposible que el Uchiha ese te ..te No puede ser!- decía Ten Ten

-Pero fue real, además ni yo lo entiendo, por favor no me torturen con esto- suplicaba Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, solo...solo estamos sorprendidas- explicaba Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa de las que solo le regalaba a sus amigas, y a cierto rubio...(n/a cof cof...cof Naruto, cof cof...)

-Aunque creo que a la frentona le gusta ese Uchiha- soltó de pronto Ino.

Nadie hablaba, Ten Ten, Hinata e Ino miraban a Sakura que solo estaba pensando, como si Ino hubiera dicho el color de su pelo...hasta que la cara de la pelirrosa cambio a una de shock, y grito:

-NANI?? COMO SE TE OCURRE MALDITA CERDA!!- después de eso Ino comenzó a correr en dirección al aula para no ser golpeada por su adorable amiga. Una ves que llegaron al salón, Sakura al entrar grito:

-TE MATO!!- pero pronto sonó el timbre diciendo que la primera hora comenzaba asi que no tubo mas opción que sentarse y esperar al receso, aunque después se olvidara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenos días alumnos- dijo la profesora de Música, Kurenai.

-Buenos días- respondieron en coro los alumnos.

-Espero que no hayan olvidado que hoy tenían la prueba sobre la historia de la música?- pregunto Kurenai mientras sacaba dichas pruebas.

-No- respondieron a coro algunos alumnos, esepto, otros que si se habían olvidado entre ellos algunos de nuestros protagonistas.

Al terminar la hora...

-y como les fue chicas?- pregunto Tenten que por su expresión decía que había estudiado y que le habría ido muy bien-

-Mal- dijeron Ino, Hinata y Sakura a la ves.

-de acuerdo mejor no hablo- dijo Tenten.

-No lo puedo creer estuve tan emocionada con los de los próximos desfiles, que se me olvido!!- decía Ino poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de la frentona como ella le decía.

-Y yo también me olvide, me la pase dibujando y al otro día fui a el museo principal de mi familia.- deci Hinata, que raramente no había estudiado.

-y tu Sakura?- pregunto Tenten como si nada.

-Y digamos que el sábado me la pase llorando, y el domingo despidiendo a mi padre, creo que no tuve tiempo no?- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura.

Peor al parecer no habían sido las únicas.

-NOOO!! ME FUE RE MAL!! NO ESTUDIE NADA DATTEBAYO!- gritaba Naruto mientras unas catartas de lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-No exageres Dobe, yo tampoco estudie y no me muero!- decía Sasuke un poco harto de la situación.

-Qua vamos a hacer- decía Gaara mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba tumbada en su cama, ida de la realidad, sus amigas habian ido a merendar, pero ella no tenia apetito, estba recordando...

/FLASH BACK/

_**Sakura abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su departamento, la verdad que ese tiempo con Sasuke la había animado.**_

_**Allí en el sofá, se encontraba su bella madre, dormida, se ve que había estado llorando, Sakura se aseguraría pedirle una disculpa mas tarde. La verdad es que su madre era hermosa, su pelo, algo ondulado, de un color rosa pálido, se encontraba siempre brillante, y su cara tenía facciones muy finas, que la hacían parecer una mujer madura, pero no aparentaba mas de los 30 años, aunque ...tuviera un poco mas...**_

_**Se dirigió al despacho de su padre, al abrirlo recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de este, al cual ella correspondió.**_

_**-hija!, te encuentras bien?- dijo una vez roto el abrazo.**_

_**-si papi no te preocupes, perdóname, por actuar así, yo ...yo comprendo las situaciones, y te dejare ir con la condición, de que...siempre me llames...-Dijo Sakura con Una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**-claro hija, siempre te llamare, y en verano vendré a verte por supuesto...- decía el padre que la volvía a envolver en sus grandes brazos.**_

_**El momento era unico, padre e Hija, se estaban abrazando, y lo disfrutaban ya que sabían que seria uno de los ultimos hasta despues de mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Por cierto Sakurita, tengo un regalo para ti- y sacando una pequeña caja de color rosa se la entrego a su hija- espero que te guste.**_

_**-Arigato- dijo Sakura agarrando la pequeña caja.**_

_**Al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron, allí adentro había un broche para el pelo, hecho de diamantes blancos, la forma era la de una mariposa, y en algunas partes tenía pequeñisimos diamantes rosas, que le daban un brillo único.**_

_**-Es precioso papa, muchas gracias en serio!!- y abrazó a su padre, para luego dar lugar a unas pequeñas gotas que caían por sus mejillas aunque no le molestaron porque como le había dicho Sasuke, "no esta mal llorar..." **_

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

Otras lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas rosadas, pero rápidamente las limpio, ella estaba feliz por su padre, no solo allí en España la empresa mejoraría mas, si no que su padre podría volverse a encontrar con su familia.

Y con ese pensamiento feliz bajo, a encontrarse con sus amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya una semana, era nuevamente viernes y Sakura estaba mucho mas feliz, para alivio de sus amigos y de cierto pelinegro que aunque lo negara estaba feliz por ello.

Ese día la profesora entregaría las pruebas, asi que muchos estaban nerviosos.

-Bueno alumnos, la verdad es que el resultado de muchos me ah agradado pero...

Los alumnos se tensaron...

-seis de ustedes sacaron una nota horrenda!- dijo muy enojada la profesora- y como yo soy muy buena, los dejara hacer un pequeño proyecto a estos seis alumnos...

En el aula, ya se escuchaban algunos, QUE?, Otros Y DE QUE TRATA?, otros como ACASO YO ESTOY ENTRE ESOS SEIS?-

-cállense y escuchen...el mismo trata de que, armen un grupo, y expongan una canción, en el aula de música del tercer piso, no hablen y dejen terminar... la canción puede ser inventada o directamente pueden tomarla prestada, y los instrumentos pueden o no usarse, eso lo decidirán estos seis alumnos, esto lo tendrán que tener preparado para el lunes... quedo claro?-

-SIII- dijeron los alumnos ya fastidiados.

-Pss...Sakura quienes crees que sean esos alumnos?- le pregunto Ino

-Ni idea solo espero no ser yo...

Bien, ahora nombrare el nombre de estos seis alumnas, a los que no nombren dense por aprobados, y estos jóvenes por favor piensen que es una muy buena oportunidad...-

La tensión era grande, pero algunos les gustaba cantar, aunque sea en secreto, pero nadie quería hacer un trabajo y menos en un fin de semana.

Bien, los reprobados son:

SHIKAMARU NARA

-que problemático- solo se atino a decir Shikamaru

INO YAMANAKA

-nooo porque?, Solo me pasa a mi!- exclamo Ino mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pupitre...

NARUTO UZUMAKI

-de acuerdo, me gusta la música, DATTEBAYO!- dijo/grito el rubio mientras le restaba importancia.

HINATA HYUGA

Hinata solo se enrojeció, no podía creerlo, esto no se lo diría a su padre, aunque se alegraba de estar con Naruto

-Hinata-chan! Estaremos juntos!- se giro Naruto para mirarla

-S-i-i- solo pudo pronunciar Hinata.

SAKURA HARUNO

-genial que podria ser peor?- se pregunto la Haruno

y...

SASUKE UCHIHA

-hmp,-Sasuke solo sonrio de lado.

- ¡¿NANI?! Acaso no escuchas mis ruegos Kami!!- grito Sakura mirando para el cielo.

-Bueno ustedes, Nara, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Haruno y Uchiha, tendrán que preparar el proyecto...espero que lo hagan bien es su ultima oportunidad-

Y sin mas la profesora se retiro ya que había tocado el timbre. Todos los alumnos se retiraron del salón esepto las Kunoichis, el grupo de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-bien, supongo que tendremos que unirnos para esto cierto?- pregunto Sakura mirando a todos.

-ASI ES!!- grito Naruto

-No lo puedo creer de todos los que hay, nos tiene que tocar con ustedes!- deci Ino mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra su pupitre-

- pareces una loca, perdon eres una loca.- dijo Gaara.

-y dime tu chico listo! Que haces aquí?- pregunto muy enojada la rubia.

-acompaño-

-grr-

-Bie-e-n-chicos ten-d-r-e-emos –q-ue-llevarnos-bii-een-termino de Decir Hinata.

-Que les parece si viene a mi casa, tengo algo allí que nos podría ser útil- soltó el Uchiha.

-acaso dobe les vas a mostrar...- dijo Naruto.

-Asi es- respondió Sasuke- pero quiero saber algo alguno de ustedes sabe tocar instrumentos?

-yo se tocar la bateria, y créanme es problemática- dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

-bien Naruto y yo tocamos la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo cierto Dobe?-

-Asi es teme! Vamos juntos a las clases, o mejor dicho íbamos! Dattebayo!

-si les interesa yo se tocar el teclado- explico Ino mientras se paraba para unirse a la ronda que se habia formado.

-Bien perfecto, ya saben como es Kurenai- sensei, cuanto mejor hecho este, mas nota nos pondrá.- dijo muy segura Sakura.

-Si aunque, díganos, saben cantar chicas?- pregunto Naruto.

-mmm la Ino cerda sabe cantar muy bien verdad?- pregunto Sakura con cara picara acercándose a Ino.

-QUE??, de que hablas Sakura!- dijo una muy roja Ino.

-Vamo canta!, a ver si eres tan buena- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa de arrogante.

-JA te quedaras callado!- dijo Ino para luego comenzar a cantar una cancion y dejar muy sorprendidos a todos en especial a cierto pelirrojo- y?, piensas lo mismo que hace un rato?- dijo Ino con cara Victoriosa. Gaara solo miro para otro lado.

-Bien, ya sabemos que Ino canta bien, ahora veamos a Sakura- dijo Naruto muy alegre-

-De acuerdo- y Sakura canto el estribillo de una cancion muy bella, tenía una voz muy rara pero hermosa, se ve que había nacido para el canto.

-valla se ve que no solo sirves para ser una molestia- dijo Sasuke una vez que Sakura hubo terminado de cantar.

-Hmp, tu mejor callate, o es que acaso tiene una buena voz? Para juzgarme?- pregunto Sakura astutamente.

-en realidad Sakura el teme canta muy bien-Dijo Naruto.

-A si? Entonces que cante!

-no tengo ganas, después lo comprobaras- dijo Sasuke para luego mirar a Hinata- y ahora tu, vamos canta algo-

-y-yo-o?- pregunto Hinata toda roja.

-Vamos Prima tu cantas muy bien- decia Neji que se encontraba al lado de Ten Ten que dijo:

-si Hinata yo te eh escuchado vamos canta!- la animo.

-Pe-pero, tengo vergüenza.

-Vamos amiga no te preocupes!- la animaba Sakura.

Pero Hinata no se decidida, no podía cantar enfrente de ellos y menos si estaba allí Naruto. Pero de pronto Hinata sintió unas calidas manos en sus hombros, y efectivamente era Naruto que estaba atrás de ella.

-Vamos Hinata-Chan anímate, piensa que estas sola, o conmigo- dijo Naruto mirándola con esa bellas sonrisas que solo él podia dar.

Y asi fue como Hinata se animó a cantar, su voz era muy dulce y suabe, era cierto lo que decian cantaba muy bien!. Tan bien se escuchaba que cuando ella finalizo todos empezaron aludirla pero Naruto no, ya que todavía seguía hipnotizado por la voz de la muchacha. Pero esto Hinata no lo sabía asi que se desanimo mucho.

-No te agrado Naruto-Kun?- pregunto Tímidamente Hinata.

-Como?-exclamo Naruto Volviendo en si- Claro que si me fascino perdon por no contestar es que me hipnotizaste Hinata!- dijo alegremente el rubio.

La ojiperla se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, ella había causado ese efecto en él, pero por primera ves no se puso roja, si no que puso una cara de felicidad muy grande, y lo abrazo.

Todos quedaron anonados, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, acaso la tímida Hija Hyuga estaba abrazando a Naruto?. Por otro Lado, Naruto estaba en estado de shock, pero sin importarle que los demás lo veían, el correspondió ese abrazo, apretándola mas contra su cuerpo. Luego de ese calido abrazo ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ese momento era único. Sin embargo parece que el destino , quería que fuesen interrumpidos (n/a o quizas la autora XD).

-bueno...si quieren nos vamos y los dejamos solitos- dijo Sasuke con tono de burla.

Hinata y Naruto desviaron sus miradas completamente rojos, pero para su suerte Shikamaru dijo:

-que problemático- a lo que todos rieron.

-Bueno entonces Uchiha cuando vamos a tu casa?- pregunto Sakura mirandolo .

-Bien pueden venir mañana, mis padres fueron a una investigacion a la antartida, y mi hermano estra reunido con un club de amigos que tiene asi que estare solo de acuerdo?-

-Bien!-dijeron los 5 restantes del grupo.

-Por cierto si quieren pueden venir- dijo Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada a Tenten, Neji y Gaara.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los tres.

Y asi se dio por finalizada la conversación...y cada grupo se fue a sus respectivos cuartos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado a la mañana las Kunoichis habían hablado con sus padres, para decirles que iban a pasar el fin de semana en la escuela y que el sábado, estarían en la casa de un "compañero" para hacer un "trabajo".

Ellas se estaban preparando, poniéndose algo lindo, porque aunque ellas lo negaran y pusieran de escusas, somos mujeres tenemos que vernos bien, ellas en realidad no querían verse mal frente a ciertos chicos.

Y asi fue como desde las 10 de la mañana luego de que desayunaran algo en su cuarto, hasta las 12 de la tarde se estuvieron vistiendo maquillando y peinando, ayudándose entre ellas.

Ten Ten, llevaba unos short de jean, unas convers negras, arriba llevaba una remera rosa de mangas cortas, pero esta era cubierta por un saco con cierre de un color celeste y como peinado se había llevaba dos colas bajas cayendo por sus hombros.

Ino , estaba muy bella, llevaba un jean ajustado de color negro, y una remera con corte princesa de color rosa fucsia que le llegaba hasta u poco mas debajo de la media pierna. De calzado tenia puesto unas lindas sandalias y llevaba el pelo suelto con una vincha muy linda color rosa pastel.

Hinata estaba vestida con una pollera corta hasta medio muslo de jean, con una cadenita llena de mariposas rosas, con un straples de color blanca, llevaba unas hermosas zapatillas que llegaban hasta las rodillas( n/a ya saben las nuevas convers...re descriptiva XD), de color blanco con diamantes pegados de color rosa. El pelo lo llevaba suelto.

Y Sakura llevaba un straples blanco nada mas que este llegaba hasta un poco después de la cadera, para dejar ver unos shorts negros que llegaban a medio muslo. Tenía puesto unas convers negras con dibujos de cerezas de adorno y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un clip negro brillante en el lado izquierdo de su cabellera sacando así ciertos mechones de su cara.

Todas estaban maquilladas levemente, con brillos en los labios. Cuando bajaron al encuentro de los chicos notaron que estos tampoco se quedaron atrás, Shikamaru llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados con una camiseta color negro y un chaleco verde oscuro.

Gaara tenía un pantalón que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos, de color negro y de remera una blanca deportiva, este llevaba unos anteojos de sol.

Neji llevaba unos pantalones marrón y una camiseta de color de la arena.

Naruto tenia puesto unos vaqueros de jean oscuro con una cadena que le daba el toco de chico rudo(n/a aunque no lo sea ), con una remera marrón con la marca favorita del Rubio escrita en forma de garabato. Este también llevaba unos anteojos de sol que lo hacían parecer sexy, aunque para cierta ojiperla lo era...

Y Sasuke tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, una remera de manga larga negra y arriba de esta una camiseta blanca abierta, este como su amigo Hiperactivo y como Gaara también llevaba anteojos de sol.

Una ves todos juntos, fueron hasta el estacionamiento y se encontraron con dos autos deportivos, uno rojo y otro Negro. Uno de Sasuke y otro de Naruto respectivamente.

Al final en el auto de Sasuke fueron el dueño manejando, al lado de este Sakura, y atrás Ino ,Shikamaru y Gaara. Y en el auto de Naruto iba, este manejando y al lado Hinata, y atrás iba Ten Ten y Neji.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, al entrar las Kunoichis se quedaron sorprendidos por la gran casa que tenía. Apenas llegaron el dueño de la casa los dirijo a la cocina para darles algún refresco.

Sakura entro a la cocina, pero de pronto sintió algo rozándole las piernas, y aterrorizada bajo la vista para encontrarse con un pequeño gato blanco que le maullaba. Esta toda "enamorada" lo tomo en brazos y lo acaricio. Todos dirigieron la vista a la líder de las Kunoichis.

-se llama Momo, se ve que le agradas- dijo Sasuke acariciando a Momo en señal de saludo.

-claro yo le agrado a todos!- dijo muy feliz Sakura mientras abrazaba a el pequeño gato.

-A mi no me agradas- dijo Sasuke muy serie, mas serio de lo normal.

-Mentira- dijeron todos los presentes esepto Sasuke(n/a obvio) y Sakura.

-Hmp- Sasuke se limito a contestar y fue hacia la heladera, y tomo una Sprite (n/a tuviera que cobrar por la propaganda!!... esto es injusto...XD) y les sirvió a todos un baso. Una vez Que saciaron su sed, todos se dirigieron a las escaleras y guiados por Sasuke, fueron a Su Cuarto.

El Cuarto del menor De los Uchiha era muy grande, tenia un amplio ventanal, y las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste. La cama se encontraba en la izquierda al lado de el gran ventanal, ya nombrado, en el otro costado había un gran guardarropas, también se podía observar una computadora muy moderna, una biblioteca, un sofá y un televisor con una playstation 2.

-Si quieren pueden dejar aquí sus cosas- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al gran sofá blanco para sentarse. Luego lo siguieron Gaara y Naruto, por otro lado Neji y Shikamaru que ya había estado antes en la casa del pelinegro, y se pusieron a jugar en la playstation.

Minetras tanto las chicas comenzaron a espiar por todos lados (n/a imagínense ahora a las chicas en caricatura husmeando por todos lados y apareciendo en cada rincón)

-se puede saber que hacen?- pregunto Sasuke con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Solo observamos- dijeron las Kunoichis a la ves.

-Si claro- dijo rodando los ojos Sasuke.

-Vamos Uchiha que tal si empezamos con lo del proyecto?- pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sasuke(n/A no malinterpreten medio esto lo hace como para enojarlo comprende? Aunque no lo logre U)-De acuerdo- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- Siganme.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron alas escaleras que daban al tercer piso pero al pasar por una puerta todos se detuvieron, esta misteriosa entrada se encontraba en la mitad de el recorrido, Ten Ten quiso ver que era, pero Neji le dijo que no asi que exigió un porque.

-En mi casa... Mi hermano y Yo tenemos dos cuartos que serian nuestras "cuartos secretos", nadie ni siquiera nuestros padres saben que tenemos en ellos, como yo no se lo que hay en ese cuarto y tampoco mi hermano sabe que hay en mi cuarto. Para eso los cuartos están cerrados con llaves y yo llevo colgada mi llave siempre.- termino de explicar Sasuke.

-pero...tu nos vas a mostrar lo que hay en tu "Cuarto secreto"?- pregunto Curiosa Ino.

-Asi es, solo se lo muestro a gente de confianza como el Dobe o los chicos- dijo sin rodeos el Uchiha.

-o sea que nosotras somos gente de confianza?- pregunto Sakura mientras se ponía al lado de Sasuke que se disponía a abrir la misteriosa habitación.

-bien, creo que en este caso es una esepcion, porque necesitamos, de lo que hay en ese cuarto.-

-que?- preguntaron las chicas a la vez.

-Ya lo verán- respondieron los chicos.

Una vez que entraron en esa sorprendente habitación las Kunoichis se quedaron sin habla.

El cuarto era enorme, y estaba alumbrado con una luz muy natural, y como las paredes como el techo estaban hechas de madera, la luz artificial se mostraba amarilla.

A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño bar y al lado de este una mesa de pool. Por el medio de el extenso lugar había un sofá muy grande y un Televisor pantalla plana ultimo modelo, con una nintendo(n/a nintendo y playstation algo mas?). Había un montón de cajas ordenadas, con quien sabe que cosas dentro. Pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que en todo lo que sobraba del lugar, había todo lo que se necesita para una Banda. Una batería completa, guitarras, teclado, pandereta, mas guitarras, afinadores, micrófonos parlantes, Todo!.

-Ahora entienden para que el Teme nos trajo?- pregunto Naruto mientras se dirigía a una de las guitarras de color naranja.- Esta es mi preferida Dattebayo.-

-Wooww Sasuke te pasas!!- decía Sakura mientras miraba con atención todo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sasuke.

Por el resto de la media hora siguiente, los chicos se encargaron de conectar todos los instrumentos , y los micrófonos.

-Por cierto Uchiha nadie descubre que tienes instrumentos aquí?- pregunto Sakura y dada a la cara de interrogación del moreno prosiguió- digo los instrumentos se escuchan , abajo?-

-No, las paredes están hechas para que no se escuche nada de lo que pase aquí- dijo Sasuke volviendo a lo suyo(n/a la super mega waw casa tiene el chico.).

-Bien empecemos, que canción eligiéremos?- dijo Naruto

-Que problemático-

-Ah!- exclamo Sakura teniendo así la atención de todos- ayer en la noche me puse a escribir una canción- dijo como si nada la pelirrosa.

-tu escribes?- pregunto Neji. Sakura solo asintio.

-Tomen,- y dándoles unos papeles con la letra se puso a esperar para ver lo que decían.

-WOOW SAKURA-CHAN ERES GENIAL! DATTEBAYO!-gritaba Naruto asombrado por la canción que su amiga había escrito.

-Valla frentona no sabía que tenias ese talento guardado.-

-ya sabes Ino-Cerda yo sorprendo a todos cuando quiero-

-Tienes razon- dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa, a lo que la pelirrosa se sonrojo recordando lo de hacia una semana atrás.

-Y como es el ritmo? Esto es tan problemático, - dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba atrás de la batería.

-Emm es algo asi-

Y asi pasaron toda la tarde los chicos ensayando aquella canción que Sakura había inventado. Todos se sorprendieron ya que pensaban que sería un poco difícil hacer que su joven amiga Hinata cantara y mas por micrófono pero esta apenas tubo en su mano el micrófono, su timidez desapareció y cantaba como si nunca hubiera sido esa Hinata tímida.

Los chicos rápidamente sacaron las notas de la canción y con eso pudieron practicar muy bien. Los anfitriones, (Gaara, Tenten y Neji), les dijeron que hacían un muy buen equipo.

-Me parece que esta es la unión de los populares cierto?- dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

Todos miraban a los lideres, ellos lo decidirían aunque cada uno era libre de hacer lo que querían, estos se miraron.

-Eres buena Haruno- dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Por favor si estamos en el mismo equipo deberías llamarme Sakura no crees _Sasuke-Kun-_ Dijo Sakura con una sincera Sonrisa.

-mm prefiero llamarte Florcita o Molestia- decía Sasuke pensando...

-ME LLAMARAS SAKURA!!- grito de pronto la ojijade.

-De acuerdo Sa-Ku-Ra- dijo Sasuke con una voz algo extraña haciendo asi que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío por toda su piel.

-Oigan no creen que necesitamos un nombre para la banda?- pregunto Hinata.

-Tienes Razon como la llamaremos?- dijo Ino

De pronto escucharon algo caer, rápidamente giraron sus vistas para encontrarse con un libro algo antiguo. Gaara lo tomo y leyó en voz alta el titulo de aquel libro.

-"La Leyendo de el Kyuubi: El zorro de las Nueve colas "-

-Valla todavía lo tengo?, ese es un libro que leí hace mucho es una historia, que relata la vida de un joven que tenia encerrado dentro de él a un zorro maligno... es interesante, muchos dicen que la historia es cierta otros que no, quien sabe- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba para guardar el libro.

-Y si ponemos Kyuubi a la banda?- soltó de pronto Naruto.

-Es verdad parece como si el destino hubiera querido que leyamos ese titulo- dijo Hinata apoyando a Naruto.

-Que problemático, pongámosle ese nombre- exclamo el único aburrido del lugar (XD).

-No tengo problema- Dijeron Ino y Sakura.

-Bien yo tampoco.- dijo Sasuke

-Genial!! Entonces hoy siendo las 5 de la tarde nace la banda "Kyuubi"- Grito Ten Ten emocionada!!-

-Y para celebrar vallamos al patio del Teme!- salió gritando el rubio Hiperactivo, a quien todos siguieron.

-Si claro adelante- Dijo sarcástico Sasuke, mientras bajaba siguiendo a sus "amigos".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Todos se encontraba en el patio de Sasuke celebrando, habían pedido pizza y ahora estaban charlando muy alegres.

-saben nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaríamos en la casa De Sasuke todos junto- dijo Ino de repente.

-Yo tampoco jaja- río Naruto.

Todos estaban disfrutando muy alegres de la celebración cada uno charlaban otros cantaban, y otros hacían bromas.

Las chicas estaban descalzas ya que les era mas comodo así, y bueno Sasuke se los permitió.

En un momoento Sasuke se llevo a Sakura un poco lejos de los demas para conversar a solas, estaban al lado de la orilla de la alberca.

-Dime para que me llamaste?- pregunto sonriente la pelirrosa.

-No yo solo quería decirte que me la estoy pasando bien con tigo- decia Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa ante esto, acaso el se le estaba declarando?, fue lo primerop que penso.

-Yo-yo tambien Sasuke-Kun- pronuncio Sakura.**-Y como no estarlo si estamos tan cerca de el!-grito eufórica la Inner de Sakura.**

-que bueno aunque lo que viene ahora me gustara mucho- deci Sasuke mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura-

-porque lo dices?- pregunto muy nerviosa Sakura.

-(en el oido de Sakura), porque te mojaras toda- dijo Sasuke.

-que?- Pero Sakura no pudo llegar a reaccionar ya que Sasuke con las dos manos que sujetaban su cintura la levanto y la tiro al agua, haciendo que esta se mojara. Todos se dirigieron hacia ellos y comenzaron a reir hasta Sasuke.

-Ya me imaginaba yo que esto iba muy bien- dijo Sakura resignada- Por lo menos podrías dignarte a ayudarme a subir no?- le pregunto a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo pero solo porque me das lastima- decía entre risas, mientras le tendía una mano A Sakura que miraba triunfante.

-El que me dará lastima serás tu!- y dicho esto la ojijade tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo arrojo al agua con ella.

Y asi empezo una guerra de aguas entre los dos, a la cual todos miraban divertidos y a la ves sorprendidos como puede ser que esos dos que se odiaban ahora estén jugando JUNTOS en el agua?-

En un momento a Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea, y tomando distancia comenzó a correr y grito: HINATA-CHAN!!-

Hinata giro para responderle a Naruto pero este no le dio tiempo ya que la cargo en sus brazos y se tiro junto con ella al agua. Apenas subieron a la superficie, Hinata aun seguia tomada de Naruto y este al verla esbozó una sonrisa.

-sabes esto me recuerda al día que te lastimaste el tobillo-

-Si a mi también- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada al recordar ese insidente.

-AL AGUA!!- escucharon los 4 que estaban en la pielta. Tenten se había tirado con ellos, seguida de Ino y Neji.

Y asi pasaron todo lo que quedo del día recordando que ellos siempre se llevaron mal y ahora...estaban divirtiéndose juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era Lunes, y eso significaba que la presentación del trabajo de Música debía presentarse, en la primera hora.

Las Kunoichis apenas llegaron se juntaron con los chicos, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo, que hacían los populares y las populares juntos?-

-Buen día alumnos- entro la profesora Kurenai.

-Buen día- respondieron todos

-Díganme Nara, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Haruno, Uchiha han preparado el trabajo?-

-Por supuesto!- respondieron ellos mas sus tres amigos a la vez lo cual sorprendió un poco a la profesora.

-Entonces vallamos al salón de música del tercer piso para poder oírlos. Y dicho esto todo el salo se encamino a dicha aula.

Allí había un montón de instrumentos, justo los que necesitaban. Todos estaban nerviosos pero en especial Hinata que estaba muy nerviosa, pero Naruto se aseguro de calmarla.

Ya todos estaban preparados, los alumnos sentados en el piso, ya que el salón era un gran escenario, pero como recién comenzaban las clases los bancos todavía no estaban, porque el año quedaron destruidos(n/A jejeXD) Shikamaru tomo el lugar de la batería, Naruto y Sasuke enchufaron todos los instrumentos y los micrófonos, y miraron a las chicas. En esta canción Ino no tocaba el piano si no que cantaba junto con Hinata y Sakura. Como era de esperarse apenas la ojiperla tomo el micrófono en sus manos su timidez desapareció, parecía algo mágico. Los chicos vieron que Tenten, Neji y Gaara les mandaban saludos deseándoles suerte y ellos se sintieron mas confiados.

-mm parece que ban a tocar ustedes...bien como se llama la canción?- pregunto la Profesora Kurenai.

-Se llama "Aun hay algo de Amor" y es una canción inventada por Sakura- dijo Ino.

-genial, veamos que talentos poseen...comiencen- dijo Kurenai.

Los chicos esperaron la señal de Shikamaru para empezar y cuando este la dio, ya no existía nadie solo ellos y la musica.

_Solo de Guitarra..._

_Sakura: Entre tú y yo está creciendo algo en mi interior estás quedándotee_

_Sasuke: Sé que tú y yo tenemos un pasado que a lo mejor no vuelve a sucedernos_

_Hinata(Naruto canta detrás con voz suave): Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo pero también se_ _dio un amor que puede hacer milagros..._

_Todos: Si alguna vez piensas en mi tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor... Si alguna vez piensas en mi quizás tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amouoor..._

_Solo Guitarra_

_Ino: Entre tu y yo hay viejos sentimientos pensé que no volverían jamás_

_Shikamaru: Se que tú y yo tenemos una historia que nos dejo en medio de la soledad_

_Hinata: Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros_

_Todos: Si alguna vez piensas en mi tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor... Si alguna vez piensas en mi quizás tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor..._

_Sakura: Mírame bien que aún yo sigo aquí muriéndome por encontrarte en mí, Mírame bien que aún yo sigo aquí escúchame...no sé vivir sin tiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Solo de Guitarras_

_Todos: Si alguna vez piensas en mi tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor... Si alguna vez piensas en mi quizás tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amouoor... Si alguna vez piensas en mi tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor... Si alguna vez piensas en mi quizás tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amouoor..._

Nadie hablaba, todos quedaron callados, al principio los integrantes de Kyuubi pensaron que lo habían hecho mal, pero de pronto todos los alli presentes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, diciendo que eran los mejores...

Y por parte de la profesora nada aun...esta seguía en shock, eran muchas cosas juntas, se imaginaba que todo iba a ser un desastre ya que el sexteto que formo era muy desigualado, primero estaba Shikamaru, que era muy vago y no hacia nada, segundo estaba Naruto que no se tomaba mucho las cosas en serio por ser un Hiperactivo total, tercero, estaba Ino que no se la imaginaba cantando tan bien, estaba también Hinata! La tímida chica que no le gustaba llamar la atención, y por supuesto el dúo de oro, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno nunca podrían trabajar juntos.

Y ahora se encontraba con un Shikamaru totalmente despierto tocando la batería a todo pulmón, un Naruto, que si bien no había perdido su gracia estaba serio se tomaba lo de cantar muy en serio, Estaba Ino que canto brillante, Hinata! Que apenas tomo el micrófono se desenvolvió en el escenario como si la timidez no existiera por ultimo Sakura y Sasuke trabajando JUNTOS y cantando una canción! Esto no podía ser...

Cuando logro volver en si solo pudo sonreírles y decirles:

-Felicidades aprobaron tienen un 10 todos-

La Banda Kyuubi comenzó a saltar de alegría!! Y juntando sus manos en un circulo, contaron hasta tres y Gritaron KYUUBI!! Mientras levantaron las manos hacia el cielo.

Luego de la Hora de Música todo el grupo fueron a celebrar a el bar de la escuela, allí cada uno hablaba, y Sakura aprovecho para decirles algo muy importante:

-Oigan chicos, quizás hoy nazca una banda nueva no lo creen?-

-Claro que si Sakura-chan! Tuviéramos que salir al estrellato! Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto mientras Saltaba arriba de un sillón gritando Si!.

-no seria mala idea, pero por donde comenzamos...- dijo Sasuke y así todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que Tenten salto de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos que la miraron impacientes, y ella grito:

-YA SE!! QUE TAL SI...

* * *

**jaaj...los deje con una duda!! **

**Quiero aprovechar para pedirles unas disculpas, en el capitulo anterior hubo unas "fallas", cuando describi la cocina de Sasuke puse que tenia un isla, bueno me olvide de explicar que era eso por si alguien no lo sabia, bien la isla es como una barra... que separa a la cocina, es como un luigra donde podes desayunar tambien, no se si me explico ... y tambien me olvide de poner...(no se como me pudo pasar!!) el nombre de la madre de Sasuke, bueno en otro capitulo la nombrarab y ahi aparecera el nombre de esta... espero que me disculpen, es que se me paso de largo...**

**Bueno...el proximo capitulo espero que este para la proxima semana, apartir de aqui las cosas se poneen mas interesantes, y ya tengo planeado muchas cosas...**

**Muchas Muchas gracias por sus hermosos REVIEWS!! me animan un monton... **

**sin mas que decir...nos vemos!!**

**Dejen Reviews porfas!!**

**Besoss**

**Derechos reservados a Companias Troqi (XD inventada con una amiga...)**


	7. Sueños y Realidades

**Hola!! Perdon por el retraso! es que tube nuevamente una semana llena de estudio! Horrible!... Y ensima que me compre los capitulos de Naruto...me puse a llorar...u.u la despedida de Sasuke-Kun es un poco triste...¬¬ un poco? muy Triste!!...**

**Bueno...aqui les dejo el 7° capitulo!! wowww cuantos ya!! jaja ...**

**Aclaracion: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones que utilize para mi fic...**

* * *

Capitulo 7:"Sueños y Realidades"

_-Oigan chicos, quizás hoy nazca una banda nueva no lo creen?-_

_-Claro que si Sakura-chan! Tuviéramos que salir al estrellato! Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto mientras Saltaba arriba de un sillón gritando Si!._

_-no seria mala idea, pero por donde comenzamos...- dijo Sasuke y así todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que Tenten salto de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos que la miraron impacientes, y ella grito:_

_-YA SE!! QUE TAL SI..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-QUE?? OH! VAMOS TENTEN AMIGA! NO SEAS ASI DINOS!! CUAL ES TU IDEA!!- interrumpió Naruto mientras le tiraba de la mano a su amiga de dos coletas.

- YA LO SABRÍAS SI NO ME HUBIERAS INTERRUMPIDO!- gritó Tenten mientras asustaba a el rubio el cual se escondió atrás de Ino.

-uupss...lo siento continua Tenten...- dijo Naruto

-Lo que quería decirles es que...-

-Lo siento...pero quisiera hablar con Sasuke-Kun- dijo una chica pelirroja, la cual mostraba sus curbas provocativamente para que algún chico la mirara cosa que no lograba (n/a adivinen XD).

-que quieres Karin?(n/a Adivinaron?)- pregunto Sasuke fríamente, aquel tono que usaba para quienes no le agradaban...

-nada es que, no sabía que cantabas tan bien... y quiero decirte que ahora soy tu admiradora n° 1- decía Karin mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Que Mal Por ÉL! Ahora Lárgate!!- pronunció una muy enfadada Sakura mientras agarraba a la pelirroja y la sacaba de el bar de la escuela para que no volviera a interrumpir...o quizás para que no se acerque mas a cierto pelinegro...

-hmp! Ahora sigue Tenten!- dijo Sakura mientras se unía nuevamente al grupo y recibía las miradas de desconcierto de todos los allí presentes.

- eh si...u.uU... este como decía ustedes ya saben que...- pero nuevamente había sido interrumpida y como cualquier persona normal su paciencia se agoto- ACASO NO SE PUEDE DECIR NADA ¡! QUE TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA HOY??- pregunto Tenten a modo de grito para que todos la oigan mientras que sus amigas tenían una enorme gota de agua tras sus cabezas..

-u.uU eh...no no estoy en tu contra Tenten solo quería saber si es cierto lo de la banda que se formo en 4°...- dijo una pobre niña de no mas de 14 años la cual se hallaba un poco asustada...

-este...disculpa a Tenten digamos que esta de malas...ejeje...pero si es verdad hemos formado una banda- dijo Ino mientras acariciaba el cabello marrón de aquella jovencita.

-aaa...que bueno espero que les valla bien!- y sin mas se retiro del lugar...-

-de acuerdo... como quería decirles hace un momento...ustedes ya saben que mi familia es dueña de un gran bar... ya saben Ichikaru y bueno...mi papa estaba viendo si podía conseguir una banda juvenil para que toquen todos los sábados a la noche y algunos viernes en la noche pero todos los que se presentan son malos...y bueno yo podría mencionarle a la Banda Kyuubi a ver si acepta que les parece?- termino por fin de contar Tenten...

-eso es Genial!! Por favor Tenten debes hablar con tu padre!!- pidió Sakura aunque ya supiera cual era la respuesta.

-(bostezando) si parece bueno porque no probamos?- dijo un chico un poco problemático.

-Esta Genial! Seremos la mejor banda de la historia Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto muy animado.

-es-esta genial la i-i dea- dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Tenten la cual le sonrió agradecida.

-hmp genial pero...tuviéramos que tener ensayos cierto?- pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sofa grande de la gran sala.

-tienes razon...mmm...bien tenemos las mismas clases y las...clases extras también , y mm el entrenamiento de porristas y el de Football es el mismo día verdad?- pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-asi es...asi que, que tal si ponemos los ensayos los martes y jueves a la tarde?- respondió el ojinegro.

-por mi no hay problema pero...donde ensayaremos?- quiso saber Ino.

Todos se pusieron a pensar...claro esepto Naruto que solo pensaba en que quería comer Ramen.(n/a pobeshitoo XD).

Nadie hablaba, todos tenían sus mentes ocupadas como para formular palabra alguna, el tema del lugar era un gran problema... pensaron todos... hasta que alguien se le ocurrió cierto lugar.

-oigan no se si les interese...pero según mi hermano que es ex alumno ... cerca de los gimnasios hay un cuarto que no utiliza la escuela hace bastante ahí están guardadas un montón de cosas del colegio de años atrás ahí nadie los molestaría y creo que tampoco los escucharían- dijo Gaara el cual hablaba por primera vez.

-Genial!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Y bien! Muéstranos ese lugar!!- decía Naruto que ya estaba saliendo del bar...

-sisi ya los llevo...

Y asi todo el grupo, recién formado, Kyuubi se dirigieron al misterioso lugar que pronto sería su refugio...como grupo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y Kurenai?...como le fue con el grupo de los seis estudiantes...?- dijo un profesor que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico, en la sala de profesores.

-genial profesor, genial...esos chicos me sorprendieron, la música no dañaba los oidos, era armoniosa, y las voces, esos jóvenes nacieron para la música espero que no desaprovechen su talento- explico la mujer de pelo ondulado mientras tomaba unas hojas de 5°.

Todos los maestros escuchaban atentos, quizás ese día marcaría un nuevo comienzo para la escuela...

-Lo unico que espero...- dijo un profesor alli presente- que este nuevo "vicio" no se convierta en algo que los perjudique con los estudios y que todo lo que este relacionado con su nueva banda, sea en su hora, profesora Kurenai o los fines de semanas.- Termino la charla el profesor mas severo de toda la institución... _Orochimaru..._

-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

Nadie hablaba ...ese lugar era inmenso... había estantes donde se encontraban esas cajas nombradas por Gaara...y luego había un amplio lugar donde sin duda cabrían los instrumentos, y de mas cosas necesarias como sillones y cosas para hacer del lugar ...algo mas agradable.

-bien cerda anota ya!- dijo Sakura mientras miraba por todos lados acompañada de Tenten y Hinata. Los chicos se mantenían distantes a todo esto con una gran gota de agua detrás de sus cabezas...

Ino saco una pequeña libreta color rosa y una lapicera forrada de color violeta, y espero ansiosa algun dato para apuntar que sin duda se lo darían sus amigas.

-comprar sofás cómodos, mínimo uno y algún que otro puf- dijo Sakura mientras seguía observando.

-tambien necesita una gran limpieza, mm hoy en la noche podríamos hacerla- decía Tenten

-necesitamos un refrigerador para cuando pasemos las tardes aquí, y almohadones y frazadas por si las dudas- dijo Hinata, mientras Tanto Ino anotaba todo.

-mmm no creen que también necesitaríamos una grabadora...?- pregunto Ino.

-cierto!- contestaron las tres chicas restantes a la vez.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara que no entendían nada...se decidieron por preguntar...

-que hacen?- dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a Ino en busca de una respuesta.

-que problemático- solto Shikamaru.

-Ustedes no saben nada...estamos viendo que arreglos necesita el lugar para que sea nuestro centro de reunión- contesto a la interrogación la rubia.

-la mente femenina me sorprende cada dia mas...- dijo Neji .

Ese día paso rápido...al final los 9 amigos decidieron reunirse a la noche , cosa muy difícil ya que estaba prohibido salir de sus cuartos en horas nocturnas, pero eran ellos, siempre podían hacer todo, se las ingeniaban muy bien. Se juntarían en aquel galpón para limpiarlo, por supuesto que las Kunoichis traerían todo los materiales de limpieza, y así mañana empezarían con los ensayos.

El Uchiha menor, no tomaba la música como un hobby, se ve que le interesaba, este tenía muchos contactos, con lo que logro, que mañana a la tarde un conocido suyo trajera todos los instrumentos que necesitaban, y junto con el resto de la banda los llevarían a su lugar "secreto" sin ser vistos por nadie, claro que tenían el apoyo de sus amigos.

Por otra parte, Sakura, Ino y Hinata saldrían el domingo a comprar todos los "adornos", como los chicos le decían, para completar el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Todo en silencio capitana?-

-Tenten esto no es una broma – dijo Sakura furiosa mientras bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras.

-oh vamos un poco de gracia no le haría nada mal...- dijo Ino defendiendo a su amiga.

-okok chicas vamos no peleen los chicos nos deben estar esperando.

...(20 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL GALPON)

-decías algo Hinata?- pregunto Sakura ya cansada de esperar.

-creo-q-ue me confundí u.uU-

-Por dios hay que ser hombre!- dijeron Ino y Tenten ya cansadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-vamos chicos apurensen que ya nos retrasamos bastante- decía Naruto mientras abría la puerta de la habitación 801.

-Naruto si no lo recuerdas nos retrasamos porque te quedaste dormido como un...tarado- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Bien tenemos que pasar a buscar a Shikamaru...por suerte su habitación esta al lado de la nuestra- exclamo Neji mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto 802.(n/a que casualidad!! jaja)

-Ya estoy ya estoy- decía un chico completamente dormido- esto es tan problemático...-

-bien bien... no importa eso vamos que si no las chicas se enojaran y ya saben como son enfadadas- explico Sasuke mientras compensaba a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera principal.

-Cierto- dijeron los 4 chicos restantes del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Las Kunoichis ya hartas de tanto esperar , estaban por salir de su nueva "guarida" pero por suerte Sasuke y su grupo habían llegado, recibiendo así múltiples de insultos por parte de las jóvenes.

-ustedes son o se hacen?- comenzó la líder de las Kunoichis, pero como era de esperarse nadie se quedaría atrás.

-En realidad estar tanto tiempo con vos nos volvió un poco torpes, perdónanos Florcita...- dijo Sasuke enfrentando, por supuesto, a la chica que había consolado semanas atrás.

-Mientras sigas llamándome así no te perdonare nada- Sakura mostró una pequeña risa cínica al decir estas palabras...

-Bueno no me perdones...- dijo Sasuke pasando al lado de Sakura quien se enojo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba- y bien que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto el Uchiha menor para cambiar la tensión, sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos estaban en juego su estadía en la escuela, ya que si eran descubiertos por algún profesor a esas horas de la noche y en un lugar abandonado, serían expulsados inmediatamente, y su pequeña molestia cuando se enojaba elevaba la voz a tal punto que hasta en Argentina se escuchaba...

-bien vamos a organizarnos... Ustedes chicos encárguense de limpiar los techos y las paredes... y nosotras del piso y de las cosas que estén por aquí ok??- dijo Ino mientras tomaba un balde con agua y se lo etregaba a Gaara- Bien a trabajar!!-

Y asi los "nuevos amigos" comenzaron con la limpieza, al principio todos estaban muy aburridos ya que nunca en sus vidas habían limpiado algo y claro que tampoco nunca habían hecho algo junto con las Kunoichis y sinceramente todo lo que habían vivido en esos días habían sido muy impactantes.

Ya eran las 4:00 A.M el lugar había quedado impecable, pero claro que nuestros protagonistas no estaban tan bien como su guarida, cada uno estaba en algún rincón recostados, el sueño y el cansancio los destruyo por completo...

-oigan no creen que necesitaría un nombre, digo así sería mas entretenido...- se le ocurrió de pronto a el rubio Hiperactivo.

-Naruto-kun ti-ie-nee-ra-zon- apoyo la loca enamorada de Hinata.(n/a jiji)

-odio admitirlo pero el Dobe tiene razón- dijo Sasuke.

-a quien llamas Dobe teme?- comenzó una batalla Naruto.

-ves otro Dobe por aquí?... además no me llames teme...- explico muy tranquilo Sasuke.

-TEME

-DOBE

-TEME

-DOBE

-YA BASTA!! QUE NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR?- intervino la pelirrosa con fin de parar la loca discusión.

Ambos chicos, el rubio y el pelinegro voltearon sus caras enojados y se fueron en direcciones opuestas mostrando así que estaban enojados. Por otra parte Sakura solo pudo ver con ternura aquella escena y logro sacar una pequeña risa que no paso desapercibida por los dos chicos enojados que gritaron a la ves:

-DE QUE TE RIES??-

-de ustedes por supuesto...- y los chicos solo bufaron mas molestos y se atinaron a hacer una cara de desaprobación...

-Oigan y que tal si le ponemos el galpón de arena?- pregunto Gaara muy serio, cosa que dio la aprobación de que no era una broma...

-Cuidado que se derrumba!! –Grito Ino mientras imitaba una simulacro de escape.

-Muy chistosa- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la enfrentaba.

-o vamos no me digas que te enojaste?, solo fue una pequeña broma- dijo la rubia enfrentándolo también.

-ya basta si peleamos o hacemos bromas no llegaremos a ningún lado- dijo Neji para finalizar la nueva discusión que se aproximaba entre su amigo y la chica.

-mm y si le ponemos Sasuke sexy´s club?- pregunto obviamente el Uchiha menor...

-aparte de estúpido eres egocéntrico y presumido?- pregunto Sakura mientras lo miraba de reojo...

- Sakura¬¬ que dije hace un momento?- quiso saber Neji el cual por segunda vez paraba una próxima discusión...

Nuevamente silencio...ahora si todos pensaban, sus mentes ocupadas en un buen nombre para su escondite.

-Ya se!- grito de pronto Shikamaru haciendo que todos lo miraran- y si le ponemos _Rokubi_?

-de donde sacaste esa palabra?- pregunto extrañada Tenten-

-bien hice una combinación de palabras con el final del nombre de nuestra banda, y no quedo tan mal, digo es corto, y fácil de nombrar y de acordarse, además de que claro es muy problemático...

-SI!!- gritaron todos esepto Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru y Sasuke...

-Que les parece chicos?- hablo Hinata.

-hmp, esta bien..-contesto Sasuke mientras se preparaba para salir del recién nombrado Rokubi...- bien es mejor que nos vallamos yendo mañana vendrá mi amigo a traerme los instrumentos y todavía no se como hacer para que los profesores no me vean trasladar una batería entera...- dijo el ojinegro mientras se retiraba diciendo- Buenas noches aa... y Sakura... que sueñes con los diablitos...- y se fue.

Todos estaban atentos a la reacción de Sakura, y esta solo tenia una vena muy hinchada en la frente...Estaban enojada..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado tres días desde que los nuevos "Amigos"habían limpiado el "Rokubi"... Por suerte Sasuke y sus amigos desconocidos lograron pasar desapercibidos gracias a un pasillo que nadie conocía, y el martes pudieron empezar a ensayar, su primer ensayo como grupo, y por supuesto que Sakura había escrito nuevas canciones para la banda y eran muy lindas... algunas cantadas por otros, otras solistas, y otras dúos... todo dependía del el tono de la canción nueva... Tenten el mismo día del primer ensayo se entero que su padre estaba en un pequeño viaje de dos días asi que no sabía nada de las posibilidades de que Kyuubi cantara en su bar Ichikaru.

Hoy jueves la banda tendría su segundo ensayo aunque claro primero tenían que levantarse de sus camas e ir a clases, cosa que no hacía un pelirrosa ya que estaba teniendo un sueño, o mas bien una...pesadilla...

_Sakura caminaba por unas calles a oscuras solo iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, que en esa noche reinaba...pero algo era diferente, vestía raro... vestía como un ninja y no aparentaba mas de 13 años, llevaba una vincha con el logo de su escuela?... pero de pronto ella se detiene...allí a unos metros venía caminando Sasuke?...Así es...era él y también vestía diferente y por supuesto que el tenía no mas de 13 años como ella..._

_Pero Sasuke le.. le pasa por al lado luego de decirle que valla a dormir?... que significaba esto?...Sasuke tenía una mochila en su espalda...pareciera como si quisiera...no, no podía ser posible..._

_-Tu me odias verdad Sasuke-Kun?- dijo de pronto aquella pequeña Sakura..._

_Sasuke solo se atino a escuchar mientras la pelirrosa relataba una historia de ellos en un equipo y de la vida sin padres?... ¿Porque?..._

_-De verdad que eres una molestia...- dijo la pequeña replica de Sasuke... para luego retomar el camino que lo llevaba a la salida..._

_-Por favor no te vallas!...Yo...yo Te quiero!!- grito de pronto Sakura mientras algunas...no... muchas lagrimas! caían por sus rosadas mejillas... –Quédate porfavor!! Yo tengo padres y tengo amigos pero...pero si tu no estas ...es...es lo mismo que estar sola!!-_

_Pero no!! Porque Sasuke seguía!! No paraba!! Se estaba yendo!! Deténlo!, gritaba Sakura en su interior..._

_-Si no puedes quedarte...llévame contigo!!- estaba desesperada.. aquella pelirrosa de 13 años lloraba, y lloraba como si se fuera su misma vida..._

_De pronto Sasuke desapareció de su vista... ¿que? Acaso ya no estaba?... pero no... como si fuera magia...Sasuke...si el mismo Sasuke estaba detrás de ella ...muy cerca..._

_-Sakura...- su voz sonaba muy cerca de su oído...y lo decía en un tono un poco mas grave de lo normal ...-_

_-Gracias...- ... ¿Como? Gracias?... Sasuke le estaba diciendo gracias?... ¿porque? Acaso esto era un mar de los porque? No encontraba una respuesta para nada... pero esas fueron las ultimas palabaras que escucho salir de la boca de Sasuke ya que todo se volvió negro y escucho un "Sasuke-Kun" perdido por las olas de la oscuridad..._

-SASUKE-KUN!- grito Sakura saliendo de las sabanas que la arropaban... Estaba temblando, y transpiraba mucho...su mente todavía no reaccionaba...eso...había sido un sueño?... Se levanto muy rápido de su cama, sus amigas no estaban, supuso que debieron haber bajado ya...pero algo la preocupaba mas... Sasuke... ese sueño...ella no quería pensar que él se ...marcharía?...

-No!- grito con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos color jade que mostraban una tristeza muy grande... No tenía tiempo para arreglarse, quería ver a Sasuke y saber que él estaba ahí... Así que se puso su pollera, las botas correspondientes del uniforme, su chaqueta y la corbata desordenada, no tenía tiempo que perder, se arreglo muy rápido el pelo, y olvidándose por completo del saco negro del colegio, bajo corriendo las escaleras...

No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto de él...a ella que le importaba que Sasuke se fuera?... porque le molestaba?...porque comenzaba a sentir un vacío enorme, con el solo hecho de pensar en que él se iría...

Allí divisaba la puerta de su salón solo un poco mas...y ya podría verlo... en ese momento su mente y su corazón actuaban juntos...ella solo quería verlo y decirle que no se valla...como en su sueño...

y... entró al salón...y lo hizo tan rápido que todos sus compañeros la miraron pidiendo una explicación...pero ella solo se detuvo con las lagrimas aun surcando por su cara...buscaba con su mirada a aquel chico...no volvería a dejarlo ir como en esa pesadilla...y por fin...lo vio... allí estaba...atrás de todo reunido con sus amigos, y sus amigas... él la miraba con una cara que provocaba risa, porque su expresión de confusión era muy chistosa...pero ella no podía reírse, si estaba totalmente asustada... si ...asustada de que no lo volviera a ver...

-Sasuke-Kun!- gritó mientras corría hacia el , todos miraban la escena... Y ella lo abrazó... como aquel día lluvioso en el parque...puso su cara en el pecho del pelinegro y comenzó a llorar...y a gritar...- Estas aquí!...Por favor no te vallas!-

Si todos los allí presente, estaban confundidos, ni se imaginan a Sasuke... Sakura estaba llorando nuevamente en sus brazo y gritando incoherencias... pero como hizo una vez...la rodeo en sus brazos y la apreto contra sus cuerpo...se olvido por completo de todos los que estaban a su alrededor... solo quería saber que le pasaba a la pelirrosa...Pero primero tenía que tranquilizar a Su Sakura...

-Tranquila...no me iré...me quedare aquí- dijo con una voz tranquilizadora...

Luego de unos minutos en que nadie decía nada... Sakura para, poco a poco, de llorar... y lo miro a los ojos...y él...a ella...

-en serio?... no te iras?-

-claro que no...no me iré de aquí y menos ahora...- explicaba el muchacho.

Los amigos de ambos jóvenes se miraban entre sí con caras de no entender nada... desde cuando esos dos se abrazaban?... claro que las Kunoichis algo entendían... pero no pensaron que su amiga lo abrazaría en frente de todo el... salón...

-Que bueno...- Sakura dijo esto mientras sonreía con una amplia sonrisa cosa que , aunque no lo crean, alegró mucho a el Uchiha...

Y le seco las lagrimas como aquella ves... cosa que le dio risa a Sakura...

-perdoname Sasuke-Kun...siempre terminas siendo tú el que me seca las lagrimas...-

-no te preocupes...no me molesta...- contesto Sasuke mientras le regalaba una peqeuña pero sincera sonrisa a la Haruno.

-Ok ok que es esto?- decía Gaara mientras se acercaba junto con sus amigos a los dos chicos...

-Ni siquiera yo lo se... – dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura la cual se sonrojo un poco... ya que no se había dado cuenta que todo el salón observaba fijo la escena que estaba interpretando con Sasuke...

-Este...nada de importancia... jeje- explico Sakura mientras se dirigía a su pupitre para sentarse en el...seguida de Sasuke que se sentó en frente y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y la miro interrogante... y la pelirrosa sabía el porque de esa cara...

-uff... de acuerdo...tuve una pesadilla un poco fea...y estaba preocupada nada mas...- termino de explicar Sakura mientras le sonreía...

-aaa o sea que para ti es una pesadilla que yo no este?- dijo pícaramente Sasuke.

Todos los allí presente se pusieron una mano en la cara, en signo de que Sasuke era un verdadero tonto, un momento así, no debía ser arruinado por sus comentarios...tan tarados...(n/a tenía que arruinar el momento XD).

-Claro que no! Pero... pero... agrrh mejor cállate si no quieres arruinar la poca amistad que esta naciendo!- le dijo Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos en muestra de que estaba ofendida...

-de acuerdo... no molestare...- y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a todas las chicas de su salón y de otros que quien sabe porque estaban allí... estas al parecer estaban un poco molestas por lo de hacia un rato...

-este... se les ofrece algo?- pregunto Sasuke mientras tragaba saliva..

-Claro que si!...yo! como líder del grupo Sasuke´s fans exijo que no te acerques mas a esa pelo de chicle!--

(se ve a Sakura con una vena en la frente...)

-A quien llamas así pelo de zanahoria!- grito Sakura mientras se paraba para encararla.

-no me digas así...hmp mi bella figura no tiene comparación con la tuya- dijo esto mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura, con una mueca de asco...

En ese momento todos los hombres del salón la miraron a la pelirroja, llamada Karin, al parecer esta chica no se había mirado en el espejo...

-claro que mi cuerpo no tiene comparación con feas, petisas y gordas muñecas!- escupió de una, Sakura mientras se paraba al lado de Sasuke, el cual se había levantado muy enojado por los comentarios de la líder de sus fans...

-porque no cierras el pico eh? Frente de marquesina!- Había dado en su punto débil, solo aguantaba ese apodo si se lo decía su amiga del alma pero que otro lo hiciera la dañaba mucho...

-Oye! Solo yo la puedo llamar así!- apareció de pronto Ino para apoyar a su amiga...

-escuchame bien!- salto de pronto Sasuke- nunca vuelvas a compararte con Sakura y nunca la vuelvas a insultar de esa manera si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo esto con un tono muy frío...

-AGRHH VAMONOS CHICAS!- y todo su grupo se fueron...

-Bien no se lo que este pasando acá pero todos se sientan que vamos a empezar la clase...- entro la profesora de matemáticas mientras se sentaba en su escritorio esperando a que todos sus alumnos sacaran lo del día anterior...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase había terminado y Tenten le había dicho a la banda y por supuesto a Neji y Gaara que se quedaran que tenía algo importante que comunicarles...

-y bien Tenten que querías decirnos?- Pregunto Hinata sentándose en su pupitre...

- bien chicas, chicos- decía esto mirando a cada uno...- en especial banda Kyuubi... Hable con mi Padre!!

-Si que bueno!- gritaron Juntas Ino y Sakura mientras se abrazaban al igual que Naruto que abrazaba a una muy roja Hinata que tímidamente le respondía el abrazo, Sasuke...solo se limito a decir su típico "hmp" con una sonrisa de lado, Shikamaru se rió y dijo "que problemático pero...me agrada..."... y Gaara y Neji chocaron manos...Todos estaban felices pero a su modo...

-y que te dijo??...ya podemos empezar?- pregunto impaciente el unico hombre rubio de ahí-

-ESTE SABADO!! ME DIJO QUE SI LE AGRADAN AL PUBLICO PODRAN SEGUIR!!-

-PERO CLARO QUE LE AGRADAREMOS A TODO EL MUNDO DATTEBAYO!- grito Naruto .

-Entonces que les parece si el sábado salimos de la escuela para allá??- pregunto Ino.

-seria una buena idea nos quedamos el sábado aquí y luego nos vamos a la noche a Ichikaru...además acuerdensen que allí podemos bailar! Seria una salida con grandes ventajas- decía Tenten

-entonces decidido pero acuerdensen que tenemos que ensayar esta tarde si no será todo un desastre- aclaro el pelinegro...

-No te preocupes Sasuke nos saldrá bien!- decía Naruto mientras le golpeaba en el hombro a su amigo del alma.

-y si invitamos a todo el salón?- pregunto de pronto Hinata como una excelente idea para que todo fuera mas divertio.

-genial entonces ahora cuando lleguen todos del receso largo les decimos y listo!- grito Ino para comenzar a salir del aula...

-a donde vas?- pregunto Shikamaru...

-a la cafetería a buscar alguna tarta vegetariana , hoy comenzó mi dieta y no desayune...

-Ino-cerda! Te dije que no puedes ¡no desayunar! porq...

Los gritos de Sakura e Ino se escuchaban a lo lejos ya que ambas habían partido rumbo a la cafetería...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya terminaba el día los chicos se estaban acostando en sus camas, pero cierto ojiperla comento algo que quizás la sacaría el sueño a alguno...

-por cierto Sasuke ya sabes porque Sakura te abrazo llorando? acaso le hiciste algo?-

-no claro que no-

- y entonces? Porque estaba muy mal dattebayo!- dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba en su cama y ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca...

-no lo se... quizás ya admitió que me ama- dijo Sasuke muy arrogante. Y es que siempre les quiso probar a sus amigos que hasta Sakura Haruno podía caer a sus pies...

-quizás el que lo tenga que admitir eres tu- dijo Gaara mientras salía del baño con su pijama puesto y con el pelo todo mojado...(n/a imaginenselo °¬°)

-de que hablas?- pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba de golpe en su cama ese comentario no le había agradado...

-nada... mejor vamos a dormir...la verdad que hoy se pasaron con su ensayo, si yo ,que solo los observe, me canse no me quiero imaginar ustedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto las Kunoichis se acostaban a dormir y hablaban del mismo tema...

-vamos Sakura cuéntanos que soñaste?, porque para que vallas a abrazar a ese Uchiha en medio de todo el salón debe a ver sido algo horrendo...- pedía Tenten.

-ok chicas les contare...

y la pelirrosa contaba lo que se acordaba de su sueño , Hinata estaba abrazada a una almohada y no paraba de decir que parecía una novela romántica. Tenten estaba sentadas comiendo unos chocolates que tenia ,como si fuera una película. E Ino solo escuchaba atenta mientras se cepillaba su cabello.

-y bueno eso es todo...-

-jajaj Sakura admítelo de una ves...- dijo Ino mientras se tapaba con sus sabanas...

- que quieres que admita??- pregunto inocentemente la Haruno.

-Ino quiere decir que si tu sueñas con que Sasuke se va y en sima te pones a llorar por eso...- decía Hinata imitando a Ino.

-Es simple- termino Tenten.

-TE ENAMORASTE! - gritaron las tres a la ves , tirándole cada una, una almohada que tuvieran a mano.

Sakura aun no caía en lo que le habían dicho sus amigas... ella...enamorada... Sasuke... esas palabaras no se podían unir...no!-

-De que hablan?, yo de Sasuke?...por dios...- decía mientras se acostaba tratando de ignorar los gritos de su Inner...

**-Claro que estas enamorada...que no te diste cuenta aun?-**

**-claro que no!- discutía con su yo interno...**

**- sabes no me voy a gastar en discutir esto...yo soy tu yo interno, soy lo que realmente piensas si no lo admites bueno...no importa no voy a gastar mi tiempo...**

-**segura que eres mi Inner?-**

-no importa Sakura son difíciles de admitir esas cosas y mas si ala persona de la que te enamoraste es tu enemigo n°1- termino de decir Ino para quedarse dormida...

Sakura abra estado reflexionando unos 20 minutos, lo suficiente para que todas sus amigas se durmieran y no escucharan el ultimo murmullo de Sakura...

-Quizas comiénzo a quererlo...- y se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado en la noche había llegado... todos estaban en el bar Ichikaru abajo del escenario esperando a que la banda saliera... Este constaba de una pasarela donde los cantantes podían desplazarse... Había millones de luces por todo el techo...y mientras todos esperaban , bailaban con la música que había de fondo...

(ATRÁS DEL ESCENARIO)

Atrás del escenario había una amplia habitación con sofá y bocadillos, maquillaje y vestuario, para que la banda pudiera prepararse, y precisamente eso estaban haciendo...

-Chicos la gente quieren que salgan, desde que se enteraron que vendría una banda nueva an estado impacientados por favor salgan ya...- decía el padre de Tenten el cual era una persona muy amable.

-Ya vemos!- decía Naruto mientras terminaba de tragar su Plato n°30 de Ramen, la especialidad de la casa.

Y asi el padre de su amiga se dirigió al escenario a anunciar la salida de Kyuubi.

-Bien chicos suerte nosotros los veremos desde abajo del escenario- decía Neji mientras salía junto con Gaara y Neji.

Todos se preparaban para salir, no estaban nerviosos ya que eran chicos muy extrovertidos esepto cierta ojiperla qu ya comenzaba a sentir los nervios, y Sakura se dio cuenta de esto ya que su amiga temblaba...

-Te encuentras bien Hinata-Chan?-

-No Sakura ...no-o-s-ee-e-si-si-po-podr-dre-can-tar-termino de Decir Hinata mientras bajaba la vista no quería fallarle a sus amigos como lo estaba haciendo.

-Claro que podrás Hinata-chan! Confiamos en ti!- grito Naruto poniéndose al lado de Hinata y pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica.- yo estoy contigo no te preocupes.

-Na-naruto-ku-un-

-Vamos! Como cuando ensayamos , además no tienes que preocuparte cuando tu agarras un micrófono cambias por completo y te desenvuelves como una genia en el escenario!- animo Ino que llegaba unto con Shikamaru para apoyar a su amiga.

-de acuerdo gracias chicos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Querido publico! Tengo el honor de comunicarles, que hoy se estrena en nuestro Bar una nueva banda de 6 adolescentes que aman la música y que juntos lograron crear una banda, Hoy se presentan aquí estrenando canciones que ellos mismos crearon, que ellos mismos compusieron, que ellos mismos cantaron...y espero que ustedes lo reciban como se debe!!- grito el padre de Tenten a todo pulmón.

-Siii que salgan!!- gritaba el publico impaciente...

-Y entonces les presento a KYUUBII!!-

Y alli la las luces se centraron en el escenario del cual 6adolecentes salían para darles su primer espectáculo...

Ahí estaban nuestros 6 protagonistas, vestidos y maquillados como unas estrellas para salir a dar un show! Y ellos...y ellos lo disfrutaban...

Sakura llevaba una remera gris de manga corta que llegaba hasta 5 dedos antes que el ombligo que dejaba ver su panza plana... con unos short de jean y unas zapatillas haciendo juego...Peinada con su pelo suelto mas brillante de lo normal...

Hinata, vestida con un vestido rojo que llegaba un poco antes que las rodillas y unos suecos color rojo también, estaba peinada con una cola alta que marcaba perfectamente su bella y angelical cara.

E Ino vestía una pollera tablada de jean a medio muslo con una remera corta de escote en v color verde oscuro, y esa noche llevaba su cabellera rubia suelta con una pequeña decoración de un lado con clips verdes brillosos...

-Amigos quieren escuchar nuestra primera canción!?- grito Naruto desde su micrófono a el publico.

-SII!!- gritaron todos.

-entonces prepárense porque les va a encantar!- les dijo Sasuke mas animado de lo normal.

-Sii! – Seguía aclamando la gente.

-Bien la primera canción se llama "Ser o Parecer" espero que les guste!- grito Sakura .

La banda Kyuubi se preparo para comenzar su primer concierto, Sasuke y Naruto agarraron las guitarras eléctricas preparadas en el lugar y Shikamaru se fue a la batería, las chicas serian las voces principales en la canción.

-Espero que la disfruten!!- grito Ino para que comenzara a sonar la música.

_Hinata: Ser o parecer quien te imaginas, _

_No me pude hacer la dueña de tu vida, _

_Si no me miras, baby..._

_Sakura: Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz,_

_Por despertar el interés vacío, _

_Que te haga mío, baby..._

_Hinata: Y sé que tal vez ese día, _

_Nunca me sucedaaaaaaa..._

_Todos: _

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar _

_Como una luz que me ilumina _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar _

_Yo..._

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor..._

_Ino: Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti _

_Me congelé, los nervios me mataban_

_No dije nada, baby..._

_Hinata: Otro día que me convencí de hablar _

_Te ví pasar con otra muy contento_

_No era el momento, baby_

_Sakura: Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamoradaaaaaa..._

_Todos:_

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar _

_Como una luz que me ilumina _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar _

_Yo_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor_

_Hinata: Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sufrimientooo_

_Sakura: Que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso_

_Hinata: Volando a mi lado, colgado hacia un sentimiento_

_Sakura: No importan los días que pase o muera en el inteeentooooo_

_Hinata: Volverlo a Intentar aaaaaah_

_Todos__: (solo batería)_

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar _

_Como una luz que me ilumina _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar_

_Yo_

_(todos los instrumentos)_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor_

_Hombres:_

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de _

_Como una luz que me ilumina estar _

_( Hinata: volverlo a intentaaaar……) _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar_

_Yo_

Todos:

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor_

_Hinata__: (habla)_

_Ser o parecer quien te imaginas _

_Ser o parecer quien te imaginas(bis)_

-SIII!! OTRA OTRA!!- el publico aclamaba a los 6 chicos que se enocntraban arriba del esenario, lers había fascinado, esos chicos tenían un talento inato...

-Gracias!!- gritaba Naruto que ya se acostumbraba a la fama(n/a ¬¬ rapido el chico)

-Queremos otra!- grito uno del publico!!-

-si denos otra!- dijo otro que estaba en la barra-

En ese momento sube el padre de Tenten para comunicarles algo que marcaría quizás el camino de Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto ,Ino Y Shikamaru...

-Banda Kyuubi, a sido una gran presentación...y me enorgullece decirles, que todos los sábados podrán tocar en mi bar!!- grito para que todos hasta los que pasaban por afuera lo escucharan!-

Todos empezaron a gritar de alegría, Sakura y Sasuke se abrazaron de felicidad(n/a lo se lo se raro pero me lo imagine y quedaba lindo n.n), Ino Saltaba feliz con Hinata, Shikamaru solo...bostezo, y Naruto empezó a saltar por todos lados saludando al publico.

Y como los integrantes del Kyuubi quisieron allí estaban sus compañeros que los alentaban!! Y lo primero que hicieron al bajar luego de que prometieran cantar otra canción fue saludar a Tenten, que gracias a ella tenían esa grandiosa oportunidad y por supuesto a Neji y Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de aproximadamente 16 años bajaba rápido las escaleras, su pelo largo hasta la cintura de color miel bailaba, por la velocidad en que esta se movía. Esto era el paso definitivo, si conseguía la afirmación de su padre podría ir a vivir a Tokio y quizás volver a encontrarse con... "Los Hermanitos" como ella los llamaba.

Y ahí estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de su padre donde seguro estaba su madre, sus ojos color miel también, se fijaron en el picaporte y pronto su mano lo toco para que este la dejara entrar.

Una vez que hubiera puesto un pie dentro de aquella habitación su padre no tardo en preguntarle amablemente:

-hija que se te ofrece?-

-Padre quiero decirte algo muy importante que quizás marque mi futuro- expreso muy tranquila la misteriosa jovencita mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de sus progenitores.

Por la seriedad de su hija, pronto los padres adoptaron la misma postura y la madre prosiguió:

- y que quieres decirnos?-

-Quiero ir a vivir a Tokio- dijo sin rodeos la chica de ojos claros.

-Hija acaso sabes lo que significa irte a vivir a allá?, porque nosotros no te podremos acompañar sabes que la empresa necesita de nosotros y sola no te quedaras...- explico el hombre de unos 45 años.

-lo se pero sabes que allá se encuentran...

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sii!! Les a encantado!!- grito Naruto mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá que había en la parte trasera del escenario donde nadie los podía ver...

-Asi es fue bonito ya quiero que sea el sábado que viene!- decía Hinata muy entusiasmada.

-y llegara no se preocupen siempre y cuando nuestra Florcita de primavera haga nuevas canciones, porque nosotros seremos buenos agregando la música pero letras ni sueñen...- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de agua...

-A QUIEN LE DICES FLORCITA DE PRIMAVERA??- dijo Sakura con un puño levantado, pero pronto se tranquilizo y adopto su postura normal y dijo- no se preocupen tengo otras canciones escritas si quieren...

-jaja- comenzaron a reír todos por el cambio de actitud de Sakura a la cual le creció una gran gota de agua atrás de su cabeza...

-Esto parece un sueño!- grito Ino mientras se recostaba en el puf que tenían ahí.

-Pero es la realidad- dijo Sakura- y tenemos que aprovecharla-

-Y lo aremos- dijo Shikamaru.

-Juntos- exclamo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en el centro de la habitación.

-Juntos- dijo Hinata poniendo su mano arriba de la del rubio.

-Juntos- agrego Shikamaru haciendo lo mismo.

-Juntos- exclamo Ino-

-Juntos- repitieron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura uniendo su mano al centro.

-Juntos- dijeron Neji, Tenten y Gaara.

Y JUNTOS a la vez levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo y gritaron: KYUUBI!!.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con el grupo?**

**¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica?**

**¿Quiénes son "Los Hermanitos"?**

**¿Quiénes son esas personas que conoce la misteriosa chica y que se encuentran alla en Tokio?**

**Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas en el proximo capitulo...y para eso tendran que esperar un tiempoXD... lo mas probable es que tarde un tiempo en continuar el fic...es que estoy castigada u.ú...ya saben bajas notas n.nU...y bue... asi son las madres...pero no se preocupen que lo voy a seguir eh!! jaja **

**Quiero aprovechar para hacerles una pregunta...es que quisiera saber que pareja prefieren digo...InoShika/ShikaTema/InoGaara... porfis diganme !! y si no otra pareja! pero nesecito de su opinion...**

**Y por ultimo, y no por eso menos importante... quiero agradecerles sus preciosos Reviews!! Dattebayo!!... jaja**

**Sin mas que decir!!...**

**Besoss!! Dejen Reviews (solo es apretar el boton go! y listo!)**

**Derechos reservados a Empresas Troqi**


	8. Travesuras Adolescentes

**Hola!!...como han estado??...espero que bien jeje...yo aqui estudiando, y claro, cuando me quedaba algo de tiempo...continuaba el fic!!...Quiero Agradecerles a todos por sus Hermosos!! Reviews!!..me animaron un montos...y con respecto a las votaciones...bien... ya tengo algo en mente...pero siguen abiertas...o si quieren opinar algo con respecto a la pareja de Ino...no hay problema...bueno...y para no quietarles mas tiempo...aqui dejo el capitulo n° 8°° woooww cuantos ya!! jeej**

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenece...solo la trama de esta historia, y aquellos personajes que no existen en el manga original ...**

* * *

Capitulo 8: "Travesuras Adolescentes"

- Dame una A... –grito la capitana de las porristas

-¡Con Alegría!!- respondieron las demás integrantes del grupo.

-Dame una E!-

-Con Entusiasmo!-

-Dame una I- volvió a pedir la pelirrosa.

-Con Impetud!-

-Dame una O!-

-con Optimismo!-

-Dame una U!-

-Con Un Equipo que Konoha va alentar!!- terminaron de gritar todas las porristas que se encontraban animando a "Los Tigres Blancos".

Tigres Blancos era el nombre de el equipo de Football de Konoha... y pos supuesto que nuestras Kunoichis favoritas y una amiga suya...Temari, hermana de Gaara, formaban el equipo de porristas que los alentaban aunque a veces los deprimían...mas que...animarlos...

Y el equipo de Football estaba formado por...

Shikamaru, el guardameta o portero, Gaara que es centro campista, Neji que es defensa, Y Naruto que es atacante y subcapitan, y por supuesto que el capitán, que también es atacante es Sasuke. Además de estos 5 chicos que son los mas "reconocidos" se encuentram, Kiba y Suigutsu que son defensa junto al Hyuuga...

Es notorio también, que en aquella cancha de Football ,que se encontraba en el patio trasero del instituto...estaban las admiradoras de nuestros chicos favoritos , que, aunque lo negaran... les molestaba mucho a ciertas,chicas...

Sasuke era animado por su grupo de fans liderado por Karin... y en cierto punto, esto no le agradaba a el Uchiha porque no soportaba a esas patéticas rubias y pelirrojas, que siempre lo seguían...

Los chicos ya estaban muy cansados, y su entrenamiento ya estaba por finalizar , por lo tanto la hora de practica de las porristas también... así que a estas chicas se les ocurrió subirles el autoestima a sus...chicos favoritos...

-Vamos Gaara, vamos Gaara, tu nunca haces nada!- grito Ino mientras hacia unas poses extrañas(n/a ya saben las de las porristas).

-Shikamaru, Shikamaru eras problemático!- exclamo muy alto Temari repitiendo las acciones de Ino.

-Vamos Neji, Vamos Neji eres un Imbécil!- "Alentó" Tenten.

-Naruto, que tu juego de su fruto!- animo, de verdad, Hinata al Rubio...

Y mientras todas se ponían en sus lugares.. Sakura Grita mientras salta:

-Vamos Sasuke, Vamos Sasuke, Eres un Desastre!!- y callo al suelo con sus piernas abiertas(sabe hacerlo XD)

Luego de esa alentada tan maravillosa, a todos les salió una enorme gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas, y se cayeron para atrás... y las porristas solo sonrieron mientras veían como, los 5 nombrados anteriormente se acercaban seguramente para reclamar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fugaku se encontraba teniendo una charla telefónica con un viejo amigo suyo, Aoshi Uchida, para ser mas presiso su mejor amigo, desde hacia años...

-Con que tu hija quiere venir a estudiar a Tokio eh?- repitió la información El padre de los Uchiha.

-_Asi es Fugaku y no hay manera de que cambie de parecer, además, ella quiere volverse a encontrar con tus hijos- explico del otro lado del teléfono el mejor amigo de Fugaku._

-mmm bien, la estadía no incomoda ya que no solo **Korina** es bienvenida en esta casa, si no que también hay suficiente espacio, pero tendría que hablarlo con mi esposa, si no te molesta te llamare luego para confirmarte si ella puede venir que te parece?-

-_por supuesto que no me molesta ,y me parece una muy buena idea, por cierto como anda Mikoto?- pregunto Aoshi._

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-_bien entonces te voy dejando Fugaku, espero tu llamada y Muchas gracias-_

-de nada amigo, y pronto te llamare, saluda a tu hija y a Tomoko de mi parte...-

Y asi se corto la comunicación, entre estos dos amigos, por otra parte el pelinegro se encamino a su oficina donde su esposa estaba arreglando algunos papeles y al notar la presencia de su esposo, le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y espero a que Fugaku le contara su conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oigan ustedes tienen que alentarnos saben?- les recordó Neji.

-Oops lo sentimos me parece que la verdad nos invadió...- dijo Tenten mientras ponía un cara "Angelical".

-Esperen a mi me alentaron!- grito Naruto mientras les sonreía a todos, y las chicas le devolvían el gesto.

-Pero a nosotros no!.- aclaro Shikamaru mientras miraba con pereza a Temari.

-Vamos Sakura porque eres tan tarada?- intento rimar Sasuke mientras su cara ponía su típica pose de arrogante(lo amo!).

-escuchame Sasuke-Kun, tu no eres el que rima, esas somos nosotras!(n/a aunque no rimoXD)- aclaro la pelirrosa mientras enfrentaba a el ojinegro.

-tienes razón eso es trabajo de tontas...- termino la pelea el Uchiha menor mientras daba media vuelta y se sentaba a tomar de una botella de agua mientras Sakura ardía en llames.

-en serio ese chico tiene una fuerte capacidad para enojar a Sakura- comento la hermana de Gaara.

-Ni que lo digas, nosotras los aguantamos toooooooooooooodoooooos los días- dijo exageradamente Ino.

El timbre toco, anunciando el fin del día escolar, ahora los alumnos podían hacer lo que quisieran, claro dentro de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya una hora desde que el entrenamiento de los chicos y de las chicas había terminado, como era martes, ahora Kyuubi estaba ensayando, pero Tenten se había quedado en su cuarto, no tenia muchas ganas de escuchar música, estaba muy distraída últimamente, y la persona que la ocupaba era ni mas ni menos que el primo de su amiga, Neji Hyuuga. Ya estaba harta, desde que empezaron las clases, no lo sacaba de su mente...

Estaba acostada en su cama, sus párpados querían cerrarse para que su dueña pudiera dormir plácidamente, pero no, eso, era lo que menos podía hacer en estos momento. Se paro y refregando un poco sus ojos, se acomodo su cabellera color chocolate, que en ese momento se encontraba suelta, y salió de su cuarto.

Cuidadosamente se metió en el edificio de los chicos, y busco la habitación, de sus enemigos. Por suerte nadie la había descubierto, tenía ganas de hacerles una pequeña broma a estos, luego sus amigas se lo agradecerían.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y entro a la amplia habitación, la cual era igual a todas las demás. Allí al frente de ella estaba dos camas, las cuales por los decorados, debían ser de Naruto y Sasuke, eso significaba que alguna de las camas que estaban al lado de ella era la de su "Amor". Pero no le fue difícil reconocerla ya que allí mismo se encontraba Neji Hyuuga aparentemente durmiendo. Una sensación de ternura invadió a Tenten la cual no dudo en acercarse al chico. Allí estaba el chico de ojos perlas, que en ese momento no se podían apreciar. Estaba muy tranquilo.

Dudas. Su pelo color marrón disperso por la cama, y las sabanas alegremente dispersas por los pies del chico, estaban quietas, acompañando la tensión del momento.

Dudas. La respiración pausada de aquel joven, daba un clima mas cálido, y su mano izquierda apoyada en su abdomen, y la otra detrás de su cabeza, daban u toque mas canchero, a aquel muchacho que estaba descansando.

Dudas. Los pasos de Tenten, se escuchaban muy suaves, no quería que se despertara. Poco a poco se fue agachando para quedar a la altura que tenía Neji en esos momentos.

Dudas. El brillo en la mirada de la chica mostraba que algo en ella había cambiado. Y si, si tener a tu amor, recién descubierto, frente tuyo, tomando una siesta, era algo normal, ahora estaría haciendo aquella broma, que ya nisiquiera se acordaba Tenten.

Pero la chica tenía dudas en su mente, pasaría algo malo, si se atrevía a hacer eso que ahora quería Hacer?, ¿la descubrirían?, estaría mal?...pero opto por ignorarlas y hacer lo que su corazón le indicaba, después de todo hay una frase que dice... "Sigue a tu corazón" y ella lo estaba haciendo.

Su pelo caía por sus hombros mientras Tenten iba acercando su cabeza a la del chico. Cuando ya estaban muy cercas, cuando sus alientos se mezclaron, la muchacha cerro sus ojos, y unió sus labios a los de...Neji...

Fue un beso corto, pero hecho por amor. Tenten estaba muy nerviosa por lo de recién, había...ella había...había besado a Neji!!, nunca se lo imagino, se dejo llevar por el momento, así que confirmando que el chico seguía durmiendo, se apresuro a acercarse a la puerta de el cuarto, olvidándose por completo de la broma, la abrió y mientras salía del cuarto de los chicos, dirigió una ultima mirada a el Hyuuga, y vio, algo que la dejo sorprendida...Neji...Estaba sonriendo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-con el corazooooooohooon...- termino de cantar Sakura...mientras todo Rokubi quedaba en silencio, para ser interrumpido por cierto rubio Hiperactivo (n/a¬¬ el que no adivina es igual a la Troqi, jaja yo me entiendo).

-Genial Sakura-Chan! Te pasaste con esta letra!!- grito Naruto mientras desenchufaba su guitarra eléctrica.

-en realidad esta canción la izo Hina... – aclaro Sakura.

-En serio?- dijo Naruto mientras desviaba su mirada y la dirigía a Hinata que sonreía- entonces esta va a ser mi canción preferida- luego de esas palabras Hinata se puso muy roja y para cambiar la tensión, Ino dijo:

-este...bueno chicos, nosotras nos tenemos que ir verdad Sakura?-

-Si! Claro vamos Hina! Besos-

Y las chicas se llevaron a Hinata la cual aun seguía sorprendida.

Por otra parte los chicos se quedaron viendo a las Kunoichis marcharse...

-puff mujeres quienes las entiende?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Bien yo algo entiendo, no solo quisieron salvar a su amiga, si no que también nos dejaron con todo este desastre para limpiar a nosotros solos- explico Sasuke mientras señalaba, todos los instrumentos, enchufes, sodas tiradas por todos lados, y envolturas de golosinas.

Ellos solo suspiraron, sinceramente, la mente de esas chicas era mas rápida que las de ellos, y sin mas se pusieron a limpiar.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.

-Escuchen alumnos!- dijo el profesor de Historia interrumpiendo su clase.- No se olviden que mañana tiene la prueba de la edad media, supongo que ya han estudiado.

-Claaaaro- respondieron todos a coro, obviamente sarcásticamente porque ninguno se había acordado.

Una vez que finalizo la hora, todos como era de costumbre se quedaron hablando un rato en el salón, pero esta vez faltaba alguien y ese alguien era Tenten.

-Neji amigo! Despierta!- decía Naruto mientras pasaba su mano delante de sus ojos..

-Lo ...lo siento Naruto estoy bien.- decía el Hyuuga volviendo a la realidad.

-o si estas muy bien en especial cuando dijiste que te gustaban los monos con moño- decía Ino a modo de burla.

-Bueno ya!, dejemos de hablar de este tema y pasemos al mas importante- decía Hinata mientras interrumpía la posible discusión entre su amiga y su primo.

-es cierto, oigan ustedes no estudiaron todavía verdad?- pregunto Gaara.

-eh? que hay que estudiar?- dijo Sakura.

-listo la Florcita no estudio nisiquiera esta enterada de que mañana hay prueba- dijo cargando, Sasuke.

-Como me llamaste?-

-Como siempre pero basta!, es verdad nadie ah estudiado y si nos va mal con Orochimaru-sensei, es repetir el año saben que el tiene buenos contactos.- explico Naruto seriamente.

-y ...q les parece si esta noche vamos a buscar las pruebas con los resultados a la sala de profesores?- dijo Neji uniéndose a la charla.

-es genial...pero saben que esta Kabuto rondando siempre de noche, será difícil tendremos que actuar juntos, nuevamente- explico Sakura .

-De acuerdo esta noche a las 12:00 horas, que hay mas posibilidades de que todos estén dormidos, nos juntamos en el pasillo que unen a los dos edificios ok?- ordeno mas que preguntar Sasuke.

-Hai!- contestaron todos y luego se sentaron a esperar a el siguiente profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas estaban apunto de empezar su clase de gimnasia con Gai –sensei (se escribe así? Pliss díganme!), y estaban muy nerviosas tendrían que correr, 20 minutos sin parar... oyeron?...20 MINUTOS SIN PARAR!!...

Como lo lograrían?...y además tendrían que correr alrededor de las mesas del jardín, la fuente y el gran patio de la escuela, y para empeorar las cosas, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara Y Neji se encontraban allí viéndolas, se ve que les encantaba verlas sufrir.

Por suerte Tenten, solamente se había quedado dormida, y ahora estaba atenta en la clase de Gai, pero el Hyuuga tenía que preguntarle algo importante a la chica, pero se divertiría un rato...

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos desde que comenzaron a correr, y ya no aguantaban mas, y para colmo, el día estaba soleado, transpiraban, estaban agotadas y para agregar a la lista tenían sed!, querían tomar mucho agua, y recién...iban por la mitad...

Por ahora, ninguno de los chicos habían hecho nada, pero...lamentablemente, luego de los 10 minutos cuando ellas estaban muy cansadas y sedientas, comenzó la ...tortura...

Cuando las chicas (Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten) pasaron al lado de los chicos, estos se llenaron un bazo de agua, con muchos, repito, muchos cubitos de hielo, y como si fuera por casualidad, a Gaara se le patino de la mano llegando muy cerca de los pies de las Kunoichis las cuales, seguían con su vista solamente al agua...

Luego, cuando dieron su segunda vuelta, los chicos comenzaron a abanicarse con un super abanico...y Sakura y sus amigas solo intentaban que les llegara un poco de ese aire...

Mas tarde, en su tercera vuelta, Naruto abrió una canilla...y se olvido de cerrarla, dejando caer la deliciosa agua cristalina... Ya para este entonces Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Sakura, creían que era muy raro sus acciones y se dieron cuenta que...lo hacían a propósito... y muy enojadas, fruncieron su ceño...y continuaron corriendo.

Cuando volvieron a pasar, los chicos solo las saludaban y apuntaban a botellas de agua que se encontraban muy cerca de ellas, las Kunoichis por su parte le comenzó a nacer una pequeña vena en la frente en signo de que estaban muy enojadas...

Pero la quinta vuelta, fue lo que acabo con la broma, e izo que Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata se enojaran mucho... Justo cuando las chicas pasaban al lado de Neji y su grupo, Sasuke se lleno un bazo con agua resbalando de este, y para que esto?, luego de tomar un muy pequeño sorbo de agua, separo ese cristal de sus labios, y tiro el resto de agua, que era demasiada, atrás suyo, haciendo que Las Kunoichis ardieran en llamas...

A la sexta vuelta, ya hartas de eso, vieron que los chicos tomaban de una botella de agua, pero esta vez como encontraron unas piedras, cada una, tomo una, y se la tiro, apuntando a la cabeza, a cada chico, y dieron en el blanco, haciendo que toda el agua de las botellas, se les cayera en sima, haciendo que estos quedaran como unos retrasados mentales(n/a jajaP esta es mi parte preferida del Fic jaja).

-Oigan!- gritaron los chicos en forma de reproche!-

-Eso les pasa por tarados!- gritaron todas mientras seguían corriendo...Después de eso los chicos no las cargaron mas, no porque les tuvieran miedo, si no porque no se les ocurría nada...

Después termino la hora de las chicas y comenzaba la de los chicos, y a estos les tocaba correr 40 minutos, pero ellas no los provocaron como ellos a ellas, si no que amablemente, cuando Sasuke y su grupo termino la hora se acercaron, y cada uno les dijo a su chico(o sea Sakura a Sasuke/Hinata a Naruto/Tenten a Neji/Ino a Gaara):

-Tomen para saciar su sed, y para mostrarles que no hay rencor.

Y los chicos como estaban muy agotados, simplemente tomaron la botellas y se dispusieron para beberlas pero apenas, el primer sorbo y ya estaban escupiendo todo...

-Aaa!, esto quema! , Malditas es agua caliente!- grito Sasuke.

-Asi es, es,... nuestras pequeña venganza...Bye!- decía Sakura mientras se alejaba con su grupo de amigas, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de los chicos, estas se giran y les gritan:

-LOS QUEREMOS!- y les tiran un beso con la mano...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten iba caminando, un poco distraída, pensando el lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, no sabía como llego al punto de robarle un beso a su amor, mientras dormía, no lo iba a negar, fue maravilloso, pero... el no sabía nada...No obstante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un ojiperla que ella conocía muy...bien...

-Tenten, espera!- grito Neji, mientras alcanzaba a la muchacha de dos coletas, la cual lo miraba un poco sonrojada..

-que sucede Neji?-

-solo quería contarte algo que me paso...- respondió el Hyuuga...

-y dime que paso?-

-bien, ayer, yo no fui a los ensayos de la banda me quede dormido,- Tenten seguía atentamente el relato del Hyuuga, aunque ella, cierta parte ya la conocía...- y sabes que soñé?-

-No, pero dime que soñaste?- quiso saber Tenten...

-Soñe que tu me besabas-

Ambos estaban caminando, pero luego de ese comentario Tenten se detuvo y para ella todo se detuvo, el tiempo, el aire, sus latidos...como puede ser que Neji allá soñado eso!-

-Pero...pero i fue cuando estabas dormidos- comento lo suficientemente alto para que el ojiperla la oyera...

Oh, no...eso lo había dicho en voz alta, y por la mirada de sorpresa y picardía de Neji , él la había oído, genial, ella sola se hundió...

-O sea...que de verdad me besaste?- dijo Neji mientras se acercaba, mucho, a Tenten...

-"Rapido Tenten, piensa piensa!"-Claro que no! Cómo crees?-

-Pues tu misma lo dijiste!-

-Claro que no!! Nunca aria eso sigue soñando chico lindo!- y sin mas la muchacha dio media vuelta y volvió por el mismo camino, que hacía rato había recorrido con Neji.

Una vez que Tenten, estuviera lejos, Neji pronuncio:

-Ya se la verdad Tenten y ahora, tengo que lograr que lo...admitas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12:10 AM...Los amigos, ya se habían reunido en aquel angosto pasillo, y para llevar a cabo su "Travesura" se dividieron en grupo... cada uno cumplía una función distinta...

Gaara, Ino, Neji y Tenten, se dirigieron en busca de Kabuto, Tenían que lograr, que no se dieran cuenta que ellos estaban fuera de sus habitaciones...

Se encontraban en los grandes patios de la escuela, y allí venia Kabuto, él no los podía ver, pero como iban a logra que no llegara al centro del instituto, donde se encontraba la sala de profesores?-

-Bien comencemos con el plan- murmuro Ino detrás de unos arbustos.

-Hai- dijeron los tres restantes.

Kabuto se dirigía con una linterna al interior de los edificios, pero se ve interrumpido, por Tenten, que se interpone en su camino, haciendo unos movimientos, que dan el aspecto de que esta mareada, y sin mas se tira al piso, seguido de esto el peliblanco, se acerca corriendo al la chica, y sarandeandola muy despacio le dice-

-Alumna se encuentra bien?-

-Prefesor, porfavor llevémosla a la enfermería, hace rato que se encuentra así!- decía Ino apareciendo misteriosamente por un puerta.

-Claro que si, pronto!- y sin mas cargo a Tenten en sus brazos, y junto con Ino que les izo una señal a los chicos, se fueron en dirección a la enfermería...

-Si ese tipo le pone una mano a Tenten, lo mato- pronuncio un Neji muy celoso...

-No es tiempo de los celos, tenemos que seguirlos, por las dudas de que las chicas necesiten de nuestra ayuda vamos- explicó Gaara mientras salía de u super escondite.

-Hai-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado, Temari, junto con Shikamaru habían hecho un trato, ellos los ayudarían, claro que si después le daban las respuestas, de la prueba, y bueno, su trabajo era quedarse en el cuarto de las Kunoichis, para que en el caso extremo de que los chicos fallaran, nadie pensara que el cuarto estaba "deshabitado", lel mismo trabajo tenía Shikamaru nada mas que en el cuarto de los Chicos...

Ambos, recibieron un mensaje de texto, en sus celulares, de parte de Gaara, diciéndoles que la fase A del plan, ya estaba hecha...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

En otro lado, para ser precisa cerca del salón de profesores, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura, habían recibido el mismo mensaje y esperaron escondidos y en mucho silencio a que Kabuto pasara con las chicas...y así fu... ellos se encontraban debajo de las escaleras caracol, que comunicaba a los edificios de las habitaciones con la sala principal, muy bien escondidos, y vieron pasar a las chicas con Kabuto claro, dirigirse hacia la enfermería, y después de unos segundos a Gaara y Neji, que los miraron y les dieron la señal de que podían seguir...

-Bien sigamos con el plan- dijo Sakura mientras salía muy despacio, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido, de su escondite... y sigilosamente, fueron pasando por todos los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la sala de profesores...

Sasuke se encontraba al frente, y debía ahora abrir la puerta, sin hacer un mínimo ruido, y eso era difícil, en un instituto, completamente difícil.

-Bien aquí voy...- y luego de eso giro la perilla muy despacio, abriendo completamente la puerta...- bien, Naruto y yo entraremos a buscar esas malditas pruebas, chicas cuídenos las espaldas- y se encamino a entrar junto con Naruto a la gran sala, pero fue interrumpido, por un comentario, de parte del chico Hiperactivo.

-pero Teme, y si vienen de adelante?- pregunto, a modo de chiste Naruto.

Luego de eso, todos los allí presentes, se cayeron para atrás etilo anime, y luego Sakura alzo su puño y amenazo a Naruto diciendo:

-Baka! No es momento de hacer bromas!-

-bueno calla , vamos Dobe...-

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban revisando todos los papeles del profesor Orochimaru...donde se encontraban esos malditos papeles...

Mientras tanto Las chicas hacían guardia de que nadie se acercara pero...alguien se acercaba, y era nada mas, ni nada menos que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Diganme que clase de broma es esta señoritas!- gritaba Kabuto muy enojado- usted no estaba desmayada segunla enfermera!-

-Pero si lo que sucede es que me desperté en medio del camino y pense que era un sueño!- explicaba por decima vez Tenten, al lado de Ino.

-No le creo!- grito nuevamente el peliblanco.

Por otro lado, Gaara y Neji miraban atentos, era hora de entrar en acción...

-Profesor!, vimos unas sombras desde nuestros cuartos!, están por el patio! Mire si son ladrones!- salto gritando Neji mientras, pedía a ruegos que el grupo de su prima hallan terminado con la fase B si no se lo encontrarían en el trayecto..

-Como?, uff se salvaron alumnas, pero la próxima no pasara desapercibida...- y sin mas se fue corriendo del lugar, y Tenten e Ino dieron un suspiro de alivio, y se dejaron caer .

-Gracias- dijeron Ambas.

-Ahora no tenemos que seguir a Kabuto...

-Hai!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh no! Hinata es Kabuto!- murmuro Sakura...

-Que hacemos?-

-Primero cerremos la puerta para que no sospeche!-

-Hai!-

Pero, la pelirrosa no calculo su fuerza, y al cerrar la puerta, un fuerte golpe resonó, por todo el instituto, llamando la atención de Kabuto.

-A ver alumnas que hacen a estas horas de la noche aquí?- pregunto seriamente el profesor.

-Eh...nosotras?- intento obviare el tema Hinata.

-Ve a otra persona mas aparte de nosotros?-

-eh...jeje disculpe Sr. Kabuto, es que Hina es un poco distraída- explicaba Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga. Ambas estaban muy nerviosas y eso se podía notar a leguas, y por supuesto que no paso desapercibido, por Kabuto.

-porque tan nerviosas?-

-No! Nosotras no estamos nerviosas jejeje- decía Sakura que junto a su amiga transpiraban mucho por la tension.

-Haruno, Hyuuga que me están ocultando!-

Pero por suerte, Neji, Gaara, Tenten e Ino, habían llegado para salvarlas...

-Chicas!- grito Gaara, para ganar la atención de Kabuto.

-Seguramente ustedes al igual que Neji y Gaara vieron esas sombras por la escuela verdad?- dijo Ino, con disimulo alterado.

-eh?- pregunto Hinata que no había captado la indirecta.

-Eso! Si...claro vimos unas sombras!!- Grito Sakura y comenzó a actuar.- porfavor valla a ver que es profe...estamos muy asustadas!!- dijo esto Sakura mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Kabuto.

-Peor suélteme irrespetuosa, y claro que iré a ver ustedes valla a sus habitaciones, y no los quiero volver a ver, mas a estas horas rondando por la escuela entendido?-

-Hai!- dijeron todos como si fueran militares.

Kabuto se había marchado y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio... pero Tenten llamo la atención de todos...

-Y Naruto y Sasuke?- pregunto de pronto...

-Cierto! Están en la sala de profesores!- recordó Hinata mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría...

-y chicos ya las encontraron- dijo Neji mientras cerraba la puerta tras suyo-

Todos estaban dentro de la sala, y se habían olvidado por completo de vigilar afuera...

-Asi es aquí están!- decía un rubio muy feliz mientras agitaba con fuerza las respuestas a esa bendita prueba...

-y que esperamos? Vámonos a mi habitación para leerlas- decía Hinata mientras se encaminaba para abrir la dichosa puerta...pero escucharon pasos acercándose a el salón...

-O no!- decía Tenten mientras pensaba junto con sus amigos una manera de escapar...

-Todos!! Escóndanse!- ordeno Sasuke mientras junto con Sakura, Hinata e Ino, se escondían debajo de la gramn mesa que se encontraba al final de este lugar. Por otro lado Naruto junto con Tenten se escondieron detrás de unos muebles, esperando no ser descubiertos, y Neji y Gaara se pusieron detrás de la puerta esperando que si esta se abría no los golpeara y que su plan alla funcionado...

Los pasaso se acercaban estaban muy próximos, era Kabuto eso era seguro, pero si los agarraban seria el fin de todo... todos tenían los dedos cruzados pidiendo suerte... No obstante la perilla de la puerta se estaba girando, no!, pensaron todos , pero la voz de dos chicos muy bien conocidos para ellos, se izo presente...eran Temari y Shikamaru, así que, estos que habían llamado al atención de Kabuto los habían salvado... por lo tato guardaron silencio para escuchar atentos la conversación...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Profesor!- grito Shikamaru llamando la atención de un ya irritado Kabuto.

-Que sucede?? Acaso hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para molestar a estas horas?-

-lo sentimos es que vimos unas sombras, y por eso queríamos saber que eran- explico Temari.

-No se preocupen sus compañeros también las vieron pero el guardia aseguro que no era nada, ahora váyanse a dormir, y creo que yo también me iré...- y luego de eso Kabuto se fue olvidándose de que ambos chicos se habían quedado ahí...

-Si- dijeron ambos y chocaron palmas...

Una vez que hubieran pasado unos minutos, todos los chicos salieron del salón y se dirigieron adonde se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari, y les agradecieron, pero también exigieron una explicación de como sabían que ellos estaban en apuros, pero eso lo explicaría Neji.

-Bien, digamos que con Gaara por las dudas pedimos refuerzos, y ellos se mantuvieron escondidos todo este tiempo.-

-aaa, con razón...- dijo Sasuke

-bien vamos a nuestro cuarto!- dijo Sakura mientras todos la seguían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(CUARTO DE LAS KUNOICHIS)

-y bien?, que dice?- pregunto Hinata.

-Bien chicos aquí van las respuestas-

Y asi estuvieron una hora copiando los resultados, para si mañana poder aprobar, pero ahora debían volver a llevar los resultados a la sala, así que otra vez debían someterse a la prueba de que Kabuto no los viera, aunque este ya se hubiera ido a dormir. Esto pasó siendo las 3:00 AM...cuanto tiempo les habría llevado eso?...

Por suerte pudieron devolver a tiempo las pruebas, ya que como era costumbre de la escuela a las 4:00 AM un guardia inspeccionaban los alrededores, y los chicos pasaron desapercibido para este... Así que ahora debían despedirse e ir a dormir...

-Bien, esto a sido una gran hazaña que no volveremos a repetir porque tengo mucho sueño- decía Naruto mientras comenzaba a alejarse, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Hinata, mientras se iba, gritaba:

-que sueñen con Orochimaru-

Por ese simple comentario todos comenzaron a reír, y Sasuke, se fue siguiendo a su amigo, y este seguido por Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru.

Luego las chicas se despidieron de Temari, y se acostaron a dormir, siendo las 4:30 AM y ellas se despertaban a las 6:15...que poco dormirían...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Al día siguiente Sakura y su grupo se despertaron con unas ojeras enormes, y con mucho sueño, cuando se vieron al espejo casi les agarraba un infarto, así que tomando colorete, intentaron cubrir esas horribles marques que se encontraban debajo de sus ojos, pero la expresión terrible que tenían, no se sacaba con nada...

Cuando bajaron al salón, comprobaron que los chicos, estaban en el mismo estado que ellas, esa noche dormirían muy plácidamente...

Al poco tiempo entro el profesor Orochimaru, y sin nisiquiera saludar se dirigió bruscamente a los alumnos diciendo:

-como saben hoy tomaría una prueba, pero...como me confundí en algunas cosas que iba a tomarles, la paso para la semana que viene...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-pasaron unos segundo en que los alumnos nocturnos(n/A Sasuke y los demás...) se miraron, no podían creerlo, o sea que lo de anoche había sido en vano?...

Se acostaron en sus pupitres y comenzaron a decir cualquier clase de juramentos, malignos hacia el profesor, el cual continuo con su clase, como si no hubiera visto nada...

La hora del profesor Orochimaru había finalizado la siguiente era la del profesor Kakashi que para sorpresa de todo había llegado puntual.

-Quien es y que izo con nuestro profesor?- pregunto Naruto mientras lo apuntaba con el lápiz.

-Calmate Naruto soy yo...lo que pasa es que hoy quería comentarles una buena noticia, y entonces... pense en llegar temprano...

-AAAA!!- gritaron todos- NO INMVADEN LOS OVNIS!, AUXILIO!-

-no es gracioso ¬¬, ahora escuchen mi noticia...

De pronto la cara de Sasuke palideció, esperaba que no sea lo que sus padres le habían comentado...

-bien, hace unos día en el museo de naturales de Tokio, llego una replica exacta de una posible nueva especie de dinosaurios, y como los científicos que descubrieron esto son padres de uno de sus compañeros, en dos semanas iremos al museo, y aremos un trabajo practico sobre los dinosaurios.- dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía con su ojito feliz. Pero casi al instante Sakura se paro de su banco y grito:

-Oh no!...no me digas Sasuke Uchiha que esos son tus padres verdad?-

-sii...- dijo muy aburrido Sasuke mientras la miraba de reojo...

-te...te...voy...- un aura maligna comenzaba a rodear al cuerpo de Sakura, todos comenzaron a temerle a la chica hasta el mismo Sasuke-... Te voy a MATAR!!- y si no hubiera sido por Ino que la agarraba de los brazos la ojijade se hubiera tirado en sima de el Uchiha para cumplir su cometido...

-vamos Florcita, después de todo, te llevaremos con tu familia...o es que tu no provienes de los dinosaurios?, digo te pareces mucho a ellos...- comento divertido Sasuke, era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerla enojar...Por otro lado, todos hasta el mismo profesor miraban atentos la discusión...

Sakura calmándose le contesto con una bella sonrisa cínica en la cara:

-si Sasuke-Kun y tu iras a ver a tus abuelos verdad?...los señores gorilas...-

-a quien llamas mono?- se paro muy enojado Sasuke superando la altura que en esos momentos tenía Sakura...

-al mismo que me llamo dinosaurio!- enfrento Sakura que no se dejaba intimidar por la altura..

-Bien, bien, parece que ustedes dos se llevan un poco mal cierto?- apareció de pronto el profesor de Naturales.

-Muy mal- contestaron ambos jóvenes, mientras se sentaban en sus asientos.

-Entonces, como el trabajo es de a dos...ustedes estarán juntos...

Nadie decía nada, la cara de diversión de Sasuke y la cara de shock de Sakura era muy chistosa...

-pero profe...- intento reclamar la Haruno.

-Asi será quedo claro?- dijo Kakashi en un tono mas serio del que tenia habitualmente.

-Hai- respondieron juntos.

-Asi me gusta y ustedes- dijo señalando al resto del salón- podrán elegir a su pareja...

-sii!- gritaron todos- y después de eso sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora del receso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde...Sakura se encontraba practicando su saque en tenis, fue un día agobiante, y que mejor manera de descansar, que jugando al tenis...?

Pelota tras pelota rebotaban en la cancha...todo le salía, repito Todo!, pero ese maldito saque nunca!...

Asi que decidido descansar y se tiro al piso...pero escucho una voz muy familiar para ella...

-hola-

-que quieres Sasuke?- pregunto fríamente Sakura...

-wo wo wo, que paso con el _–kun?_-

-nada que te interese...-

-vamos porque estas enojada?- quiso saber mientras e sentaba a un lado de ella...

-ufff...lo siento _Sasuke-kun _es que estoy muy cansada-

-si yo también...-

Un silencio incomodo invadió la cachan pero raramente lo interrumpió Sasuke.

-Se ve que estas practicando Tenis...-

-Asi es...es que ese saque no me sale...-

-Quieres que te ayude?-

-de verdad lo harías?- pregunto Sakura como si fuera una cosa del otro mundo que el pelinegro la ayudara...-

-claro que si!...mira levántate!!- la ayuda Sasuke extendiendo una mano, la cual ella no rechazo.- primero debes poner tu mano así- y para mostrarle Sasuke se puso detrás de la pelirrosa y la tomo de las manos, para ayudarla...Sakura por este acto se sonrojo, pero decidió obviarlo ya que era el Uchiha feo ese!, como podría estar incomoda con el?...

-Bien inténtalo-

Y Sakura logro hacer ese dichoso saque, y así paso toda la tarde practicando con Sasuke como su profesor, y sorprendentemente, ambos la pasaron muy bien.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, viendo como atardecía,...estaban muy agotados, después de el "entrenamiento", y aunque no lo dijeran estaban muy a gusto...

El viento soplaba, logrando que las cabelleras de ambos jóvenes bailaran, a la par... los arboles, acompañaban a ese misterioso silencio... y algunos pájaros, volaban en manada, cantando con esa dulce voz, que ellos poseían...

Todo el lugar, era adornado por colores anaranjados, dándole ese toque mágico, esencial...

Los ojos jade, miraban el cielo, en ellos se podía apreciar un brillo...un brillo de alegría, mezclado con...Amor...

Los ojos azabaches...miraban también el cielo, y en ellos podías apreciar, algo, que pocas veces aparecía...Amor...

De pronto, como si de un rayo se tratara, ambos jóvenes, comenzaron a sentir que sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente...y sintieron como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en sus estómagos...Involuntariamente, giraron, y quedaron enfrentados, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, tratando de descifrar, que significaba aquello...Poco a poco...el viento comenzó a dejar de moverse, solo era una leve brisa, lo suficiente para mostrar el aire romántico que se respiraba...Algunos pajaros, comenzaron a desender, quedando muy cerca del pelinegro y la pelirrosa... pero esto no era apreciado por los dos jovenes, ya que solo podían apresiarse entre ellos...

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a levantar su mano, hasta que esta, rozo la mejilla rosada de Sakura...y lentamente, con el dedo pulgar, comenzó a acariciar, a lo que para él era una verdadera belleza...

Sakura que se encontraba fuera de este mundo no hacía nada para detenerlo, porque le agradaba ...y poco a poco fue cerrando sus dos bellos ojos color jade...para sentir mas de aquel contacto...

El pelinegro, se fue acercando al rostro de Sakura...

Ninguno sabía lo que hacía sus corazones eran los que mandaban... y Sasuke cerro también sus ojos...

Sus alientos, ya se mezclaban con los del otro, cada uno podía sentir, la respiración entrecortada, sus corazones latir fuertemente...

Cada vez eran mas los pájaros que se acumulaban en el piso...como si estuvieran viendo una película...Algunas de las hojas caídas de los arboles, comenzaron a moverse, y ese era el único ruido que se escuchaba...

Ya casi no quedaba gente fuera del instituto, así que todo ese enorme patio en el que se encontraba les pertenecía...Y Para mejorar el ambiente, se comenzó a escuchar, las primeras luciérnagas de la noche...Y...

La primera estrellas...

Sus labios, estaban a pocos centímetros del otro...ya se estaban por rozar...y ni Sakura...ni Sasuke...sabía que pasaba...ellos...estaban apunto de Besarse...

* * *

**Chan! Chan!!**

**jaja suspenso! que pasara??...lo sabran en el proximo capitulo...y por ahora...ya saben quien es la misteriosa chica...jaaj...y bueno ya veran en que los afecta...**

**Bueno solo una cosa mas!!...pliss dejen un review!(solo pongan el boton "GO")...me animan para continua...**

**Bueno me despido... y como ya tengo el nombre del proximo capitulo...(juajua) se los dejo...**

**Besoss**

_**Proximo Capitulo: "Besame sin Miedo"**_

**DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EMPRESAS TROQI**


	9. Bésame Sin Miedo

**Hola! Aca estoy devuelta, perdon por el retraso, es que estuve una semana sin computadora n.nU y luego tarea, estudio y mas tarea, y bueno, tambien todo el mes voy a estar asi asi que...quizas comenze a subir las continuaciones un pococ mas tarde todo depende de mis animos para escribir...jeje U es que si estoy libr asi si... jajaP Bueno no los molesto mas ...Aqui el siguiente capitulo...ah...y gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

Capitulo 9: "Bésame sin miedo"

_Ya casi no quedaba gente fuera del instituto, así que todo ese enorme patio en el que se encontraba les pertenecía...Y Para mejorar el ambiente, se comenzó a escuchar, las primeras luciérnagas de la noche...Y..._

_La primera estrellas..._

_Sus labios, estaban a pocos centímetros del otro...ya se estaban por rozar...y ni Sakura...ni Sasuke...sabía que pasaba...ellos...estaban apunto de Besarse..._

Sus labios, estaban ya rosandose, solo un poco mas, y se besarían...

-Temee!!- se escucho gritar de otro lado...y Así es Naruto venía buscando a Sasuke desde ya bastante tiempo...pero por suerte logro divisar su cabellera, de lejos, y corriendo se acerco:

-Teme por fin te encuen...-

Sakura apenas escucho la voz de el rubio acercarse empujo a el pelinegro lo mas lejos posible...pero para mala suerte de ambos...Naruto había comprendido, porque tal cercanía... y por eso...había quedado mudo, y con sus ojos abiertos como platos...

-oo...lo siento interrumpo algo?- pregunto con picardía...

-Nadaa!! Nada Sasuke solo me enseñaba el saque de tenis nada mas!!...solo eso!! Jeje- fijo muy nerviosa y roja Sakura.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba a unos 10 metros de la pelirrosa, a causa de ese fuerte empujón, y la miraba, tratando de parar ese remolino de ideas, sensaciones, y dudas que tenía...

-aaa solo eso...- decía no muy convencido Naruto- y porque estaban tan cer...-

-Jajaja PERO MIRA QUE HORA ES!! POR KAMI TENGO QUE IRME INO ME ESPERA...ADIOS!!- interrumpió la pelirrosa mientras se paraba y se iba corriendo del lugar...

Naruto aun seguía mirando el camino por el cual se fue su amiga...y Sasuke intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para así...poder salir de ese lugar y no ser acosado por las preguntas de Naruto...

-No creas que me olvide de Ti Teme- dijo, interrumpiendo la "huida" de Sasuke, con una sonrisa...malévola en en sus labios...- exijo una explicación!-

-no tengo porque contarte nada- y sin mas Sasuke se fue, por un camino diferente al de la ojijade...y retorno a su cuarto, donde esperaba que Naruto no le siguiera preguntando.

Mientras tanto Naruto solo miraba divertido la escena, esto le confirmaba algo, que había estado sospechando desde hacía tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura se...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado, una pelirrosa se encontraba caminando, por un sendero que había en un lugar un poco mas alejado de la institución(n/a como verán la escuela es u poco grande...XD). Allí siempre iba cuando necesitaba reflexionar...o estar sola...

Ya era casi de Noche, el sol no se encontraba y solo se podía vislumbrar dos estrellas...

Su mente estaba recordando los acontecimientos de hacía un rato... ella iba a besar a Sasuke Uchiha...!!

**-como pude estar apunto de hacer eso?-**

**-que no es obvio?...es lo que siempre deseaste...!- atacaba nuevamente su inner..**

**-no otra vez no por favor quiero estar "sola"...**

-hmp, de acuerdo abandóname y déjame ...total yo no sufro con tu indiferencia- decía la Inner mientras falsas lagrimas corría por sus ojos- espérate un momento que me pongo las gotas...- y sacaba un pequeño frasco y poniéndose unas pequeñas gotas comenzaba a derramar nuevamente la grimas...falsas..

**-eres una artista sabías?-**

**-claro que si-**

Y alejándose por completo de esa rara conversación decidió ir a su cuarto...mañana sería un día agotador...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien muchas gracias!! Entonces mi hija estar allá la semana que viene... el sábado que te parece?- decía Aoshi por el teléfono...

-Claro que si, es un honor tener a tu hija aquí...la estaré esperando...saludos...- termino, y colgó el teléfono el padre de Sasuke... tenía que hablar con sus hijos... aunque quizás les de la sorpresa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su cuarto...y sin ni siquiera dirigir una mirada a sus amigas...fue directo a su cama se tiro en ella...y poniendo su almohadón en su cara...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- grito la pelirrosa...a lo que todas sus amigas la vieron con cara rara...

-este... sakura-chan que sucede?- pregunto un poco asustada Hinata...

Sakura suspiro un momento, y decidió contarles a sus amigas, lo de hacia un rato...sabia que pasaría luego...pero...eran sus amigas la ayudarían...o eso suponía...

...

...

Pasaron unos segundos luego de que Sakura...contara...lo que le había sucedido...con Sasuke...y pasaron otros dos segundos...hasta que sus amigas...cayeran en cuenta de lo que acababa hace no mas de 1 hora de pasar... y cuando al fin entendieron la situación...

-QUE??- gritaron las Kunoichis a la vez... y comenzaron con su interrogatorio...

-Y porque no lo besaste?- preguntaba Ino al lado de ella...

-Porqué te fuiste??- preguntaba Tenten...

-Y no te pareció hermoso ese momento que estuvieron juntos?- decía Hinata con un brillo en sus ojos...

-Porque no te abalanzaste contra el en ese mismo instante?- seguía Ino...

-Porque no le pegaste a Naruto por interrumpir??- decía Tenten...

-Porque no lo vas a buscar??- seguía preguntando Hinata...

Pero Sakura ya harta de tanto griterío y aturdida por estos grito:

-BASTAA!!-a lo que todas sus amigas callaron- le voy a contestar todas sus preguntas...Pero Dejen de GRITAR!-

-De acuerdo- dijeron las tres y se sentaron alrededor de ella...

-No lo bese porque Naruto interrumpió, Me fui por que estaba con fundida, Si me pareció lindo el momento, no me abalanzar sobre el porque no estaba consciente de lo que hacia, no le pegue a Naruto porque quedaría mal enfrente de Sasuke, y NI LOCA LO VOY A IR A BUSCAR!,... CONTENTAS!!-

-Siii!- dijeron felices las chicas...

-pero Sakura tu hubieras besado a Sasuke?- pregunto Hinata.

-Por como estaba la situación seguro que si...pero ahora no lo haría...

-o eso crees tu- dijo Tenten con cara picara...

-a que te refieres?- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía su pijama...

-Vamos Sakura ya hemos hablado de esto... y hoy tu misma comprobaste nuestra teoría...

-No las entiendo...

-mira si te lo decimos juras que no te enojas?- pregunto Hinata...

-Claro!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se estaba poniendo su ropa de dormir, que consistía en un simple pantalón negro...(dormía con el torso al descubierta... °¬°).

-Uff, ya quiero dormir fue un día muy agotador...- decía el pelinegro mientras abría su cama y se disponía a meterse en ella...

-si tiene razón, estuviste muy ocupado con cierta pelirrosa verdad..?- pregunto burlonamente Naruto mientras terminaba de jugar con un tetriz(ya saben las maquinitas chikitas que traen muchos juegos es que no me acuerdo el nombre XD).

Gaara y Neji lo miraron en busca de una explicación...aunque ya se la imaginaban...y Sasuke se encontraba mas pálido de lo que ya era... Naruto había comentado lo que el no quería que comente... No quería recordar lo de hacia un rato, aunque en esos momentos hubiera estado muy decidido en besar a la ojijade, ahora estaba mas que confundido...

-Ok...que ha pasado?- decía Gaara mientras retomaba su lectura, de lo que parecía ser una revista con modelos(n/a jajajXD no se lo imaginan??).

-Si vamos expliquen, ya se metieron en la boca del lobo...- explico Neji mientras Salía del Baño...

-Hmp no tengo nada que explicar...- aseguro Sasuke mientras se acostaba y se tapaba dispuesto a dormir...

-seguro?- volvió a meter la pata el rubio.

-Si- dijo el ojinegro muy tranquilo.

-Muy seguro?- volvió a preguntar el Hiperactivo...

-Si!- contesto un poco mas enfadado el Uchiha, con una venita naciendo n su frente...

-Completamente seguro?- volvió a irritarlo Naruto, cosa que logro.

-OKK NO ESTOY SEGURO!! FELIZ??- dijo Sasuke muy enfadado ya sentado en su cama completamente destapado por la respuesta sincera que le había dado a su mejor amigo.-..

-Lo sabía- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna...

-si...lo sabías porque preguntas?- dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes...

-emmm...para hacer enojar...?-

Sasuke solo bufo... mientras tanto Gaara y Neji estaban atentos a la conversación, y cuando el pelinegro y el rubio se dieron cuenta... Sasuke miro a Naruto y este entendió rápidamente lo que quería decirle...

-bien escuchen...como el teme le da mucha vergüenza contar esto lo haré yo...- comenzó a relatar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por un cabron Uchiha...

-a mi no me da vergüenza solo que no me interesa contarlo!- aclaro-

-de acuerdo- siguió Naruto – como Sasuke no tiene el mínimo interés en contar lo que sucedió lo contare yo...- y así contó todo lo que el sabía claro, y Sasuke se vio obligado a explicar porque se encontraba ahí con Sakura...

Una vez que hubo logrado terminar de contar la historia Neji y Gaara se quedaron pensativos por unos segundos y...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-NANI!!- grito Sakura desde su cama- como piensan eso??-

-Dijiste que no te enojarías!!- reprocho Ino...

-no me enoje!!- se defendió la pelirrosa...

-Ya Sakura porque te cuesta admitir que te gusta Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto Tenten.

-Porque no me gusta!- se defendió nuevamente..

-Clarooo y por eso hoy casi lo besas...?- quiso saber Hinata...

-agrrr ustedes no entienden!!-

-.--.-.-.-.-.--.

-Bien es claro que le Gusta Sakura Haruno, nos vamos a dormir?- dijo Neji mientras se acostaba en su cómoda cama...

-perdón?- dijo Sasuke con cara de no entender nada...

-Ya Sasuke te gusta Sakura, listo admítelo de una vez y listo- Gaara tenía una tranquilidad muy grande cuando dijo esto...

-a mi no me gusta...-

-vamos Teme, que importa si te gusta o no?- dijo El rubio Hiperactivo...

-agrr no entienden!!-

-.-.-.-.-.--..-

(n/A acá comenzaran escenas que pasan simultáneamente en las dos habitaciones...)

(HABITACION SAKURA)

-ya admitelo- decía agotada Ino...

-No pasa nada- aseguro Tenten...

-Esto queda entre nosotras...- animo Hinata...

-NO tengo nada que admitir- aseguro una firme Sakura.

(HABITACION SASUKE)

-mira no planeo perder mi tiempo en esta estupidez pero tampoco me voy a ir a dormir sin lograr que lo admitas!- aseguro el pelirrojo.

-No es dificil solo di M-E-G-U-S-T-A-S-A-K-U-R-A-H-A-R-U-N-O, eso si llegas a decir que te gusta mi prima, y te juro Que te dejo sin descendentes..- dijo un temible Neji...En ese momento Naruto trago dificilmente Saliva...

-NO tengo anda que decir!- grito el Uchiha ya harto de esto...

(EN AMBAS HABITACIONES)(n/a acá pondré una frase que dice cada uno...pero no están en la misma habitación...repito no están en la misma habitación)

-Porque piensan que me gusta?- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Porque casi la besas- dijo Gaara

-Porque se llevan como perros y gatos- dijo Ino

-Porque vives haciéndole bromas pesadas- aseguro Naruto.

-Porque según lo que nos contaste el Te ayudo y estuvo contigo el día en que te enteraste que tu padre se iba, y por tu manera de hablar, tenías un brillo distinto en los ojos.

-Porque le pones nombres raros, y sabes que la hacen enojar y aseguras que te encanta hacerla sentir así- dijo Neji.

-Porque muchas veces tiemblas, o te pones nerviosa, cosa rara en vos, cuando estas con el...-dijo Tenten...

-Porque...- iban a continuar Ino y Gaara...

-OK YA BASTA!!- detuvieron el mar de los porqués Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo(cada uno en su habitación)- LISTO ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO! ME GUSTA SAKURA HARUNO/SASUKE UCHIHA...CONTENTOS/AS??-

-SII!- contestaron felices Gaara, Neji y Naruto, Tenten, Ino y Hinata mientras se iban a dormir y dejaban a unos muy sorprendidos Sasuke y Sakura que imitaron a sus amigos, y ya estaban un poco mas tranquilos por haber confesado sus sentimientos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gritos de la multitud los aturdían...estaban dando sus segundo concierto en Ichikaru y la gente ya los amaban, es este caso cantaron la primer canción que hicieron juntos como banda "Aun hay algo de amor" y se ve que al publico le fascino... después del show se fueron a bailar, con todo el publico... y a charlar entre ellos...pero había algo raro, Sasuke y Sakura no podían mirarse fijamente por tanto tiempo como era antes...si lo asían no solo recordaban el casi beso de ellos si no que también recordaban la conversación con sus amigos... así que optaron por no hablarse tanto...

Cerca de la barra de bebida... se encontraban hablando Hinata y Sakura...y se ve que la charla era algo interesante puesto que ninguna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto atrás de ellas(o sea Sakura estaba enfrente de Hinata, y atrás de Hinata estaba Naruto parado y Hina no se dio cuentas por estar de espaldas y Sakura estaba muy metido en la conversación.) pidiendo una bebida...Y como era Naruto no pudo resistir a escuchar algo de la conversación de las chicas...

-Sakura-chan viste ese chico Matt?- le pregunto Hinata mientras bebía un poco de coca-cola(n/a auspicia Coca-ColaXD).

-Hablas del chico ese del otro 4°?, ese engreído que se cree el mejor? Y el mas lindo?-

-Aja del mismo!-

-que sucede con el??

-bien el otro día, el lunes mejor dicho, me ...me pregunto si...si quería...ser la ...Novia- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada...

-QUE?? Y tu que le contestaste!!-

-que no por supuesto!- respondió Indignada Hinata como si de un bicho raro se tratase, ella solo tenia ojos para un solo chico...

Cuando oyó eso Naruto se enojo mucho, casi se atraganta con la bebida y para mejor casi rompe la lata de la soda... pero al escuchar la respuesta de Hinata y su tomo al hablar, se alivio mucho...

-PERO...- siguió Sakura en estos tipos de relatos siempre hay un pero...

-Pero desde ese día no para de seguirme, acorralarme y ni te imaginas,...ya me tiene harta...no se que hacer para sacármelo de encima...- le explicaba Hinata mientras atrás de ella Naruto fruncía el ceño.

-jaja ni una oportunidad le vas a dar verdad?-

-Claro que no yo solo tengo ojos para...- pero para mala suerte del rubio que quería escuchar el nombre de esa persona Hinata fue interrumpida...

-Narutoo!- gritaba Shikamaru...mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las chicas...

En ese instante Naruto se paralizó si lo descubrían... y Sakura Y Hinata estaban en la misma situación pareciera como si Shikamaru hubiera terminado la frase de Hinata...peor al darse cuenta de que el Nara se acercaba a alguien que estaba al lado de ellas...estas voltearon y grata fue sus sorpresa...Que Sakura se puso roja de el enfado y Hinata del miedo que le producía si Naruto hubiera escuchado la conversación...

-Na-naruto-ku-un!- grito Hinata-

-Bakaa tu no habrás estado escuchando nuestra conversación verdad?- dijo Sakura...

-Que?- Naruto era muy malo para mentir pero si quería sobrevivir, debía superarse a si mismo- CLARO QUE NO!! Acabo de llegar...- decía muy seguro...

-Mas te vale!!- le dijo Sakura.

-y se puede saber de que hablaban que no me puedo enterar??-

-Cosas de chicas – contestaron ambas.

-Vamos a bailar Hina?- dijo Sakura mientras se paraba junto con Hinata de su silla y se disponían a ir al centro de la pista...pero la ojiperla se vio interrumpida, ya que "alguien" la había tomado de la mano atrayéndola a él, y ese alguien era Naruto..

Hinata por este acto se puso mas que roja, y colmo no si tenía al rostro de Naruto muy cerca del suyo, diría que podía hasta sentir sus alientos chocar... por otra parte el Rubio con una sonrisa le dijo muy cerca...

-¿Bailas?-

-Cla-claro- respondió Hinata con quien sabe que fuerzas, y juntos se fueron a la pista...

-Uff relaciones amorosas, que problemáticas...- dijo el pelinegro para luego alejarse del lugar, mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa de Sakura por su ultimo comentario.

Cuando la pelirrosa estuvo dispuesta a irse, al girar choco con un cuerpo, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se paralizo por completo...

Allí enfrente de ella estaba el Uchiha menor, del que estaba enamorada... Él la miraba atentamente, y ella también, ninguno decía nada hasta que ambos, Sakura por la derecha y Sasuke por la izquierda se alejaron, y se fueron cada uno para su lado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado del Bar se encontraba Tenten bailando, pero no se percato de que un chico de ojos perlas se aproximaba, y cuando se avivo era demasiado tarde se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y...Neji...

-Que quieres Neji suéltame..! -decía ella tratando de liberarse del agarre.

-No!, primero contéstame ¡ porque me besaste?-

-YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO TE BESE!- grito Mientras lograba escaparse...

Neji se quedo viendo como la chica se alejaba...seria mas difícil de lo pensaba...

-.--.-.-..--..-.-.--..-.-.—

Había pasado ya 5 días desde la presentación en Ichikaru, todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos excepto un pelinegro que acababa de tener una conversación telefónica con su padre... y caminaba apurado por los pasillos de la escuela... no podía ser...el no podría...

Fue rápido a su cuarto y les dijo a sus amigos que lo acompañaran al cuarto de las Kunoichis... sería peligroso pero tenía que decirles que...

Por otro lado en el cuarto de Hinata las chicas se estaba caminado y se estaban poniendo sus pijamas, hoy habían terminado muy rápido y tenían ganas de ver alguna película y que mejor que tan cómodas en pijamas...?-

(n/a fíjense en los capítulos anteriores ahí nombro como son los pijamas de cada una...)

Estaban sentadas en el sofá en frente de la television, en la punta izquierda estaba sentada Tenten al lado de esta Ino y en los sillones acolchados estaban Sakura y Hinata, la película era de terror y las chicas ya estaban bastante asustadas...

Por otro lado los chicos se encontraban yendo muy rápido a la habitación de las Kunoichis y sin preguntar abrieron la puerta ...pero justo en ese momento en la película había aparecido el asesino, lo que provoco el grito de todas, y cuando vieron a los chicos gritaron nuevamente...y estaban tan asustadas que cada una fue corriendo a sus camas y agarraron sus almohadones y se disponían a tirarlos, peor se dieron cuenta que eran los...Inútiles...(XD)

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- seguía gritando Sakura

-oye ya basta somos nosotros!- le dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a el cuarto...

-Por eso grito!! Nunca pense encontrarme con semejante monstruo!! Ayuda el monstruo Uchiha me va a matar!!- gritaba Sakura corriendo por todos lados, lo que provoco la risa de todos y el típico hmp de parte del moreno...

-Oigan esto es serio, piensan que entre así no mas por una pabades...escuchen...no tenemos tiempo...-

-que sucede?—dijo Sakura mientras se tiraba en su cama...

-este Sábado no podré tocar en la banda...

-QUE?? gritaron todos

-Como que no podrás teme!, si tu no estas la banda no puede tocar tiene que ser si o si 6!!- decía Naruto.

-Lo siento es que llega alguien a mi casa, y mis papás no me dijeron nada pero eso no importa...la cuestión es que tengo que estar en mi casa el sábado...no puedo irme con la visita...

-No lo puedo creer- decía Ino mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

-Tendremos que ir y decir porque no tocaremos verdad?- quiso saber Hinata.

-Asi es- contesto Tenten.

-Bien, que podemos hacer...no te sientas culpable Sasuke te entendemos- dijo Shikamaru.

-En serio?, como entienden el idioma Yeti?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sakura- gritaron todos al unisimo.

-Bueno bueno ok...si Sasuke-yeti-monstruo-kun te entendemos, no te preocupes...

-Gracias- dijo Sarcástico el Uchiha.

Y sin mas cada uno se fue a su cuarto y se acostaron a dormir con esa mala noticia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se dirigía en su moto a su casa, hoy era Sábado y llegaría la "sorpresa" como lo llamaba su padre...así que debía apurarse, según lo que sabía, la "sorpresa" llegaba a las 6 de la tarde, y Fugaku debía ir a buscarla.

Eran las 5:50 así que mejor aceleraba un poco el ritmo...

Cuando llego a su casa, abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y entro en ella... llego a la cocina donde su madre, Mikoto llevaba un vestido azul muy bonito...

Apenas entro en la cocina su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo a lo que el correspondió y beso su mejilla... Le pregunto como le había ido en la semana y que novedades tenía...en fin las preocupaciones, de una madre...

Sasuke se veía muy bine...llevaba una camiseta blanca y arriba de ella una camisa abierta color azul marino de manga larga... llevaba unos jean gastados y unas zapatillas deportivas...

Su madre le comento que la "sorpresa" le encantaría...

-Pero mamá sigo sin entender...-

-Hijo es una amiga de la familia...- contesto su madre sonriente mientras ambos escuchaban el timbre de su casa...- y acaba de llegar vamos...- dijo Saltando de su lugar y agarrando a su hijo...

Cuando estuvieron en el living la puerta se abrió, y primero entro Fugaku Uchiha, que al ver a su hijo le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa... y atrás de él entro una muchacha...

-Hijo, Mikoto- exclamo el Uchiha Mayor asiéndose a un lado...- denle la bienvenida a Korina Uchida, supongo que se acordaran de ella...

Sasuke abrió los ojos como dos platos...era Kori?...no podía ser...su mejor amiga de la infancia?...a la que no veia hacia tres años?...no podía ser...el recordaba a una pequeña niña traviesa, que siempre buscaba a la chica perfecta para el...(n/a comico no?P) pero enfrente de él... tenía a una joven de 16 años con su pelo color miel largo hasta la cintura... y una figura perfecta...claro que el la miraba con los ojos con los que mira un hermano...

-Kori!- dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa...

-Sasuke!- grito esta antes de correr y abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro...que por suerte era muy fuerte y logro mantener el equilibrio...

-Como has estado?...- pregunto Sasuke cuando recupero el aire...

Y en realidad Kori se veia muy hermosa...llevaba un jean negro ajustado a la pierna y una camisa blanca(n/a de mujer eh...jaja) y de media manga y de calzado llevaba unas botas muy lindas...

-Genial...y tu? Hay tanto para contar- decía aun abrazada al chico...

Los padres Uchiha miraban muy felices la escena, esos dos eran muy amigos ...

-bien chicos después tendrán tiempo de hablar...pero pasen a la cocina que prepare unas galletas de chocolate muy ricas...- decía Mikoto mientras se adentraba a la cocina...

-Uhy tus galletas amor?, son mis preferidas – exclamo Fugaku mientras se sentaba en la mesa seguido de Sasuke y Korina.

-y dinos Kori como te ah ido allá en Norteamérica?- pregunto Mikoto.

-bien desde que nos fuimos la empresa mejor machismo...pero allá no hay escuelas, que me dejen con un rendimiento académico suficiente para...lo que quiero estudiar y en entere que Konoha School es muy bueno verdad Sasuke?-

-hmp- dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia...

-valla se ve que en los años todavía no te ha tragado el diccionario de palabras, sigues diciendo solo monosílabas.- bromeo ella...

-jaja muy gracioso Kori-_chan_-

-jeej-

-y cuéntanos que quieres seguir?- pregunto Fugaku dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa...

-quiero ser Arqueóloga- contesto feliz la chica de ojos miel...

-valla si que es difícil estas preparada para seguir el reto?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Claro que si!- dijo alzando su mano al aire en signo de victoria...

-Miau- Kori sintió algo rozarle por su pierna y se asusto mucho...pero cuando divisó un pelaje blanco...

-MOMO!- grito mientras alzaba al animal y lo ponía en su regazo...

-jaja te a extrañado mucho- dijo Sasuke divertido solo hay tres personas en el mundo que este gato ama- comento Sasuke.

-Tres?...que yo recuerde éramos solo tu y yo... acaso alguien mas puedo pasar tanto tiempo con esta adorable gato sin siquiera recibir un rasguño?- pregunto anonada...

-A si es...es una compañera de la escuela...no se como lo logro...pero ya la conocerás...el lunes te la presento...

-jaja, me encantaría quiero conocer a esa chica.., por cierto Sasuke tu que quieres seguir como carrera?-

-yo...mm creo que quiero ser cantante de una banda...- dijo ...y aunque sabía que era verdad lo dijo a modo de burla para que su padre no le diera un infarto...

-perdon hijo has dicho cantante de una banda?-

-no papa era una broma!- dijo Sasuke.

-uff menos mal...-

-Por cierto...- exclamo de pronto Kori mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de alguna señal que le afirmara que...- puedo hacerles una pregunta?- pregunto con un Deje de tristeza en su voz...

-claro dinos...- dijo amablemten Mikoto.

-Itachi-kun no vive mas con ustedes?-

-asi que buscas a mi hermano eh?...se ve que todavía...- pero Sasuke no pudo continuar porque la muchacha le había tapo la boca con su mano...

-jaja no Kori él esta trabajando pero no tardara en regresar le dije que tendría una "Sorpresa"- comento la mujer.

-A bueno... tenía ganas de verlo... – dijo liberando la boca de Sasuke.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y un "ya llegue" con una voz muy conocida para todos... En ese instante Korina se paro de su asiento y fue directo a la sala principal...donde se encontró con un Anonado Itachi que la miraba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían...

-Itachi-Kun!!- grito Kori mientras se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho.

-Kori?...no puedo creerlo...que haces aquí??- pregunto sin comprender lo que pasaba...pero claro que si pudo corresponder ese abrazo.

-digamos que viviré con ustedes...vengo a estudiar a aquí...- dijo Feliz la chica...

-Que bueno- exclamo mientras la volvía a abrazar con mas fuerza...

-cof cof...perdón por la interrupción...pero mamá acaba de sacar un pastel y al menos que no quieran probar... pueden venir a la cocina...o quizás prefieran quedarse solos... –dijo Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta...

Kori e Itachi se separaron sonriendo...y luego se encaminaron a la cocina...donde todos se pusieron a comer muy felices por la novedad...

Pero mientras todos hablaban Sasuke vio su reloj... _"las 9:00"_ seguro los chicos estaban por anunciar que no cantarian y no pudo evitar poner un semblante triste...cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kori...

-Te sucede algo?- le susurro al oído-

-en realidad si pero no te lo puedo contar aquí...sígueme...-

-de acuerdo...- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban...

-a donde van chicos?-

-vamos arriba un minuto papa quiero mostrarle algo...

Y asi ambois subieron los escalones...hasta llegar al cuarto de Sasuke...pero no el cuarto donde el dormía si no...aquel cuarto que Kori conocía muy bien... su cuarto secreto...

-jaja como me imagine sigues amando la música cierto?- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto

.asi es y por eso estas aquí...- dijo algo triste

-ya cuéntame...-

-bien arme una banda con unos amigos, y claro que toco en secreto...y hoy tuviera que estar tocando nuestro tercer concierto en un bar...pero no pude ir...- comento

-asi que es mi culpa- decía Kori mientras pensaba en un plan...

-no no no es tu culpa... yo te iba a venir a recibir sea como sea...

-bin eso no importa

tu vas a tocar...hoy si o si.- aseguro

-y como lo lograre?-

-facil...tu y yo vamos a salir a bailar...para darme la bienvenida que te parece?-

En ese momento los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron y solo abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga y comenzó a levantarla del suelo, cosa que desde pequeña ella odiaba...

-ya Sasuke bájame!- gritaba...

-de acuerdo pero vámonos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban por subir al escenario para decirle a su publico...lo mala noticia...de que no podrían cantar... cada uno iba n muy bien vestidos...Sakura tenía una pollera tableada roja y una remera musculosa plateada con el signo love en el centro, y llevaba unas zapatillas altas plateadas hasta la rodilla. Ino vestía un jean a media pierna y una camiseta rosa abrochada solamente en los dos botones del medio, dejando ver un top negro que llevaba y de calzado tenía una zapatillas rosas. Por otro lado Hinata vestía un jean largo y una remera color violeta con un hada en el medio(n/a inspiracion en mi amiga Troqi) y unas zapatillas color violeta también... Naruto llevaba un pantalón negro con una camiseta verde oscuro, con algún dibujo extraño y Shikamaru llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean y una remera color chocolate...

-Amigos- dijo Sakura por el micrófono ya arriba del escenario...

-Tenemos una mala Noticia- comento Naruto...

-Que!?- preguntaban todos otros gritaba, donde esta Sasuke?, otras donde esta el bombón??...ellos solo repasaban las líneas que dirían para que esa gente no los maten...

-Bien resulta que nuestro amigo Sasuke no podrá venir porque...-

-Porque aparecería de sorpresa!!- grito un chico entre la multitud.

Y si ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha que llegaba listo para cantar...Sakura lo miraba muy contenta, ella sabía que el no los defraudaría...ella sabía que el se saldría con la suya...pero algo la disgusto...él...venía con una chica...

La cual lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla...como se atrevia!!Y el le sonreía!?...o no podía ser que el y esa chica fueran...

Sasuke subió al escenario y recibió la mirada fusilaste de la pelirrosa, el solo la miro con cara de interrogancia y siguió su rumbo...tomo la guitarra eléctrica, Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos instrumentos y Hinata y Sakura tomaron los micrófonos...

Antes de que la música sonara...Naruto hablo por el micrófono...

-Amigos!...esta canción...la compuso nuestra bellísima amiga Hinata!- grito.

-Sii!! Vamos Hinata! Grito el publico-

Hinata solo se puso roja y miro a Naruto el cual sonreia.lo que izo que recobrara l animo.

-La letra de la canción es muy linda...y recibe el nombre de "Bésame sin miedo"

Y la música comenzó a sonar...

_Shikamaru: No sé cómo fue que tú llegaste a mí_

_El destino es así_

_Naruto: No sé cuánto pero siempre te esperé_

_Tal y como lo soñé_

_Hinata y Sakura: Y hoy estas aquí_

_Sakura: Y jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir... yeah!_

_Todos:_

_Ven bésame sin miedo, con el corazón._

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol._

_Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación,_

_un beso que me llene de tu amor._

_Hinata: Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último_

_uoh uoh uoh... _

_Sasuke: No me importa lo que piensen los demás_

_Tú eres toda mi verdad._

_Ino: No me importa quién estuvo antes de mí_

_Yo te quiero hacer feliz_

_Hinata y Sakura: Y hoy estás aquí _

_Sakura: Y jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir... yeah!_

_Todos:_

_Ven bésame sin miedo, con el corazón._

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol._

_Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación,_

_un beso que me llene de tu amor._

_Hinata: Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último_

_Ino: Sólo un beso nada más, se irá la soledad..._

_Hinata: Sólo un beso por favor... desde tu interior..._

_Sasuke y Sakura_(Mirandose)_: Ven bésame sin miedo, con el corazón_

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación..._

_Todos:_

_Ven bésame sin miedo, con el corazón._

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol._

_Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación,_

_un beso que me llene de tu amor._

_Hinata: Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último_

_Uoh uoh uoh Uoh uoh uoh...(BIS)_

_Sakura_

_con el corazón, con el corazón oh oh oh..._

Nuevamente Kyuubi recibía todos los aplausos del publico, y esta vez para buena suerte de cierto chico, y mala para cierta chica...Kori también los aplaudía y había quedado muy, pero muy impresionada...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke!! Como hiciste para venir?, no era que no podías??- pregunto Ino mientras entraban a su "camerino" detrás del escenario.

-lo que sucede es que ...- pero no pudo continuar con su explicación ya que todos escucharon unos gritos que provenía de la puerta cerrada...

(Detrás de la puerta.)

-Ya le he dicho Guardia que soy conocida de uno de los cantantes del grupo!- grito exaltada una chica de pelo color miel.

-Sabes cuantos me dicen lo mismo?-

-Pero yo no soy uno de esos cuantos y si quiere seguir vivo déjeme entrar!!- grito Kori muy enojada.

-Ya le he dicho señorita que-

-dejela entrar- escucho el guardia una voz penetrante detrás suyo.

-Sasuke por fin ya pensaba que me quedaba aquí...- dirigiéndose al guardia- ve que me conocían- y entro con el a el camerino.

Cuando entraron allí dentro todos vieron entrar a la nueva chica...pero hubo cierto rubio que no se esperaba esa llegada.

-Kori!!...que haces aquí??- salto de pronto.

-Hola! Naruto como has estado?- pregunto mientras abrazaba al rubio, bajo la mirada atenta de Hinata.

-Bien pero no te esperaba- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y se alejaba un poco de la chica para cierta ojiperla no pensara cosas erróneas...

-y Sasuke-Kun no nos presentaras a tu _amiga?_- dijo con cierto rencor la ojijade.

-eeh... si claro...ella es Korina Uchida mi mejor amiga- dijo un poco extrañado por el tono de la pelirrosa.

-Mucho gusto!- dijo Kori con una gran sonrisa a la que todas devolvieron menos la Haruno por supuesto.

-solo es tu amiga...??- pregunto Sakura al Uchiha.

En ese momento un brillo peculiar apareció en los ojos de la Uchida y en un pestañeo abrió y cerro los ojos...se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Y mientras Sakura le hacía esa pregunta a su amigo, esta se fue unos pasos para atrás y quedo junto con los otros chicos que suponían que se avecinaba una pelea... Una vez que la chica de ojos miel estuviera al lado de Naruto y los demás dijo:

-se gustan no?-

-Hai- contestaron todos a la vez.

Y como todos se lo esperaban allí enfrente de ellos estaban Sakura y Sasuke teniendo una nueva discusión...se escuchaban frases como "yo celosa? nunca", "Me amas admítelo de una vez" por parte del pelinegro... y así nuevas discusiones muy entretenidas para todos..

-Esto cera entretenido- dijo Kori con una risa un poco malévola en la cara de todos.

-Hay no...Kori-chan no estarás pensando en...- pregunto Naruto.

-No me digas Kori-chan sabes que me molesta!- le grito al pobre rubio y luego siguió.- y asi es estas en lo correcto... jaaj- rio un poco macabra la chica... a lo que todos les salió una gran gota de agua .

-Podrias explicarnos?- pregunto Hinata.

-Claro que si pero me gustaría que primero se presentaran...porque creo que nos veremos muy seguido y podemos ser amigos no?-

-Si claro!- contesto amablemente Tenten. –Yo me llamo Tenten. Y ellos son Gaara, Neji, Naruto que ya lo conoces, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata y la que esta peleando con Sasuke es Sakura.

-aaa...con que se llama Sakura eh?.. que casualidad...- dijo algo desprevenida...

-Bien comienzo a entender menos, esto es muy problemático podrías explicarnos?-

-que?...o si lo siento...bien verán con Sasuke nos conocemos desde muy chicos, nuestras familias son muy amigas, cuando yo tenía 6 años me ice muy amiga de él y mas tarde conocí a Naruto gracias a Sasuke claro...cuando tuve 12 años hice lo que yo llame "La chica que derrita al cubito"- ahí todos se rieron porque ya se imaginaba a que se refería.- bien...y nunca la encontré...después a los 14 ,e tuve que ir a vivir a Norteamérica...y ahora volví para estudiar aquí... y creo que mi búsqueda ya a finalizado...- termino de explicar.

-dices que Sakura es la que derretirá al cubito?- pregunto Ino sin poder creerlo.

-Asi es-

-y como lo sabes?- pregunto Gaara.

-No se es un sexto sentido de las mujeres creo...ustedes me comprenden?- dijo viendo a las chicas

-si – le contestaron ellas.

- y por cierto recién cuando te contamos que ella se llamaba Sakura tu dijiste que era una casualidad...porque?- pregunto Hinata.

Kori iba a responder pero no pudo ya que Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella, y Sakura... ella había ido a tomar algo a la mesa que se encontraba allí llena de bebidas y comida.

-sonriendo- bien aquí esta Sasuke para responder esa pregunta...-

-que pregunta?- pregunto el ojinegro interrogativamente.

-jaja dime Sasuke cual es tu flor preferida?- pregunto Kori con picardía...

En ese momento Sasuke se puso un poco rojo...

-Teme nunca me dijiste cual era tu flor preferida...-se rio Naruto..

-Vamos Sasuke dilo...que tiene?- pregunto Kori "inocentemente"

--Yo no contestare esa pregunta...no es de su asunto-

-para que te sientas mas a gusto mi flor preferida es la magnolia- dijo Gaara mientras sonreía...

-jaj ustedes no entienden a el no le molesta tener una flor preferida...le molesta el nombre de esa flor...- dijo Korina mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Entonces dinos...- insistió Neji.

-De acuerdo lo diré por ti Sasuke-

-Hmp- dijo este...

-La flor preferida de Sasuke...es la "Flor de Cerezo"...-

Sakura que estaba tomando algo se atraganto...no podía ser...acaso...a el le gustaba la "Sakura..."

Todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos... era una gran coincidencia... no solo por el nombre de la flor...

-O sea que te gusta la misma flor que a la frentona?- pregunto Ino.

-Ino cerda callate!!- grito Sakura.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a reir y pasaron el resto d la noche charlando...

Kori se preparaba porque el lunes seria su primer dia en la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke entraba junto a Kori, a la escuela, todos los miraban atentamente... Ellos suponían que imaginaban cosas...pero no les importo...tarde o temprano sabrían la verdad...luego de encontrarse con sus amigos, fueron con la directora Tsunade, la cual les dijo donde dormiría la chica, y en que salón asistiría que por pedidos del Señor Uchiha ella estaría en el mismo salón, que su hijo...

Apenas la muchacha entro en el salón, recibió las miradas atentas de todos...per no le importo, alli al final del salon, se encontraban Las Kunoichis, ella ya se había enterado de todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia y de este grupo...

-Hola chicas- saludo muy feliz Kori.

-Kori! Hola!- dijo Tenten muy feliz...

-Sakura por cierto te noto algo extraña...- dijo Ino mientras la miraba.

-Lo...lo siento Kori... es que yo quizás no te...recibí como...deb...ía- dijo algo apenada.

-No te preocupes... no paso nada...pero para que estes mas tranquila...a mi no me gusta Sasuke...es mas somos Hermanos asi que no te preocupes...-

-Que?? Yo no decía por eso pero...igual- tartamudeo un poco.

-jaja no te preocupes no se enterara- dijo guiñiendole un ojo a la pelirrosa.

-Ceo que seremos grandes amigas- dijo la ojijade a la chica nueva.

-Y o creo lo mismo.

Despues entro el profesor de esa hora y presento a Korina Uchida la cual se sentó atrás de Ino, mas tarde todos se fueron del aula a disfrutar de su receso... Kori se fue con las Kunoichis que le iban a mostrar la escuela mientras que los chicos sexys (XD) se fueron un rato a la alberca a descansar de tantas chicas ...(XD)

El día paso normal, Kori conoció toda la escuela...y se sentía muy a gusto...pero les dijo a sus amigos que quería pasear sola un rato...y ellos claro que la comprendieron y la dejaron ir sola...aunque Sasuke como buen "Hermano" le dijo que a las 6:00 la quería ver para comprobar que no le había pasado nada..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba caminando por uno de los senderos de los grandes patios del jardín...era muy lindo el atardecer...pero...alguien la seguía...y no era precisamente la persona que ella quería ver..

-Que quieres Matt?- pregunto Encarando al chico...

-es obvio no? Te quiero a ti-

-bien yo no ahora podrías irte...- y sin mas la ojiperla se fue...

Pero esta escena había sido apreciada por un rubio de ojos azules que justo pasaba por ahí... ese chico no le agradaba...y por las dudas...estaría cerca de SU Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba caminando la Uchida, y apreciaba tanto las hermosas flores que adornaban ese prestigioso colegio, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba atrás de ella.

De pronto Kori siente unas manos en su cintura y una fuerte abrazo por parte de las mismas, pero no se asusto sabía a quien pertenecían esas manos, y quien siempre hacía lo mismo desde que eran chicos.

-Itachi... –susurro a los vientos mientras un fuerte soplido revolvía la cabellera de ambos- que haces aquí?- cuestiono con una sonrisa sincera mientras se daba vuelta.

-Bien como hoy empezabas las clases quise saber como te había ido- respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Muy bien por suerte- dijo la chica de cabello color miel.

-Oye que te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería de la escuela y me cuentas como te fue con mas detalle?- pregunto el Hermano mayor...

-De acuerdo...pero te adelanto algo...-

-Que?-

-Ningun chico se a pasado con migo, si esa era una de las principales preguntas que querías hacerme ¬¬- le dijo seguro Kori.

-Como te diste cuenta? ¬¬- pregunto de igual manera.

-Te conozco ¬¬- solo se atino a contestar.

-Bien me preocupo por ti nada mas- dijo volviendo a la normalidad Itachi,.

-Lo se- contesto nuevamente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro- vamos venden unas malteadas muy ricas- y tomando de la mano a Itachi, se dirigió a la cafetería. No sin antes, claro, avisarle a su otro guardián, digo Sasuke que se encontraba con...Itachi...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían ya pasado dos días desde que Korina había llegado a la escuela, y desde que Naruto comenzó a seguir a Hinata para protegerla en cualquier caso y hoy sería ese caso...

La Hyuuga, se encontraba dibujando en un banco, quien sabe que dibujaba, pero ella se veía muy feliz.

Por otra parte Naruto se encontraba caminando muy cerca del lugar, pero vio algo que no le agrado para nada... Matt...

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven, automáticamente cerro su cuaderno, y se paro de la banca...Ella ya no era esa niña tímida, como todos la conocían, no se dejaría vencer por ese engreído de Matt.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunto Secamente Hinata.

-Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces te necesito a ti...- respondió ese chico...Matt.

-Bien pero yo no ahora si me harías el favor, quiero pasar, hay mal aire por aquí...-

-No te dejare escapar esta vez...yo probare tus labios cueste lo que cueste...-

-Peron?- decía Hinata entre os brazos de ese chico, el cual antes de que ella se fuera la había acorralado entre un árbol- suéltame!! Acaso me vas a obligar! Mira que gritare!- lo amenazo.

-No me interesa...dijo Mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la chica que se encontraba muy paralizada entre los brazos de... Matt.(n/a jaja cuantas veces dije Matt al final?XD)

Todo sucedió muy lento para Hinata, cuando veía llegar esos labios tan asquerosos para ella, pudo ver como una fuerte mano en forma de puño, se estrellaba contra aquel chico, y como lo alejaba completamente de ella, para luego girar su rostro y encontrarse con el causante de su salvación...

-Naruto...- Pronuncio Hinata mientras no apartaba ni una vez sus ojos de el rostro del chico...que por sus facciones estaba muy enojado, pero que al escuchar su nombre saliera de su boca giro rápidamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos perlas mirarlo muy detenidamente. El rubio posos también sus ojos celestes en los de Hinata, ninguno apartaba la vista...Naruto tenía una mirada distinta a la que siempre traía, esa mirada de alegría, de gracia y de amistad, ahora estaba llena de amor, enojo, y preocupación.

-Estas bien?- pregunto saliendo de su trance...

-S-s-i- contesto Hinata también saliendo del sueño que en esos momentos llevaba.

Otra ves... ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna...si seguían así le ganarían a Sasuke en un reto contra el silencio...(XD).

Pero se vieron interrumpidos, por ...Matt...

-Oye que crees que haces?...estaba por besarla..!- grito.

La mirada de Naruto cambio rápidamente a una llena de odio y enojo.

-Por eso te pegue idiota!, se notaba demasiado que ella no quería besarte!- grito aun con mas fuerza el rubio.

-Mira ese no es tu tema!, asi que mejor vete si no quieres salir lastimado- amenazo Matt.

-Veamos quien es el que sale lastimado, nunca te perdonare lo que casi haces...- dijo muy, pero muy enojado el chico de ojos celeste, hasta se podía jurar que se veía una aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo y que las marcas tan lindas que siempre llevaba en su cara ...se profundizaban.

La pelinegra miraba todo atónita, si esto seguía asi estos dos se agarrarían, y se mataría y ella no quería que su Rubio saliera lastimado.

Y su pesadilla se cumplió, allí en un pestañear, Naruto y Matt se encontraban peleando, y no había manera de pararlos, Y para colmo, a esas horas nadie estaba por ahí, empezaba a ocultarse el sol, todos seguramente estarían en sus cuartos, estaba sola, solo esperaba que no apareciera ningún profesor porque si no , no solo saldrían lastimados si no que por la pelea quizás los expulsarían.

No sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron peleando, pero ya era casi de noche, por lo menos media hora seguro...Naruto se encontraba mal, tenía algunas heridas en el rostro, y en sus brazas, también, ya que su camisa del uniforme, se encontraba no solo rota si no que también manchada de...sangre... Pero Matt estaba en otro estado, esta mucho peor que Naruto, tenia heridas peores...que mejor ni contar...

Hinata se encontraba allí parada, sin poder hacer nada, pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y morían en el suelo frío. Tenía miedo de que Naruto, SU Naruto saliera mucho pero d lo que ella imaginara...pero por suerte...en el momento en que ninguno daba para mas dos chicos, aparentemente amigos de Matt, llegaron en busca de...Matt.

-oye Matt mejor vámonos !, no tienes oportunidad saldrás muy herido.- dijo uno de los chicos.

Mientras ayudaban a Matt a pararse este le dijo a Naruto:

-esto no queda aquí, Hinata será mía me escuchaste!- le grito para luego irse...

Naruto callo sentado al suelo...un poco exhausto y con la respiración entrecortada...

Hinata no resistió y mientras lloraba con mas fuerza fue corriendo hasta Naruto y lo abrazo del cuello tirándose arriba de él...-

-Ahu! Hinata-chan eso duele!- dijo Naruto en forma de reproche.

Inmediatamente Hinata se separo un pocco roja, y secandose las lagrimas le dijo:

-estas bien Naruto-kun?-

-Ahora lo estoy- le contesto con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Hinata se sonrojo mucho por ese comentario, pero al ver el estado del chico reacciono y parándose dijo:

-Quedate aquí iré por un botiquín de emergencias-

Y sin mas se fue corriendo en busca del dichoso botiquín.

Despues de unos 10 minutos Naruto se encontraba recostado en un árbol y Hinata enfrente curándolo.

-Auch!- se quejo Naruto mientras Hinata curaba las heridas de el rubio con Alcohol., con un puchero en los labios- eso duele- se volvió a quejar.

-jiji no te quejes pareces un niño pequeño- volvió a reír Hinata.

-Si lo se así soy yo- contesto Naruto feliz de estar con la chica .

-si por eso me gustas- dijo desprevenida Hinata mientras seguía curando las heridas del joven.

Pero cuando reacciono de lo que había dicho levanto la vista sonrojada y miro a Naruto que la miraba con una cara sorprendida.

-Disculpa Hinata-chan pero no te escuche bien que dijiste?- decía el rubio tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-Nada!- se apresuro a contestar- no dije nada, jeje mejor sigo curándote- decía Hinata mientras llevaba su mano al brazo del chico para seguir curándolo pero sintió la mano de este sobre su brazo, en un intento de detenerlo.

-No Hinata tu dijiste algo- volvió a insistir el chico.

-No dije nada importante Naruto, por favor déjame seguir cuarandote- evitaba la pregunta de el chico de ojos azules Hinata.

-Hinata mírame- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba con sus manos el mentón de la chica haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos.- tu me amas?- le pregunto con mucho sentimiento en su voz.

Hinata no podía contestarle esa pregunta, pero no sabe colmo fue, pero con todo su valor del mundo se acerco fugazmente al chico y lo beso...

Al principio Naruto se sorprendió por el acto de la chica, ¿No era acaso que los hombres daban el primer paso?...pero al parecer aquí no... Aunque no tardo poco en corresponder el beso, que le brindaba aquella hermosa muchacha.

Al principio, el beso fue tímido, pero luego se intensifico mas, el beso se profundizo, ambos se besaban como siempre habían querido hacerlo, Hinata sosteniendo con sus dos manos el rostro del chicos y Naruto sujetándola de la cintura como si no quisiera que se le escapara.

Cuando el beso finalizo, Hinata estaba mas que roja, Había besado a Naruto!, Cómo se atrevió?, ni ella lo sabe...pero si sabia que tenia que responderle al chico esa pregunta, y ahora no podía mentirle...

-Si...- dijo ella.

-disculpa no te entiendo- dijo Naruto con una ceja levantada.

-Si Naruto-Kun, Te amo- confeso ella con la vista baja, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Sintió como el rubio reía un poco, acaso se estaba burlando de ella...?,..pero su duda se aclaro al instante...

-Que suerte por que yo también te amo Hinata-Chan!- le dijo el rubio a la pelinegra la cual alzo la vista sorprendida.

Hinata sonrió muy feliz, esto era lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida, pero no fue poco tiempo, hasta que sintió nuevamente los labios de él sobre los suyo, y un nuevo beso comenzó entre ambos jóvenes enamorados.

Cuando se separaron, quedaron frente a frente...y Naruto con toda la calidez del mundo, según Hinata le izo la pregunta que siempre había soñado:

-Hinata-chan quieres ser mi novia?-

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron de lagrimas, por un momento Naruto penso que había hecho algo mal, pero prono se dio cuentas que no al sentir a Hinata abrazándolo del cuello.

-Si Naruto-Kun! Claro que si!!- le contesto...

Naruto correspondió a su abrazo y ambos estuvieron así hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las 8:00 de la noche si seguían mas tiempo afuera no solo los castigarían si no que se preocuparían por ellos.

-Naruto-Kun será mejor que entremos no lo crees?-

-Si-

Y así ambos jóvenes se fueron tomados de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente hasta llegar a las escaleras que los dividían...allí... Hinata se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Naruto-Kun no le digas a nadie que estas de novio con migo si?-

-Porque Hinata-chan?- pregunto

-quiero que se den cuenta mañana!- le contesto mientras volvió a besar al joven.

-De acuerdo- entonces nos vemos mañana!- y le dio otro beso un poco mas cortos que los anteriores.

-Adios!- le grito Hinata mientras desaparecía de las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara al cuarto, y allí lo recibieron los tres amargados, digo sus tres amigos.

-que sucede Dobe?, estas muy feliz, pareces una calcomanía.- le dijo Sasuke a modo de burla.

-Nada Sasuke mañana te darás cuenta- y entro al baño.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

1° Naruto entraba con una sonrisa muy grande

2°no le decía Teme a Sasuke y

3° no se quejo por el Dobe de parte de Sasuke.

Que pasara acá?- se preguntaron los chicos.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

La misma pregunta se hicieron las Kunoichis mientras veían por donde se había ido Hinata(al baño ya saben para prepararse para dormir XD). La chica apenas entro, comenzó a cantar, la canción de Bésame sin Miedo, y cuando ellas le preguntaron que pasaba...ella les dijo que mañana lo averiguarían... que pasaba acá?.

* * *

**... ya se! se esperaban que Sasuke y Sakura se besen no?...jaja todo estaba planeado!! jiji pero miren quienes se besaron?? jaaj Naruto y Hinata! Porfin ya tieen algo...¬¬ son lentos, aunque nadie supera a Sasuke y Sakura...n.n...y como veran hay onda entre Kori e Itachi...pero no todo es color de rosa...jiji y ahi andan tambien Neji y Tenten... jaaj fue un capitulo complicado...creanme! No sabe lo que me costo! 15 paginas del world! es un record para mi siempre escribo 10 y miren puff...aunque hay muchs que escriben mas...pero bue...**

**Con respecto a la pareja de Ino, bien ya e tomado una decision, que no se las contare juju...aunque se daran cuenta cuando lean el fic jiji pero tambien me olvide mencionar, que tambien puede estar la posibilidad de Sai...pero igual, si alguien quiere opinar algo con respecto a las parejas asepto su opinion...**

**Bueno quiero agradecer especialmente a Gretul(Rachely) y Chivi(Azula) que me ayudan siempre a escribir mi fic...las tres somos de las empresas Troqi P jeje**

**Bueno...no les quito mas tiempo...pliss dejenme Reviews! aaa...y quería aclarar una duda que salio en uo de los reviews que me dejaron...me preguntaban si las canciones las invente yo... este las canciones...son de una banda llamada rbd quizas alguno la conozca...pero no va a haber solo canciones de esta banda...quiero aclarar eso...**

**Besoss!! y dejen Reviews pliss!!(solo apreten el boto GO!)**

**Derechos reservados a las empresas Troqi!.**


	10. Los Cerezos

**Hola!! Aqui vuelvo con el capitulo 10!! Vaya que rapido...jiji todavía me acuerdo el día que descubri la pagina jaja XD**

**Beuno espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**Y Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus presiados reviews!!...y a aquellas que leen el fic...**

**Y un gracias especial a Mi amiga Chivi y a mi amiga Gretul...**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a ellas...**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

**Discleirme(se escribe asi?): Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,solo el fic, que lo escribo con la finalidad de abrir mi mente y dejarlos entrar a mi mundo imaginario...(que cursiiXD)**

* * *

Capitulo 10: "Los Cerezos"

_Naruto entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara al cuarto, y allí lo recibieron los tres amargados, digo sus tres amigos._

_-que sucede Dobe?, estas muy feliz, pareces una calcomanía.- le dijo Sasuke a modo de burla._

_-Nada Sasuke mañana te darás cuenta- y entro al baño._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos._

_1° Naruto entraba con una sonrisa muy grande_

_2°no le decía Teme a Sasuke y_

_3° no se quejo por el Dobe de parte de Sasuke._

_Que pasara acá?- se preguntaron los chicos._

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-_

La misma pregunta se hicieron las Kunoichis mientras veían por donde se había ido Hinata(al baño ya saben para prepararse para dormir XD). La chica apenas entro, comenzó a cantar, la canción de Bésame sin Miedo, y cuando ellas le preguntaron que pasaba...ella les dijo que mañana lo averiguarían... que pasaba acá?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

El día había comenzado algo raro, era muy...feliz...Hinata se había levantado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya desde ayer en la noche que estaba así, y cada vez que ellas intentaban preguntarle que sucedía, ella solo respondía con un "ya se enteraran"... ¿QUÉ SE TENÍAN QUE ENTERAR?.

Pero eso pronto se enterarían...Mientras tanto, las Kunoichis miraban como Hinata, mientras tarareaba una canción, se peinaba alegremente frente al espejo, ese día llevaba muy bello el pelo, no sabían que producto había usado, pero su cabellera brillaba como el sol dorado del mediodía...lo que no sabían era que quizás su semblante de alegría era ese producto Mágico...

Iban bajando las escaleras...uff hoy tenían clases de Matemática, en la primera hora, algo totalmente aburrido...y para extrañeza de Sakura y su grupo, esa era la materia que mas odiaba su bella amiga Hyuga pero no parecía demostrarlo...

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con Kori la cual hablaba alegremente con Temari, al poco tiempo ambas se enteraron de lo que le sucedía a la ojiperla, y esto preocupo mucho , pero como su amiga decía que no se sucedía nada malo, por su rostro tan feliz, supusieron que no sería algo tan grave...

Como era costumbre todas se fueron a hablar al fondo del salón, charlaron sobre ya saben cosas de chicas...

-y si ya sabes como son los chicos un poco tímidos jaja- seguía hablando Ino.

-si peor llamarme y cortarme luego de decirme Hola no me parece algo normal- siguió explicando Temari.

-jajaja...oigan miren chicas ahí llegan Naruto , Sasuke, Neji y Gaara- comento Kori muy contenta.

Tanto Kori como las Kunoichis pudieron ver la sonrisa de Hinata esta vez era mucho mas alegre, y ya comenzaban a suponer algo...

Naruto y Sasuke seguido de sus dos amigos iban entrando al aula, y como hacían siempre se pusieron a charlar en el pupitre de Sasuke, pero algo los desconcertó...

-me esperan chicos tengo que saludar a alguien...- dijo Naruto ampliando mas esa sonrisa que para incomodidad de sus amigos tenía desde ayer en la noche.

El rubio se dirigió a paso lento y calmado a donde se encontraban las chicas hablando...por otro lado Sakura e Ino , como Temari, Tenten y Kori se miraron entre si, sus sospechas se confirmaban cada vez más...

-Hola chicas- saludo alegremente el chico Hiperactivo, ubicándose detrás de Hinata, y luego abrazando a esta de la cintura...- Hola hermosa- la saludó, ya para ese momento tenían a toda la clase alrededor suyo mirando atentamente y con los ojos abiertos en forma de plato.(n/A Chusmas!!XD)

-Hola _amor-_saludo Hinata dándose vuelta y quedando frente a frente con su amado rubio, luego de ese inesperado saludo por ambos chicos, los dos se besaron muy dulcemente en forma de saludo...

Cada uno reacciono de una forma distinta, lo que veían sus ojos era algo...impresionante...

Sakura tenía los Ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca., esa no podía ser su amiga, su amiga tímida...

Ino miraba con unos ojos un tanto juguetones, necesitaba saber la parte de la historia que se había salteado.

Tenten, solo apreciaba la escena agarrada de el hombro de Temari, estaba que se caía de la impresión.

Por otra parte Kori miraba muy feliz la escena, claro ella no había estado esos meses con ellos y no conocía la historia de esos novios...

Sasuke, no expresaba nada con su mirada, pero en su mente recorrían mil preguntas y una que le resonaba mas era... ¿Porqué el Dobe tiene ya una novia y yo no?.

Gaara, ni se altero.

Shikamaru, estaba algo sorprendido igual que todos, pero solo susurraba, que problemático.

Y bien...Neji solo miraba con mucho rencor en sus ojos, como ese...ese rubio cabeza hueca podía estar besando a su prima...y mientras veía la escena que se presentaba en el salón estaba planeando una estrategia para dejar viuda a su prima(n/a que malo!! jaja).

-Cof cof lo siento alumnos pero esas cosas son para los recreos puedo comenzar con mi clase?- pregunto el prof. de matemática parado al lado de la puerta.

Hinata y Naruto solo se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, y luego de estar unos segundo así, se sonrieron y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares.

La hora paso algo tensa, los alumnos no lograban concentrarse en la materia por el acontecimiento de hacía un rato, y Hinata y Naruto no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro.

Al terminar la hora, El rubio y la pelinegra no tuvieron tiempo ni de pestañear porque ya estaban rodeados por millones de personas, hasta...hasta Kabuto...¬¬ el que hacia ahí??... pero por suerte sus amigos los salvaron.

-Bueno , bueno se acabo el espectáculo- comenzó a decir Tenten mientras se abría entre la multitud junto a los demás.

-Ya pueden irse...- decía Kori, pero aparentemente nadie la escuchaba por que ninguno se movía, en eso salió Sakura.

-Que no escucharon?? Fuera!!- grito muy enojada en esos todos se marcharon y una vez que solo quedaban los "amigos" Sakura se giro para ver como todos la miraban con una gran gota de sudor- Que?-

-Uff nada, nada...y bien?- dijo Sasuke mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Que no es obvio?- pregunto Naruto saltando d su asiento y abrazando a Hinata la cual ya se comenzaba a poner un poco roja...pero se le fue pronto ya que estar cerca de su rubio le daba mucha confianza...- Hinata-Chan y yo somos Novios!!- grito a todo pulmón...

-Eso ya lo sabemos...- dijo Kori restándole importancia...

-Y entonces?- pregunto Hinata ya correspondiendo el abrazo de su novio.

-Queremos que nos cuenten todo!!...como fue!!- grito Ino mostrando su verdadero yo...

Hinata y Naruto se pusieron un poco rojos, no pensaban contarles todo...quizás era algo mas personal...pero por suerte ahí estaba Sakura para ayudarlos.

-Ino-cerda!! Esas cosas son personales!!- grito Sakura.

-Bue bue bájale al volumen por favor- dijo Sasuke al lado de ella.

-Perdon?...y si no quiero que harás?- dijo la pelirrosa enfrentándolo.

-mmm veamos quizás te bese para que te calles...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona...

-si si como si yo te dejara...-

-no te preocupes no pensaba hacerlo...aunque si tu quieres puedo cambiar de parecer- ofreció Sasuke con un deje de diversión, le estaba haciendo una broma eso era claro...

-No te preocupes no te pediría eso.- se defendió.

-Tienes razón lo único que sabes pedir es un cerebro nuevo, porque el tuyo ya ni funciona.(n/a jiji me recuerda a un amigo...)- contraataco Sasuke y en esta salió vencedor.

-Uchiha- exclamo Sakura con un aura maligna- comienza a correr por que te juro que te mato.

-Ja eso si me alcanzas Florcita- dijo Sasuke mientras ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-Vuelve!! Te voy a matar!!- salió gritando Sakura.

Por otro lado sus amigos ya se estaban terminando el pote de pochoclos que habían empezado, apenas comenzó la discusión.

-Ya solo faltan ellos verdad?- pregunto Kori con algo de gracias.

-Jaja así es...- dijo Hinata.

-Aunque no son los únicos- comento Ino mirando a Tenten de reojo, la cual solo esquivo la mirada.

-.-.--.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era Miércoles, la escuela entera estaba enterada ya de la nueva pareja...cosa que no incomodo mucho a Naruto y Hinata ya que ellos solo se preocupaban por estar con el otro.

Estaban en clases de Naturales, y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que se acabara la clase así que el prof. Kakashi decidió hablar sobre el viaje al museo.

-Bien alumnos escuchen, como saben el Viernes es el viaje al museo de la ciudad.- comento.

Un "uuuuuuhh " sde parte dl alumnado se puedo escuchar por todo el salón.

-Sisis ya se que están emocionados, pero tengo que comentarles de que va a tratar...nosotros veremos mas que nada la parte de dinosaurios... luego de escuchar bien toda la información que nos de el guía cada pareja se iran a algun lugar, libremente, en la zona trasera del museo, es un jardín enorme donde podrán escoger el lugar que deseen, una vez allí tendrán que contestar un formulario que yo les entregara y dibujar un esquema, además tendrán que escribir un informe, para esto tendrán un lapso de una hora y treinta minutos, luego haremos una pequeña merienda, y después nos volveremos. Quedo claro?-

-sisi profe pero y las parejas las hace usted?- pregunto el Rubio, Naruto.

-Eso ya lo dije, uff, bien a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura- en ese momento Sakura se deja golpear su cabeza en su pupitre y Sasuke pone su tipica sonrisa de arrogante- ustedes podrán elegir sus parejas...alguno ya la elegido?, así las anoto.-

En ese preciso momento Tenten y Neji estaban teniendo un guerra de miradas, pero por el ultimo comentario Neji había puesto una sonrisa un tanto, divertida. En eso levanta la mano.

-_oh no no estar pensando en...-_

-Kakashi Tenten y Yo somos una pareja- dijo Neji.

-ponerme como su pareja- termino de pensar Tenten.

-No pofre eso es mentira!- salto rápidamente la muchacha.

-Lo siento peor ya los anote, no hay vuelta atrás...-

-No le podía pasar a ella...no porque a ella?-

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los grandes arboles de la institución, se encontraban, dos jóvenes enamorados, un rubio y una pelinegra, ambos abrazado muy tiernamente...

-Oye Hina-chan vas a estar conmigo en el proyecto verdad?-

-Claro que si Naruto-Kun- dijo Ella mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos podía mostrar mas felicidad que la que estar junto al otro...eran muy felices...Pero había unos ojos, que los miraban desde lejos...unos ojos un tanto rencorosos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ino!!- gritó Kori mientras alcazaba a la rubia.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Dime quieres estar conmigo en lo del museo?- pregunto.

-Claro Kori!, me encantaría, aunque por tu cara diría que estas tramando algo...-

-yo?...jaja me descubriste escucha tengo un plan..., cuando hagamos el trabajo debemos terminarlo pronto, porque...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las tribunas del estadio se encontraban totalmente llenas...millones de alentadores, de la escuela Konoha school se encontraban del lado Izquierdo mientras que, aquellos alentadores de la escuela Sonido(n/a perdón no se me ocurrió otro nombre) se encontraban en el lado derecho... así es...hoy jueves, la escuela Konoha competía por la copa contra la escuela del sonido. Como fue el año pasado, cada jueves de cada mes, los jugadores de Football de la escuela competían, era un torneo escolar, pero era de mucha importancia...y este jueves era el ultimo juego, el que ganaba se llevaba el premio y la copa...

Por supuesto que las porristas de ambos equipos estaban alentando a los jugadores... _¡Tigres Blancos a Ganar!! _ Gritaban las porristas de Konoha... mientras que las porristas de la escuela Sonido gritaban... _ ¡El leopardo va a ganar!! _

Era una lucha sin fin, y cuando salieron los jugadores de cada equipo, la lucha se incremento... y como era normal, solía haber peleas entre las porristas...

Las porristas de Sonido llevaban un traje todo negro, con una nota de sonido plateada y el pelo sujeto en dos coletas...En cambio las de Konoha o sea Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari, su uniforme era un vestido rojos, color rojo, tableado al final con rayas azules y la falda les llegaba como unos 20 centímetros sobre la rodilla, llevaban zapatillas con un poco de taco(ya sabe esas zapatillas que te hacen ver mas altaXD) y el pelo lo llevaban suelto con una vincha color rojo algunas y otras azul...

El partido fue muy parejo, iban 3 a 3 ambos equipo, ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para terminar, se escuchaban gritos de las admiradoras de Sasuke, Naruto a las cuales Hinata se prometio matar luego, de Gaara y de tdoos los demás chicos del equipo...

Y como si fuera un regalo de Dios, en los últimos 20 segundo Naruto logro hacer un pase a una larga distancia, ya que en eso se especializaba el rubio, y recibiendo la pelota, Sasuke metió un gol, el gol de oro, justo antes de que se acabara el tiempo...

Cuando el arbitro marco el final del partido todas las porristas gritaron y fueron corriendo a abrazar a los chicos, seguidas de muchas otras fanáticas.

Sakura pudo observar como Sasuke se sacaba su remera y no pudo evitar, mirar sus bien formados músculos, cosa que le provoco un leve sonrojo, pero llamo mucho su atención, que cuando Sasuke giró para saludar a todas sus admiradoras, claro de mala gana, noto que un poco debajo de su cuello, y comenzando el hombro, había un tatuaje, si así es, ese Uchiha tenía un tatuaje, pero como buena alumna, Sakura recordó rápidamente una leyenda, ese tatuaje, era una imitación, del llamado _Sello maldito_, la leyenda contaba de un muchacho que lo había mordido una serpiente y le había dejado esa marca, contaba también que luego ese Sello era sellado para que no derramara todo su supuesto _poder_... la leyenda termina con la expansión de ese poder...y como aquel _ninja cae en las manos malas_, por esa marca maldita... otras versiones cuentan que esa marca muchas veces se expandía por todo el cuerpo y que el muchacho adoptaba unos _ojos color sangre_ con tres pupilas negras en el centro...

Se ve que Sasuke, decidió tatuarse ese sello, ya que era igual al que aparecía en millones de manuscritos antiguos... luego debería preguntarle porque lo tenía...pero algo la había enojado mucho...Sasuke parecía cómodo saludando a esas millones de chicas...regaladas...y ella no lo permitiría asi que a paso decidido se acerco al grupo y apartando a todas esas Barbies se tiro al cuello de Sasuke y lo abrazo...

-Te felicito lo hiciste muy bien!!- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y mirando de reojo como las admiradoras se querían matar...

-Este Sakura??...que te sucede?- pregunto algo preocupado Sasuke esto era muy raro...

-Nada no puedo felicitarte??.-

-Este siii- decía Sasuke tratando sacársela de encima, es que le daba miedo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba... Sakura se apegaba mas y mas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado Hinata se encontraba buscando a su Naruto y cuando vio una cabellera rubia desordenada supo a quien le pertenecía pero este estaba rodeado de otras chicas, así que adopto una forma un tanto mala, y se acerco corriendo a él...

-Amorrr!!- y se tiro en su cuello dándole un tierno beso el cual él correspondió gustosamente,...

pero cuando se separaron Hinata miro a todas esas chicas que la miraban con mucha rabia y les dijo:

-oh... lo siento no me di cuenta que estaban aca...es que solo tengo ojos para MI NOVIO- exclamo remarcando las ultimas dos palabras .

Luego de ese pequeño discurso las chicas se fueron alejando y Naruto solo pudo reír y susurrarle al oído a Hinata:

-sabes...te ves muy linda cuando te pones celosa...-

-yo?...celosa?...que decís...-dijo Hinata, negando a modo de juego la realidad.

-Jaja de acuerdo si tu no te pones celosa...ire a saludar a las otras porristas, que también alentaron muy bien- y asi el rubio se encaminaba para ir a cumplir lo dicho pero fue detenido por Hinata que lo agarro del brazo y lo abrazo posesivamente...

-Ok ok si soy celosa, quédate conmigo- dijo mientras ponía una dulce carita que Naruto no pudo resistir...

-Besandola- De acuerdo, no me molesta para nada que seas asi...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Todos se encontraban muy contentos, mientras veían como el capitán y el sub capitán de los Tigres Blancos subian a recibir el premio, entre los dos agarraron la copa, alzándola mostrando quienes eran los campeones...

-Bien, no solo han ganado una copa campeones, si no que tambien...Han ganado un viaje por una semana a la playa con todo sus compañeros!!- grito aquel que dirigía la entrega del premio...

Ahí todo 4° saltó de alegría y se tiraba en sima de los jugadores... Si que habían ganado un buen premio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos se encontraban en un micro, dirigiéndose con el prof. Kakashi al museo, por suerte en el viaje podían ir con quien quieran, claro esto va por Sasuke y Sakura que ya era suficiente tener que hacer un trabajo juntos...

Al llegar al museo hicieron un paseo por todos lados, vieron los distintos tipos de dinosaurios cosas por el estilo, como había que tomar nota, Sasuke llevaba el apunte de todo ya que era el mas rápido copiando...

-Este es el tiranosaurio rex,...- comenzó a explicar la guía.

-Mira Sasuke es tu primo lejano, hasta son parecidos...- comentó Sakura con gracia...-

-Tienes razón , y mira ese de allá se parece a ti..., -dijo señalando a un apatosaurio- si igual de feos.

-mmm pero no es tan feo como tu primo no lo crees?-

-y...puede ser...pero por lo menos nosotros no tenemos el cuello tan largo verdad?-

Y se fue dejando como hace desde hace mucho tiempo, con la palabra en la boca, a Sakura.

Una vez que termino la clase cada pareja se fue a un lugar aparte, y era cierto ese jardín era enorme, tenía todos los arboles que te puedas imaginar, peses en los lagos, un bosque, y muchas cosas mas...

La ojiijade pudo ver en una zona, Arboles de cerezo y entonces miro suplicante a Sasuke y este al entender lo que quería decir dijo simplemente...

-sii.-

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun! Te quiero dattebayo!- grito Mientras iba corriendo a los arboles, dejando a atras a Sasuke el cual solo respondió por lo bajo:

-yo también te quiero- pero no llego a ser escuchado por la pelirrosa que ya estaba sentada bajo un árbol...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(n/a dedicado a Gretul y a Chivi)

Neji y Tenten se encontraban sentados en un tronco, un poco adentro del bosque, esa zona era iluminada por unas pequeñas ventanillas de luz, y lo mas hermoso era que se podía apreciar a unos preciosos pajaritos de distintos colores...que volaban muy cerca de ellos...

Ambos ya habían terminado el trabajo, ahora solo les restaba ir a juntarse con los demás...pero el paisaje era tan bello...que no les daban ganas...o quizás podía ser por estar el uno junto a otro?...

-Es bello no?- pregunto Neji mientras su vista se concentraba en un pajirito color amarillo que se alimentaba.

-Siii... – exclamo Tenten mientras cerraba los ojos, y disfrutaba de la pequeña brisa que adornaba al lugar.

El hyuuga fijo su vista, ahora, en su hermosa acompañante, el ya había decidido no molestar mas a la chica con el tema del beso, pero no podía simplemente haberlo soñado...Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Tenten.

-Que tanto me miras?- pregunto la chica de pelo chocolate.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Tenten lo miraba, tan perdido había estado que nisiquiera se dio cuenta que ella había abierto los ojos??

-Es Solos que...lo siento por volver a reiterar el tema... pero no lo creo...- decía apenas aludible para los demas...

-te refieres al supuesto beso?- pregunto ella mirando a Neji, como si quisiera ver mas allá d su corazón.

-sii...-

-Sabes a veces hay cosas que prefieres callar... porque quieres negar que sucedieron... uno a veces comete errores, que no los admite...pero también a veces hay que dejarse llevar por los impulsos...por ejemplo: un pajaro vuela, siempre, vuela de un lado para otro, y muchas veces sus vuelos no tiene explicaciones, es como los humanos muchas veces...hacemos cosas que no tienen explicaciones, pero nosotros, intentamos buscar esa explicación lógica...no como los pájaros que siguen volando...-

Neji estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por su compañero, y tal fue su impresión, que no se dio cuenta cuando Tenten se marcho del lugar... Que había sido todo eso?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Naruto-Kun te digo que ese no es el dinosaurio que pide!!- decía Hinata un poco molesta porque su Novio no entendía lo que le explicaba...

-Bueno Hinata-chan no te enojes, es que soy un poco lento para la escuela dattebayo!-

-No no me enojo, pero no es difícil de entender...- dijo la ojiperla mientras se recostaba bajo el árbol, y cruzando los arboles ponía una cara de enojada...

Al ver esto Naruto solo pudo reír para sus adentros...y se acerco un poco a ella quedando prácticamente pegados...

-Vamos preciosa no te enojes- decía mientras la abrazaba... pero Hinata no le respondía...- a ver que puedo hacer yo para que no te enojes?-

-Veamos, primero antes que nada empezaras a tener clases particulares, vas a ver que mejoraras pronto, y segundo que me des otro fuerte abrazo.-

-Bien la primera solo te la acepto si vos sos mi maestra particular- pidió Naruto rogante.

-De acuerdo... y la segunda?- dijo Haciendo puchero.

-Bien y la segunda quiero que también sea con un beso...- dijo pícaramente el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hinata y besaba sus labios muy tiernamente...

Por otro lado Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida aun no se acostumbraba, pensar que era ella quien en esos momentos estaba abrazándolo y Besando a Naruto...

-Bien, es hora de volver, ya es la hora- dijo Naruto separándose de Hinata, y extendiendo una mano a esta para ayudarla a levantarse...- vamos?-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra y juntos se encaminaron al lugar de reunión tomados de la mano...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Ino...donde crees que se hayan metido?- pregunto Kori...

-No lo se...esa frentona... que estará haciendo?-

-el trabajo no?- pregunto Kori caminando por lo grandes patios.

-Hmp crees que tardaría tanto de seguro a los diez minutos lo tenían desarmado...así que ahora deben estar "charlando"- exclamo Ino irónicamente...

-Jajaj debemos encontrarlos...estoy segura que algo pasara aquí...pero tampoco podemos permitir que se pelen no crees?-

-admítelo eres una chusma como yo!- bromeo Ino y se río junto a Kori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían terminado de hacer esa tarea, les quedaban como una hora, ambos estaban sentado bajo el arbol de cerezo... mirando el cielo adornado por aquellos pétalos que se desprendían de las ramas, como si quisieran salir en busca de un nuevo rumbo... el día era perfecto...

Sasuke cada tanto miraba a la pelirrosa la cual llevaba ese prendedor que le había regalado su padre...ese brillo peculiar del broche convinaba perfectamente con la armonía de su cara, claro cuando esta no se enojaba.

El viento revolvía un poco su cabellera, y sus ojos eran iluminados por los rayos radiantes del sol de oro que había en el cielo...Sasuke aspiro al aroma del lugar, era muy puro, era...olor a cerezo...ese olor inconfundible que solamente se encuentra en ese árbol y en Sakura...asi es la oji jade irradiaba un inconfundible aroma a cerezos...

-Huele a cerezos verdad?- pregunto dulcemente la Haruno sacando de su ensoñación al pelinegro...

-eh?- solo pudo preguntar...

-El ambiente, digo huele a cerezos...-

-Asi es- contesto con la misma suavidad en la voz...ambos se habían quedado hipnotizados por la mirada del otro... esa conexión de miradas... difíciles de romper... pero debían romperla si no querían que sucediera algo indebido...

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar que rápidamente dirigió sus ojos a el pequeño cerezo que había ciado en sus piernas, rápidamente lo tomo y lo olió, aspirando esa fragancia tan rica...

-Mira...- dijo extendiéndole el pétalo...- ese perfume...no es rico?-

Sasuke tomo delicadamente el pétalo, pero al hacerlo su mano choco con la de Sakura y ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse, intento rápidamente alejarla de la mano de la joven, y cuando logro reincorporares, olió, la fragancia...y era verdad...era muy rica...no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos permitiendo que Sakura sea la que lo observara esta ves...

La pelirrosa lo miraba atento, ese pelo, lacio, oscuro con reflejos azules, su voz, sus ojos...sus labios, todo era perfecto...no podía haber un hombre en la tierra que igualara esa belleza...o por lo menos para ella...esa tranquilidad con la que pronuncia su nombre a veces la hace poner tan temerosa, porque, lo admite, es vulnerable frente a él, a pesar de esas bromas que siempre se hacen, el logra llegar mas al fondo de esa Sakura que todos conocen...

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos dejo volar el pétalo en el aire, y ambos, él y Sakura siguieron el rumbo que tomo...

El lugar, se tenso, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no pronunciaban palabra alguna, cada uno en su mundo, aunque ellos no sabían que sus mundo estaban conectados...

Sakura pronto recordó algo que serviría justo para iniciar algún tipo de comunicación aunque sea con monosílabos...

-Sasuke-Kun- pronuncio cálidamente Sakura llamando la atención del morocho que la miro como dándole pie para que continúe...- ayer pude ver que tiene un tatuaje en el cuello y el hombro verdad?- preguntó

-Aaaa...si es el supuesto "sello maldito"- dijo algo impresionado ya que no esperaría que la pelirrosa le preguntara eso...ni que se aya fijado así en él.

-te puedo preguntar porque te lo hiciste?- cuestionó mientras se giraba un poco para quedar de frente a él...

-claro...cuando yo era niño mi mama me contaba cuentos para dormir, y mi preferido siempre fue el del Sello, como se llamaba en el cuanto infantil, por supuesto que no terminaba mal, si no que el ninja que tenía ese sello, lograba salvarse de él, y se hacia mas poderoso por eso... a mi me encantaba todo lo relacionado con el poder... y bueno cuando cumplí los 15 encontré la verdadera leyenda y me quede muy impresionado entonces se me ocurrió tatuarme el sello...jaja cuando mi mama lo vio se río junto a mi porque mi papa quería asesinare por ponerme un tatuaje, digamos que fue la primera desobediencia que hice en muchos años, claro que ahora hago mas pero bue...- termino de contar Sasuke

Un poco sorprendida- pero solo por eso te lo tatuaste?- pregunto algo i intrigada...

-En realidad cuando leí la leyenda descubrí que el nombre del ninja era Sasuke, y luego le pregunte a mi mama me había puesto este nombre por eso, y ella me dijo que si, y bueno digamos que eso me motivo mas a tatuarme el sello.- termino ahora si de contar toda la historia.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por una sola pregunta había descubierto una parte de la vida de Sasuke e intrigada -no pudo resistir y pregunto algo que quizás a el le molestara...

-no te llevas bien con tu padre?-

-...- al ver como Sasuke miraba un punto fijo de la hierva y no contestaba se sintió un poco tonta, esas cosas eran personales...

-lo siento...no...no debí preguntar- exclamo algo sonrojada.

-mi padre...mi padre es una persona muy estricta...- comenzó a explicar el ojinegro sorprendiendo a la muchacha- como el es el orgullo de sus padres, o sea mis abuelos, siempre quiso que Itachi, mi hermano y yo fuéramos igual que el, y claro lo logró con Itachi, ahora mi hermano es un prestigioso oculista, el mas honrado en toda la ciudad, hasta viene gente del extranjero para visitarlo... y yo...- siguió contando Sasuke pero en cierta parte le dolía un poco...

-No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun si no quieres contarlo no me molesta...- dijo Sakura con una voz tranquilizadora, mientras se sentaba al lado de él y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y apoyaba una de sus manos cerca del corazón de el pelinegro...

-yo... intento ser esa persona que el quiere...mi padre siempre quiso que yo siguiera una carrera relacionada con la suya... pero...-

-tu padre no te puede obligar a elegir tu futuro!- reprocho Sakura aferrándose un poco mas a Sasuke...

-lo se pero no puedo elegir ante él, por eso intento ser ese chico que el siempre quiso, aunque en realidad mi pasión sea la música, él no toleraría que yo siguiera una carrera tan inculta según él...- comento tristemente Sasuke mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el brazo de la pelirrosa y la abrazaba un poco más...

Asi se quedaron ambos jóvenes...un tiempo largo, disfrutando de la compania del otro... hasta que Sakura pregunto algo...

-Y tu madre?-

-jaaj si que estas interesada en mi vida...- comento Sasuke burlándose...

-Lo siento...no, no es necesario que me digas nada...- dijo Sakura un poco roja separándose del chico...

-no te preocupes a veces hace bien charlar...mi madre es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, ella siempre me comprendió, y nunca le importo lo que pensara la sociedad...siempre actuaba como quería...y para ser sincero, ella es la única que logra sacar de mi a ese niño, que permanece durmiendo...- dijo Sasuke riendo por el ultimo comentario...

-en serio?- pregunto la pelirrosa sorprendida...

-en realidad hay otra persona que también lo logra...-

-quien?-

-jaja creo que tu...-

Nadie decía nada ese ultimo comentario había dejado sorprendido a ambos jóvenes, Sakura no creía que ella fuera la persona capaz de derretir a su cubito de hielo, y Sasuke no podía creer que haya confesado ese detalle, así que para cambiar el tema, se le ocurrió ser el quien haga las preguntas ahora...

-y tu Sakura... cuéntame un poco de ti...-

-mm yo?...bien tu ya sabes la historia con mi padre...ahora se encuentra en España...y mi madre... ella es muy buena conmigo...pero siempre al lado de ella, me siento algo ...rara...- confeso

-porqué?...-

-bien ella es una estrella, es hermosa, talentosa, y yo?...yo soy horrible, no se hacer nada...- iba a seguir contando pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Sasuke que con un dedo le tapo la boca...

-no digas eso, tu eres muy talentosa, o sino por que crees que tienes una banda...?...además... no eres horrible, eres... eres...- pero el chico no pudo continuar... si no terminaría confesándosele a Sakura ahí mismo y eso es lo que menos quería... porque el sabía aunque erróneo, que Sakura lo odiaba no lo amaba.

-yo?...yo soy horrible, tan solo mírame...- decía Sakura mientras se señalaba...

-Que dices tu eres Hermosa!!- soltó de pronto el pelinegro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, y el tenía un leve rubor en su cara...

El silencio se izo presente... dos mariposas se encontraban revoloteando en el aire junto con los miles pétalos de cerezo ... Lo más raro fue que cuando Sasuke soltó esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar Sakura un viento muy fuerte soplo por el lugar, haciendo que el árbol soltara mil pétalos, y que estos cayeran como una llovizna... y los jóvenes en ese momento apreciaban ese inesperado indicio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji buscaba por todos lados a Tenten, debían llegar juntos al punto de reunión, además quería verla y aclara rápidamente esa duda... y ahí estaba...Tenten estaba parada en frente de un lago donde había millones de peces dorados revoloteando...el Hyuuga se acerco, y se ubico al lado de la chica...

-este lugar no deja de sorprenderme...- exclamo de pronto la dueña de esos ojos chocolate...

-tiene razón...-

-volvemos?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Neji la cual logro hipnotizarlo y hacerlo olvidar para que buscaba a su compañera... y cuando se dio cuenta esta lo había tomando de una de sus manos y lo arrastraba... hasta el lugar de encuentro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Hinata...- llamo la atención el rubio...

-Dime...-

-Tu piensas contarle lo nuestro a tu padre...?-

En ese momento Hinata para su caminata y se quedo pensativa en ese lugar, El rubio Hiperactivo la imito y se acerco a ella...

-No se como valla a tomarlo...- dijo sinceramente ...

-No te preocupes yo te puedo esperar en eso... pero yo haré que tu padre me quiera Dattebayo!- grito energéticamente mientras tomaba a Hinata y la alzaba.

-Jajaj Naruto-Kun bájame!! Por favor!! Jaja...- una vez con los pies en la tierra...- Gracias...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos!! Busquémoslos!!- gritaba Kori observando por todos lados aver si encontraba una incopfundible cabellera Rosa, Ino hacia lo mismo...

-Por dios donde se metieron?- pregunto la rubia...

Pero vio como su amiga observa a lo lejos una zona llena de cerezos...

-Tu piensas?-

-Asi es, vamos Ino!-

Y Kori fue seguida por la chica...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

-Por dios tu hijo si que es gracioso!- exclamo Yondaime mientras se sentaba en el sofa al lado de su esposa...

-Nuestro hijio... jaja se parece a ti...- dijo Kushina abrazando a su esposo.- tu hiciste lo mismo cuando yo te di el si...llamaste apidamente a todos tus conocidos...

-jaja se notaba que estaba feliz...espero que esa Chica logre hacer feliz a Naruto...-

-Mas feliz de lo que es?- pregunto la madre de el rubio, a forma de chiste...

-jaaj esa alegría la debe sacar de ti ...-

-Y de ti...-

-jaja- rieron ambos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cerezos seguían cayendo... Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban hipnotizados viéndolos caer...

-Que bellos...- susurro Sasuke...

Sakura decidió que era hora de cambiar ese aire tan tenso... así que se fijo en su reloj y vio que ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para reunirse...

-Este... Sasuke-Kun... ya debemos volver...-

-Como?? - dijo girando para ver esos ojos jade y esa sonrisa que lo embobo completamente...- ah si cierto volvamos- dijo Mientras se paraba y le extendía una de sus manos a la pelirrosa la cual la acepto gustosamente...

Pero Sasuke no midió su fuerza cuando ayudo a levantar a Sakura, logrando que casi cayeran al piso, pero por suerte el puso su pie para no caer...pero no se dio cuanta que ahora Sakura por el susto estaba aferrado a él , con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el con sus manos en la cintura de la chica abrazándola muy fuerte...y sus caras ...muy cercas...

Ambos estaban mas que sonrojados y nerviosos, la cercanía los puso muy nerviosos...Sus bocas, estaban a pocos centímetros...sus alientos se mezclaban... y la fragancia a cerezos que los inundaba... era un complemento más para la escena tan romántica...

Ambos se miraban a los ojos... Sasuke, observaba ese color jade, tan bello...que lo tenía loca hacia bastante tiempo... ese brillo tan peculiar en ellos, esa felicidad que los inundaba...

Sakura, an cambio, pudo notar que en esos par ojos negros como la noche, había un brillo...tenía otra mirada ese día... una mirada llena de amor, ternura , mezclada con... deseo...

El pelo de Sakura volaba libremente, y su broche brillaba mucho más que como todos los días...

Una pequeña ventisca pasó cerca de ellos y esta misma rodeada de pétalos de cerezos...rodeo a los jóvenes, y luego siguió su trayecto...

Ninguno de los dos, pudo frenar ese momento...ahora quien mandaba era el corazón...sus labios se acercaban más y más... sus alientos ya eran solo unos... y ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, para disfrutar más del momento...

El sol alumbraba todo el parque... ni una nube en el cielo... todo era celeste...y el amarillo radiante, brillaba en las flores de cerezo, que parecían estar más alegres que de costumbre...

Los corazones, de Sasuke y Sakura, cada vez se aceleraban más, hasta podrían jurar que sentían como se les salía del pecho...sus latidos iban muy rápido...y estos se aceleraron...cuando...

Sus labios se juntaron...al principio fue algo tímido, solo rozaban sus labios con los de otro...

La sensación que Sakura sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, se sentía en el paraíso no podía creer lo que ocurría...

Y Sasuke no se encontraba muy lejos, se sentía como en el cielo, rozando sus labios con los de la pelirrosa...que extrañamente, sabían a.. _Cereza_...

Cuando ya habían disfrutado suficiente del momento, profundizaron el beso, haciéndolo más deseoso, Sakura se aferro mucho más fuerte al cuello de ese chico... y Sasuke no la soltaba en ningún momento...

El beso era lento... cada uno disfrutaba al máximo, ese contacto tan cercano al otro... y Aunque quizás no era su primer beso, Ambos sintieron que lo era...porque definitivamente, nunca abría otro beso como ese...o por lo menos eso pensaban ellos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kori e Ino se encontraban caminando por los alrededores, buscando a sus amigos, tenían que aparecer... hasta que vieron a lo lejos dos cabelleras inconfundibles, eran ellos... asi que se acercaron llamándolos...

-Sakura!!-

-Sasuke!!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la falta de aire, Sasuke y Sakura debieron separarse, claro hachando cualquier tipo de maldición en su interior...

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con la mirada del otro... ninguno sabía que hacer...se habían besado... y supuestamente...ellos no se llevaban muy bien...

Pero...

-Sakura!!-

-Sasuke!!-

Al escuchar que los llamaban, se separaron inmediatamente como si quemaran, y se arreglaron un poco... asi que cuando llegaron Kori e Ino, y vieron las caras de disimulo... de ambos chicos(n/a nótese el sarcasmo)... supusieron que como se lo imaginaban algo había pasado...

-Este paso algo por aquí?- pregunto Ino...

-Nada!! . gritaron rápidamente ambos, sorprendiendo a las chicas...

-Aaa... bueno entonces, si no te molesta Sasuke, nos llevamos a Sakura, ya tuviéramos que estar con los demás.- dijo Kori guiñiendole un ojo a Sasuke, cosa que Sasuke descifro rápidamente... ella sabía lo que había pasado...

Asi Ino y Kori tomaron de ambos brazos a Sakura y se la llevaron...

Sasuke solo las seguía detrás...asimilando lo que había pasado... cuando noto que Sakura lo miraba de reojo...

Eso logro que ambos se sonrojaran... y que Kori e Ino...se miraron chocaran manos, claro esta que ni Sasuke , ni Sakura habían notado eso... ya que ellos seguían en el mundo de los Sueños...

* * *

**Y??...Jajaj sii!! Se besaron!! Lo que todos estaban esperando !! Al fin dieron el segundo paso!!...Ahora en el proximo capitulo veremos como se lo tman Sasuke y Sakura... y tambien unas pequeñas vacaciones...donde abra alguna que otra sorpresilla jijij... Tambien en el capitulo aparecieron Naruto y Hinata!..si señores como novios...aunque por ser la primera semana juntos estan tan pegaditos jaja...solo esperen un poco y veran que se pone mas normal...jeje o por lo menos para mi... pero como dice el dicho... "La vida no es siempre color de rosa"(es asi?XD)... jaja comenzaran a aparecer problemas... nuevas parejas... pasados escondidos...jaja ya veran solo sigan leyendo...**

**Quiero pedir unas muy grande Disculpa, tarde mucho en actualizar...lo que sucede es que tuve que estudiar, Naturales, Matematica(que la tenía baja pero por suerte la levante), Historia, Geografia(igual que matematicaS), Ingles, Lengua, y ahora tengo que vovler a estudiar lengua, que problematico diria Shikamaru XD jaja recien ayer viernes tuvo 3 horas libre como para comenzar a escribir la historia y hoy la termine, ahorita jaja...asi que perdon si quisas no redacte tan bien es que ando con tiempo limite... Sin contar que tue como 4 fiestas en una semana...**

**Quisera pedirles que me regalaran una Hermoso Review!!y que me contaran si les parecio lindo el capitulo... y tambien acepto criticas, a veces ayudan para mejorar...**

**Bueno sin mas que decirles... me despido y nos veremos en la proxima que no se bien cuando sera...ya que sigo teniendo pruebas, y ademas tengo que leer un estupido libro, horrible sobre el realismo, grrr ¬¬ denme uno que trate sobre un ninja hiperactivoXD**

**jaaj**

**Nos vemos!!**

**"Derechos reservados a Empresas Troqi"**


	11. Mar y Sol

**Hola a Todos!! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo... y por cierto Mucha atencion en este capitulo se nesecita de una lectura comprensiva XD pongo mucha metafora... asi que sin mas disfruten de la lectura... y No se oliden de leer las notas finales...**

**Muchas, pero Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que ya superaron lso 100!! SI!! LOS SUPERE!! jaja que alegría!... Por eso este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes que leen mi fic!! Porque sin ustedes no estaría aqui!**

**Disclairmer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta es solo una historia que hago para despabilarme del mundo educativo XD y de mis papas...XD**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Mar y Sol...

_Por la falta de aire, Sasuke y Sakura debieron separarse, claro hachando cualquier tipo de maldición en su interior..._

_Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con la mirada del otro... ninguno sabía que hacer...se habían besado... y supuestamente...ellos no se llevaban muy bien..._

_Pero..._

_-Sakura!!-_

_-Sasuke!!-_

_Al escuchar que los llamaban, se separaron inmediatamente como si quemaran, y se arreglaron un poco... asi que cuando llegaron Kori e Ino, y vieron las caras de disimulo... de ambos chicos(n/a nótese el sarcasmo)... supusieron que como se lo imaginaban algo había pasado..._

_-Este paso algo por aquí?- pregunto Ino..._

_-Nada!! . gritaron rápidamente ambos, sorprendiendo a las chicas..._

_-Aaa... bueno entonces, si no te molesta Sasuke, nos llevamos a Sakura, ya tuviéramos que estar con los demás.- dijo Kori guiñiendole un ojo a Sasuke, cosa que Sasuke descifro rápidamente... ella sabía lo que había pasado..._

_Asi Ino y Kori tomaron de ambos brazos a Sakura y se la llevaron..._

_Sasuke solo las seguía detrás...asimilando lo que había pasado... cuando noto que Sakura lo miraba de reojo..._

Eso logro que ambos se sonrojaran... y que Kori e Ino...se miraron chocaran manos, claro esta que ni Sasuke , ni Sakura habían notado eso... ya que ellos seguían en el mundo de los Sueños...

Entro rápidamente a su cuarto, y se tiro boca arriba en su cama... su mente estaba nublada por los acontecimientos anteriores...

-Sakura, amiga te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hinata preocupada por la pelirrosa...

-No te preocupes Hina, la frentona lo que necesita es descansar, tiene que acomodar sus ideas...- comento Ino, mientras guardaba en una pequeña mochila alguna de sus pertenencias...

Eso dicho por la Yamanaka izo que la Haruno se desconcertara, ¿Cómo sabía ella, sobre su _Mar_ de ideas...?

De acuerdo, esa sería una de las tantas preguntas que debía hacerle a Ino, pero, lo haría luego, ahora necesitaba descansar...

-Sakura!, me escuchaste?, no vienes con nosotras?- Pregunto Tenten mientras, junto con Hinata e Ino, salía de la habitación...

-No chicas, en serio, me iré mas tarde, tengo algunas cosas que hacer...- dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba un poco su cabello...

-De acuerdo, nos vemos!- gritaron las tres al unisimo...

Como era todos los viernes, los estudiantes de el instituto Konoha, partían a sus casas, a pasar el fin de semana, junto a sus familias, para luego volver a lunes en la mañana...

La ojijade, abrió la perilla que indicaba el agua fría, y tomando un poco de ella en sus manos, decidió mojarse la cara... necesitaba refrescar su mente...

Cerro los ojos, y dio un largo respiro... mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el museo...

Ella...Ella... lo había besado...

Si, Sakura Haruno, besó a Sasuke Uchiha, y no se arrepentía, quizás eso era lo que la tenía mas preocupada... ella penso, que lo único que sentía por el pelinegro, era una simple atracción... ¿y como no?, el chico contaba con todas las características, ojos negros penetrantes, un cabello azabache, la altura perfecta, el cuerpo de un hombre perfecto, una voz seria y ¿tierna? A la vez... que mas se podía pedir?...pero no...

Sakura comenzaba a sospechar, que lo que sentía, era mas que una simple atracción adolescente... eso... eso que sintió cuando rozo los labios del chico, esa sensación en su vientre, ese cosquilleo, ese famoso revolotear de mariposas... eso... Eso era Amor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Bajaba las escaleras del gran instituto, no estaba apurada, si no, mas bien, iba con calama... había tomado una decisión...

**-Definitivamente, tengo que olvidarme de ese ... ese beso...- dijo o mas bien penso Sakura, mientras una pequeña vosesilla su Inner, le contesto un poco... histérica...**

**-Olvidarlo?, me estas cargando fue el beso más esplendido que tuvimos en nuestra vida!- grito euforica...**

**-lo se... pero... vamos!!, ya sabes como es Sasuke!, el seguramente lo tomo como un juego... el no siente nada por mi- al ver que su Inner le dedicaba una mirada muy... diabólica...- okok el no siente nada por nosotras... lo mejor será pasar por alto este suceso y olvidarnos de que , alguna vez paso..- penso triste la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al remis que la esperaba en la puerta del instituto...**

Pero, lo vio... ahí a unos 6 metros de ella, estaba aquel chico que le robaba el suspiro, y que no hacia mas de 1 hora le había robado un beso...

No obstante, él no izo nada, solo se quedo allí mirándola fijamente, eso puso muy triste a Sakura, ya que así le confirmaba su hipótesis, Sasuke no lo tomo enserio, asi que, si el jugaba, ella también lo haría... Ya no retrocedía nunca...

Y sin más, se jiro, ignorando al Uchiha y se subio al auto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(contado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke-Kun)

La vio alejarse en aquel transporte, no se puede definir, cual fue su sensación al ver, que aquella pelirrosa, no se había dignado a hablarle, sinceramente, la había destruido el corazón...

Él también estaba confundido, pero por lo menos mantenía un pequeño rallo de luz, de esperanza, pensando que Sakura correría y lo abrazaría, y el gustosamente la recibiría, pero.. no era así... y el siendo un Uchiha no podía permitirse perder... Aunque el _Sol _que pretendía amanecer en su corazón, no ... saliera...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado ya una semana, desde aquel, doloroso y hermoso acontecimiento...

Extrañamente para muchas personas, Sasuke y Sakura, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el día del museo, solo Kori e Ino podían imaginar que pasaba, pero los demás?... mas confundidos que ellos no se podía estar, ni un solo insulto, ni una sola broma... Nada!... que pasaba?...

Por otro lado, Hinata y Naruto, seguían de novios, pero ya las cosas "mimosas" se habían calmado, para suerte de la salud mental de algunos...(n/a entre ellos mi amiga TroqiXD)

Neji y Tenten...?... bien las cosas se habían tranquilizado, para suerte de Tenten... Neji pasaba mas tiempo intentando descifrar esa frase rara que la había dicho Tenten en el bosque...

Y bueno, los demás en estado normal...

Pero las cosas cambiarían y todo gracias a un simple comentario...

-Che pelo de chicle, que paso?, le tomaste un miedo tan grande a Sasuke que ya ni puedes hablarle?- se burlo Karin, mientras se entrometía, en el grupo de las Kunoichis.

-Perdon?- dijo Sakura muy enojada, nadie le decía cobarde, aunque fuera indirectamente...- quieres ver, como no tengo miedo?- pregunto algo cínica, la muchacha...

-jaja a ver?, mustralo- desafío Karin con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, era obvio que buscaba pelea, lo que ella mas quería era ver a Su Sasuke pelear con esa... chica... para mantenerlos bien alejados...

Sakura giro en sus Talones, y se acerco a paso definido a donde se encontraba los chicos, los cuales la miraron muy sorprendidos en especial cierto pelinegro...

Pro otro lado Ino y las demás, cursaban dedos, para que esto no terminara mal...

-Uchiha- dijo con cara burlona la pelirrosa...

-hmp- contesto, aunque no lo parezca, muy sorprendido Sasuke.

-te venía a pedir un favor...- dijo como si nada...

-cual?- pregunto secamente..

-podrías, cambiarte de escuela?- pregunto con mucha, inocencia?, la Kunoichis...

-Y para que quieres eso?- pregunto Sasuke mas confundido...

-Para no volver a ver tu horrenda cara!!- la grito mientras se sentaba en su pupitre esperando a que el prof. Llegara...

No obstante, todos estaban mas que confundidos, primero no se hablan y después llega la ojijade, y le grita algo sin explicación?... la verdad...el mundo esta loco... pensaron todos al unisimo...

Cuando llego el profesor Hatake, todos tomaron asiento y escucharon atentamente lo que el les decía...

-Bien, como ustedes saben, como el equipo de Football gano el torneo, ustedes tiene una semana completamente gratis en la playa_ Mar y sol ,_ y bueno es hora de que les diga cuales son las condiciones y ya saben el resto...- dijo con simpleza Kakashi mientras todos los alumnos comenzaban a gritar de alegría...-

Bien, escuchen atentos, partiremos el miércoles, y volveremos el lunes a la mañana, cuando estemos allí, iremos a un hotel que se llama, _Las olas del amanecer _ allí se tendrán que dividir en cuartos de 5 personas, y no, no puede a ver grupos mixtos, o como dice mi abuela Pola, "Los nenes con los nenes y las nenas con las nenas "- interrumpió el prof. Al ver que cierta pelirroja preguntaría algo...- bien una vez instalados podrán hacer lo que quieran, pero eso si, cuando escuchen un silbato no duden en reunirse en el punto que se indicara alla de acuerdo?- pregunto por fin Hatake.

-Si!! – gritaron todos dispuestos a una semana de vacaciones.

-que bueno, porque si no estaban de acuerdo no me importaba- dijo sonriendo con su único ojo a la vista...

-¬¬U- por parte de los alumnos.

-Bien es hora d presentarles a los dos acompañantes de tercero que irán con nosotros, ya que las reglas dicen que en los viajes de la escuela, debe a ver animadores y bien elegimos a los dos chicos mas sociables de tercero... ellos son Rock Lee y Rachely- dijo mientras dos jóvenes entraban al salón.

El chico llamado Rock lee, era realmente feo, poseía dos cejas muy pobladas, un corte estilo Carlitos Bala,y que extrañamente debajo de su campera escolar, traía una remera verde, y que tenía una semejanza muy parecida a su prof. de Gim, Gai... mientras que se escuchaban algunos murmullos provenientes del aula, con acotaciones como "que feo" o "es el preferido de Gai sensei.".

Mientras que las muchacha que se encontraba al lado de él, Rachely, poseía unos ojos color marrón verdosos, y un cabello color castaño, con reflejos dorados...una chica muy bella...

-Hola chicos, nosotros los acompañaremos en su viaje, espero que nos llevemos bien...- dijo con su dulce voz Rachely.

Y espero que nunca decaiga su llama de la juventud!- grito eufórico Lee...

-U-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miércoles, 11 de la mañana, los alumnos de Konoha school estaban llegando a la Playa "Mar y Sol", algunos gritaban de la emoción, otros simplemente sonreían, y...algunos como Shikamaru, decían su típico, "Que problemático."

Al llegar al hotel llamado "_Las olas del amanecer_" cada uno, debió dividirse en grupos de 5 personas, quedando organizados así:

En la habitación 1:

_- _Sakura Haruno

- Ino Yamanaka

- Hinata Hyuga

- Tenten (sin apellido XD)

- Korina Uchida

En la habitación 2:

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Gaara no Sabaku

- Neji Hyuga

- Shikamaru Nara

En la habitación 3:

Personajes de relleno (XD)

-chicos bien, como hoy es el primer día en la playa, iremos a pasar el día allí, les pido que no hagan lío ¬¬ cosa que dudo, y que no se separen tanto, y a la hora del almuerzo nos reuniremos en un quincho reservado para la escuela de acuerdo?, lo mismo para la merienda- termino de explicar Kakashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura y sus amigas, se encontraban llegando a la playa luego de dejar las cosas en ese quincho, decidieron estirar sus cosas, en un una parte donde la arena era mas suave, y allí quedaron en malla, y luego de ponerse los protectores se pusieron a tomar el sol, una manera perfecta para comenzar las mini-vacaciones.

Ino llevaba un hermosa malla de dos piezas, blanca con toques rosados, y su pelo suelto con una pequeña rosa en el lado izquierdo.

Tenten llevaba una malla color celeste de dos piezas, pero la parte inferior de la malla era en forma de short. Su pelo estaba suelto también.

Kori, tenía una malla de dos piezas, color roja atada al cuello, y llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Hinata, vestía una malla de dos piezas color rosa pálido y su pelo lo llevaba atado en un trenza desprolija. Además llevaba unos anteojos de sol, con sus patillas color rosa.

Y Sakura al igual que Kori, llevaba una malla de dos piezas atada al cuello, color verde jade, al igual que sus ojos y el cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta con varios mechones rebeldes cayendo por su rostro.

Todas estaban muy lindas, y como el viento que soplaba no era tan fuerte Kori y Tenten decidieron ir a jugar un voley playero.

Mientras que Ino, se estiraba en la repozera de madera, que los dueños del hotel les habían entregado, Hinata izo lo mismo. En cambio Sakura observaba como sus compañeros, se iban ubicando por las mismas zonas, pero su vista se desvío al grupo de chicos que se ubico bastante cercas de ellas. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji. Pero, un momento faltaba Sasuke...

Naruto traía una malla color naranja, Neji color marrón, Gaara color roja, Shikamaru color veige.(n/a aclaro todas las mallas son estilo short hasta la rodilla XD y los chicos no llevaban camisetas porque ya se las habían sacado.)

Vio como el Uzumaki, se acercaba a su amiga Hinata la cual apartaba sus anteojos para observar la cara de su novio, quien le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia, y se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaban a charlar muy contentos. La pelirrosa aprovecho el momento y...

-Oye Naruto- dijo desviando la atención del rubio.

-Dime Sakura-chan.-

-Donde esta el tonto de Sasuke?- pregunto.

-el teme se quedo por allá- dijo el ojiazul señalando cierto punto en la laya donde un montón de chicas se alborotaban.

-Ja como no imaginarlo!- dijo Sakura muy enfadada.

Ino que se mantenía al margen de la situación, abrió los ojo, y con una sonrisa siniestra le pregunto a su amiga:

-que sucede frentona? Celosa?-

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y siguieron pendientes de la conversación con una gran gota detrás de sus cabezas.

-Perdón? Yo celosa, sigan soñando, pero sería divertido arruinarle su diversión- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y se dirigía muy segura a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-esta muy celosa- dijeron Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kori, y Tenten.(n/a de donde salieron esas dos?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado no muy lejano, se encontraba cierto pelinegro siendo acosado por un montón de chicas.

-No no y no, no les daré mi celular, ni mi dirección, tengo un hermano mayor, si esta es mi cara, no me ice cirugía, y Novia?- contestaba Sasuke a todas las preguntas que le hacían sus nuevas fans.

-Disculpen me dejan pasar, gracias, auch cuidado me pisas- se aproximo la pelirrosa quedando en el centro de las chicas junto con Sasuke, la pelirrosa quedo muy impresionada, el perfecto cuerpo del Uchiha, era demasiado, para su salud mental, llevaba una malla azul y unos anteojos de sol, que lo hacían ver, sexy...De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro había escuchado la ultima pregunta de las chicas... " ¿Tienes novia?" Bien quizás tenga una novia, de mentirillas...

-Sasuke-Kun!!- salto gritando Sakura mientras corría y se abrazaba al pelinegro el cual estaba algo, sorprendido, que le pasaba a esta...

-Que quieres?- le pregunto algo incomodo él, ya que todas, las chicas los observaban con un aura maligna..

-Nada, _Amor,_ es que venía a buscar tus anteojos de sol, jiji el sol me esta dando muy fuerte en mis ojitos, y ya sabes tu _ no quieres eso..._- dijo muy ¿sensual? La pelirrosa.

-eh, te sientes bien?- le pregunto el Uchiha en un susurro.

-Claro amor!- grito la pelirrosa mientras disimuladamente el pellizcaba al moreno su brazo, cosa que Sasuke tuvo que aguantar el dolor...-Nos vemos!- le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba los anteojos del ojinegro y le daba un pequeño beso, muy cerca de sus labios, repito Muy Cerca De Sus Labios.

Una vez que la pelirrosa se fue, las demás chicas la imitaron y desaparecieron de la vista del pelinegro, mientras que a lo lejos los amigos de ambos chicos se reían a carcajadas.

Pero el Uchiha menor, fue mas rápido que la Haruno y antes de que esta se fuera la tomo de su muñeca, y la miro fijamente a la cara, claro que sin ver sus ojos ya que esta llevaba puesta sus anteojos.

-Porque hiciste eso Sakura?- pregunto cerca del oído de la muchacha.

-jiji porque quería arruinarte tu pequeña charla?- le pregunto.

-Mmm no estarás celosa?-

-yo? Jaja sigue soñando, ahora si me disculpas, me iré a tomar sol, ha y gracias por tus anteojos- dijo Soltándose del agarre de su _amigo _y llendose a donde estaban los demás, mientras atrás el moreno sonreía muy ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer día en la playa había sido muy interesante, y ahora nuestros protagonistas, estaban en sus cuartos, apunto de dormirse ya que al día siguiente, según lo que les habían informado, abría sorf, en las olas...un Torneo...

Y las noche había pasado bien rápido...para todos, y como no cuando uno se divierte el tiempo vuela, y ahora estaban viendo las parejas que tomarían, ya que según las regalas era un sorf de a dos...

-Hinata-Chan! Tu estarás con migo verdad?- salto Naruto mientras abrazaba a la Hyuga.

-Claro Naruto-Kun pero mira que yo no se sorfear...- explico un poco avergonzada

-No te preocupes, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme a mi, yo te enseñare Dattebayo!- grito eufórico el rubio.

Por otro lado, Neji y Gaara habían decidido no participar, ya que les parecía muy tonto...

Tenten y Sakura sorfearían juntas, tenían planeado patera los traseros de sus amigos, claro que de buenas no mas...

-Oye! Sorfeamos Sasuke??- le pregunto Kori al chico.

-hmp de acuerdo Kori...- digo muy arrogante el pelinegro.

-saa aunque no creo que logres superar a Itachi-kun, él es mejor en esto...- dijo Kori mientras esperaba la continuación, de lo que sería un reto para el Uchiha menor...

-Ya veras!, yo lo superare..- dijo Sasuke mientras una llama se encendía dentro de sus ojos...

Por otro lado, Ino logro convencer a Shikamaru de que participara con ella... así que las parejas ya estaban armadas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El torneo había comenzado, todas las parejas estaban sorfeando, y de pronto todo comenzó a hacerse mas gracioso... Primero Ino y Shikamaru comenzaron a discutir sobre el manejo de la tabla en medio del torneo y terminaron, en la orilla del mar gracias a una ola...

Luego, Hinata y Naruto perdieron el equilibro y cayeron al agua, y comenzaron a reírse por la tontería que habían cometido...

Después Sasuke y Kori, iban de lo mas bien, hasta que Kori se le ocurrió comentar que Itachi era mejor haciendo que Sasuke se enojara, y comenzara a discutir y claro que la Uchida, lo calmo con un golpe en el hombro, pero sin controlar, su fuerza, sacando de competencia a Sasuke, y haciendo que esta también cayera...

Y Luego Sakura y Tenten, estaban apunto de ganar cuando un alga marina se le pega en el pie a Sakura haciendo que esta gritara, ganando la atención de Tenten, y en consecuencia ambas cayeron, y... se llenaron de mas algas...

Cuando estaban en la orilla, se miran y comenzaron a reírse...

-Un momento entonces quien gano?- pregunto Kori...

-Nosotros!!- grito una chica de pelo castaño con mechas rubias recibiendo un pequeño trofeo.

-Claro Que si! Nuestra llama de la juventud arde!!- grito un eufórico lee...

Así es, los dos acompañantes, Rock lee y Rachely habían ganado el torneo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kori, estaba caminando, por el muelle de la playa, y sin darse cuenta, estaba muy lejos de sus compañeros, pero no le importo, siguió caminando, sabía como volver...ni se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en otra playa...

Siguió caminando, con su playero, color naranja pálido, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido...

Llego hacia ya unas semanas, y había hecho muchos amigos nuevos..

Fue incluida entre las Kunoichis como una integrante mas... sonrió al recordar aquello...

_**Flash Back **_

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, y Kori, reían por lo que acababan de hacer...**_

_**El martes antes de ir a la playa...**_

_**Habían decidido hacerles una pequeña broma a los chicos... excluyendo a Naruto, por pedido de Hinata...**_

_**Cuando los chicos se encontraban entrenando... Las chicas se habían metido en el cuarto de lso chcios y buscaron entre sus valijas, algo que sin ello, los chicos no podrían ir a la playa.. Sus bañadores...**_

_**Luego de que los tomaron, se fueron del cuarto dejando todo como estaba, claro esta, que antes se pusieron a revisar las cosas, encontrando un pequeño álbum, en la biblioteca de Sasuke, esto lo encontraron Ino y Kori, pero al ver lo que tenía a dentro luego de reírse un poco por descubrir esa travesura, lo cerraron y no se lo mostraron a nadie, ya Sakura se encargaría de averiguar eso, estaban seguras...**_

_**Luego de volver a entrar a el cuarto de las Kunoichis , escondieron los bañadores en algún lado, donde nadie los pueda encontrar, y se sentaron a esperar...**_

_**Cuando paso exactamente 15 minutos, se escucho un ruido proveniente de los cuartos masculinos...**_

_**-QUE!!' DONDE ESTAN NUESTROS BAÑADORES!!- Grito Neji, a lo que todas se rieron...**_

_**Fue muy divertido ver como Sasuke llamaba a su querido Hermano para pedirle que le compraran a él y sus amigos nuevas mallas, y que Itachi los trajera...**_

_**El miércoles, antes de comenzar el largo viaje, Sakura y sus amigas, llamaron a la Uchida, y le comentaron, que querían que ella estuviera en el grupo, y ella acepto gustosamente, claro que Sasuke, se enojo un poquito, pero ella era libre...**_

_**End Flash Back **_

Fue muy gracioso, además, ese álbum que tenía Sasuke, jaja lo llevaría a la ruina con Sakura, pero bue... de eso se encargaría la pelirrosa...

Kori siguió caminando hasta que alguien la llamo...

-Hey Kori-chan!!- grito cierto pelinegro caminando hasta ella...-

-Itachi?- pregunto ella mientras se paraba junto a él...

-El mismo, jaja sorprendida?-

-sii, jaja porque no nos dijiste que ibas a estar en la playa vecina?-

-Recuerdas que tengo un pequeño hermano?-

-Aaaa...jaja- dijo Ella mientras se reía-.

-Pero te iba ir a visitar ahora, pero veo que tu viniste...

-si es que me fui caminando y no me di cuenta que me fui de la playa U- contesto Kori mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa.

-¬¬ que despistada...-

De pronto a Kori se le ocurrió una gran Idea...

-Itachi!! Me harías un favor??-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la playa "Mar y Sol" Sakura y sus amigas se encontraban tomando sol, mientras que los chicos jugaban un juego de cartas, pero su tranquilidad la rompió...

-Hola chicos- dijo alegre Kori.

-Kori donde has estado?- pregunto Tenten mientras apartaba la revista de moda que leía...

-Caminando – comento ella...

-Hola Kori-chan, Hermanito...- dijo un hombre atrás de las chicas...

-Itachi!- grito Kori, fingiendo sorpresa...

-Itachi...que haces aquí?- amenazo Sasuke...

-De vacaciones contesto simplemente él...- y luego girándose a los chicos,- Hola chicos, Hola chicas...-

-Hola.- contestaron todos

-Bien no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo pero antes...- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa...-Tú nombre por favor?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano...

-Sakura...- dijo ella mirando el extraño parecido de Itachi con su hermano..-

-Muy bello nombre...- contesto bajo la atenta mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba...- bueno lamentablemente debo partir, pero no te preocupes hermano mío, estaré por aquí...- dijo mientras se reía- espero que nos volvamos a ver, mi dulce Sakura- dijo Mientras le daba un corto beso en la mano a la Haruno haciendo que se sonrojara...

Y mientras el Uchiha se iba, le guiño un ojo a Kori, que sonrío...

Sasuke solo lo vio irse, y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos...

-Estupido Itachi...- soltó.

-A mi me pareció bastante bueno...- dijo Sakura mientras se reincorporaba de su estado de shock...

-Claro porque contigo se mostró bastante cariñoso...-

-Sucede algo Sasuke-Kun?, estas celoso?- pregunto ella...

-Para nada, odio a mi hermano nada mas, además celoso de ti?, vamos como si me importaras...- dijo él mientras se paraba...

Oh oh... dijeron todos, esto pintaba mal... pero extrañamente Kori seguía sonriendo...

-Disculpen chicos me olvide algo ya vuelvo.- dijo mientras se retiraba de la playa, dejando atrás una escena bastante graciosa...-

Sakura corriendo a Sasuke por su indiferencia...

-Gracias Itachi- dijo Kori mientras se acercaba a Itachi que se encontraba esperándola en un camino que dirigía a la otra playa...

-De nada jaja, espero que Sasuke se de cuenta de sus sentimientos...- dijo Itachi mientras miraba como Sasuke se metía al mar, para no ser alcanzado por Sakura y como esta lo alcanzaba igual...

-si pienso lo mismo, bueno, yo voy yendo así nadie sospecha... jeje... nos vemos mas tarde Itachi-Kun... – dijo Kori, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Itachi que la abrazaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa tarde en la playa, mientras atardecía, había un espectáculo, en medio de la arena se había organizado un escenario, y la gente subía a cantar...

En un momento, todos los chicos empujaron a Gaara para que subiera al escenario a cantar...

-Vamos Gaara sube!- gritaba Naruto mientras lo empujaba y Gaara terminaba en el medio del escenario con la mirada atenta de todas las personas...

-Este... Hola...- dijo Sabaku mientras miraba a todos con la mayor indiferencia posible...

-Hola Gaara!- contestaron todos...(n/a y estos como sabían su nombre?)

-Los odio a todos...Chau...- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tiraba el micrófono y bajaban del escenario... mientras a todos les crecía una gran gota de agua detrás de sus cabezas...

Mientras tanto sus amigos se reían ya que todo había sido muy gracioso... peor de pronto se les ocurrió algo...

Los integrantes del Kyuubi se miraron entre si...

-Estan pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Shikamaru..

-Si - contestaron todos...-

Entonces los cantantes, subieron al escenario, y cada uno se puso en sus lugares... mientras la gente les aplaudían y sus amigos les gritaban que cantaran bien...

Todos estaban muy bien vestidos...

Los chicos llevaban sus bañadores, pero esta ves tenía unas camisetas arriba... Naruto tenía una camiseta color negra, Sasuke coloro azul, Shikamaru color gris...

Por otro lado, Hinata llevaba un playero color Veige con flecos al final, este le llegaba una mano antes de las rodillas, y llevaba su pelo suelto y unos suecos muy bonitos... Ino, tenía un playero estilo straples con corte princesa, el playero era color fucsia, y su cabello estaba suelto...además llevaba unas ojotas color rosa...

Sakura, traía un short que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, este era estilo hawaiano con flores, estas de color celeste, y el resto del short era blando, llevaba una remera común blanca, y encima un saco que le llegaba a unos 4 cm arriba de la cintura, este era de color celeste... llevaba unas ojotas blancas, y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta...

Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a los instrumentos, e Ino al teclado, mientras Hinata y Sakura tomaban los micrófonos...

-Hola! Como la están pasando?- pregunto Hinata...

-Esperamos que genial, y bueno, nosotros, le vamos a poner mucha mas diversión a esta fiesta!- grito Sakura.

-Sii!! Que quedamos traumados después de lo que nos dijo su amigo el deliñado!- grito uno entre el publico...

-jeje si lo sabemos, bien esta es una canción inventada por mi, Sakura y por mi amiga Hinata, esperamos que les guste..- dijo Sakura...

-Se llama "Otro día que va"

_Solo De guitarra eléctrica de Sasuke..._

_Hinata:_

_El tiempo ha borrado todo en mi corazón,_

_cada recuerdo que dejo el desamor,_

_me crecen las alas desde la raíz,_

_por que creo ciegamente en ti_

_Sakura:_

_No hay nada que me pueda vencer,_

_si te tengo detrás de la piel,_

_me vas llenando de luz, que va creciendo hacia el sur._

_Hinata:_

_Si mirara atrás,_

_intento volar no hay nadie que pueda destruir mi fe,_

_me basta mirarte para enamorarme otra vez.(_Mirando a Naruto_)_

_Hinata, Sakura e Ino__: _

_Otro día que va..._

_para recomenzar, para amar una vez mas_

_Otro día que va..._

_para soñar, que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá_

_Otro día que va..._

_para recomenzar para amar una vez mas_

_Otro día que va..._

_para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá._

_Solo musica_

_Hinata:_

_Ponme un parche aquí en el corazón,_

_redecórame el interior,_

_no permitas que me vuelva a herir,_

_esta angustia de estar sin ti._

_Sakura_

_No hay nada que me pueda vencer,_

_si te tengo detrás de la piel,_

_me vas llenando de luz, que va creciendo hacia el sur._

_Sakura:_

_Si mirara atrás,_

_intento volar no hay nadie que pueda destruir mi fe,_

_me basta mirarte para enamorarme otra vez._(Mira a Sasuke, ya que vio que unas chicas le gritaban histericas a él XD)

_Sakura, Ino y Hinata:_

_Otro día que va..._

_para recomenzar, para amar una vez mas_

_Otro día que va..._

_para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá_

_Otro día que va_

_para recomenzar para amar una vez mas_

_Otro día que va..._

_para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá_

_Solo musica..._

_Hinata, Ino y Sakura_

_Otro día que va..._

_para recomenzar para amar una vez mas_

_Otro día que va..._

_para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá_

_Otro día que va..._

_para recomenzar para amar una vez mas_

_Otro día que va..._

_para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá..._

Todo el publico comenzó a aplaudir, habían estado estupendos, y claro que los chicos del Kyuubi estaban muy contentos, así que gritaron junto con el publico...

Kori estaba muy feliz aplaudiendo a sus amigos hasta que divisa a una persona conocida, y asin dudarlo se acerco a él...

-Itachi!-

-Asi que mi hermanito tiene una banda eh?- dijo Itachi mirando Fijamente a Sasuke el cual tenía colgando de su hombro a una pelirrosa, que lo único que quería era, molestar a todas esas chicas...

-Si, pero Por favor no le digas nada A Tus padres!!- le pidió o mas bien rogó...

Itachi solo la miro y le sonrío...

-No te preocupes, entiendo a mi hermano, no hare que él deje su sueño como hice yo...- fijo Itachi con algo de nostalgia...

-Que?...- dijo Kori extrañada por el cambio de actitud del pelinegro...

-Nada mejor me voy yendo mis amigos me esperan, nos vemos Kori-chan!-

Para Kori paso muy rápido ahora no tenía a Itachi frente a ella, el ya no estaba, pero que fue eso que dijo?... debía descubrir la verdad...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pedido del publico, Kyuubi tubo que cantar muchas más canciones, y se habían olvidado por completo de que alli estaba un profesor...

-Asi que estos tiene un banda eh?- dijo Kakashi apareciendo atrás de Tenten y los demás...

-Ahh!! Kakashi-sensei!, por favor no diga nada!! Ese es el sueño de cada uno...-

-pero, la escuela tiene totalmente prohibido que armen una banda, si no es en hora de música...- explico el prof. de naturales muy serio.

-Si pero no tiene nada que ver con la escuela, ni siquiera utilizan horario escolar para ensayar... ensayan...ensayan los fines de semana!- mintió Tenten...

-De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero espero que esto no afecte en nada...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche, los alumnos del 4° año de Konoha school, estaban hablando muy tranquilos, mientras veían el reflejo de la luna. Después de una tarde tan divertida un poco de paz no estaría nada mal...

Sakura se encontraba sentada, sola, muy cerca de la orilla del mar, le encantaba sentir el agua debajo de sus pies, y disfrutaba cuando un suave viento soplaba revolvindole los cabellos color rosas...

Miraba cada una de las _olas_ que chocaban con las rocas del muelle, asi era ella... Siempre _chocando_, nunca iba al frente y no caía, cada cosa le salía mal...

Como pudo llegar a esas alturas... como pudo?...ella no planeaba enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando llego a la escuela, se había enamorado, de él, y había descubierto la persona que era, y se juro a si misma, olvidarlo y lo logro... pero había vuelto a caer...

Porque?

Siempre chocaba con todas las rocas, y al igual que esas olas se desarmaban cuando chocaban, a ella le pasaba lo mismo... una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla y callo en la húmeda arena...

Estaba perdida... que podía hacer?... no quería sufrir por amor... eso es lo que siempre se había negado... a sufrir por amor... le parecía algo tan estúpido... llorar por una persona que no te corresponda...pero no lo pudo resistir mas lagrimas cayeron...mas sufrimiento, mas sentimientos, mas negación, mas..._Olas_...

Quiso seguir viendo el muelle, ver como esas olas chocaban al igual que ella, peor no pudo, ya que vio una silueta, muy conocida para ella sentarse en el borde de las rocas, mirando atentamente la luna...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Había ido a sentarse en el muelle a observar la _luna_... era relajante el paisaje...por una extraña razón, sentía una opresión en el pecho, cada vez que veía _romperse_ una ola... se sentía culpable, sentía como si el fuese la razón por la cual esas olas, se rompían...

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse de tales pensamientos... culpable?... de las olas?... en que pensaba?...

Dirigio sus ojos negros, hacía la luna que alumbraba todo el lugar...

El sol... donde se había metido el sol?...porque no estaba allí?...

Sasuke, se puso a pensar... todo lo que el quería, todos esos rallos de luz que siempre lo alumbraban, desaparecían, y eran cubiertos por la oscuridad...

Todo le salía mal, sus sueños, su familia, su amor...no era imposible, él Sasuke Uchiha no podía sufrir por amor... claro que no...

Miro fijamente la masa esférica y brillante, que en ese momento estaba llena, la luna... valla, estaba muy bella...

Pero, para él no... nada era bello... había encontrado, un pequeño rayo de esperanza, algo que lo iluminara, pero no... se había roto... ese sol, que él esperaba seguía, oculto, y en su lugar estaba la noche, la oscuridad... pero él se olvidaba de un detalle...

_La Luna También Alumbra..._

Limpio rápidamente un pequeña lagrima que rodaba por sus mejillas, no dejaría que llegara a ese piso rocoso..

-Porque...- murmuro aun mirando el cielo...- porque el sol que me estaba alumbrando se oculto...?-

...

-No te olvides que La luna también te alumbra Sasuke-Kun- pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas

-Sakura...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye! Naruto-Kun!- dijo Hinata..

-Dime Hinata-Chan!- pronuncio Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda...

-Esos de allá no son... Sasuke y Sakura?- pregunto la ojiperla señalando el muelle...

Naruto afino sus ojos, y pudo ver los rostros de sus amigos mirándose fijamente, con la luna llena detrás de ellos...

-Asi es princesa, pero déjalos, esos dos necesitan hablar no lo crees?- pregunto el rubio mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novia..

-Sii-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El mar, puede estar revuelto, y traer a las Olas... Como el sol, puede estar oculto y traer detrás a La Luna..._

_Pero... ¿Qué sucedería si salieran los cuatro a la vez?_

_¿Puede haber un mar tranquilo aun con olas?_

_¿Puede haber un sol brillante, con la luz de la Luna?_

* * *

**...**

**Lo siento!! Muuuuuuuuchooooo!! se que me eh tardado demasiado!! creo que un mes no?, o estoy exagerando??, bien eso no importa, pero mis muy muy humildes disculpas... Ya saben, la escuela... este mes, ha sido un caos, no he parado de estudiar, lo unico que hacía en la semana era estudiar, y cuando tenía un tiempo libre, leía los fics, y comentaba, pero para eso me daba el tiempo, pero no podía escribir... ademas, los unicos días libres que tengo siempre son los viernes, que llego a las 5 a mi casa, y en serio gastar el tiempo libre escribiendo es muy, peresoso?...jajaXD siempre que escribia eran los viernes, pero repito no tuve mucho tiempo libre, recien hoy tengo un descanso jeje...**

**Bien ahora hablando del fic... y ? que les parecio?...les dije que era metaforico! jeje, a mi me gusto este capitulo, peor el siguiente va a ser mucho mejor... como veran nuestro querido Itachi fue tambien a la playa, ajaj, y Sasuke y Sakura estan bastantes celosos! Una por las chicas y Uno por...su hermanoXD jaja**

**Jaja se que lo he dejado muy abierto jaja pero esa es la idea, si no,...jaja...Es importante decirles, que el capitulo que viene,se descubrira un pasado muy peor muy misterioso?, no se si esa sea la palabra... jaja tambien deje muchas incognitas como para hacer las famosas preguntas... que se pueden llegara a responder en el proximo capitulo o mas adelante del fic...**

**¿Que es ese famoso album que tiene Sasuke en su cuarto?¿ y porque Sakura lo puede matar?.**

**¿A que se refiere Itachi con sus sueños?**

**¿Sucedera algo entre Neji y Tenten?**

**¿Pasara algo con Gaara e Ino?¿o sera mas bien Shikamaru e Ino?**

**¿Sera color de rosa la relacion entre Naruto y Hinata?**

**¿Kakshi comentara algo sobre la banda?**

**¿abra algo mas que amistad entre Rock lee y Rachely...? ...opps! me equivoque esa pregunta no iba para este capituloXD**

**y finalmente..**

**¿¿ Pasara algo entre Sasuke y Sakura?? **

**¿Dejare de ser metaforica?**

**jajaja**

**Bien los voy dejando porque veo que se me duermen!! XD jaja y disculpen si el capitulo es muy corto, el otro sera mcuha mas interesante que este, creanme, ademas en el proximo capitulo... ¡Se desubrira uno de los pasados de los chicos! pero ¿de quien sera?**

**jaja**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Dejenme Reviews! Plisss!!**

**Muchos Besoss!**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Derechos reservados a Empresas Troqi**


	12. Un Gran Paso

**Hola!!...Otra vez estoy aqui jaja perdon por no publicar estas semanas, despues del fic les comentare porque XD y bien no digo mas nada...solo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS en serio me animan muho, solo tengo un comentario un poco triste sobre eso, pero despues lo digo.**

**Disclairme:Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esta historia para dejar volar mi imaginacion y para que las empresas troqi no decaigan...XD**

**Este capi va dedicado a mis amiguitis!!**

**Disfruten de la lectura:(re cineee)**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Un Gran Paso

_-Porqué...- murmuro aun mirando el cielo...- porque el sol que me estaba alumbrando se oculto...?-_

_..._

_-No te olvides que La luna también te alumbra Sasuke-Kun- pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas_

_-Sakura...-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Oye! Naruto-Kun!- dijo Hinata.._

_-Dime Hinata-Chan!- pronuncio Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda..._

_-Esos de allá no son... Sasuke y Sakura?- pregunto la ojiperla señalando el muelle..._

_Naruto afino sus ojos, y pudo ver los rostros de sus amigos mirándose fijamente, con la luna llena detrás de ellos..._

_-Así es princesa, pero déjalos, esos dos necesitan hablar no lo crees?- pregunto el rubio mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novia.._

_-Sii-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Sasuke mientras veía como la pelirrosa se sentaba al lado suyo...

-¿No puedo acompañarte?- quiso saber Sakura.

-Creí que era algo que mucho no te gustaba hacer...- pronuncio Sasuke mientras mantenía fija su vista en la brillosa luna...

-Tienes razón no es uno de mis grandes pasatiempos...pero creo que termine acá inconscientemente...- dijo Sakura con una pequeña risa.

-Debo tomarlo como algo bueno o malo?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras la acompañaba en la risa.

-Como tu quieras...- dijo la ojijade mientras miraba las olas...

-...-

-¿qué te sucede?, te veo algo pensativo...-

-creo que no te gustaría saberlo...- exclamo Sasuke ocultando su rostro, para evitar que la muchacha observara el reciente sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas...

-y tu como lo sabes?-

-simplemente lo se...-

-...-

El silencio reinaba entre ambos chicos, un silencio algo incomodo...Por un lado la mente de Sasuke se debatía internamente, si arriesgar y hechar a la basura el orgullo que le quedaba, y contarle a Sakura el porque de su estado... Y por el otro lado La Haruno tenía una lucha interna con su Inner, ya que ambas tenían una pequeña hipótesis de lo que le sucedía al ojinegro, pero no volvería a surgir de nuevo esa esperanza que tubo cuando niña, no de vuelta...

-¿porqué?- preguntó el pelinegro..

-disculpa?- esa pregunta la tomo de sorpresa a la pelirrosa...

-¿porqué?, dime ¿porqué?-

-¿Porqué que?-

-el, el otro día no me saludaste...- le dijo Sasuke como única explicación, la cual Sakura entendió perfectamente...

-hmp, para que te iba a saludar?, para que te burlaras de mi, y me trataras como una de tus nuevas "conquistas" para que me dijeras "al final ciaste como cualquiera"?-

-yo no hubiera hecho eso- dijo Sasuke con cierto rencor en su voz.

-Claro que si!- se defendió la pelirrosa- te conozco y se que hubieras hecho eso, y yo no pienso volver a caer...- contesto en forma inmediata y con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-Volver a caer?, en que podías volver a caer?-

-No quiero volver a enamorarme de ti...- contesto Sakura mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos...Eso basto para que el Uchiha la mirara sorprendido, y se quedara estático, pero él no podía negra, que algo en su corazón festejaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy cerca del muelle, se encontraba otra pareja charlando tranquilamente mientras el agua del mar mojaba sus pies descalzos...

-Hina-chan...-llamó Naruto.

-dime Naruto-Kun-

-Tu padre, ya sabe lo de la banda... y lo nuestro?-

-...-

El rubio ve preocupado a su novia, ya que percibió que sus pequeñas y delicadas manos comenzaron a temblar...

-Hinata! Que te sucede...-

-Na-nada lo que sucede es que... te tengo que contar algo...- dijo la pelinegra mientras lo miraba fijamente, Naruto solo asintió...

-Mi padre, es un hombre muy estricto...el, no no tolera las bandas de Rock, ni ningún estilo parecido, diría que nisiquiera le gusta la música...- explico algo triste Hinata, por su parte Naruto la abrazo apoyando la cabeza de su novia en su hombro, mientras Hinata seguía contando- mi, mi madre, ella cantaba en una banda parecida a la nuestra...pero, cuando conoció a mi padre, se enamoro completamente de él, y por su amor, dejo todo, porque mi padre no podía llegar a su casa, la "gran casa Hyuga"- dijo con ironía- mostrando que tenía una novia que cantaba en bandas, ya sabes el que dirán...-

-valla pobre tu mama, pero ella te apoya...?- pregunto Naruto preocupado...

-si, ella, Neji y mi Hermana , ellos lo saben, también de ti Naruto-Kun- El rubio no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara en los labios- y me prometieron no contarle a mi padre nada, hasta que yo este segura...-

-Y tu Hinata?-

-Yo no se que hacer, es que mi, familia tiene muchos museo por todo el mundo y , ellos esperan de mi, que siga los mismos pasos, pero... yo dibujo, pinto y hago cuadros...-

-Bellisimos- interrumpió el rubio mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novia...

-jeje Gracias, pero... tu no has visto los de Neji o los de mi hermana, entiendes?, para mi padre soy una desonra...- explico triste mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas...

-Tu no eres una deshonra!- dijo Muy enojada Naruto...

-Pero para mi familia si,- explico sollozando la ojiperla mientras era fuertemente abrazada por su novio...- yo, yo no se que pase si le cuento a mi padre que, tengo una banda, además el es muy celoso, si le cuento que estoy saliendo contigo, o no acepta nuestra relación, o te pondrá muchas reglas, o aun peor si el descubre que tu también estas en la banda...-

-Nada! Si el llega a impedir nuestra relación, yo seguiré peleando por ella, y si me pone reglas las cumpliré todo por estar contigo!- dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba las sonrojadas mejillas de Hinata...

-Gracias Naruto-kun...-

-Hinata... yo siempre voy a estar contigo, no lo olvides, para cualquier cosa... es una promesa de vida...- dijo Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto!- grito Hinata mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su novio...

-Bueno y para sellar la promesa...- dijo Naruto mientras besaba apasionadamente a su novia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente silencio... Sakura ya no soportaba esa mirada, esa mirada que descubria todo de ella... no entendio como fue capaz de decirle esas palbaras a Sasuke pero ya era tarde...

-Tu...tu te enamoraste de mi?- pregunto el moreno...

-sii...- pronuncio debilmente...peor de pronto sintio como unas manos secaban sus mejillas...asi que giro su cabeza al pelinegro que la miraba con... ¿amor?.

-y porque nunca lo supe?-

"A no los chicos si que tienen poco cerebro eh? " penso Sakura mientras un gota resbalaba por su nuca...- Porque crees?, vamos cuando yo llegue, era un pobre chica, que todos se burlaban de ella, imaginate si se enteraban que me gustaba el chico mas lindo de la secundaria...- dijo Sakura con melancolia.

-mm tienes razon con lo del mas lindo(Sakura rodo los ojos) pero...no solo fue por eso verdad?, sabías que yo te cargaría de por vida...-

-Exacto., -

-Valla que poca persona era... pero creeme cambie... y creo que tu me hiciste cambiar...-

-...-

-Dime Sakura...- dijo el pelinegro...

Sakura miro a Sasuke diciéndole que continuara...

-tu... le darías una oportunidad a este chico necio?- pregunto Sasuke-

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida... a ver si no había entendido mal, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo a ella una oportunidad...?, estaba apunto de decirle que si cuando recordó algo que la izo recapacitar...

-no lo se...- explico mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del moreno...

-Te conquistare de nuevo entonces...- explico Sasuke tragándose su orgullo...

-Sakura esbozo una sonrisa-Te deseo suerte... Sasuke-Kun...- dijo mientras seguia su camino...

Sasuke sonrío, esto si que sería difícil, conquistar a Sakura Haruno, peor sabía que para hacerlo tenía que jugarse... y lo haría... porque era hora de que él, Sasuke Uchiha actuara por primera vez... Por Amor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viernes paso normal, hubo juegos en el mar, las chicas tomaron sol, los chicos molestaban a las chicas, Naruto golpeaba a todo aquel que viera con otros ojos a su novia, Ino le pegaba a Gaara, Shikamaru decía que todo era problemático, Kori se despidió de Itachi y este le dio un beso cerca de los labios... un momento cerca de los labios?, bueno eso no era normal, pero en fin casi normal, y llego rápido el sábado...

Ese día muchos estaban emocionados ya que habría un concurso de castillos en la arena... por supuesto que preparado por Rock Lee y Rachely...

-Bien el que gane este concurso se llevara esta maravillosa canasta de Chocolates!!- grito Rachely a lo que todos gritaron emocionados...(n/a: yo quiero participar! XD todo sea por el premio...)

-Quiero que su llama de la juventud se exprese en esos maravillosos castillos de arena!!- grito el eufórico lee, a lo que después todos le comenzaron a tirar latas y tomates podridos por su ya cansado discurso...(XD) y luego de eso, se podía observar como Rachely le pegaba a todos aquellos que insultaron al pobre de su amigo (XDXD)

Al final para concursar los dúos quedaron así...

Sakura y Hinata, Ino y Kori, Neji y Kiba, Temari y Tenten , Shikamaru y Naruto, por supuesto que Rock lee y Rachely, y por ultimo Gaara y Sasuke también concursaron ya que Naruto les había dicho que eran unos miedositos y Gaara negaba eso, y Sasuke estaba enojado de que el Dobe le había robado su palabra así que también concurso...

La campana sonó, y todos comenzaron a construir su castillo... Para cuando el juego termino... Los castillos eran así...

El de Sakura y Hinata, era una hermosa torre con un caracol en la cima, perfectamente hecho peor el jurado dijo:

-Simple-

Luego el castillo Ino y Kori era un poso lleno de agua peor ellas se excusaron diciendo:

-No nos dio tiempo además, la arena chupaba el agua!- así que el jurado lo descalifico...

El castillo de Neji y Kiba había sido destruido por Akamaru por lo tanto el jurado siguió de largo...

Por otro lado el castillo de Temari y Tenten, era tres torres que formaban un triángulo y a los alrededores había un poso lleno de agua pero justo antes de que el jurado llegara , así que todos observaban como las dos chicas discutían:

-Te dije que no teníamos que ponernos cerca de la orilla- gritaba Tenten

-Pero si yo dije eso!- contestaba Temari...

El de Shikamaru y Naruto era una montaña de arena hecha a mano con una ramita en la cima... por lo que el jurado dijo...

-No-

El castillo de Rock lee y Rachely era algo parecido al anterior ya que en uno de esos ataque de Rock lee su llama d la juventud, fue mas bien, el viento de la juventud porque se llevo puesta la torre...(XD)

Pero cuando llegaron al castillo de arena de Gaara y Sasuke todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos...

-OO- era la cara de todos...-

Lo que veían sus ojos era sorprendente, frente a sus ojos se alzaba el mejor castillo de arena visto en la vida de todos los allí presentes... con torres finas, largas, otras gordas y pesadas, puertas ventanas, posos de agua, entrada paredes como murallas todo!.

-Bien creo que ya tenemos ganadores!- y así fue como Gaara y Sasuke ganaron el torneo , cuando recibieron el premio vieron que sus amigos se acercaban con una cara, muy pero muy traumática ya que era imposible que esos dos hallan ganado un premio era imposible por lo que el Uchiha se atino a decir:

-Gaara tiene un buen manejo de la arena...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche en el cuarto de las Kunoichis, las chicas estaban hablando de cómo la pasaron en esas minivacaciones...

-Jaja por cierto Frentona, ayer en la noche te vi con Sasuke en el muelle muy juntitos...- dijo Ino pícaramente llamando la atención de todas...

-¿que? No, no, no confundas Cerda!!-

-Vamos Sakura cuéntanos!! Pedía Hinata.

-Pero no hay nada que contar...- se excusaba la pelirrosa...

-Si claro, Estando con Sasuke es imposible que no tengas nada que contestar...- ataco la Uchida...

-Uff...de acuerdo les contare...-

Y asi Sakura les contó a sus amigas la pequeña charla con el pelinegro...

-...-

-jajajajajajajaj-

Todas miraron a donde provenía esa risa...

-Que es lo gracioso? Kori!, a mi no me parece gracioso"- dijo Sakura muy enojada...

-jaja, lo siento jajaja- decía la chica de ojos miel mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas que se le eescapaban de la risa...-

-ya dinos que es lo gracioso...- dijo Ino.

-lo, lo jaja lo que sucede es que jajaj Sasuke, conquistar a Sakura?, le pidio una oportunidad?- pregunto Kori, mientras se calmaba de esa ataque...

-si que tiene?- preguntaron todas.

-Sasuke Uchiha, nunca se traga su orgullo, y menos se rebaja a pedirle una oportunidad a una chica, y menos que menos se rebaja a intentar conquistar a alguna, debe estar muy enamorado... jajjajajajaj- volvió a reír Korina.

-en serio?-

-se trago su orgullo!-

-No lo puedo creer!-

-Enamorado?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si chicas por dios, Sasuke nunca necesitó conquistar a una chica, pero si era necesario ni lo intentaba, Sakura creeme el no esta jugando.

-No se, pero le daré una oportunidad, pero solo una y nada mas...-

-jajajajja- volvió a reír la Uchida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así llego el domingo... ultimo día en la playa, por lo que todos lo disfrutaron lo mas que pudieron, como era de costumbre en la mañana tomaron sol, jugaron , nadaron, y arreglaron que esa noche para despedirse harían un fogón, peor por ahora tenían tiempo para hacer lo que quisieran...

En un lugar cercano a la playa Akamaru, el pequeño perro blanco del grupo iba corriendo a todo lo que podía y atrás de él iba su dueño, Kiba persiguiéndolo, cuando de pronto el perro en un descuido callo en sima de una muchacha.

-Lo siento Akamaru no quiso, Kori?- pregunto Kiba mientras ayudaba a levantar a la muchacha.

-Jaja no te preocupes Kiba, lo entiendo verdad Akamaru?- decía mientras acariciaba al pequeño cachorro- jaja

-jajaj- se río el chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual por depistada Kori no pudo ver.

-Oye no quieres tomar una malteada?, digo contigo no eh hablado mucho...-

-Jaja de acuerdo- acepto Kiba.

Ya en el lugar, cada uno se puso a contar cosas de su vida y así fue como Kori descubrió, que el chico, era el hijo del campeón mundial en carreras olímpicas, y que madre era una entrenadora canina muy importante.

-Oye Tienes novia?- pregunto de pronto Kori mientras bebia un poco de su malteada de frutilla.

-Dis, disculpa?- dijo Kiba una vez que se reincorporo de su repentino ahogo.

-Oh lo siento! Jaja no me malinterpretes! Jaja solo era por saber- explico.

-ah, jaja no, no tengo y tu?, quizás ese muchacho, el hermano de Sasuke?-

-que?, No, no! Jaja solo somos amigos, el es un poco mas grande que yo...- dijo un poco triste la chica de pelo castaño.

-si, pero en el amor todo se vale verdad?- dijo algo desanimado el chico canino.

-jaja tienes razón.-

-guau guau- ladro el cachorro-

-que sucede Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba.

-mm me parece que Akamaru quiere que lo sostenga- dijo Kori mientras tomaba en brazos a Akamaru, y este se ponía feliz.

-Valla le ciaste muy bien-

-jaja es un don natural- se agrando la ojimiel.

-Tienes razón- dijo inconscientemente el pelimarron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino estaba caminando por la playa, el sol le daba directo en la cara, la brisa traída por las olas, le refrescaba su piel, y su pelo largo suelto bailaba al compás del viento, un día sin nubes, un día perfecto...

La paz era tanta, que inconscientemente caminaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las descargas que sentía cuando la helada agua, chocaba con las plantas de sus pies...

Era tan placentero, que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico que aparentemente venía igual de tranquilo, choco con ella...

Cada uno callo en la dirección contraria a la que venían sentados, y del dolor no se dieron cuenta quien era el otro acompañante hasta que...

-TU!- gritaron ambos.

-No puede ser, este ambiente era lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida, y tu asquerosa cara tiene que aparecer para pudrirlo todo...- exclamo Ino muy enojada mientras se paraba y limpiaba todo rastro de arena en su cuerpo...

-oye para mi tampoco es muy satisfactorio verte sabes?- contesto de igual manera el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Gaara!, acaso me persigues?, déjame en paz! Siempre te encuentro en todos lados...- grito enojada.

-mira quien habla, yo? Soy el que persigue? Jaja ya te olvidaste Ino, o quieres que te recuerdes lo que hacías antes de formar el estúpido grupo ese de "Las Kunoichis"-

-callate Gaara- dijo Ino con la voz entrecortada.

-que me calle? O vamos no te gusta recordarlo verdad?- pregunto Gaara mientras empujaba a Ino con su dedo.

-Que te calles! Tu no sabes nada!- grito histérica

-oh no, claro que no, yo no se nada, yo simplemente era ese chico al cual tu vivías persiguiendo verdad?-

-Eres un idiota! Que clase de persona eres tú? Eh? Dimeloo!- le grito completamente furiosa ya que el pelirrojo había tocado un punto muy sensible en ella.

-mm no lo se supongo que soy un chico muy lindo al que las chicas persiguen no?, oh perdón no las chicas no me persiguen, si no Ino me persigue.- se burlo Gaara.

-Te perseguía Gaara! Que no se te olvide- volvió a decir la rubia.

-m pasado, presente, futuro que importa, yo se que tarde o temprano volverás a ser la misma tonta que eras antes, después de todo, si uno nace tonto vive tonto no lo crees?-

- tienes razón, yo no nací tonta, pero tu naciste estúpido y siempre lo vas a ser!- se defendió la Kunoichi.

-digas lo que digas, sigues siendo una perdedora...- expreso Gaara burlescamente.

-Me canse!!- grito Ino mientras empujaba a Gaara y salía corriendo de ese lugar dejando escapar algunas lagrimas...

Por su parte Gaara se quedo tirado en la arena un tanto preocupado quizás se había pasado un poco-

-Gaara que le hiciste?- pregunto Naruto algo serio.

-Nada le recorde su verdad.- dijo este mientras se levantaba y caminaba en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Ino.

-No seas cruel...- dijo Naruto.

-No lo soy...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino seguía corriendo con sus manos tapando su rostro no quería que nadie la viera así, pero cuando estaba entrando a la cabaña choco con alguien...

-Lo lo siento!- grito mientras seguía corriendo y doblaba por un pasillo...

-Ino?- pregunto el chico con el que se había tropezado...- que problemático...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten estaba guardando sus cosas, ya que estaba atardeciendo, pero tan metida estaba en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que la girar choco con el cuerpo de un chico que era nada mas ni nada menos que Neji Hyuuga.

-Oh lo siento Neji!- dijo Tenten ruborizada por la presencia del ojiperla.

-No no te preocupes- dijo en el mismo estado el chico

-y com andas Neji?-

-Bien y tu?- dijo mientras se ponían a caminar con la chica en dirección a los cuartos...

-Igual, por cierto lo siento por lo del otro día si te cayo mal lo que dije en el museo...-

-No no te preocupes...-

El silencio reino entre ambos estaban apunto de entrar a la cabaña cuando de repente Neji, se para y mira fijamente a Tenten la cual sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Tenten Quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué sucede Neji?- pregunto extrañada la muchacha.

-tu ...tu quieres ser...-

-Hola chicos- dijo repentinamente el prof.Kakashi que había aparecido por arte de magia(n/a o arte de la autora XD)detrás de ambos...-

-Ahhhh!!- gritaron ambos mientras caían en la arena blanca-

-lo siento jiji pero perdón por interrumpirlos, tiene que ir cambiando que la fogata comienza dentro de una hora... bye!- se despidió el extraño profesor.

-okk esto fue extraño...- dijo Tenten mientras se paraba y se iba corriendo a las habitaciones- Lo Siento Neji después hablamos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Shikamaru se fue acercando lentamente al cuerpo de Ino, que se encontraba sentado en el piso al fondo del pasillo abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, mientras se oían sollozos provocados por la misma.

No es que Shikamaru le gustara consolar a las personas, de hecho lo encontraba demasiado problemático, pero que no hace uno por sus amigos?, y es que si, La Yamanaka era considerada como una amiga para él, al igual que el resto del grupo, Kyuubi, pero... era diferente, por esa rubia que en ese momento se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, él... sentía algo extraño, que nunca sintió, incluso cuando el año pasado al entrar a la escuela penso que estaba enamorado de Temari, pero ese revoloteo en su estomago no se comparaba con esto...

-Ino...- susurro mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica y la miraba con... ¿Preocupación? ¿Ternura? ¿Amor?... quien sabe...

-Shikamaru!- exclamo sorprendida la Yamanaka mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de lagrimas y actúo:- dime que sucede?-

-Ino en serio no sabes fingir...-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, se que estabas llorando, ahora no entiendo porque...- exclamo Shikamaru mientras una mano suya, aventurera, se posaba en el hombro descubierto de la chica(recuerden que esta en malla) para mostrarle que estaba con ella...

Por otro lado Ino solo lo miro fijamente y nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celestes...No pudo resistir la tentación, por lo que a los pocos segundos se vio rodeado por la integrante rubia del grupo de las Kunoichis, que sorpresivamente, estaba llorando en su...cuello...

El Nara deslizó sus brazos por el cuerpo de la chica, y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras ella lloraba sin cansancio...

-No pretendo que me cuentes nada, porque son tus cosas, pero ya... ya deja de llorar...por favor (n/a quizás les recuerde a uno de los primeros capítulos jaja bien quizás sea un indicio no lo creen? XD sorry estuve estudiando eso en lengua jaj)- pronuncio lenta y dulcemente Shikamaru mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a la chica.

Poco a poco sintió como los titubeos, los sollozos y las lagrimas iban cesando para dar lugar a un , poco incomodo silencio...El pelinegro no soltó a la muchacha en ningún momento, debía tranquilizarse...

Por otra parte Ino, estaba teñida en un color rosado, no solo por el largo tiempo llorando si no también porque se acababa de dar cuenta en que situación se encontraba...

-Gaara...- pronuncio Ino mientras se separaba lentamente de el Nara(n/a wooo Gaara Nara rima!XD), con los ojos aun llorosos...

-¿Gaara? Que te izo?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras un indominable rencor se apoderaba de su ser, sin embargo logro disimularlo...

-él...me recordó mi...pasado...-

-Tu pasado?- insistió Shikamaru, poniendo una cara de no entender nada...

-Yo...yo...- decía levemente Ino, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban...

-No importa Ino, no es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres...- dijo Shikamaru comprensivo...(n/a si pero los lectores si quieren que les cuentes XD )

-No, yo yo quiero contarte, es hora de que lo enfrente...- dijo Ino, pero al ver que el ojinegro no hablaba continuo- tu sabes lo que paso entre Gaara y yo hace dos años verdad?-

-No... recuerda que yo entre el año pasado... cuando entre me dijeron que Las Kunoichis y el grupo de Gaara se llevaban muy mal, pero solo eso, escuche varios rumores que nombraban a ti y a Gaara...pero no crei en ellos.- contesto sinceramente.

-...- Ino suspiro- Antes de que el grupo de las Kunoichis se formara, todas estabamos separadas, y no éramos precisamente...- Ino se vio interrumpida por Kiba que venía corriendo a su dirección...

-Lo-lo-s-s-iento chicos pe-pero deben alistarse para la-fo-ga-ta- termino de decir el agotado Kiba de tanto correr, mientras respiraba...-

-ah cierto!- grito Ino saltando de su lugar- Shikamaru- dijo mientras veía al chico el cual ya se había parado- otro día te cuento si?, es que mírame! No me eh preparado jeje nos vemos!- grito mientras salía corriendo del lugar...

-Valla que cambio de Humor...- exclamo Shikamaru sorprendido...

-que?- quiso saber Kiba el cual no sabía nada de lo que antes estaban hablando Ino y Shika(n/a XD me mato el apdo.)...

-uff...nada vámonos..- dijo

Cuando Shikamaru se fue, sintió como alguien lo observaba fijamente, y aunque el nunca lo admitiera sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda...

Pero al darse vuelta, no vio a nade allí...bueno...quizás allá sido su imaginación...

No obstante, en las sombras de uno de los pasillos, una figura misteriosa se alejaba de ese lugar con un solo pensamiento... "¿Qué hacían tan juntos Ino y Shikamaru?"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Estaban vestidos como para salir a pasear de noche por la playa)

Estaban todos reunidos, en medio de una brillosa fogata...

Era de noche, nadie había en la playa, solo los jóvenes adolescentes de Konoha school, que estaban sumidos, en la leña, en el fuego, en las llamas, en el color de estas, estaban simplemente en otro mundo donde solo existían ellos... y nadie más...

Pensaban, lo que habían vivido ahí, su ultima noche, y al otro día clases de nuevo, era algo terrorífico, pasar del paraíso al infierno...

Estaban sentados en troncos, de arboles, acostados, empezando por Sasuke hacia la izquierda de él, se encontraban, ya nombrado, Sasuke, al lado Kori, después Naruto el cual tenía sujetada de la mano a Hinata, que estaba al lado de él, luego estaba Tenten, al lado Kiba, luego Neji, después Gaara, luego Shikamaru, después Ino, y después...los demás alumnos(personajes de relleno)

Rachely y Rock Lee, se encontraban al lado de Sakura que se encontraba al lado derecho de Sasuke.

Pero alguien tenía que romper el silencio y ese fue Kakashi Hatake...

-en estas cortas vacaciones, cada uno vivió cosas distintas... vinimos a acá porque nuestros compañeros ganaron en el torneo de Football, pero según lo que pude observar también sirvió para descubrir como son los demás, descubrirnos a nosotros mismos...-

Todos volvieron a quedarse callados... hasta que interrumpió Rachely...

-Yo...yo creo que en este pequeño viaje, todos dimos un Gran paso...- dijo mientras veía su mano sujetada por la de Lee...

-eso es verdad...- dijo Rock lee que la miro dulcemente y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas...

-Que les parece si algunos de ustedes comparten con los demás algo lindo que les halla pasado?- pregunto Kakashi pacíficamente...

-De acuerdo yo empiezo...- se aventuro Korina mientras miraba la fogata..- mientras estuve acá...descubrí a un nuevo amigo...- dijo mientras miraba a Kiba quien le sonreía...- y me di cuenta, que en la escuela a la que acabo de entrar hay muy buena gente... o por lo menos la mayoría...- acoto a lo ultimo causando una risa general...- además me sirvió para darme cuenta de un sentimiento que quizás lo tenía un poco escondido...- termino de explicar mientras veía como Sasuke le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice..., sabía a quien se refería...

-Yo descubrí que lo que me esta pasando en este momento de mi vida, es lo mejor que me pasó, creo que tengo que estar agradecida por mi suerte- dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras se giraba y le sonreía a un Naruto en shock pues no esperaba que su Hinata pensara eso de él y eso lo animo mucho por lo que en un impulso la abrazo y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios al cual ella correspondió...

-ah... dejen eso para cuando estén solos...- dijo Tenten mientras todos se reían , incluso Hinata y Naruto...

-jaja- se río Sasuke mientras se giraba y se encontraba con el bello rostro de Sakura que se estaba riendo y que para él fue la imagen mas bella que vio en su vida... así que se aventuró a hablar...

-yo descubrí, que durante mucho tiempo fui un idiota...- dijo directamente Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos, ya que no era común que el aportara de lo suyo en este tipo de conversaciones, pero especialmente sorprendió a una pelirrosa el cual dirigió su vista a él y no la aparto en ningún momento, por otro lado el miraba la fogata y seguía contando- desde hace bastante que tengo a alguien al lado mío, y nunca me di cuenta de eso...- en ese momento todos giraron su vista a Sakura...- pero este viaje me sirvió para darme cuenta que yo... voy a hacer lo posible para que esa persona me perdone por haberla ignorado...- termino Sasuke mientras todos guardaban silencio...

-Que tal si cantan alguna canción- ofreció Temari...

En ese momento Naruto se levanta y encuentra su guitarra criolla así que se prepara para cantar...

-Bien Que quieren que cantemos...- pregunto el rubio.

En ese momento a todos se les encendió la famosa lucecita esepto a Sasuke y Sakura y también a Karin...

Naruto observo a todos, y todos los demás lo observaron a él, después Sasuke y Sakura miraron extrañados como todos comenzaba a mirarse entre sí y sonreír...

-Que sea una canción tranquilo- ofreció Kori...

-Ok.- dijo Naruto con un deje de Diversión.

-Que canten SASIKE Y SAKURA!- grito como si su idea fuera reciente Ino.

-Si!- dijeron todos menos algunas fanáticas de Sasuke y por supuesto que Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara tampoco gritaron.

-Que??- grito Sakura...- Porque?

-Porque si...- dijo Kori como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo ...

-esta es tu ultima noche con vida...- amenazo Sakura...

-jiji-

-Que canten Dos enamorados...- ofreció Naruto mientras una risita se le escapaba, cuando vio la mirada matadora que le dirigió Sasuke..

-P-pero esa canción la escribí para ustedes – dijo Sakura hablando de Naruto y Hinata..

-jaja no importa Sakura...- dijo Hinata guiñiendole un ojo a esta...

-uff... esta bien- dijeron ambos mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas al verse ...

Naruto comienza a tocar la guitarra...

_Sasuke: Mañana que amanezca, le pediré_

_Mañana que la vea_

_Sakura: Mañana que amanezca, me pedirá_

_Mañana que lo vea_

Ambos se miraron, fijamente mientras esas palabras salían de sus labios, un brillo raro salía de sus ojos...Sasuke inconscientemente cerro sus ojos para seguir cantando...

_Sasuke: Y me pongo a temblar_

_Sakura y Sasuke: Me muero de las ganas de abrazarte_

_(silencio)_

_Sakura y Sasuke: Y el corazón es quien te llama_

_Mi amor_

Todos escuchaban, la canción que ambos jóvenes cantaban desde sus corazones, y se fijaban sorpresivamente que ninguno apartaba la vista del otro... era como si tuvieran un imán...

_Sasuke: Si dices que si, te protegeré_

_Con todo mi amor y mi corazón_

_Sakura: Si digo que si, te prometeré_

_Mi fidelidad y mi comprensión_

_Sasuke: Y en este mundo tan raro_

_Se van de la mano_

_Sakura: Uniendo caminoooooos_

_Sakura y Sasuke:_

_Dos enamorados..._

_Uoh uouoh nara nara nara nara nara naa_

_Oh oh uoh nara nara nara nara nara naa_

Naruto seguía tocando la guitarra, feliz por el momento que compartían sus amigos, y en una de esas, miro tiernamente a Hinata, también esta muy feliz de tenerla a su lado...

_Sasuke: Mañana que amanezca_

_No será igual_

_Mañana ella me espera_

_Sakura: Mañana que amanezca_

_No será igual_

_Mañana que lo vea_

_Sasuke: Y me pongo a rezar_

_Sakura y Sasuke: Me muero de las ganas de besarte_

_(Silencio)_

_Sakura y Sasuke: Y la razón no entiende nada_

_Corazón_

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, sentían una hipnosis que los hacía reflejarse en los ojos del otro, era tan grande la magia en ese momento, que sus auras resplandecían...

_Sasuke: Si dices que si, te protegeré_

_Con todo mi amor y mi corazón_

_Sakura: Si digo que si, te prooometeré_

_Mi fidelidad y mi comprensión_

_Sasuke: Y en este mundo tan raro_

_Se van de la mano_

_Sakura: Uniendo caminos_

_Sakura y Sasuke:_

_Dos enamorados..._

Inconscientemente ambos, se tomaron de la mano y terminaron de cantar la canción, acercando cada vez mas sus rostros...

_Uoh uouoh nara nara nara nara nara naa_

_Oh oh uoh_

_Sakura: nara nara nara nara nana naa_

_Sasuke: Y en este mundo tan raro_

_Se van de la mano_

_Sakura: Uniendo caminooooos_

_Sakura y Sasuke:_

_Dos enamorados_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurrió luego de que terminara la canción, Sasuke se había aventurado, y le robo un beso a la pelirrosa, que incapaz de negarse le correspondió...

Tanto Naruto, como Hinata y como los demás, estaban felices por el gran final de la canción, el cual ninguno ahí lo imaginaba...

Por otro lado Sasuke aun no entendía como se había animado a hacer eso, sabiendo que su vida corría peligro ya que si a Sakura no le caía bien...ya... conocía su carácter, pero se ve que a ella mucho no le disgustaba...

Y eso mismo estaba pensando Sakura, adema de que se sentía en el cielo por volver a probar los labios de la persona que amaba...

-**Un momento...- penso Sakura Interiormente...-Estoy Besando a Sasuke Uchiha!!-**

Y de pronto en medio del beso Sakura abrió fuertemente los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Sasuke con una fuerza tan brutal que él pobre cuando reacciono estaba sentado en su pupitre en su escuela y con un gran chichón en la cabeza (XD) no, no creo que exagere... cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos estaba tirado en la arena con sus piernas aun arriba del tronco en el cual estaba sentado...

-Como te atreves Uchiha!- le grito la ojijade bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos...

Por un lado las Kunoichis pusieron una mano en su frente, como se atrevía a arruinar un momento así...

Y por el otro, los chicos pensaban que quizás Sasuke había sido un poco apresurado...

-Pero de que hablas si tu correspondiste!- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y limpiaba todo rastro de arena de su camiseta roja...

-perdon yo?, estas loco...- dijo Sakura un poco roja..

-de que hablas si tu me diste permiso para ...- pero se vio interrumpido por Sakura que gritaba Histerica...

-CÁLLATE!! NO LO DIGAS! Por dios! Profe ya termino la fogata verdad?- dijo mientras miraba asesinamente a Kakashi.

-Este creo que si...- dijo sin mas remedio...

-De acuerdo...- dijo la líder de las Kunoichis mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba caminando...- Buenas noches a todos...- y desapareció...

-Que terca...- dijo Kori una vez que llego al lado de Sasuke...

-Siii...- dijo Sasuke cansado

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, y estar preparados para el día siguiente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían llegado a la escuela... Todos estaban bajando sus maletas, muy contentos ya que se habían enterado de que ese día lo tendrían libre y sus clases normales comenzarían mañana en la mañana...

Hinata Y Naruto llevaron sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones y luego se fueron a tomar una rica merienda a petición del rubio claro esta...

Ino se había ido junto con Kori a tomar una siesta en el cuarto de esta mientras hablaron un poco de... chismería...

Sakura se fue apresurada a su habitación para terminar de hacer quien sabe que cosa...Mientras que Sasuke se fue a practicar Tenis...

Tenten estaba recogiendo sus maletas cuando de pronto siente que alguien tira de ellas y las carga...

Cuando se gira se encuentras con el poseedor de esos ojos increíblemente perlas, que la miraban fijamente...

Ella no supo que decirle... o sea tienes parado en frente tuyo a Neji Hyuuga, uno de los chicos con mas pretendientes en toda la escuela... es normal lo que le pasaba a la ojimarron...

-Ne-neji...-

-Yo te ayudo...- dijo simplemente mientras Tenten comenzaba a caminar pero esta al notar que él no la seguí se paro y lo miro...

-que sucede...?-

-Quería terminar la charla del otro día...-

-ah si! Dime que me querías preguntar?...- quiso saber Tenten un poco ruborizada...

-yo... yo quería saber si tu quisieras ser mi...

* * *

**...**

**Chan!! Los deje a todos con la intriga eh... jaja XD pero eso lo comentamos despues primero vamos por parte...**

**Respiro... PERDONENMEEEE!! en serio yo no quise tardar tanto, lo que sucede es que las pruebas me mataron estos días, ademas cuando me sentaba a escribir no me faltaban ideas (porque ahora tengo una libretita donde anoto todas las ideas para este fic...jiji se pone bueno)pero es que no sabía como escribirlas, ademas pido perdon porque este capitulo no es tan grande como los otros es que tuve que acar algunas cosillas y ponerlas en el capi que sigue...pero no! jaja no por eso quedo en suspenso lo de Tenten y Neji jaja eso esta aproposito jiiji...**

**Por otro lado me gustaría decirles que ahora que empiezan las vacaciones podre poner algun otro capitulo pero no podre... no digo lamento porque para mi es algo feliz, ya que voy a ir a ver a mi papa a mendoza y voy a estar fuera las dos semanas... cuando vuelvo, cumplo años y bueno mucho tiempo no tendre asi que el proximo capi tardara un mes aproximadamente... pero no se preocupens pasa rapido , ya se ya se no me creen en lo de rapido jiji por yo ya lo comprobe...**

**Con respecto a lo que emncione antes sobre los reviews, en serio muchas gracias me animan un monton... pero... hace no mas de una semana, alguien me dejo unos comentarios que en otras palabras me insultaban, y lo mas ilogio es que me insultaba porque no le agrado el fic... yo lamento decirlos, pero si a alguien no le gusta el fic... puede dejarme un review dando su critica, porque esas cosas ayudan a mejorar, pero Insultarme?? yo de veras me enoje mucho me parece, que él no tenía derecho a decir lo que dijo... pero solo eso... dattebayo me senti muy mal cuando lo lei, en especial muy enojada...**

**Bien y para alegrar un poco la cosa, el capitulo de hoy!! y que les parecio?... diganlo en un reviews ¬¬ XD... **

**Vimos la conversacion de Sakura y Sasuke, Neji Y Tenten mejor ni habalr , jaja mucho suspenso, Vimos como mjora la situacion entre Hinata y Naruto, Kori, se ve que mjoro con Itachi, pero Chan aparecio Kiba, que papel tendra en el fic? juijui... Y chananan Ino jaja y Gaara y Shikamaru se ve que se avesina un triangulo amoroso... jaja **

**Como veran el capitulo dejo muchas incognitas y una de las mas importantes es... el porque se formo este grupo de las kunoichis...jaja dio bastantes piostas Ino, por lo menos de ella... pero Sakura tambien dijo de lo suyo jiji... Y ya veremos Hinata y Tenten ademas que el pasado de Ino y Sakura esta muy, repito muuuuuuuuy incompleto...Pero eso se ira sabiendo a lo largo de la historia... jaja**

**Bien los voy dejando para no aburrirles!!**

**Nos vemos dentro de un mesXD! **

**Besosss**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Pd: Sasuke-Kun! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! jaja no me olvide eh?, ayer estuve todo el día cantandote el feliz cumpleaños jiji, y que te regale? un maravilloso beso con Sakura!! jaja deberias estarme agradecido ¬¬ XD**

**Derechos reservados a Empresas Troqi...**


	13. Un día ya no tan Normal

**Holaaaa!! Volviii!! No no plisss!!Tomates noo!! lean el fic y despues me matan okk?? **

**En serio tengo mis razones!! por favor!!Bueno nos leemos al final!**

**Espero que despues de este tiempo lo disfruten todavía ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que Kishi es millonario y no pude sobornarlo )**

* * *

Capitulo 13: " Un día ya no tan normal"

6:30 AM, en la escuela Konoha.

Una pelirrosa despertaba de su largo sueño, en el cual ella estaba corriendo en un capo lleno de flores junto con... ¿Mickey? Ok...tendría que dejar de ver películas de Disney...(n/a jaja todos pensaban que era cierto Uchiha no?? Perdieron XD)...

Refregándose los ojos, después de un largo bostezo, decidió agarrar el despertador que aun seguía sonando en su mesa de luz, pero al hacerlo, tan solo sintió una ...¿Canasta?...

Lentamente giro sus ojos jade hacia el objeto, y la sorpresa que sintió, fue mucho más grande que el día que vio a su padre en bañador por primera vez...(n/a sii, se acuerda XD y quedo traumada...)

Allí al lado de su despertador se encontraba una bandeja, en la cual había un rosa roja, y al lado una gran desayuno...(n/A lo dejo a su imaginación XD)... Con cara de desconcierto agarro la bandeja y la deposito en sus piernas...Tan concentrada estaba en saber la razón por la cual ese exquisito banquete estaba al lado de su cama...tentándola... que no se dio cuenta que sus tres amigas ya estaban al lado de ella...

-Valla, se ve rico...- opino Tenten, Hinata solo asintió...

- Olle Frentona eres, mala porque no nos trajiste un desayuno a nosotras también, hasta mira! Te trajiste una rosa para ti!- dijo Ino sin suponer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ino-cerda!, yo no me prepare esto, ni siquiera me levante!, simplemente lo encontré en mi modular -dijo algo enojada la pelirrosa.

-Ahhh! Debe ser de un chico! – grito ilusionada Tenten...

-Si claro...- pronuncio con ironía Sakura..- ¿de quien?

-mmm fíjate...no tiene alguna carta.?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Sakura reviso la bandeja encontrando un sobre rosa, al lado de la flor, que Decía...

Para: Sakura

De: ...

La chica lentamente abrió el sobre, y comenzó a leer su contenido, mientras que las demás observaban sus reacciones faciales, cada vez asustándose mas...

Y es que la carta decía...

_**Sakura:**_

_**Espero que amanezcas muy bien y que disfrutes del desayuno...**_

_**Con...cariño...**_

_**Sasuke.**_

-es...es...de Sasuke- exclamo la pelirrosa muy sorprendida.

-QUE??- gritaron todas en el mismo estado.

-No lo puedo creer, no era que se odiaban...- dijo Irónicamente la Yamanaka.

-Esto es muy romántico!- exclamo Hinata

-y bien? No debería comer?- pregunto Tenten.

-De que hablas Tenten, no ves que Sasuke no esta acá- se burlo la rubia mientras se dirigía entre risas junto con la Hyuga y la pelimarron a cambiarse...

-Ino-cerda!!- grito Sakura muy histérica. Pero prefirió callar, para luego sonreír, con una sinceridad muy grande, porque había descubierto que Sasuke no bromeo cuando le dijo que quería conquistarla, lo que él no sabía es que ya la había conquistado desde el primer momento en que lo vio...

Y sin mas comenzó a desayunar alegremente...

Mientras Ino, Hinata y Tenten se cambiaban, esta se ponía a pensar en lo que había sucedido ayer junto a Neji...

_**Flash Back**_

_Tenten estaba recogiendo sus maletas cuando de pronto siente que alguien tira de ellas y las carga..._

_Cuando se gira se encuentras con el poseedor de esos ojos increíblemente perlas, que la miraban fijamente..._

_Ella no supo que decirle... o sea tienes parado en frente tuyo a Neji Hyuuga, uno de los chicos con mas pretendientes en toda la escuela... es normal lo que le pasaba a la ojimarron..._

_-Ne-neji...-_

_-Yo te ayudo...- dijo simplemente mientras Tenten comenzaba a caminar pero esta al notar que él no la seguí se paro y lo miro..._

_-que sucede...?-_

_-Quería terminar la charla del otro día...-_

_-ah si! Dime que me querías preguntar?...- quiso saber Tenten un poco ruborizada..._

_-yo... yo quería saber si tu quisieras ser mi..._

_Tenten estaba muy roja en ese instante, no esperaba que Neji le preguntara "eso" ahora, era muy pronto, además no se lo esperaba de él, peor por suerte..._

_-mi amiga...- termino el Hyuga mirando para otro lado, pues esa clase de pregunta nunca la había dicho, ni siquiera algún tiempo había estado tan desesperado porque una chica sea su...amiga..._

_-aaah...- dijo la muchacha de dos coletas tranquilizándose, pero a la vez sorprendida...- C-clar-o Neji...- le contesto con una sonrisa radiante._

_-en serio?!, Gracias, espero que podamos ser grandes amigos...ahora déjame ayudarte...- expreso contento el chico mientras se iba con su nueva amiga charlando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, pues ahora era más fácil para ellos dos, estar al lado del otro..._

**_End Flash Back_**

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues presentía que grandes cambios se avecinaba y no solo con ella, pensó mientras miraba a Sakura terminar feliz su desayuno y volviendo a leer reiteradamente aquella cartita que el Uchiha le había obsequiado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-QUE??- gritaron todos.

-Teme! Te la estas jugando me alegra por ti!!- corrió el Uzumaki y abrazaba a su querido amigo Sasuke-teme.(XD)

-Bueno Naruto-Baka pero no es necesario ahorcarme!!- gritaba el pelinegro mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban.

-Bueno...- dijo Gaara una vez que todo se tranquilizo- no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie de los que allí se encontraban, o sea ninguno de los que se encontraban tomando su desayuno en el patio, pude despegar la vista de las...Kunoichis estaban como renovadas, y más ahora que eran...cinco...

Pues observen esto...

Todas habían decidido cambiar su look y no solo en el pelo si no que jugaron un poco con su uniforme...

Kori , había decidido arremangarse las mangas de la camiseta ya que el calor era extremo, pero si n una explicación, se había puesto medias hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, de color negras y en el ultimo plazo blancas.

Tenten, jugo en especial con la corbata roja propia del universo, y la uso como vincha, dejándose el pelo suelto, esta idea había sido originaria de Ino que se la presto y quedaba muy bien.

Hablando de la Yamanaka, pues la rubia, se había puesto la camiseta pero sin la corbata, y se había remangado un poco las mangas y en cuanto al peinado, una trenza cosida le había quedado perfecta, claro hecha por Tenten en un modo de agradecimiento por la estupenda idea ya mencionada.

En cuanto a la Hyuga, ...a Hinata había sido un poco difícil convenserla ya que es un poco tímida(un poco?? Donde quedo la realidad en mi fic?) pero diciéndole que a cierto rubio le iba a encantar listo ya estaba cambiándose el uniforme, y pues había decidido, ponerse en la pollera un tul blanco que le hacía un poco de acolchado a la prenda(la pollera) y en la remera se había sacado la corbata y se la había puesto debajo de la camiseta...en cuanto al peinado, se había hecho dos coletas altas que la hacían ver un poco infantil pero ese era su papel dentro del grupo.

Y bueno, la líder, había sido la idea de el cambio, por lo que fue la que sufrió más cambios porque todas comenzaron a hacerle cambios en sus prendas y en su cabello, y siempre con al excusa de que Sasuke tenía que verla sexy... Pues la pollera de la escuela había permanecido igual solo un poco de tul negro pero nada mas, debajo de las botas de la escuela se había puesto unas medias blancas, que llegaban un poco mas abajo que las rodillas, en la camiseta se la había levantado hasta arriba del ombligo con un lindo moño en el centro y la camiseta tenía los primeros dos botones abiertos, la corbata roja un poco desarmada se la había dejado arriba de la camiseta celeste y le quedaba colgando por encima de su vientre. En cuanto al peinado, se había hecho dos trenzas al costado, y se había dejado el flequillo.

Claro que al instante en que todas las chicas las vieron comenzaron a cambiar su uniforme por lo que las Kunoichis sonrieron entre sí, habían impuesto una nueva moda dentro del instituto.

Mientras todas desayunaban claro excepto la pelirrosa que estaba mirando el paisaje hasta que se vió interrumpida por la Uchida.

-Así que este chico ya se decidió por conquistarte y empezó con un desayuno?- pregunto Kori mientras tomaba de su jugo de naranja.

-Así es...-

-pues ya lo sabía algo me había comentado, pero disfruta mientras haga todo lo que haga, no es común ver a un Uchiha haciendo cosas por otros...- río ante el comentario por la pelimiel.

-Veremos que hace...- dijo con simpleza la Haruno pensando en si darle una oportunidad o no, pues tenía miedo de que todo esto sea un simple juego de los chicos.

-No es un juego.- aseguro la ojiperla, leyendo los pensamientos de la ojijade.

-y tu como lo sabes?- le pregunto la líder.

-Pues, Naruto-Kun me dijo que ellos ya no hacen esas cosas, pues cada uno esta interesado en alguien como para jugar con los sentimientos...- termino con simpleza la Hyuga mientras se levantaba- bien chicas hay que ir a clases...

Y todas se levantaron, cada una pensando en lo dicho por Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(en el salón antes de que llegaran las chicas.)

Neji estaba sentado en su banco, mientras pensaba en como le iría con Tenten, ya que no sabía como actuar. Por otro lado, Gaara pensaba en la rubia del grupo, si, Ino, pero que hacía con Shimaru alla en la playa, desde cuando estaban juntos esos dos...

**_Flash Back_**

_-¿Gaara? Que te izo?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras un indominable rencor se apoderaba de su ser, sin embargo logro disimularlo..._

_-él...me recordó mi...pasado...-_

_-Tu pasado?- insistió Shikamaru, poniendo una cara de no entender nada..._

_-Yo...yo...- decía levemente Ino, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban..._

_-No importa Ino, no es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres...- dijo Shikamaru comprensivo..._

_-No, yo yo quiero contarte, es hora de que lo enfrente...- dijo Ino, pero al ver que el ojinegro no hablaba continuo- tu sabes lo que paso entre Gaara y yo hace dos años verdad?-_

_-No... recuerda que yo entre el año pasado... cuando entre me dijeron que Las Kunoichis y el grupo de Gaara se llevaban muy mal, pero solo eso, escuche varios rumores que nombraban a ti y a Gaara...pero no crei en ellos.- contesto sinceramente._

_-...- Ino suspiro- Antes de que el grupo de las Kunoichis se formara, todas estabamos separadas, y no éramos precisamente...- Ino se vio interrumpida por Kiba que venía corriendo a su dirección..._

_-Lo-lo-s-s-iento chicos pe-pero deben alistarse para la-fo-ga-ta- termino de decir el agotado Kiba de tanto correr, mientras respiraba...-_

_-ah cierto!- grito Ino saltando de su lugar- Shikamaru- dijo mientras veía al chico el cual ya se había parado- otro día te cuento si?, es que mírame! No me eh preparado jeje nos vemos!- grito mientras salía corriendo del lugar..._

_-Valla que cambio de Humor...- exclamo Shikamaru sorprendido..._

_-que?- quiso saber Kiba el cual no sabía nada de lo que antes estaban hablando Ino y Shika._

_-uff...nada vámonos..- dijo_

_Cuando Shikamaru se fue, sintió como alguien lo observaba fijamente, y aunque el nunca lo admitiera sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda..._

_Pero al darse vuelta, no vio a nade allí...bueno...quizás allá sido su imaginación..._

_No obstante, en las sombras de uno de los pasillos, una figura misteriosa se alejaba de ese lugar con un solo pensamiento... "¿Qué hacían tan juntos Ino y Shikamaru?"...Y esa persona era Gaara no Sabaku._

_**End flash back**_

Que era eso que sentía!, acaso serían celos, no podía ser él nunca sentía celos, es mas las chicas sentían celos de las otras niñas que estuvieran con él, no él de los chicos que estuvieran con alguna chicas, pero porque esa niña tenía que ser ella...

En un lugar un poco mas apartado esta el Nara mirando atentamente al pelirrojo, lo único que había entendido de lo que le había contado Ino era de que él, la trataba mal, y que le recordaba a un pasado doloroso, que no solo ella enfrentaba si no todas las Kunoichis... pero que sería?, solo sabía que él la ayudaría...

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke llevaban una conversación...algo sería, extrañamente en ellos...

-Sasuke...tu...¿vas en serio con Sakura?-

Si Naruto, nunca fui tan enserio, ella causa muchas cosas en mí, que nunca sentí, pero se que ella también siente algo por mi, peor no se anima a decírmelo, pero voy a hacer que se anime...- sonrió arrogante el pelinegro...

-y como lo sabes?-

-pues todas las cosas que últimamente pasaron entre nosotros no son normales, ni mis reacciones ni las suyas...-

-entonces mas que conquistarla, quieres que ella diga la verdad...- empezó a entender mejor el Uzumaki..-

-Valla Baka, vas entendiendo que raro en vos, una persona con una mononeurona...- se burlo el Uchiha...

-a quien le dices Baka, Teme?-

-Pues al único que veo, y quien es el teme...?-

-tu!-

-tonto-

-teme-

-Dobe-

-teme-

-baka-

-teme-

-tonto-

-teme-

-oye puedes cambiar de insulto?- pregunto harto del teme el Uchiha-

-A quien insultas eh?- grito Naruto

-No te estoy insultando ...ahora¬¬

Y asi siguieron hasta que vieron entrar por las puertas, a... sus chicas...

-Hinata! grito el rubio mientras corría hacia donde estaba su novia y la besaba apasionadamente... pero sin darse cuenta alguien que pasaba por allí, los empujó a los dos haciendo que Naruto empujara a Tenten, y que esta empujara a Neji, y el Hyuga se llevo por delante a Gaara, que empujo a Shikamaru, y este empujo a Kori, y la ojimiel como no vió a donde iba se agarro de Ino y la tiro, y esta al caer empujo a Sakura que se callo junto con Sasuke, generando un lío tremendo en el aula, y los que no habían sido protagonistas del accidente quedaron sorprendidos, y vieron con cara muy graciosa como habían quedado todos...

Pues...Naruto y Hinata quedaron sentados en el piso, mirando todo el desastre, ya que ellos, fueron los que menos salieron "lastimados" de todo esto...

Neji y Tenten cayeron sentados en la silla del chico ella sobre él, y algo sonrojados, por la posición...

Gaara, termino tirado en el suelo, con Shikamaru tirado arriba de él, y como si fuera poco Ino había caído arriba de ellos dos, sentada sobre Shikamaru y aparentemente no tenía intensiones de levantarse...

Por suerte la Uchida no llego a caer, porque justo en ese momento entro Kiba, que la sujetó de la cintura impidiendo el choque contra el piso...

Pero para mala suerte de la pelirrosa, y para todas las fanáticas del Uchiha, Sakura cayó encima de Sasuke, con sus rostros muy sonrojados...

Naruto y Hinata se miraron a la vez, y miraron todo el escándalo que se había formado en el salón, con una gota detrás de sus cabezas, pues el salón , estaba entre reírse, y otra parte en llamas por los celos...

Neji y Tenten estaban mirándose muy sonrojados, pues no estaban acostumbrados a esa serranía...

Por otra parte tres chicos estaban en plena discusión...

-Oye digo no, pueden salirse de arriba mío?. Pregunto Gaara-

-Yo no puedo amigo, Ino todavía no se levanta...- contesto Shikamaru

-Ya me imaginaba que el peso que sentía era más, por la Cerda esa, que por ti...- contesto burlonamente el pelirrojo...

-a quien le dices cerda?. Niño con delineador!- grito Ino mientras se tiraba arriba de los dos para pegarle al Sabaku.

-Oye Ino tranquilízate me estas matando- decía el pelinegro que había terminado como un sándwich en medio de esos dos- uff que problemático...

En otra parte Kori, mira a su salvador, y le agradece, y empiezan a charlar hasta que toda la atención de la clase va a para a cierta pareja que comenzó a hablar muy bajito...

-Sasuke-Kun...- dijo Sakura muy cerca del rostro del chico, hasta podían sentir sus alientos...

-Sii?...- dijo Sasuke en el mismo encanto que la pelirrosa...

-Gracias por el desayuno...- agradeció sonrojada la muchacha...

-que bueno que te halla gustado...-

-sii...me gustas mucho, digo...me gustó mucho...- se corrigió Sakura rápidamente...

-que bueno...- dijo Sasuke...ninguno de los dos estaba muy consiente, solo sabían que ahora, estaban acercando lentamente sus rostros, apunto de fundirse en un lindo beso, y toda la clase estaba atenta a lo que pasaba, peor lamentablemente, entro la profesora de Historia moderna, Anko...

-A ver tortolitos, la novela se sigue afuera del aula en horas que no sean escolares, todos a sus asientos que empieza la clase...- dijo mientras se ponía a escribir en el pizarrón.

Rápidamente todos se sentaron n sus asientos algunos mas rojos que otros por eso, cuando la profesora se dio vuelta, los miro a todos y dijo:

-pero que creen que es esto un fanfiction?, donde se pueden besar en cualquier lado?-

en ese momento entra por la puerta una chica de 15 años, con el pelo marrón oscuro y unos hermosos rulos (ok exagero)...

-disculpe Sr. Anko, pero yo soy Giuliana, y soy la autora de este Fic, y si esto es un fanfiction, y yo quise que se besaran en el aula, así que le pido por favor que no los vuelva a retar por estos accidentes, bueno ahora sin mas me voy adiós!!- y sale con un pof. (XD)

Bueno volviendo a la "realidad" todos se habían ido a sentar pero cierta pelirrosa, ya no escuchaba la clase, porque cuando se dirigió a su asiento se encontró con una caja llena de bombones con una carta que decía...

Para Sakura De Sasuke...

-Aaaa, hasta donde llegara este chico- penso la pelirrosa

**-No lo se pero que siga que me lo como enteríto!! grito eufórica la Inner** y por primera vez, Sakura estaba de acuerdo con ella...o por lo menos la primera vez, que lo admitía...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_diga?-_

_-Hola papá?- pregunto un rubio al otro lado de la línea._

_-Naruto?, a que se debe tu llamada?-_

_-Papi sabías que vos sos el mejor del mundo?, y que nunca desee tener a otro que no seas vos?, y que te admiro, y que te...-_

_-ya ya Hijo que quieres?- pregunto Minato ¬¬_

_-jeje necesito que me ayudes con la banda-_

_-a ver, que quieres?-_

_-puedes ayudarnos? A que sea conocida?, o sea algo grande?-_

_-mmm tendría que ver tengo varios contactos, ya sabes, tu madre, canta pero...tendría que ve...-_

_-Gracias!! Papa!! Te amo! Sábelo!!adios!!- grito del otro lado Naruto mientras colgaba su celular..._

-Para que llamaba Naruto-chan?- pregunto Kushina

-Dime amor aun tiene el numero de telefono de ...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un galpón, secreto para muchos esepto para algunos, llamado Rokubi

Allí se encontraban como espectadores Neji, Tenten, Gaara y Kori, mientras que quienes ensayaban eran los integrantes de la banda Kyuubi.

-Bien hecho Sakura-chan! Estarás genial!! El sábado!- grito Naruto una vez que la canción dejara de sonar...

-No lose chicos, seguros que quieren que cante solista?, es que es la primera vez, y no se si saldrá...-

-Saldrá genial- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Sakura, pero...- Florcita...

-Oye!!, Pensé que habías dejado eso!- gritó Sakura.

-Que?, que quiera conquistarte no significa que no pueda molestarte...- dijo Sasuke, sacando un sonrojo de la chica, al decirlo tan públicamente.

-Oye, genio, pues estas yendo por el camino equivocado enojando a alguien no la conquista si no que la enfurece¬¬- comento Kori.

-mmm, pues para mi funciona...- dijo Gaara mirando a Ino de reojo.

-Que miras?- enfrento Ino.

-Tu horrenda Cara- declaro Gaara.

-Agrh!-

-Bueno ya basta!! No se discute mas aquí!- grito Hinata sorprendiendo a todos- por-por-f-a-vor-

-Hermana!!- llego gritando una replica de Hinata pero en miniatura, su nombre era Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan!- gritaron todos.

-Hola chicos!- saludo la pequeña hermana de Hinata- o no! Hermana papa esta abajo!! Y quiere verte!-

-que??- grito Hinata- O no! El no sabe nada, ni de la banda , y mucho menos sobre lo de Naruto!-

-que?, todavía no le has contado...-preguntaron las Kunoichis.

-No necesito hablarlo tranquila con él...-

-Bueno Hina-chan no te preocupes, como yo no puedo bajar para ayudarte te estaré apoyando desde aquí!- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- y sin mas se fue con nuevas fuerzas.

-Poor cierto chicos tomen...- y les da a cada uno una tarjeta rosa...- es la invitación para mi fiesta de 15,

espero que puedan ir...- termino Hanabi.

Los chicos mantenían una relación muy buena con la hermana de Hinata y la prima menor de Neji, ya que las chicas y los chicos habían ido varias veces a la casa Hyuuga, pero...

-Oye Hanabi, tu, ni me conoces porque me invitas...?- pregunto Kori.

-Pues, los Uchiha están invitados a la fiesta, que por cierto Sasuke ya les entregue la invitación, y Tu Kori, eres como alguien mas de ellos, además espero que seamos amigas...- finalizo la pelinegra.

-Gracias!- sonrío Kori.

-Bueno ya debo irme chicos nos vemos!-y sin mas se fue del Rokubi, que por cierto Neji se lo había mostrado antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abajo en la recepción de la escuela se encontraba EL SR.HYUGA. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en eso llega Hinata, y comenzó a ponerse un poco mas nerviosa de solo verlo...-

-Hola padre- saludo la ojiperla.

-Hija- saludo Hiashi mientras le daba un beso paternal en la mejilla.

-Sucede algo?-

-no no solo venía a informarte sobre la fiesta de tu hermana...-

-a si no me he olvidado-

-pero tu hermana me convenció, de que la canción que ponga en su entrada la cantes tu...- dijo algo molesto el padre, a lo que Hinata se sorprende.

-Que??-

-asi es ella quiere eso, no puedo negárselo es su noche...-

-de de acuerdo- Hinata sintió que este era el momento para hablar...- padre tengo algo importante que contarte...

-a ver hija cuéntame- dice mientras ambos se sientan en un sofá...

-B-bueno es algo difícil, pero Padre, estoy... de Novia...- finalizo Hinata muy sonrojada mirando el piso estaba segura de que su padre se enojaría pero no fue asi...

-No lo puedo creer, hija, que suerte por time alegra mucho!- finalizo sorprendiendo a la ojiperla.

-Pero no te enojas?-

-claro que no, estas creciendo suponía que ya estaría pasando algo asi... y dime quien es el afortunado?- pregunto Hiashi.

-Pues Naruto Uzumaki.-

-Valla el hijo de Minato.

-asi es.-

-pues dile a ese muchacho que si te llega a lastimar lo matare.- dijo muy tranquilo el Hyuga mayor, causando miedo en su hija...

-jeje, no lo hará, peor padre no es lo único que quería comentartee...-

-a ver...-

-pues, tengo...una ...banda...- finalizó Hinata ahora si segura de que su padre se enojaría...

-QUE??-gritó histérico el padre- como puedes formar una banda! Tu no puedes dedicarte a esa especia de profesión, te prohibo que estés en esa banda!- comenzó a gritar.

Hinata no pudo aguantar y le contesto con mucha lagrimas y rabia en sus ojos.

-PORQUE??, DIME PORQUE?-

-no me grites! Yo soy tu padre y me tienes que obedecer!-

-peor porque?? Que tiene de malo? Es lo que de verdad quiero!- comenzó a llorar mas fuerte...

Para suerte de Hinata, Naruto había decidido a bajar a ayudarla, ya l ver que ella lloraba corrió a abrazarla fuertemente y ella le correspondió abrazándola también.

-Y tu jovencito no me importa que seas su novio, nada hará que cambie de opinión tu no estarás mas en esa banda!- y se fue del lugar.

- Ya esta Hina-chan ya esta- la tranquilizaba el rubio

-Naruto, porque?? Ahora no estaré en la banda...-

-Noo Hina tu estarás en la banda te lo prometo y sin mas la abrazo mas fuerte para conzolarla.

-Por cierto te ves muy bien con tu nuevo look bonita-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte se encontraba un pelirrosa caminando por las afueras del colegio, meditando sobre los sucesos últimos, como sabrán a ella siempre le encantaba caminar por ese hermoso sendero, pero no se esperaba que el sendero estuviera ocupado y no precisamente por una persona si no por...flores...si el sendero estaba lleno de flores rosas, y rojas, y algunas azules, pero había algo que no entendía, el paisaje era hermoso peor a veces las flores se cortaban...

-Sakuraaa!!- Grito Ino y Kori desde la terraza del colegio- Las flores forman una frase!!

Aaaaaaa por eso se entrecortaban...

-Y que dicen??-

-Sakura te AMO!!- grito la Yamanaka

-QUEE??YO NO INO-CERDA!! PUAJ!!

-NO FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!! ES LO QUE DICEN LAS FLORES!!- grito enojada la rubia.

-aaaa- se detuvo a mirarlas un rato hasta que...- QUE??y quien las manda?-

-pues no es obvio?- pregunto una voz a las espaldas de la muchacha.

-aaa!! Sasuke me asustaste!!- se quejo la pelirrosa.

-y el Sasuke-Kun donde quedo? Me gusta que me llames así... y si por no te diste cuenta yo puse estas flores...- termino el Uchiha.

-que?, o vamos Sasuke-KUN- recalco la ultima palabra- sabes que no me gusta que bromees con eso...-

-pues no bromeo- dijo serio el pelinegro.

-Sasuke me encantaron las flores, pero en serio, yo...tengo miedo- confeso la ojijade.

-de que?- preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la chica.

-Pues de que no funcione lo nuestro...-

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre ellos, hasta que a Sasuke se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-y...que te parece si empezamos como amigos?-

-que?-

-si digo no?, si empezamos siendo amigos? Quizás podamos llegar después a algo mas...-

Laa pelirrosa no pudo resistir toda su felicidad y se tiro a los brazos del ojinegro para abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke, que por supuesto le correspondió.

-Claro que si!! Podemos ser amigoss!!- Grito la pelirrosa tan emocionada que izo que ambos se cayeran para el lado de las flores, desparramándolas todas, y desarmando la frase, ante este hecho ambos se pusieron a reir, y todos los que pasaban por al lado los miraban con cara de ...locos...

Los días fueron pasando, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el cambio tan repentino que habían tenido Sasuke y Sakura, ahora ellos, estaban casi todos los días juntos, hacían la tarea juntos, desayunaban, almorzaban, merendaban y cenaban juntos, cantaban juntos, cantaban juntos, hacían letras de canciones juntos, se reían juntos y sobre todo no se reían del otro, peor también todos se sorprendían, porque cada día, Sakura recibía una caja de bombones de parte del muchacho, también flores, y a ella parecía no importarle, ya que para todos ellos ahora eran amigos, aunque muchos esperaban que dieran el siguiente paso... ser novios...

En este momento la pelirrosa se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro que les había asignado la profesora de literatura, el libro se llamaba "Buscando el ultimo ingrediente de la sopa"(XD) era increíble como una niña al buscar simplemente fideos en el supermercado de la esquina de su casa se podía meter en tantos problema, que el vuelto estaba mal, después la plata era falsa, después llegaba la policía, después descubrían que era comida vencida , y después aparecía un ladrón, y que al rato llegaba un niño llorando y rompía algo por lo que al ser domingo y solo haber una persona atendiendo el local todo se retrasaba y un montón de cosas mas pasaban, para que?, al final la nena llega a su casa, y su mama le dice,.. "Nos vamos a comer a la casa de tu abuela amor" y la sopa, se la habían dado al perro y sin terminar de cocinarla por lo que los ricos fideos especiales que trajo, quedaron guardados y no los usaron hasta el casamiento de la nena que paso 20 años después...¬¬ conclusión... patético el libro.

Sakura dejo el libro a un costado, por fin lo había terminado, y dedico su mente a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido junto con Sasuke.

_-Lo amo, no hay duda- penso Sakura_.

-_**Pero claro amiga eso ya lo sabíamos, la pregunta aquí es ...Porque todavía no lo has besado!? No ves que esta apetecible el chico?- salto la Inner terminando de leer el mismo libro que la pelirrosa**_.

_-como llego ese libro a tus manos?-_

-mi vida, yo soy tu así que si tu lo lees yo también, pero- dijo mientras lanzaba el libro a quien sabe donde- es patético.- termino. De pronto sienten que una persona dentro de la cabeza de Sakura grita "auch me pegaron con un libro!" -nisiquiera preguntes-

_-ok, aunque tienes razón,_ preferiría estar con Sasuke- pronunció sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

-y entonces porque no vas con él?- preguntó Kori que se encontraba junto con las chicas leyendo el mismo libro.

-No lo se quizás...-

-chau!- le dijo Ino, empujándola fuera del cuarto.

-Genial ahora me echan de mi cuarto.- y se fue en dirección a donde creía que se encontraba Sasuke... el gimnasio.

Alli se encontraba el pelinegro haciendo algunas pesas... Bueno si sería una larga tarde...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era Sábado todos estaban en sus casas con sus padres, otros con sus novios, como Hinata, otros con sus amigos, como Neji que estaba con Tenten en el cine, otros con sus hermanos, como Gaara, otros con su madre en un desfile como Ino, otros con su padre en una bodega como Shikamaru, otros con su mejor amigo, que casualmente vivía en la misma casa que el, porque quería estudiar en otra ciudad, como Kori, y otros hablaban con su nuevo amigo, que pronto sería su novio o novia, por celular, como Sasuke y Sakura.

Pero son cosas normales de todos los días...

-jaja en serio Sasuke-kun piensas que te creo?- decía Sakura por el celular, tirada en su recamar-

-en serio ese día casi me muerde ese perro...-contestó Sasuke también riendo, sentado en el sofá de su habitación.

-Pero también tu, como vas a tirarle una piedra eres malo!- lo reto la pelirrosa.

-bueno pero el se lo había buscado- se defendió.

-solo te ladro ¬¬-

-Tenía 8 años!-

-okok jaja te perdono.- bromeo la ojijade.

-no buscaba tu perdón ni siquiera se lo que ice mal.-

-pues yo soy SAKURA HARUNO PROTECTORA DE ANIMALES-

-la piedra ni lo toco-

-pero igual-

-uff de acuerdo jaja-

-y dime Sakura, estas lista para esta noche?-

-la verdad, no. Como are para cantar solista??- exclamo preocupada la chica mientras recostaba su cabeza en la alfombra de su cuarto y sus pies se mantenían en la cama...

-pues ...piensa en mí...- contesto simplemente el Uchiha, mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-asi me asustare y saldré corriendo jajja-

-si jaja que mala jajajja-. Se reía Sasuke que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Kori lo miraba sonriente, mientras subía las escaleras...

Ahora enfoquémonos en la chica de ojos miel... y en el Hermano Uchiha mayor.

Kori iba a subir a su cuarto pero algo llamó su atención, y eso era la puerta que conducía la cuarto secreto de Itachi... Siempre quiso saber que era lo que allí había peor nunca pudo averiguarlo...aun recordaba una vez cuando era chiquita que la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo divisar algo...

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña de 6 años se encontraba jugando con una pelota en la escalera de la casa de la flia. Uchiha._

_Cuando de repente se asusta porque del cuarto, al que ella apodaba Cuarto Itachi ya que era el cuartito secreto del niño, salió el mismo Itachi y al verla alli le sonrió y bajo las escaleras, la niña Kori no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este hecho, ya que siempre había guardado cierta admiración por el muchacho, peor su sorpresa, fue muy grande al ver que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, así que ella penso que una miradita no le aría mal a nadie, así que se dispuso a entrar, cuando se acerco lo primero que vió, fue un gran póster que todavía no descifraba bien que era, pero cuando lo pudo descifrar, Itachi cerro de golpe la puerta y la miro seriamente para luego sonreírle._

_-Lo siento Kori-chan pero no puedes ver lo que hay adentro- y sin mas cerro la puerta con llave y se fue..._

_-Eso era un poster de...-_

_**End Flash Back**_

-Un póster de un castem – pronunció débilmente la pelimiel, mientras , avanzaba hacia la famosa puerta.

Sentía mucha intriga, saber lo que allí adentro había siempre había sido un misterio para ella, pro solo abrir la puerta y nada mas, podría saberlo, peor Itachi...

Lentamente tomó la manija de la puerta y intento abrirla, peor de pronto sintió como una calidez la invadía, en especial, en su mano...

-Itachi...- pronuncio ella, esa colonia la reconocería en cualquier lado (ya me desmaye °¬°)

-que haces?- pregunto aun sosteniéndole la mano, y estando muy cerca de ellos, ya que su otra mano la apoyaba en la pared acorralando a la muchacha...-

-yo...lo siento...- pronuncio Kori girando el rostro para verlo...

Noo... grave error, Itachi también se encontraba mirándola por lo que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca ya que este se encontraba agachado hasta su altura.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada del otro, podían sentir la respiración, del otro, y eso ya los estaba tentando, así que fueron lentamente acercando sus rostro sus narices ya se estaban tocando pero...

-Quieres saber lo que hay allí dentro...-Kori sentía que no aguantaría mas y se le tiraría en sima,(eso es lo que haría yo XD) ya que cuando el Uchiha pronunció esas palabras sus labios habían rosado levemente, y eso le había encantado...

-sii- pronuncio levemente.

-entonces...abre la puerta, si quieres yo te ayudo...- dijo acercándose mucho más al rostro de Kori que esta por naturalidad se alejaba causándole risa al muchacho.

Kori sintió como Itachi presionaba su mano contra la de ella, y abrían juntos la puerta del cuarto secreto de Itachi...

Pero antes de poder ver que había alli dentro sintieron como alguien subía las escaleras por lo que Itachi se apresuro y termino de abrir rápidamente la puerta y metiéndose con ella adentro del cuarto...

Mientras subía Fugaku ni se dio cuenta del gran lío por lo que entro en su cuarto a buscar su bolso, para partir al trabajo.

Por otro lado, Kori, dentro del cuarto no veía nada pues estaba todo en oscuridad, pero por suerte Itachi prendió la luz, y ella quedo muy sorprendida no solo por lo que alli se encontraba si no, por donde se encontraba Itachi, y no pudo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo...al ver a Itachi tan cerca, mas de lo que estuvo afuera.

* * *

**...**

**NOOOO!! Por favor!! Chivita no me mates!! ya ya doy la explicacion y despues corro y vs me perseguis ok??**

**Chivi: ok**

**aaaa!! PERA GRETUL!! No te digo lo mismo que a la otra y despues me pegas si?? jiji gracias**

**Y ustedes... porfis escuchen mis 600.000 perdones!! no quize retrasarme tanto...Es que, el mes que falte ustedes ya lo sabían,pero me retrase otro mes mas y tiene sus explicaciones, pues veran, tuve muchas mas pruebas de lo que imaginaba y ademas tuve que levantar unas notitas, además, tuve muchas fiestas por lo que llegaba agotadisima, y los días que tenía de descanso prefería descansar en ves de escribir, pero hoy dije Vamos! Giuliana tienes que hacerlo y sente mi trasero en la silla y estuve todo el día continuandolo, y se que la calidad de la escritura bajo, ya que no podía concentrarme mucho, ya que me eh enganchado con nuevas series y demas...pero sigo amando a la pareja, aunque algo depre por lo que esta sucediendo en el manga que me baja las expectativas de la pareja aunque confio en Kishimoto-sempai. Asi que bueno por todo esto me retrase, espero que me perdonen plissss...pero bueno hoy tenía que escribir asi me depejaba tambien del gran suceso que tuve ayerr en el cole, pues me encargue de que hecharan con una amiga a un profesor. Pero no de malas, si no por nuestro bien ya que el profesor no era, muy bueno...**

**Pero vallamos al tema del fic...**

**Como habran visto, pasaron muchas cosas importantes que seran mucho mas importantes en el futuro, la amistad entre Tenten y Neji, y la de SASUKE Y SAKURA! Tambien el enfrentamiento entre el padre de Hinata y esta, la invitacion de Hanabi a la fiesta y la repentina invitacion a Kori, y Hablando de esta, Chan chan chan, que habra en el famoso cuarto de Itachi?? Chanchan les di una señal muy importante pero quien sabe que imaginen, y que pasara con ellos dos ahi dentro, no piensen cosas perver¬¬...**

**Y tambien, que sera lo que pasara con nuestros dos protagonistas? porfin se animaran a dar un paso??**

**Bueno esto y mucho mas se descubrirá en el siguiente capi... porque el siguiente es el mas importante de todo el fic!!**

**Y les adelanto el nombre del proximo capi... asi que no les confirmo para cuando les subire el prox capi, pues no quiero mentir, estoy navegando mas de la cuenta en internet como para escribir el prox capi, asi que, quizas aparezca en unas semanas, o puede aparecer en noviembre... asi que plisss, mis animos subiran si me regalan un hermoso REVIEW plisss!!**

**Por cierto, el libro que menciona, Sakura, no existe eh... lo invente jaja...**

**Sin mas... Los despido nuevamente!**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Proximo Capitulo : "La Verdad"**

**Mini adelanto de algo que pasara:**

**_-Fugaku, Itachi nunca se molesta- exclamo Mikoto al ver salir a su hijo muy cabreado..._**

**_La pelirrosa se encontraba caminando al cuarto de su nuevo amigo Sasuke, quisas alli lo encontraría, si no le dejaría un pequeño regalo..._**

**_Shikamaru espera!- grito Ino mientras lo alcanzaba..._**

**_-Ino, estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste con Gaara ..._**

**Bueno y muchas cosas mass...**

**RECHOS RESERVADOS A LAS EMPRESAS TROQI**


	14. La Verdad

**Hola Hola!!!!! Ya se mucho animo como para no haber continuado el fic desde hace timpo!! pero tengo mis explicaciones!!**

**Solo digo que LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALESS!!**

**espero que les guste el capii!!**

* * *

Capitulo 14: "La Verdad"

_-Quieres saber lo que hay allí dentro...-Kori sentía que no aguantaría mas y se le tiraría en sima ya que cuando el Uchiha pronunció esas palabras sus labios habían rosado levemente, y eso le había encantado..._

_-sii- pronuncio levemente._

_-entonces...abre la puerta, si quieres yo te ayudo...- dijo acercándose mucho más al rostro de Kori que esta por naturalidad se alejaba causándole risa al muchacho._

_Kori sintió como Itachi presionaba su mano contra la de ella, y abrían juntos la puerta del cuarto secreto de Itachi..._

_Pero antes de poder ver que había alli dentro sintieron como alguien subía las escaleras por lo que Itachi se apresuro y termino de abrir rápidamente la puerta y metiéndose con ella adentro del cuarto..._

_Mientras subía Fugaku ni se dio cuenta del gran lío por lo que entro en su cuarto a buscar su bolso, para partir al trabajo._

_Por otro lado, Kori, dentro del cuarto no veía nada pues estaba todo en oscuridad, pero por suerte Itachi prendió la luz, y ella quedo muy sorprendida no solo por lo que alli se encontraba si no, por donde se encontraba Itachi, y no pudo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo...al ver a Itachi tan cerca, mas de lo que estuvo afuera._

_-.-.-.-.-._

Korina, entrecerró los ojos, dejando de prestar atención a lo q allí se encontraba, para posar sus destellantes ojos en los penetrantes de...Itachi....

De pronto, un leve sonrojo apareció en los de la muchacha, y era para más, pues, prácticamente no había lugar entre ambos jóvenes....

Kori se encontraba arrinconada contra la pared, sujetada de la cintura por los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, y todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, por la presión del de Itachi. Entre sus rostros había simplemente medio centímetro de distancia....Provocando que la ojimiel, perdiera la noción de todo su alrededor, en ese momento lo único que existía era Itachi y ella...

Kori, exploro aquellos posos negros, encontrando en ellos, un sin fin de emociones, había _amor, alegría, pasión...tristeza..._ Se sorprendió al notar ese pequeño brillo....¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual se encontraba triste?...

Siguió un recorrido que cualquiera quisiera emprender, bajando desde sus ojos hasta sus carnosos labios...

"_¡Rayos!_" Esos labios, la estaban llamando, ya no podía resistir más...la tentación....pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió rápidamente su mirada a la del muchacho...

Itachi no estaba muy lejos, apenas entraron al gran cuarto, sintió la necesidad de tener nuevamente a la chica entre sus brazos, aprisionándola contra la pared casi inconscientemente...

La deleitó con la mirada, primero su cabello, cayendo como una cascada, lisa perfecta, con ese color miel, que tanto le gustaría oler, luego siguió con sus cejas, llego a sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un brillo muy particular.... Se perdió por un largo tiempo en ellos, hasta que vio graciosamente como ella posaba su mirada en sus labios.... y él decidió seguir su ejemplo....los miró largamente, esos labios entreabiertos con un leve color rosados, le encantaban...estaba seguro que habían nacido para él.... Una vez que grabó cuidadosamente en su mente aquella perfección levanto lentamente sus ojos, para sonreír con satisfacción.

-dime Kori...que te parece lo que hay en el cuarto?- susurro, el muchacho.... sin embargo aunque quisiera, la muchacha no podía girar su rostro, y ¿perder ese magnifico contacto? Ni en sus más locos sueños....El Uchiha al notar esto sonrió mucho más....- veo que tienes tu mente ocupada en otra cosa.... me preguntó ¿qué será?...-

La Uchida abrió sorpresivamente los ojos.... ¿se estaba burlando de ella? Pues, no sería el único, si quería jugar con fuego eso harían....

-veo que no soy la única... –contestó audazmente, dándole un toque de gracia a la situación...Se mordió levemente el labio inferior si quería empatar el juego tendría que decirlo....- ¿Acaso tienes claustrofobia ?Digo aparentemente, te da miedo estar encerrado, ya que necesitas estar sujeto a mi- exclamo refiriéndose obviamente a las manos en su cintura...

-Lo mismo digo...-Kori por un momento no entendió a que se refería el pelinegro hasta que noto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.... _"Kuso! Ganó!"_

De repente, para sorpresa de la joven, Itachi desvío su rostro, hacía el espacio entre su hombro izquierdo y su cuello, recargándose en él, para luego abrazarla posesivamente.

Korina, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, cerro los ojos y aprisiono fuerte mente con sus brazos el cuerpo del muchacho...

Itachi se perdió en el aroma que desprendía los cabellos de la muchacha, y sonrió de lado....Ahora sabía a quien pertenecía aquel shampoo que había en la bañera con aroma a miel....

Después de estar varios minutos así....se separaron para volver a mirarse directamente a los ojos.... hasta que....

"¿Qué haces Itachi? Es apenas una niña para ti! Le llevas 7 años!" se recriminó mentalmente el muchacho, separándose bruscamente de la muchacho...

A todo esto, Kori lo miro sorprendida para luego hacer un leve puchero, para remplasarce por un fruncimiento de cejas. Obviamente estaba enojada...¿qué pensaba? ¿Jugar con ella?...O no Itachi...

-Bien....¿querías conocer lo que había aqui?...pues mira, este es el gran secreto....-

Kori, al ver que Itachi no nombraría lo que sucedió hace un rato...decidió enfocarse en lo que allí había....

Y quedo muy sorprendida....

-esto esta lleno de...-

-Asi es... siempre mi gran sueño fue ser .......actor, pero por supuesto que mis padres nunca lo aceptaron todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo del espectáculo ellos lo niegan, principalmente mi padre....-

-Valla...Itachi.... esto esta lleno de pósters de grandes artistas, y muchos castem, no.....- dudo en preguntar aquello....- ¿No acudiste a ninguno?-

-Por supuesto... pero siempre en aquellos donde fuera un personaje extra que no apareciera en "primer plano"- explico algo triste el muchacho....

-Esto...esto no me lo esperaba...y que haces aquí? Digo cuando te encierras en el cuarto...-

-pues...paso el tiempo....como veras en el cuarto hay una tele, una laptop, equipo de música, un sofá...de todo...-

Y si.... uno cuando entra se queda sorprendido de la extensa habitación, con paredes moradas, y piso azulado, en la pared de la derecha, esta llena de pósters, afiches de castem, y muchas cosas mas...en frente hay una gran plasma, al lado una laptop...en una esquina una biblioteca junto a un gran estéreo.... y un pequeño refrigerador donde seguramente había bebidas....

-Kori....-dijo Itachi acercándose a la muchacha que reacciono luego de ver el gran espectáculo...

-Dime...-

-Por favor esto no se lo digas a nadie....- decreto el joven pasándole una bebida a la muchacha... la cual simplemente asintió, y tomo la lata de gaseosa....

-Bien... si quieres puedes quedarte! Tengo suficiente snakcs(papas fritas, chisitos, palito, palomitas, gaseosa... ya saben...) como para ver una película...- ofreció el ojinegro tomando una película de la biblioteca....

Kori sonrió muy contenta por poder pasar un tiempo con Itachi, pero su sonrisa de felicidad se borro al ver, en las manos de su queridísimo amigo.... una película de ...TERROR.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era el sábado por la noche.... Ichikaru estaba repleto de gente pues hoy cantaría una banda muy conocida por todos nosotros....sii...Kyuubi se presentaba nuevamente, un sábado en la noche, esta vez con un tema solista, interpretado por la ya conocida...Sakura Haruno...pero....¿quién no tiene nervios cuando esta apunto de salir a cantar una canción, SOLO en frente de ciento de personas....?

(A TRAS DEL ESCENARIO)

-Sakura...¿Puedes dejar de caminar en circulos?- pregunto impaciente Sasuke.

-No puedo! Sasuke-Kun! Mira si me olvido la letra o aun peor me caigo con estos tacones!!- dijo señalando su calzado....

Por otro lado Sasuke aprovecho y recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo...perdón, la vestimenta de su "Amiga"....Y era para más....La Haruno, llevaba una remera fucsia, con el signo de la paz, en la parte inferior izquierda, una pollera negra parecida a la del instituto y llevaba unas botas con taco aguja.... y su peinado, pues llevaba una pequeña flor negra sujetando gran pare de su cabello, que caía por su costado derecho.

-Te agradecería que seas más discreto cuando me miras con otras intenciones...- reprocho la pelirrosa un tanto enfadada.

-Lo siento...no puedo evitarlo...-

-Bien Sakura-Chan ya es hora!- la "animo" su amiga Hinata, la cual vestía una pollera de jean gastado, una remera a tirantes, lila y unas botas bajas negras. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola al costado alta, dando un toque mas rebelde.

-No aimas Hinata!!- grito la ojijade, muy nerviosa.

-Vamos frentona lo tuyo no son los nervios!- declaro Ino, la cual llevaba una remera straples con corte princesa, blanca y unas calzas negras largas hasta los tobillos, de calzado simplemente unas sandalias y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta con una rosa blanca.

-Vamos chicos!- anuncio Shikamaru entrando al escenario, con Naruto seguidos por Ino y Hinata.

-Tranquila si estas nerviosa tan solo mírame...- aseguro arrogante Sasuke mientras se despeinaba con una mano....

-"Si tan solo supiera que la canción la escribí pensando en él no diría eso..."- aseguro en su mente la pelirrosa.

-Además todos te vamos a apoyar en cualquier caso, tu solo estate tranquila...- la reconforto el muchacho mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla....- ahora vamos...

Sakura tan solo asintió, mientras salía junto al Uchiha al escenario...

-"Genial"- pensó mientras observaba la multitud....-"Confía en ti Sakura!"

-Hola amigos!!- saludo Ino con su micrófono, recibiendo el saludo de todos los allí presentes.

-Hoy por primera vez uno de nosotros cantara una canción solita, y esa es Sakura-Chan!- grito hiperactivamente Naruto.

-La canción se llama Fuego, así que ¿están listos?- pregunto Hinata.

-Si!- respondió el publico....

-Entonces...que comience la música...- aseguro Shikamaru.

Sakura desvió su mirada a Sasuke el cual, asintió, transmitiendo todo su apoyo, en ese instante, en el que la pelirrosa sintió que el ojinegro le brindaba toda su ayuda, todo temor, desapareció, y le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento dirigiéndose al publico grito:

-Espero que les guste!-

Comienza la música...

_Sakura__:_

_El calor de mi cuerpo _

_que se eleva casi sin control_

_Ino y Hinata:_

_¡Con sólo verte!_

_Sakura:_

_Comienza por mis manos_

_y termina en mi corazón_

_Ino y Hinata:_

_¡Cuando te extraño!_

_Sakura:_

_Partículas de amor _

_que nadan en mi interior_

_Pretenden incendiar _

_el hielo de tu corazón_

_Sakura: _

_Y tengo miedo… De perder el control_

_Y no espero… Por volver a ti_

_Cada vez que te encuentre, _

_volverás a ser como el deseo_

_Que arde dentro con mi fuego…_

_Fuego..._

_Sakura:_

_Mi pulso se acelera _

_con tu forma de fijarte en mí_

_Ino y Hinata__:_

_¡Y con el tiempo!_

_Sakura:_

_No sé si estoy cansada_

_de quererte sólo para mí_

_Ino y Hinata:_

_¡Si estás tan cerca!_

_Sakura:_

_Partículas de amor _

_que nadan en mi interior_

_Pretenden incendiar _

_el hielo de tu corazón_

_Sakura:_

_Y tengo miedo… De perder el control_

_Y no espero… Por volver a ti_

_Cada vez que te encuentre, _

_volverás a ser como el deseo_

_Que arde dentro con mi fuego…_

_(Instrumental)_

_Sakura:_

_¡Siento fuego en mi interior!_

_¡Fuego que viene de ti!_

_¡Y es más de lo que pedí!_

_Y tengo miedo… De perder el control_

_Y no espero… Por volver a ti_

_Cada vez que te encuentre, _

_volverás a ser como el deseo_

_Que arde dentro con mi fuego…_

_Ino y Hinata: Fuego_

_Sakura:_

_Voy perdiendo el control_

_Y no espero… Por volver a ti_

_Cada vez que te encuentre,_

_volverás a ser como el deseo_

_Que arde dentro con mi fuego…_

_Mi fuego…_

¡Fuego!

Sakura, ni se había dado cuenta que la música ya había terminado, y que el publico la aplaudía como nunca, ¡Hasta sus compañeros del grupo!...Entonces ¿había salido bien?!.....En un impulso Sakura corrió y fue a abrazar directamente a Sasuke, el cual sorprendido, por esa muestra de afecto, le correspondió, sonriendo por la alegría de la chica....

-Te dije que te saldría bien....- le susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba el sedo cabello de la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la pequeña presentación de Kyuubi,cada uno de los integrantes de la banda se iba a bailar, por el local, o a charlar con amigos, como es el caso de Shikamaru e Ino, los cuales se encontraban sentados en la barra mientras tomaban un liquido raro, de color rojo....(n/a tranquilos no es jugo de tomate, ni sangre y mucho menos fresita la borrachera para otro día digamos que era licuado de frutilla.)

-Esa frentona, pensaba que iba a cantar mal, y mira! Dejo impresionados a todos!- se quejaba a modo de burla, Ino.

-uff que problemático- decreto el morocho, con cara de aburrido.

-¿para ti todo es problemático?- señalo divertida la rubia cerrando un ojo.

-mm, y si es verdad...-

-jajaja- rió Ino. Mientras tanto el Nara la observaba feliz, después del incidente en la playa no quería volver a ver a su "amiga" llorar.

-Me alegra que ya no estés triste....- dijo casi inconscientemente.

Ino dejo de reír, por unos instante y le sonrío- si, sabes a partir de ahora voy a ser mucho más fuerte, no me jejare doblegar nuevamente por Gaara- aseguro con un puño en alto la Yamanaka.- ja ¿el piensa que el pasado me atormenta? Pues le demostrare que está equivocado!-

-jeje pero me gustaría saber de que pasado hablas porque no entiendo nada.- aseguro Shikamaru una vez que terminara su licuado.

-mmm Cierto!- exclamo Ino dejando de tomar su bebida.- el otro día no te termine de explicar...bien ¿tienes tiempo? Es una historia larga...-

-claro...-

-Pues, todo empezó hace dos años cuando...- sin embargo la muchacha no pudo continuar con su relato ya que se vió interrumpida por Sakura.

-Oye cerda!, dime no quieres cantar una canción?, es que va a ver Karaoke! Jeje- dijo la pelirrosa tomando de la mano a su amiga.

-De acuerdo frentona ya voy ¡- exclamo mientras miraba suplicante a Shikamaru.

-Tranquila, creo que si aguante hasta ahora podré dos días mas no? Me cuentas el lunes...- tranquilizo el chico problemático.

-Gracias!- exclamo mientras lo saludaba con un pequeño roce de mejillas y se iba con su amiga.

-uff...mm?- Shikamaru volteo levemente al sentir una mano helada en su hombro...- Gaara, ¿qué quieres?-

-alejate de ella- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

-aja, tu quien eres para decirme eso?- quiso saber el moreno.

-tan solo obedéceme...o puedes salir perjudicado-

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-tómalo como quieras, pero tan solo recuerda que te advertí.- aclaro el Sabaku restándole importancia, mientras giraba y se iba del...local.

-Me pregunto que papel juegas acá...Gaara.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(MINUTOS ANTES CON NEJI Y TENTEN)

-¿Tu crees que pase algo entre esos dos?- preguntó el Hyuga mientras veía junto con la castaña a Ino y Shikamaru hablar.

- mmm no lo se....quizás son solo amigos no?- dedujo Tenten apoyándose en la barra.

-si tienes razón....- Neji mientras tanto observaba a la castaña, todavía no entendía como es que nunca la había notado, hacía ya dos años que la conocía , sin embargo este año, fue el quemas comunicación tuvo con ella claro sin llegar a una discusión como era habitual antes. De pronto vino a su mente, recuerdos del primer año, en el cual la había conocido...

-sabes...no entiendo porque antes de que formaras el grupo te decían....- pero fue interrumpida por la misma Tenten la cual lo corto rotundamente.

-Eso es algo que prefiero no recordar....ocupa el lugar mas oculto en mi memoria, como para nombrar...-

-Lo siento, pero solo digo que estaban muy equivocados....-

Tenten lo miro sorprendida, pudo ver mejor al primo de su amiga, y tenía que decirlo, esa noche se veía hermoso, con tan solo una remera marrón y pantalones color crema, resaltando su perfecto físico... Sacudió levemente esos pensamientos, pues no debería tener su mente ocupada en eso...

-Gracias.......supongo...-

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar más apartado, para ser precisa, atrás del escenario, se encontraban, dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otra pelinegra, hablando animadamente. Él estaba sentado en el sofá y ella sobre sus piernas, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella por el cuello, él le hablaba constantemente y ella solo sonreía.... y si así era esta rara pareja, y si estoy hablando de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata miraba con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos perlas, el bello rostro del rubio, sonreía feliz por poder disfrutar de estar sola con su novio, y más feliz le hacía decir, su novio, pues hace un mes no hubiera dicho lo mismo.

Naruto le hablaba sobre lo que pensaba hacer el domingo, y lo que haría el lunes, martes, sobre los tipos de Ramen que probaría, sobre todo lo que había hecho en el día, y un sin fin de cosas, más...y para ser sincera a Hinata ya le estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza...

La muchacha se detuvo en los labios del joven, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso...

Fue un beso suave y dulce, lleno e todos los sentimientos que ambos albergaban en sus corazones....

Fue apenas un roce de labios, peor que para los dos, era muy hermoso....

Hinata se acomodo mejor y abrazo al Uzumaki, mientras seguían mostrándose su afecto con aquella caricia.

Por otro lado Naruto recorrió la espalda de su novia con una de sus manos, hasta depositarla en la nuca de esta, atrallendola mucho más....

Cuando al fin se separaron, Hinata le sonrió y Naruto la miro con una mueca que demostraba diversión, y confusión...

-¿Y eso? Quiso saber simplemente el ojiazul.

-nada, ¿qué no puedo besar a mi novio?- dio como simple respuesta la ojiperla.

-cuantas veces tu quieras, pero en cierto modo me sorprendiste...- rió Naruto.

-Pues, simplemente fue un impulso- aseguro Hinata mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su chico.

-Entonces comienza a tener más de esos impulsos porque me agradan...y mucho.- decreto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna, tan característica en el.

-Uhy!- salto Hinata sobreactuando.

-¿Qué sucede?- le siguió el juego el rubio.

-Tengo otro impulso!-

-y haber ¿que quieres hacer ahora?-

-Abrazarte!- salto la muchacha mientras envolvía en sus brazos a su rubio preferido.

-jajaja- se reía Naruto de las ocurrencias de su novia.- por cierto...dime tu padre no se enojo con lo nuestro ¿cierto?- pregunto preocupado el rubio provocando una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-No...pero la banda no le agrado...va que digo... me prohibió estar en ella.- aseguro tristemente la Hyuga separándose del rubio.

-si lo se...pero...No te preocupes Hinata-Chan! Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo! Dattebayo!- grito el Uzumaki con toda su energía.

-pero... ¿cómo?- quiso saber Hinata.

-Pues por ahora seguiremos cantando en el bar, y dudo que a tu padre se le ocurra venir a aquí así que no hay de que preocuparse....

-jiji tienes razón...pero.... ¿a que te refieres con por ahora?-

-aaa! Claro no te conté!! Bah en realidad a ninguno es que quería que sea una sorpresa pero solo tu lo sabras...- dijo divertido Naruto mientras tocaba con su dedo la nariz de Hinata a modo de juego.

-jaja a ver...dime...-

-Pues hable con mi padre para que nos de una ayudita...y me dijo que iba a averiguar jeje ya sabes como mi madre esta metida en todo esto...-

-aaa!! Naruto!! QUISAS SEA ALO GRANDE!-SE ALEGRO Hinata mientras besaba nuevamente a su novio.

-oye y eso ¿que fue? Un impulso?- pregunto divertido el joven.

-mm supongo que si!- declaro divertida la muchacha, para luego mirarlo tiernamente...y decirle...- Naruto... ¿sabes que te amo cierto?-

-y tu sabes que yo a ti?-

-jiji- se río Hinata mientras lo abrazaba.

-oh no! Me dan asco!- se burlo Ino, llegando junto con Sakura.

-Ino-cerda! Te dije que no interrumpieras!- la reto la pelirrosa.

-pero miren que no importa..- dijo Naruto pero se dio cuenta que no lo escuchaban ya que Sakura e Ino seguían "discutiendo". Pronto Naruto y Hinata veían con una gran gota de agua la graciosa escena.

(n/a imaginen todo como si fueran caricatura.)

-Vamos frentona están juntos todo el día!- exclamo Ino furiosa.

-Pero se veían muy tiernos además... ¿a quien llamas frentona? Eh cerda!-

-eh...chicas...- intento Naruto.

-A la misma que me dijo Cerda!-

-Pues es lo que eres!- siguió Sakura.

-eh...Sakura-chan, Ino-chan....- volvió a intentar el Uzumaki.

-admítelo estas celosa porque ellos se ven felices juntos!- exclamo Sakura.

-si claro te crees mucho porque ahora Sasuke te intenta conquistar ¿no?-

-YA BASTA!!!!- exploto sorprendiendo a todos, Hinata. Para ese entonces Naruto ya tenía una almohada que lo separaba de su em novia.

-Hinata!- saltaron las dos.

-Cierto! Te veníamos a buscar porque ahora va a ver Karaoke por si querías cantar...- aseguro feliz Sakura.

-Dale!- y asi salieron corriendo la tres juntas...muy felices...

-ufff mujeres ¿quien las entiende?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era domingo, y como siempre, era un día de familia, en la casa Hyuga, Neji y Hinata almorzaban en familia, y en la tarde, acompañaban a sus tíos o padres, si había algún trabajo si no, charlaban en la sala principal, con un exquisito banquete dulce...

En la casa de los Yamanaka era casi igual, luego de almorzar, iban a pasar un día en familia a algún parque o en los jardines de la extensa casa, claro si no había trabajo....

Con la familia Nara, luego de la comida del mediodía, Shikamaru junto con su padre iban a los viñedos para extraer la mejor uva, así el chico aprendía como hacer los más exquisitos vinos, a la tarde su madre los recibía con una merienda que daba envidia....

En la casa de Tenten, o más bien en el bar Ichikaru, ella junto con sus padres, disfrutaban una rica comida y luego se ponían a organizar el lugar para cuando comience la semana, y aunque esto significara trabajo, la castaña, disfrutaba estar con su familia....

Con respecto a la familia Sabaku, pues las cosas eran un tanto alternativas, un fin de semana por medio, Gaara junto con sus hermanos y padres, iban a pasarlo a una de las playas que eran propiedad de la familia, y los fin de semanas restantes, tan solo se la pasaban en su casa viendo películas, en familia...

Con la familia Uzumaki, los domingos eran muy divertidos, Naruto junto con Yondaime y Kushina, iban a la casa de los abuelos, a pasar una tarde acogedora, donde el pervertido Jiraiya intentaba darle a su nieto uno de los libros de su colección, y claro que su encantadora madre se lo negaba....

En la casa de Sakura, las cosas eran diferentes desde que su padre había partido a España, ahora almorzaba con su madre, y en la tarde se la pasaban dibujando nuevos diseños para el trabajo de su madre, pero hoy, su mama había salido por motivos del trabajo y la pelirrosa se encontraba aburrida....

Y en la familia Uchiha, junto con una Uchida, siempre almorzaban juntos, y luego comentaban como les había ido en la semana, pero hoy ni Fugaku, ni Mikoto se encontraban en casa, pues tenían una conferencia, por lo que Kori, tuvo que cocinar y a palabras de los Hermanitos, había estado exquisitos, luego de eso, vieron una película de suspenso, y más tarde, Itachi debía ir a hacer unas cosas de su trabajo, y la pelimiel, decidió ayudarlo, aunque no supiera de lo que estuviera hablando, y claro que Itachi no se lo iba a negar, por lo que Sasuke estaba...aburrido....

-mmm creo que llamare a Sakura...- exclamo Sasuke mientras tomaba su celular....

-aouuu(bostezo) diga?- exclamo una vos adormecida por el otro lado.

-lo siento... ¿te desperté?- exclamo Sasuke con una voz aterciopelada.

-No! Digo si, pero que va...mejor así estaba aburrida...- dijo muy contenta la pelirrosa.

-jaja que bueno porque yo también...mmm dime...cuanto crees que tardaras para vestirte adecuadamente para un paseo en moto?-

-y contando, que estoy despeinada, me tengo que bañar, luego buscar una ropa y calzado decente, peinarme, maquillarme, dejar todo ordenado para que mi mama no sufra un paro cardiaco, y colgar el teléfono mm...creo que 1 hora...- dijo divertida la ojijade.

-de acuerdo estoy alli en 30 minutos....

-de acuerdo....OYE! dije 1 hora!! – se enfado la Haruno

-Pues apúrate que ya me estoy levantando....- exclamo divertido.

-Okkk adiós!- colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-bien pequeño demonio... ¿qué tramas?- quiso saber Itachi entrando en su cuarto y abriendo papeles, que Kori suponían, era trabajo.

-jaja no te puedo engañar no Itachi-Kun-

-claro que no...-

-Pues, digamos que cierta pelirrosa que tu saludaste en la playa me comento que estaría muy aburrida en su casa, y si Sasuke también lo esta....- explico la Uchida, mientras se tiraba en la cama de Itachi.

-ya entendí...tienes una mente muy traviesa...- se burlo Itachi, comenzando con su labor....

-pues...jeje....-

Kori no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo único que sabía es que estaba perdida con el olor a Itachi, que desprendía esas frazadas...y poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida, por lo que no pudo escuchar el ultimo murmullo del Uchiha....

-y no sabes cuanto me gusta que seas así...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura bajaba corriendo las escaleras de su edificio, pues Sasuke hacía ya 20 minutos que había llegado, y ella ni siquiera se había vestido....Lo miro con una sonrisa cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de su hogar... y es que como no estar feliz, si te ibas a pasear con el amor de tu vida.... Lo miro detenidamente, y se mordió el labio inferior.... ¡Dios! ¡Hasta de casual se veía extremadamente sexy! Y es que el Uchiha llevaba un jean gastado y una camisa negra abierta en los 4 primeros botones(n/a ok creo que exagere pero se ve muy sexy °¬°) dejando ver, un colgante que terminaba en una cruz de plata, sin duda. Su cabello como siempre estaba despeinado...

Y por supuesto que Sasuke no dudo en observar detenidamente a su molestia. Esta llevaba un short de jean que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una remera de tirantes color blanca con el dibujo de una cereza en rojo y unas convers negras con pequeñas cerezas. Traía su pelo mojado por el reciente baño.

¿Cuánto necesita una mujer para arreglarse?- pregunto Sasuke con arrogancia.-

-pues 1 hora muy apuradas, si no mínimo dos horas...- respondió decidida la pelirrosa.

-uff ten..- dijo pasándole un casco...-

-a donde vamos?-

-ya lo veras....- dijo con un aire misterioso el Uchiha.

Una vez ubicados en la moto, se giro hacía la muchacha y Con una sonrisa le dijo:

-sujetate...- y bueno claro que Sakura lo obedeció, abrazando la espalda de este, respirando el aroma de Sasuke.

Una vez hubieron arrancado, el camino se izo tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, él estaba concentrado en la trayectoria y ella, estaba concentrada en la espalda de él.(XD)

Pronto fijo su vista en el camino, iban por unas calles que no conocía, y de pronto vio como pasaban por un puente... confundida ya que nunca había estado por esas zonas decidió preguntarle al muchacho.

¿Dónde estamos?-

-jaja es un secreto solo yo se el camino...-

Confundida por dicha respuesta, decidió confiar en el Uchiha.

Pronto llegaron a un parque... el mismo estaba rodeado por un extenso río cristalino....

Sakura recorrió con sus ojos todo el lugar...Sin duda un parque muy amplio con muchos arboles, y sobre todo muchos arboles de cerezo.... Había millones de pajaritos revoloteando, y algunas que otras ardillas.... Corrió con una gran sonrisa hacía una de las orillas de aquel bello río, Sasuke tan solo sonrió y la siguió.

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto una vez que se sentó al lado suyo.

- si es hermoso Sasuke-Kun- exclamo muy contenta como una chiquilla a la que le dan un juguete, mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y metía sus pies al agua.

-Pues aquí venía cuando era chico con mi mama-

-Que bello....- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la brisa que allí soplaba. Sasuke la miro por un buen rato... había sido muy tonto...había desperdiciado una oportunidad increíble, esa chica era sin duda el amor de su vida, cada día que la veía, se aseguraba así mismo que la amaba como nunca antes amo a nadie....sonrió....y se tiro en el suelo....cerrando los ojos.

En ese instante Sakura abrió levemente sus ojos y los desvió hasta posarlos en el rostro del joven. Valla había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

-**no tardaste en darte cuenta, simplemente lo negabas- renegó su Inner.**

**-valla cuanto tiempo hace que no te veía...- se dijo a si misma.**

**-lo siento es que todavia no me recuperaba del ¿por qué rayos no aceptaste de una ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha!!?-**

**-oye no conocemos a Sasuke lo suficiente...es mejor asi....-**

-Sakura...- la saco de sus pensamientos el moreno...

-Dime Sasuke-Kun-

-Estaba pensando, que te parece si escribimos una canción...-

-Dale! Y más con este paisaje, así la inspiración es mucho mejor...- aseguró la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa la cual Sasuke correspondió con una mucho mas grande.(n/a se se Sasuke y sonrisa no van en la misma frase pero así es el amor)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente abrió sus pesados párpados, cerrándolos al instante por la fuerte luz de la habitación... ¿cuánto había dormido?

-1 hora- le respondió al instante Itachi al ver la cara de confusión de Kori.

-Uhm...lo siento me dormí en tu cama...- se disculpo la Uchida mientras se sentaba en la misma.

-No hay de que disculparse si quieres puedes tomar otra siesta no me molesta...- aseguro el ojinegro sonriéndole.

Korina lo observo detalladamente. Su rostro mostraba un gran cansancio y esas grandes ojeras lo confirmaban...La Uchida frunció levemente el ceño mientras se paraba y se dirigía, enojada hacia Itachi el cual la miraba confundido.

-Tengo una idea mejor tu te vienes a dormir una siesta conmigo!- aseguro Kori, mientras levantaba de la silla a Itachi el cual se resistía a avanzar.

-¿De que hablas Kori? Tengo mucho trabajo- se negaba.

-Lo harás después, se nota que te falta descanso.- lo reto la pelimiel, con una mueca muy graciosa que termino por convencer al Uchiha el cual se tiro a un costado de su cama.- así me gusta.-

-tienes un extraño poder sobre mí- aseguro Itachi haciéndose lugar para que Korina, se recostara.

-mejor, cometes bastantes imprudencias.-

-oye más respeto soy mayor que tu!- la reto graciosamente, Korina solo le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Ahh! Genial que respeto- ironizo.

-jeje- se rió la Uchida mientras giraba y se recostaba nuevamente, para tomar una leve siesta. Pronto sintió un de los fuertes brazos de Itachi aprisionar su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Sonrió casi inconscientemente mientras depositaba sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre las de él, y se quedaba profundamente dormida, seguida por Itachi, el cual por primera vez, en mucho tiempo había dormido plácidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes, se encontraba tirado en un sillón, hablando por teléfono celular...El mismo tenía una cara muy linda, sin embargo en su mejilla izquierda aun conservaba una pequeña cicatriz de una pelea en la escuela con...Naruto...

Si estamos hablando de...Matt.

"Estas muy equivocado Uzumaki si piensas que te voy a dejar el camino tan fácil, ya lograste conseguir a Hinata, pero peor es una separación, que el no tenerla...." pensaba ...Matt mientras marcaba de memoria el numero de una chica a la cual conocía muy bien.

-hmp....Hola...- dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa.

-Si soy yo...aja...si Matt como estas?, hace mucho que no nos vemos....si jaja yo también...pero escucha....dime ¿tienes algún problema para que los tíos te transfieran a mi escuela? Necesito que me hagas un gran favor que supongo que no me lo vas a negar... así es...aja...cuando vengas te explicare mi pequeño plan...... de acuerdo entonces te estaré esperando.....Bye....- cuando cortó Matt tenía una sonrisa mucho más grande.

"Preparate Naruto "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente Lunes...se podría decir, que es el día más terrorífico para cualquier adolescente...o profesor. Este era el día de la semana, donde se volvía a comenzar las duras clases, luego de un pacifico fin de semana en familia.

Por supuesto que los alumnos de Konoha School ya estaban de nuevo en sus dormitorios preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería la jornada.

Ahora nos encontramos en uno de los salones, más revoltosos de toda la institución....si...(suspiro por parte de la autora) el salón 4°A, donde se encontraban nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Como era costumbre, la primera hora tenían naturales, por lo que se les concebía 20 minutos libres...por culpa del ...profesor Hatake Kakashi.

-¿qué haces Hinata-Chan?- preguntó Naruto desde su banco al ver a su novia repasar la letra de una canción.

-Oh Naruto-Kun, es la canción que mi hermana quiere para la entrada de sus 15 y quiere que yo se la cante...- le sonrió la Hyuga.

-¿en serio? Y tu papa te dejo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-pues si no le puede negar nada a Hanabi, es su fiesta....-

-ouh....y ¿puedo verla?- quiso saber el rubio acercándose mucho más a la hoja.

-claro que no!- exclamo mientras lo apartaba con una mano.

-pero... ¿por qué no?-

-espera a la fiesta-

Cerca de allí.

-Oye frentona...- llamo Ino a su amiga.

-mmm...- simplemente contestó la pelirrosa.

-ayer llame a tu casa, y me atendió tu mama... y me dijo...que habías salido con Sasuke...- la acuso disimuladamente l Yamanaka. Sakura tan solo trago duro, mientras recordaba la pequeña nota que le había dejado a Megumi, por si volvía antes que ella, y si Ino se había enterado no era buena señal...- QUIERO QUE ME CUENTES TODO!! HASTA LOS DETALLES MÁS SUCIOS!- grito parándose del lugar, muy feliz su....amiga....

-ah! Ino-puerca!!!!!- la callo la Haruno tapándole la boca con una mano.

-ok...peor vamos cuenta!-

-no paso nada solo dimos una vuelta en moto- respondió la pelirrosa mirando de soslayo a Sasuke que se encontraba en el banco de Gaara hablando con este y con Neji.

-mmm pero ahí pudo ver pasado muchas cosas...mm ¿lo abrazaste? ¿lo tocaste?- preguntaba con una cara de pervertida la Yamanaka.

-Hay cerda!!!!!! ¿me crees capaz?-

-si-

-**si – contesto su Inner.**

Para suerte de la ojijade el profesor había llegado salvándola de su gran interrogatorio. Pronto todos los alumnos se sentaron en su lugar esperando la patética excusa que pondría por su atraso.

-lo siento chicos, es que en el camino me encontré a una embarazada a punto de dar a luz, y la tuve que acompañar al hospital...-

-si claro- contestaron todos, para después comenzar la clase de naturales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelirrosa se encontraba practicando tenis en una de las canchas de la institución....las clases ya habían terminado, pero ella como buen terca que era, siguió ahí, ya que no soportaba que ese simple saque, no le saliera. ¡A Ella!!

El sol de la tarde sin duda es el peor, y eso lo pudo comprobar Sakura, que estaba tan agotada, que decidió darse un pequeño descanso.

Busco su botella de agua y sin pensarlo dos veces, se la bebió de un solo trago, y luego se tiro para atrás para descansar mejor.

El cansancio era tan grande que la pelirrosa perdió noción de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y por lo tanto no percibió unos pasos que se aproximaban.

Y si Sasuke Uchiha encontró, luego de una ardua búsqueda, a la muchacha. La observo detenidamente...Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sin embargo su flequillo se pegaba a su frente, gotas de transpiración caían por su rostro, tenía una agitación un tanto acelerada y sus manos se encontraban un tanto sucias, seguramente por el constante uso de la raqueta. No obstante, la joven, seguía siendo extremadamente bella, o por lo menos así pensaba Sasuke que en dos segundos estaba sentado al lado de ella, sacándola de su descanso.

-No pararas hasta que te salga ese saque ¿no?- pregunto divertido asustando a la chica que se incorporó de un salto, mirándolo sorpresivamente.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-mmm solo te buscaba para ir a la cafetería...-

-no, no y no, tu lo has dicho no voy a parar hasta que me salga ese endemoniado saque.

-hmp, si que ere una molestia- exclamo mientras se revolvía el cabello...- a ver has el saque una ves más...- le pidió o más bien le ordeno.

-este así...- dijo mientras intentaba el saque que por supuesto fallo..- ves!!?? Esta raqueta me odia!- aseguro la pelirrosa muy enojada...

-No no me parece que el problema esta en otro lado...- explico mientras se ponía atrás de la pelirrosa la cual se sonrojo por la cercanía.

-¿qué haces?-

-te enseño...mira esta mano debes elevarla aquí, y pero debes sujetar así la raqueta...- explicaba mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba la de Sakura y le mostraba el procedimiento, la otra mano reposaba en la cintura de la chica...- y ahora saca!- grito mientras ambos saltaban y hacían perfectamente el famoso saque.

Sakura miraba atónita la pelota que había caído lejos de ellos...hmp, o sea que el problema era ella.... se giro dispuesta a agradecerle a Sasuke, pero luego se recrimino ya que eso había sido un tonto error. Pues al parecer el Uchiha era muy vivo, porque ahora, el rostro de ambos estaba demasiado cerca, hasta se podía decir que sus labios ya se estaban rozando.... ¡Oh Kami! Si esto seguía así lo besaría nuevamente...

-Sasuke!, oh! Lo siento... ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto Itachi mientras que se acercaba a ambos.

-si/no- contestaron simultáneamente Sasuke y Sakura, respectivamente.

-oh perdón...-

-no, no importa... de hecho yo mejor me voy a bañar estoy muy sudada...emm Sasuke-Kun gracias, ahora seguro que me saldrá...adiós Uchiha-San- saludo cordialmente Sakura mientras salía corriendo de allí.

-Gracias Itachi- contesto fríamente el Uchiha menor mirando severamente a su hermano.

-o ya dije que lo siento peor tengo que decirte algo importante...-

-dilo, ya lo arruinaste así que...-

-que humor ¬¬, pues me entere que tienes una banda...- dijo seriamente tensando el aire.

-¿co-como lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido Sasuke...y oh oh alarma roja Sasuke Uchiha, nunca, pero nunca tartamudea.

-Te vi en la playa.-

-rayos, hermano, por lo que más quieras no les digas a nuestros padres!- suplico el pelinegro...Itachi tan solo sonrió de lado, no todos los días tienes a tu hermana pequeño suplicándote y más si era alguien como SU hermano.

-mm no lo se.... ¿qué me puedes ofrecer a cambio?-

-me estas sobornando?-

-hermano idiota, sabes que no soy así, solamente venía a felicitare y a tranquilizarte que no le voy a decir nada a los viejos...- sonrío divertido el ojinegro.

-Itachi eres un estúpido! Uff bien si era solo eso puedes irte adiós!,- exclamo enojado Sasuke mientras se iba del lugar - y antes de que preguntes Kori se encuentra en el sendero que queda por allá- se giro Sasuke señalando un punto en especifico..

-Gracias hermanito-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Kori, se encontraba hablando animadamente con Kiba, este le narraba todas sus aventuras que había tenido con su increíble perro, Akamaru. Kori lo miro con ternura, el Inuzuka era un gran amigo, además de buena persona. Iban caminando tranquilamente por los patios de la escuela, el sol daba de lleno en la cara de ambos jóvenes, sin embargo una leve ventisca hacía posible los paseos matutinos.

Iban tan entretenidos charlando que ninguno se había percatado de una presencia tras suyo. Y es que Itachi iba caminando muy despacio para no ser descubierto pues quería asustar a la muchacha. No obstante, su mirada que en ese entonces era de diversión, paso a una de asombro y luego a una de furia.

Y es que Kori, en un acto de distracción había chocado con una piedra, la cual la había hecho perder el equilibrio, y claro que Kiba evito la caída sujetándola con sus dos fuertes brazos por la cintura, quedando Kori tapada por el cuerpo del "chico perro", dando la impresión de que se estaban dando un pasional beso, y eso fue lo que inmediatamente se cruzo por la cabeza del Uchiha, que con toda la furia del mundo giro sus talones e inmediatamente se largo del lugar.

-Uff gracias Kiba...- agradeció la muchacha mientras se reincorporaba.

-no hay de que- en ese momento la Uchida desvió su vista y observo como el cuerpo de Itachi se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Itachi?...- pronunció confundida bajo la atenta mirada de Kiba.- em ¿me disculpas Kiba? Tengo que irme...- disculpo mientras se alejaba con una mano en alto a modo de despedida.

-Claro...-

-Itachi-Kun!!!- gritaba Kori mientras que se acercaba corriendo al Uchiha, este tan solo había frenado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada ala joven, que comenzaba a asustarse...- ¿por qué no me saludaste?- preguntó triste la joven. Itachi tan solo siguió caminando dejando sorprendida a Kori que comenzó a seguirlo...- Itachi-Kun...- lo llamaba pero el joven no le hacía caso- Itachi-Kun..... Itachi-Kun!- seguí ya un poco más enfadada consiguiendo los mismo resultados hasta que harta de todo grito- ITACHI DETENTE!- y así fue, el pelinegro había detenido su caminata, sorprendido por la falta del sufijo "-Kun".

-hmp...¿qué quieres?-

-¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué no me hablas como todos los días? ¿estas enfadado?- interrogó la muchacha con un deje de tristeza.

-adios- se despidió el Uchiha sin contestar ni una de las preguntas. Comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por Korina que ya estaba un poco enfadada por la actitud del muchacho.

-Itachi ¿qué sucede?- volvió a insistir mientras lo tomaba del brazo y este lo apartaba rápidamente, sorprendiéndola aun más.

-No quiero que me vean hablar con una...NIÑA- espetó el pelinegro recalcando la ultima palabra, para luego marcharse dejando a una atónita Korina.

Luego de unos largos minutos en los que la Uchida no caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía, una lagrima surco por su rostro seguida por muchas más, mientras por su mente se preguntaba el por qué de la actitud del que era hasta hacía unos minutos su...amigo...

Decidida, y aun sollozando, se fue a su cuarto donde se tiro en su cómoda cama, para pode pensar en todo esto, aunque la atormentara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los vestidores cerca de las canchas de Volley, Ino luego de una ducha se vestía con el uniforme de la escuela.

Salió con un paso lento y tranquilo, pues hoy no tenía que estudiar ni hacer trabajos así que podía tomarse un pequeño descanso.

El viento soplaba cerca de su rostro, generando un leve cosquilleo, gracias a rebeldes mechones de su cabello que revoloteaban por el aire, gracias a los soplidos del viento. Tenía sus ojos celestes cerrados, para disfrutar de toda la naturaleza y olvidarse, aunque sea por unos instantes de todo el mundo, de la realidad. Decidió, entonces, recostarse en el verde césped, del los patios de la escuela, para poder estar más tranquila.

Shikamaru, que pasaba por ahí vió la hermosa imagen de la Yamanaka recostada, y decidido comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin embargo paro en seco al ver a otro muchacho acercársele. Si las cosas se ponían feas la ayudaría sin embargo él sabía que ella podía sola.

Ino abrió sus ojos al sentir alguien al alado suyo y cuando se giro se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que la cara de Gaara Sabaku.

-Como siempre Ino lo único que haces es desperdiciar el tiempo-

-Valla Gaara que sucede ahora se te dio por molestarme todo el tiempo?- preguntó con ironía enfrentando al muchacho, estaba decidida hoy sería el día en que aclararía las cosas.

-Se invierten los papeles ¿eh?-

-yo nunca me interés en el arte de molestar a una persona- se defendió la rubía.

-pues es lo que hacías antes específicamente hace 2 años...- aclaro el Sabaku. Shikamaru al escuchar esto, decidió prestar mucha más atención a la charla.

-¿de que hablas?- comenzó a subir el tono de voz, hacíendo esta simple élea, un verdadero combate, donde ella estaba decidida, ganaría.- tu eras el que me humillaba, se burlaba de mi!! Tu fuiste el que arruino en ese año mi vida!- le recriminó la Yamanaka, y por supuesto que Gaara no se dejaría vencer.

-hmp eso te pasaba por seguirme todo el tiempo- decreto el pelirrojo.

-Tenía 14 años y estaba perdidamente ENAMORADA DE TI!! ¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS? Lo único que yo quería era estar cerca! Nada más ni siquiera te molestaba porque no te hablaba!!- gritó harta la muchacha, sorprendiendo tanto a Gaara como a Shikamaru.

-Pues lo hubieras pensado mejor...-

-y tienes la decencia de hablar... que acaso esta bien molestar a alguien por sus sentimientos??- le pregunto la rubia dejando mudo al joven- ¿sabes lo que pasa Gaara? Te sentías tan superior al tener a tantas chicas bajo tus pies, que al haber una de ellas, que era una estúpida y no una "popular" era mejor humillarla ¿cierto?- lo callo definitivamente Ino, mientras comenzaba a regular su respiración

Al cabo de un rato en el cual ninguno de los dos decía algo Gaara rompió aquel silencio:

-y...¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo?- quiso saber refiriendoce claramente a los sentimientos de la chica.

-¿estas loco? Nunca, ¿me escuchaste? Nunca volvería a caer tan bajo!, eres muy poca persona Gaara como para merecer una parte de mis pensamientos, de mis afectos y de mi corazón- terminó la rubia, mientras veía como el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar. Ino Sonrió, había ganado, y se sentía muy bien.

De pronto vió, como un pelinegro se acercaba a ella , era Shikamaru...Le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Hola- lo saludo completamente feliz. El muchacho le sonrió...

-Ino, estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste con Gaara ...- le dijo el Nara mientras se alejaba de la Yamanaka la cual abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida .

-Shikamaru espera!- grito Ino mientras lo alcanzaba... este tan solo se giro.

-¿escuchaste todo?-

-lo siento pero es que no quería que Gaara te dañara. Ino lo miro enternecida y le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano.

-No importa pero creo que mereces una mejor explicación- le susurro mientras se volvían a sentar en el suelo.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-es hora de que te cuenta la verdad.... toda la verdad....-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Kori... Si definitivamente Sasuke no era el único estúpido en esa casa.(n/a sorry era tentador poner eso,. Y es lo que piensa su hermanito.)

Ahora definitivamente, tenía que despedirse de su amistad con la Uchida, Y es que en ese momento los celos lo invadieron. El Uchiha frunció su ceño al recordar, y nuevamente un enfado hacía Kori, creció en su interior. Y es... ¿qué relación tenía con ese chico? Tan solo no podía creerlo, él siempre penso que ella estaba enamorada de él. Desde chiquita, y la desilusión quizás le callo como un balde de agua fría.

-Hijo a comer!- le gritó la madre, Itachi tan solo bajo y n el comedor se encontraba su padre y su madre apunto de almorzar, solo esperándolo a él, pero el hambre en este momento no existía.

-Madre, Padre no tengo hambre no comere- anunció mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-de que hablas? Tu vienes a comer es una orden!- le espeto Fugaku.

-¿qué no entiendes que les dije que NO?!- le gritó el Uchiha, encerrándose en su cuarto.

La sala quedó en silencio, ninguno de los adultos podía articular palabra y es que claramente, Itachi, gritar y padres, no podía formar una sola oración.

-Fugaku, Itachi nunca se molesta- exclamo Mikoto al ver salir a su hijo muy cabreado...

-hmp- "dijo" Fugaku.(n/a siempre pense que los monosilabos eran una descendencia de la familia XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro cuarto del Instituto, se encontraba Kori, reflexionando lo dicho por Itachi, y aunque pensara no encontraba una razón para el enojo del muchacho. Frunció el ceño. No iba a estar llorando por él, no más. Si Itachi decidía arruinar la amistad que tenían ella no iría a rogarle. Después de todo un juego se juega mínimo de a dos para que uno gane y ella, no perdería.

-solo es un terco que no quiere dar explicaciones.- espeto con enfado mientras entraba al baño para ducharse tranquilamente.

A partir de ahora, Itachi conocería a una mujer enojada, y la cual juega....sucio. Porque eso era lo que ella era...una mujer no una niña.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelirrosa se encontraba caminando al cuarto de su nuevo amigo Sasuke, quizás allí lo encontraría, si no le dejaría un pequeño regalo...Miro su mano, en la que se encontraba Kyuubi cantando...Sonrió si seguro le encantaría.

Toco la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, pero nadie abría, así que decidida entro sin hacer mucho ruido. Todo estaba muy silencioso y un poco oscuro aunque el solo iluminaba gran parte de la habitación. Busco con la mirada la cama de Sasuke hasta que la encontró. La reconoció obviamente porque en la pequeña biblioteca arriba de la dicha cama. Alli había como 3 fotos de él sonriendo a la cámara. Puso su mano en su frente y negó repetidamente, Era tan creído, arrogante como hermoso. Se acerco lentamente hasta sentarse en ella, y dejo la foto en su modular. Luego se recostó sintiendo como el aroma a Sasuke la envolvía rápidamente. Se acurrucó mejor y respiro de una forma calmada, si se quedaba así seguramente acabaría por dormirse, y no quería que la encontraran en tal situación.

Pesadamente se levanto y comenzó a observar las cosas de Sasuke, su guitarra se encontraba fundada y ubicada cuidadosamente en un rincón, su laptop estaba en el escritorio, en el cual tenía desparramadas varias cosas. Sonrió, y luego se fijo en los libros de Sasuke estaban ordenados cuidadosamente por nombres hasta que una carpeta le llamo la atención. Esta se identificaba porque llevaba el nombre en grande de Sakura. La tomo y la examino, para después abrirla. GRAVE ERROR!.

La respiración de Sakura se izo irregular y alterada. Su pulso se acelero notablemente. Sus ojos adquirieron un rojo fuego, literalmente su ceño se frunció severamente mientras su rostro adquiría un total enfado.

En su mente solo pasaba una cosa.... MATAR A SASUKE UCHIHA. Oh si Adiós al amor! Lo mataría! Y si era necesario lo reviviría para volverlo a matar! Lo que había alli era vergonzoso! Además se había burlado de ella! ¿Conquistarla? Pues con esa carpeta lo único que haría sería humillarla.

En todo el instituto se escucho un grito aterrador que izo que cierto pelinegro sintiera un escalofríos peor que lo obvio al instante pensando que era su imaginación.

-SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!- grito Sakura mientras cerraba de un golpe la habitación y salía en busca de su querido amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hace dos años, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y yo nos conocimos, pero... nosotras no hicimos un grupo porque si, fue...diferente...Cada una de nosotras tenía un problema en ese tiempo, y un día hartas de todo, decidimos cambiar....-

-¿a que te refieres con cambiar?- pregunto Shikamaru atento a todo lo que su amiga le contaba.

-Nuestras actitudes para defendernos...Shikamaru esto que te voy a contar no puedes decírselo a nadie...muy pocos lo saben, solo los que están con nosotros desde hace dos años, y los muchachos que estaban en la escuela y que se enteraron por diferentes medios, pero son muy pocos....- rogó Ino, mirando seriamente a Shikamaru, cosa que lo advirtió de que esto no era una broma y que todo era verdad.

-Por supuesto- aseguro el Nara esperando la explicación.

-Cada una de nosotras era muy diferentes, y por nuestra forma de ser, muchos... se burlaban o nos humillaban a su antojo...- contó Ino con tristeza. – Un ejemplo es Gaara....- aseguró la rubia, mientras bajaba la mirada.

(n/a AHORA LO QUE CUENTA INO ESTA EN CURSIVA LO DEMAS ES ALGO QUE PASA AL MISMO TIEMPO)

0+0+0+0+0+0

_-Tenten siempre tubo una preferencia por los deportes ya que le gustaba mantenerse en forma, sin embargo esta escuela lo tomo como una diversión, burlándose de ella no solo enfrente de sus compañeros si no que también enfrente de los directivos, y su forma de reaccionar no era la indicada....-_

-Pero Tenten!- llamo Neji mientras tenía en sus manos una pelota de Basketball.- Sigue sin salirme ¿por qué no puedo envocar en la cesta?-

-uff Neji!- lo regaño la chica divertida – ya te lo dije! Tu codo esta para fuera! Enderézalo! Y concéntrate en un punto!- volvió a repetir la explicación.

Neji tomo aire y se enfocó, como dijo su amiga, en un punto de la canasta, subió sus brazos sosteniendo la pelota, enderezó su brazo izquierdo y contó hasta tres...1 ....2 .....3! Lanzó el balón, y como había predecido Tenten, este entro haciendo un punto.

Neji miraba sorprendido, en tan solo 5 minutos de practica con la muchacha había logrado aprender a hacer Bien los tiros libres que tanto le costaban... Giró lentamente su rostro para encontrase con una Tenten muy orgullosa de si misma por ser tan buena "profesora" sonriendo y haciendo un movimiento afirmativo, confirmando al Hyuga que el tiro había estado...

-Perfecto- anunció la pelimarrón. Neji la observó y luego de sonreír, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente girando con ella en el aire.

-Gracias Tenten!- agradeció el muchacho muy feliz- ahora seré más eficaz en los partidos- aseguro mientras bajaba a la chica un poco sonrojada.- De veras! Eres muy buena en los deportes!- "felicito" su amigo.

Tenten tan solo lo miro un tiempo largo y luego con una sonrisa dijo:

-y estoy muy orgullosa de eso-

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

_-Hinata, era tan buena persona, pero extremadamente buena, y tímida como para negar algo, que no había persona que no se aprovechara de su bondad, para luego simplemente llamarla tonta a sus espaldas...peor ella no podía hacer nada, su timidez se lo impedía...-_

La Hyuga caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la escuela tarareando una canción(nótese BÉSAME SIN MIEDO) hasta que su vista se dirigió a un tumulto de gente, mejor dicho de chicas, que se ponían en círculos acorralando a lo que aparentaba ser una persona. Se acercó para poder ver más de cerca, peor pronto sintió como sus celos crecían considerablemente. Entre esas zorra...digo chicas se encontraba un Rubio de ojos celestes, con aspecto amigable, que llevaba el Nombre de Naruto y se apellidaba Uzumaki. El ya nombrado chico estaba siendo sofocado por muchas...niñas...con preguntas como "¿cuándo podemos salir?"

"¿tienes planes el sábado?" "¿tienes novia?" o algunas como "¿quieres ser mi novio?".

Por supuesto que Hinata, aclaremos que, muy enojada, se abrió paso entre la multitud, bajo la atenta y a la vez sorprendida mirada del rubio, se ubico al lado de este lo abrazó posesivamente y luego miró a todas las muchachas presentes con una sonrisa un poco cínica, y les dijo:

-No se preocupen YO puedo responder esas preguntas....- aseguro mientras las recordaba como si estuvieran escritas en un papel- NO podrá salir NUNCA con USTEDES- contestó remarcando las palabras NO, NUNCA y UTEDES. -Por supuesto que tiene planes el sábado...CONMIGO,.....CLARO que tiene novia...y esa soy YO,... y....NO lamento desilusionarlas pero el chico ya tiene dueña así que ¿por qué no se van yendo eh?- espeto con desagrado la ojiperla mientras "espantaba" a las muchachas con un movimiento de manos. Fue así como todas las zorritas se fueron comentando por lo bajo cosas despectivas de la "pobre" pelinegra que tan solo fue a "ayudar " a su novio.(nótese sarcasmo).

Después de esto, el pasillo quedó en completo silencio, y Naruto un poco asustado dirigió su vista hacía su tierna novia que lo miraba...emm muy, peor muy, demasiado, extremadamente ...mal.

-¿que?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿qué hacías tú con esas....?- se le izo un nudo en la garganta a Hinata como si no supiera con que terminó llamar a esas – chicas?-

-oye! Ellas me acorralaron! No podía escapar!- aseguró el Uzumaki mientras la mirada de Hinata se ablandaba un poco más y miraba para otro lado haciéndose la enfadada, cosas que divirtió mucho a Naruto el cual la abrazo más fuerte y comenzó a besarle la mejilla a la muchacha.- o vamos! Eres muy celosita! Jeje tranquila ya te dije...yo solo TE AMO a ti...- aseguro mientras besaba los labios de Hinata que después de meditarlo unos momentos le correspondió.

0+0+0+0+0+0

_-Sakura era...como solían llamarla todos...una nerd.... su vida era simplemente el estudio ,no tenía prácticamente vida social, y ningún amigo...y por eso, la gente o la ignoraba, o no sabía de su existencia...o lo peor que pudieron haber hecho era...insultarla, burlarse de ella, humillarla...._

Sasuke se encontraba hablando con unos chicos de la escuela cerca de la alberca del instituto, hasta que su atención se desvió a una chica pelirrosa que venía gritando...

-UCHIHA! TE MATO!- exclamaba mientras se acercaba al chico el cual la miraba muy confundido, hasta que vió como en un brusco movimiento Sakura tiraba una carpeta muy conocida para él, en la mesa donde estaban todos....Sasuke la miró aterrorizado...mientras era empujado por ella...- ERES UN MALDITO! CONFIÉ EN TI!! COMO PUDISTE!!- le gritaba hasta que de un último empujón provoco que el Uchiha cayera a la pileta, pero este tan astuto como siempre la tomó de la muñeca, terminando en una pelea en el agua .-Te matare!- exclamaba la pelirrosa mientras en el agua intentaba golpear al Uchiha el cual la frenaba a duras penas...- Estas muerto!-

-Ya basta! Sakura! Tiene una explicación!- se cansó Sasuke mientras salía de abajo del agua, ya que recientemente la Haruno lo había hundido.

-Pues dila!- le grito en la cara. En ese momento Sasuke miró para todos lados viendo que prácticamente toda la escuela estaba atenta a su pequeña discusión...

-pero aquí no... vamos a Rokubi.- le pidió Sasuke mientras salía con la chica de la pileta y se encaminaban todos mojados hacía el galpón. Sin embargo en el camino la pelirrosa miraba de vuelta la carpeta y la ira la consumía y golpeaba a Sasuke el cual tan solo e quejaba....

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

_-y luego estaba yo.... que como una tonta, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gaara no Sabaku...y como habrás escuchado, no tuve la mejor idea de perseguirlo... siempre para verlo más seguido recibiendo constantemente su burla, y su humillación....-_

Gaara estaba tirado en su cuarto sobre lo dicho anteriormente por Ino.... Ahora todo era distinto.

¿tan poca persona era? O mejor dicho....

¿tan poca persona es?

+0+0+0+0+0+0

-y esa es la gran historia, luego misteriosamente un día nos cambiaron a las cuatro a la misma habitación, obra de Sakura, de luego de enterarse de que nosotras sufríamos lo mismo que ella, decidió armar un grupo al cual nadie insulta por temor, y así fue como cambiamos poco a poco....ya Tenten no sufre por que alguien le diga Machona, y mucho menos oculta su preferencia por el deporte, siendo algo tan sano para la salud, y por suerte sus reacciones cambiaron, Hinata poco a poco perdió cierta timidez, aunque hasta que no entro Naruto a formar parte de su vida, esta no se había ido, Sakura, sigue estudiando pero es más social, y además ya no la humillan, y yo... acabo de superar todo....- terminó de explicar Ino, mirando a Shikamaru el cual estaba ... atónito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya estamos apartados... ahora me darás una explicación del porque no matarte!- le grito Sakura mientras se escurría el agua de su rosado pelo, viendo como Sasuke se sacaba el mojado saco del uniforme y se desordenaba el cabello en un intento de secarlo. Al escuchar el grito la miro aterrorizado mientras la pelirrosa continuaba....

- Porque eso es lo que te mereces!!- le espeto señalando con un dedo la carpeta la cual la comenzó a abrir mostrando millones de fotos de ellas...- dime a que se debe que tengas tantas fotos mías haciendo cosas indebidas que no son ciertas!(no sean pervertidos), fotos en las que salgo escrachada, otras donde aparezco en ropa interior! Que por supuesto que son fotomontajes porque yo no hago esto! Y no salgo mal en las fotografías! También me dirás porque tienes fotos de cuando tenía 10 años, que nisiquiera nos conocíamos, cuando yo usaba aparatos y anteojos!! Y estaba horrendamente fea!! Y lo más importante es esta foto!!- exclamo mostrando la ultima foto, donde aparecía ella con el cabello marrón y un frasco de tintura rosa- porque te aclaro que soy 100% rosa natural!- le grito a todo pulmón la misma pelirrosa acorralando a Sasuke el cual ya estaba más que aterrorizado.

-emm este tiene una explicación...- empezó Sasuke con mucho miedo, en su interior agradeció que allí no se encontrara Naruto, porque si no lo cargaría con esto para toda la vida....-

-pues más vale que tenga!-

-emm digamos que los fotomontajes los hice por computadora, las fotos en las que eras peque(pequeña) contactos míos, y emm los escraches cámaras secretas de la escuela que por cierto si saliste mal en esas...- aseguró Sasuke matándose por el ultimo comentario que por suerte la ojijade obvio.

- pero...¿por qué las tenías? Me habías dicho que íbamos a ser amigos!- comenzó a bajar la voz, llamando la atención de Sasuke que en su interior rogaba porque no sea lo que estaba pensando....pero no se le cumplió...- tu...dijiste...que querías intentar algo conmigo- sollozaba Sakura mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a surcar por su rostro.....- me mentiste ¿verdad? Jugaste conmigo y no te lo voy a perdonar!- exclamo la muchacha, levantando su cara, completamente inundada de lagrimas...sin embargo su mirada seguía siendo retadora aunque con un brillo de tristeza.

-Sakura...no...no es o que piensas...- aseguró el Uchiha, muy impactado....no sabía que hacer para que la chica a la que más amaba en el mundo dejara de llorar por su culpa.

-y entonces ¿qué es? Porque los hechos dicen otras cosas- aseguró la joven mirando para otro lado.

-Sakura por favor no llores....- susurro Sasuke acercándose a la pelirrosa.

En ese momento Sakura levanto la mirada y pudo observar al chico esa situación le recordaba otra muy parecida.

**// Flash Back//**

_-No se que fue lo que te causo tanto sufrimiento, pero no llores mas, por favor-_

_Sakura estaba sorprendida, Sasuke él que siempre le jugaba bromas en la escuela, ahora le estaba pidiendo, y de buena manera que no llorase?._

_-Por que?...porque te preocupas?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, en su rostro aun quedaban restos de lagrimas que no habían terminado su recorrido._

_-No soporto ver a la gente llorar, aunque sea mi enemiga numero 1- respondió Sasuke mientras que con su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro._

_-Gracias-_

**//End Flash Back//**

-la carpeta...-comenzó a explicar el Uchiha.- la tengo desde el año pasado, cuando nos odiábamos, nada más es vieja, ya hace mucho que no la uso....- le susurro en el oído.

-pero porque no la tiraste?- logro articular palabra la pelirrosa.

-estas loca?, tirar una foto tuya es ser un completo idiota.- aseguró el pelinegro provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha.- ya...no llores más, por favor....si no soporto ver a la gente llorar...imagínate como me debo sentir al ver llorar por mi culpa a la persona que más amor en el mundo...- susurro Sasuke mientras limpiaba con sus suaves manos el rostro de la muchacha.

Sakura, sintió como todo se detenía....Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, le estaba diciendo que la amaba...lo miró sorprendida, y vió como este l sonreía....se olvidó, de la estúpida carpeta, y solo se dedico a observar el perfecto rostro del chico que estaba enfrente suyo...su pelo, negro como la oscuridad de la noche. Sus cejas, levemente inclinadas hacia arriba, en signo de alegría, sus ojos....si...sus ojos...ese par de ojos negros...que millones de veces la había desarmado, que millones de veces la había hecho perderse en ella.... su nariz, perfecta, y sus labios...unos labios perfectos que sabían besar, perfecto...esos labios los cuales quería volver a probar, y ahora mismo...estaba decidido, Sasuke Uchiha no se iría de así que sin una buena sesión de besos... ¿que importaba el futuro? ¿qué importaba lo que pasara después? Ahora disfrutaría del "Adonis que tenía enfrente" y que por suerte la amaba.

-Tu también eres lo que más amo, Sasuke-Kun...- le sonrió haciendo que el muchacho se hundiera en un mar de felicidad.

* * *

**Perdon perdon perdon!! y 10 mil millones de veces perdon!! Me tarde 2 meses en continuar el fci!! un monton!!**

**Pero tengo eexplicaciones**

**Todo noviembre estue con el estudio a full no paraba de haber pruebas quitandome todo mi tiempo y los pocos ratos libres dormia o lei alguna cosa, pero no escribía, ya bastante con la escuela.... jeje y apenas empezaron mis vacaiones comenze ek capi que me llevo muchooo! y es que ES EL CAPI MÁS LARGO QUE ESCRIBÍ EN TODA MI VIDA!! y es que lo merecen! me dije escribí un capitulo bueno, y desente! y espero que hacia halla sido jeje!**

**ahora con mis disculpas dadas...a hablar del capi....**

**y chan!**

**Si porfin se descubrió la verdad de las Kunoichis, la verdad del cuarto de Itachi, la verdad de la famosa carpeta de Sasuke, que por cierto jeje me imaginaba todas las fotos.... jeje y Ahora...chan! Este capitulo es el más importante del fic, o uno de los mas importantes, pasaron muchas cosas que tendran consecuencias en el futuro...**

**asi que... dejo unas reguntas que me gustaría que respondieran si quieren... jeje para saber que opinana....**

**¿que planeara Matt?**

**¿Que pasara ahora con Itachi y Kori?**

**¿que creen que haga Kori?**

**¿como creen que reaccionara Shikamaru con la gran confesión?**

**¿y...que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?**

** Bueno sin más les recuerdo que me alegraría mucho que me dejaran un bellisimo Review solo apreten el boton que dice "review this story/chapter"**

**Muchos besoss!**

**los saluda su amiga**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

***Derechos reservados a las empresas troqi*(la cual esta muy olvidada)  
**


	15. Odios y Amores

**Hola!! Por fin el capitulo 15!! Espero que disfruten de la lectura y ya saben nos leemos abajo!**

**Discleirmer: Naruto y cia (escepto aquellos personajes que no aparecen en el manga y/o anime de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden) no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de Kishimoto-sama, que ahora se a transformado con todo respeto en un asesino...(SPOILER ...el que lee el manga me entiende) solo me pertenece la trama de la historia la cual escribo sion fines de lucro, solo para dejar liberada mi imaginacion.....**

* * *

Capitulo 15: "Odios y Amores"

_"¿Itachi y Kori se odian? ¿Sasuke y Sakura se aman? ¿Qué le paso al mundo ayer?"_

Ninguno hablaba, Ino, miraba fijamente a Shikamaru esperando una respuesta por parte de este, y el pelinegro intentaba asimilar la gran información que acaba de recibir. Prácticamente, Ino y sus amigas habían generado una revolución en la escuela.... Valla, un gran logro....

Dirigió rápidamente sus ojos a los de la Kunoichi, y pudo ver en ellos, la verdad y después de un suspiro al fin pudo articular palabra.

-Me sorprendes Ino, la verdad, que todas me sorprenden....-

-Si, solemos sorprender a todo el mundo- bromeo la rubia causando una pequeña risa en el Nara.- pero...por favor no digas nada de esto....- suplico la Yamanaka juntando sus manos.

-ya te dije, me llevare este "secreto" a la tumba.- prometió el muchacho con una mano en el corazón.

-Gracias- exclamo, mientras se paraba y le daba un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla. –bien creo que me voy yendo al cuarto, nos vemos mañana!- se despidió.

-Claro, y Muchas gracias por confiar en mi, y contarme todo esto...-

-pues, de nada!- grito mientras salía corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Unos minutos antes)

-la carpeta...-comenzó a explicar el Uchiha.- la tengo desde el año pasado, cuando nos odiábamos, nada más es vieja, ya hace mucho que no la uso....- le susurro en el oído.

_-pero porque no la tiraste?- logro articular palabra la pelirrosa._

_-estas loca?, tirar una foto tuya es ser un completo idiota.- aseguró el pelinegro provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha.- ya...no llores más, por favor....si no soporto ver a la gente llorar...imagínate como me debo sentir al ver llorar por mi culpa a la persona que más amor en el mundo...- susurro Sasuke mientras limpiaba con sus suaves manos el rostro de la muchacha._

_Sakura, sintió como todo se detenía....Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, le estaba diciendo que la amaba...lo miró sorprendida, y vió como este l sonreía....se olvidó, de la estúpida carpeta, y solo se dedico a observar el perfecto rostro del chico que estaba enfrente suyo...su pelo, negro como la oscuridad de la noche. Sus cejas, levemente inclinadas hacia arriba, en signo de alegría, sus ojos....si...sus ojos...ese par de ojos negros...que millones de veces la había desarmado, que millones de veces la había hecho perderse en ella.... su nariz, perfecta, y sus labios...unos labios perfectos que sabían besar, perfecto...esos labios los cuales quería volver a probar, y ahora mismo...estaba decidido, Sasuke Uchiha no se iría de así que sin una buena sesión de besos... ¿que importaba el futuro? ¿qué importaba lo que pasara después? Ahora disfrutaría del "Adonis que tenía enfrente" y que por suerte la amaba._

_-Tu también eres lo que más amo, Sasuke-Kun...- le sonrió haciendo que el muchacho se hundiera en un mar de felicidad._

_/*/*/_

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente....El momento era único.... ya todo estaba dicho, ¿qué podían perder? Él la amaba, Ella lo amaba, si los dos se amaban, entonces, ¿para que perder más tiempo?

-Sakura...- susurro el Uchiha acercándose lentamente a la pelirrosa la cual, se negaba a retroceder, cuanto más cerca estuvieran , mejor.

-Sasuke-Kun..- respondió ella mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en el pecho del pelinegro.

-No sabes, que feliz me hace, saber que tú también me amas....- dijo mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la ojijade, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Sakura enredo sus pequeños brazos en el cuello del Uchiha, y este la acerco más, poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

En el momento en que sus labios, tocaron los de Sasuke, un sin fin de mariposas revolotearon dentro de ella, la calidez que le daba aquel beso, la hacía sentirse como en las nubes. Lentamente cerro sus ojos para poder dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, al igual que el Uchiha.

Poco a poco el beso, fue haciéndose más profundo, al principio eran unos suaves y delicados roces, pero luego, el contacto si izo mucho más pasional, sin embargo siempre estaba lleno de amor, el amor que ambos jóvenes se profesaban.

Lamentablemente, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, tuvieron que ponerle fin, ya que la falta de aire, los obligaba. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que Sasuke, con toda la sinceridad, le sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa mucho más grande por la pelirrosa, y de un momento para otro, la estaba abrazando girando por todo el lugar, levantando a la muchacha del piso, haciendo que ambos rieran.

- jaja Sasuke-Kun! Bájame! Jaja- lo "retaba" la Kunoichi, logrando que el Uchiha la depositara en el suelo y le tomara el rostro con ambas manos delicadamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Sakura....-

-¿si Sasuke-Kun?- le pregunto tiernamente mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

-tu....¿quieres ser...mi novia?- preguntó Sasuke un tanto nervioso.

-...-

-...-

-¿Necesitas preguntar? Claro que quiero ser tu novia!!!!!- gritó la ojijade tirándose a los brazos del Uchiha que ahora estaba muy feliz.

El pelinegro abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa, y luego comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro provocando muchas risas en la chica.

-jaja- se reía Sakura mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Sasuke.

-Sakura me haces muy feliz!- exclamo Sasuke, mientras besaba los labios del amor de su vida, el cual mágicamente le correspondía.

Y así, ambos jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre besos y abrazos, charlaron de todo lo que quisieran, ahora felices de que porfin estaban juntos.

-mm Sasuke-Kun?-

-dime...-

-de que te servían todas esas fotos?- pregunto sentada en el regazo de SU novio.

-em, no querrás saberlo...-

-Sasuke...- dijo seriamente Sakura, asustando al muchacho, por la falta del -kun- dímelo AHORA!

-em de acuerdo... recuerdas el año pasado cuando salían esas revistas con las novedades de la escuela una vez por mes?- pregunto el ojinegro asustado por la reacción que tendría la Haruno.

-como olvidarlo? Si siempre aparecían millones de fotos mías......que me.....humillaban....- explicaba mientras comprendía la situación y el Uchiha iba agarrando un almohadón para cubrirse en cualquier momento.- pero...fuiste tu?-

-esto....si...- susurro débilmente.

-pero esas fotos no están en esa ...carpeta-

-y arriesgarme a que las encontraran? No ni loca esas eran para las revistas de este año pero como no salieron más....-

-Considérate Muerto.-

-oh vamos Amor, eso fue el año pasado, cuando nos odiábamos! No volvería a hacer eso nunca más!- le aseguró mientras intentaba no salir herido de esto.

-...-

-...-

-ufff, de acuerdo, te salvaste pero igual tendrás que hacer algo para que se me valla por completo el enfado- dijo pícaramente la Haruno mientras acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho.

-que quieres que haga?- preguntó mientras juntaba su frente con la de su novia.

-quizas si me das, un beso..... cambie de opinión, y no desee tanto matarte....- aseguró fingiendo desinterés en el tema.

-jaja cuando te bese, vas a desear seguir besándome....- dijo Sasuke mientras le sonreía arrogantemente.

-Error Uchiha- se burlo la Haruno- yo ya deseo besarte todo el tiempo- explico mientras presionaba sus labios sobre los de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya es suficiente!- gritó Tenten, dejando de leer una revista, mientras miraba a sus compañeras de habitacion que se encontraban en igual estado.

-¿dónde esta esa frentona!!!?- quizo saber Ino mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas.

-Tranquilas, ya llegara- intento relajar el ambiente, Hinata, claramente fracasando ya que ella se encontraba igual o en peor estado que sus amigas. Y es que.. ¿Dónde demonios se hallaba Sakura Haruno?...ya eran las 10 de la noche y ni rastro de su amiga!, y esto desesperaba más a las Kunoichis.

La Hyuuga terminó de hacerse su desprolija trenza, para ir directo a su acogedora cama, y poder descansar, por otro lado, Ino se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás y se puso a mirar la misma revista de modas que Tenten, para ser más específica, aquella donde salían todos los nuevos conjuntos que la madre de la pelirrosa diseñaba.

-oigan, no creen que la calidad de la ropa de la mama de Sakura esta bajando un poco?- preguntó Ino observando un conjunto, distinto a los que solía diseñar La Haruno.

-Si- aseguró Tenten guardando todas sus tareas en una carpeta- pero igual....sigue siendo...Megumi Haruno ¿no? Además...- pero la muchacha no pudo continuar ya que una chica un tanto acalorada (n/a no piensen mal ¬¬) entró casi corriendo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Y si, era nada más, ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura!- gritaron las tres amigas mientras se acercaban a la pelirrosa, que aun llevaba sus ropas mojadas por el incidente de la alberca.

-donde estabas?-

-estas bien?-

-sucedió algo?-

Sakura simplemente, aun envuelta en su nube de sueños, paso al lado de sus tres compañeras, ignorando sus preguntas y comenzó a desvestirse, y a ponerse su cómodo pijama, para luego girarse y encontrarse con sus amigas las cuales la miraban atentamente, hasta que se acercaron y comenzaron a deducir la historia por sus propios medios.

-mm esa cara... tan feliz, que parece sacada de un cuento de hada- explico Tenten.

-y esos ojos...mm tiene un brillo muy particular....- aclaró Hinata.

-y no obviemos la sonrisa más grande que vi en mi vida.... sin duda esto solo es obra de un hombre...- aseguró Ino.

- QUE SUCEDIÓ CON SASUKE UCHIHA!!?- le gritaron sus amigas una vez que terminaran de "analizar" su rostro.

-em chicas... creo que primero me voy a dar un baño....-intento decir Sakura pero las miradas atentas y terrorificas de sus acompañantes le decía que eso no era buena idea.

-ESCUPELO!- grito la Yamanaka.

-de acuerdo....-

La pelirrosa miro atentamente a todas y luego de un largo y profundo suspiro, y con su más grande y Hermosa sonrisa exclamo:

-Chicas!! Es oficial! Soy la NOVIA de SASUKE UCHIHA!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-AHHH!!!- gritaron todas mientras abrazaban a Sakura muy felices.

-Como sucedió?-

-como te lo dijo?-

-fue romántico?-

-chicas chicas! Esperen que tal si vamos por Kori y les cuento todo?-

-Vamos!- alegaron todas saliendo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya la mañana siguiente, el sol ya estaba comenzando a aparecer, y por supuesto que los alumnos de Konoha school se estaban levantando.

Un pelinegro se encontraba caminando directamente a su aula después de haber desayunado, solo, debido a lo temprano que era. Y es que por primera vez en su vida estaba muy emocionado ya que ese día seguramente todo el internado se daría cuenta de que porfin Sakura Haruno era su novia.... Valla su novia, que bien que sonaba eso.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz, y nada que pudiera arruinarlo.

Estaba muy ocupado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ayer en la tarde, pero cierto grito proveniente de la escalera lo alerto y desconcertó.

-TEME!- gritó Naruto con su uniforme puesto, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, y pasaba despreocupadamente un brazo por los hombros del Uchiha.

-shhh Dobe, hay gente que sigue durmiendo sabes?-

-aah ya es hora de que se levanten, jaja ...y dime ¿estas listo para ver a Sakura-Chan?- preguntó Naruto con una picara sonrisa.- valla nunca pense que este día llegaría- dramatizo el Uzumaki mientras se limpiaba una lagrima falsa.

-¿a que te refieres Usurantonkachi?- quizo saber Sasuke mientras entraban en su aula, y se sentaban en el banco de el Uchiha.

-pues como que a que me refiero?, acaba de llegar el día en que Sasuke Uchiha el rey egocéntrico se ha enamorado!- exclamo el rubio, mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte del ojinegro. -oye!!-

Asi entre charla, golpes e insultos, sus compañeros fueron llegando hasta que ambos chicos encontraron a los amores de su vida (n/a nótese Sakura y Hinata) en la puerta.

-Hinata-chan!- saludó Naruto depositando un beso en la mejilla de su novia, mientras se sentaban en sus bancos charlando.

-Sasuke-Kun- saludó Sakura mientras se acercaba al Uchiha el cual se había levantado de su asiento sintiendo la mirada de toda el aula encima suyo.

-¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó mientras la tomaba e la mano y se acercaba a ella.

-bien y tu?- quizo saber la Haruno.

-Bien- decreto el Uchiha mientras levantaba el rostro de la ojijade y le daba un tierno beso inocente en los labios.

De pronto ambos chicos sintieron los cotilleos del aula atrás suyo, y ciertamente aunque se lo esperaban eran muy molestos.

Algunas frases que se escuchaban eran las típicas como : "es mi imaginación o esos dos andan?" "que? Sasuke-Kun eligió a esa antes que a mi?" "que linda pareja hacen" o "que horrenda pareja hacen", aclárese que los comentarios despectivos eran por parte de las fanáticas de Sasuke.

Sin embargo aunque la pareja obviaba todo, los murmullos crecieron, hasta que ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos sus amigos los soportaron.

-HAY YA!- grito Kori parándose de su asiento- SI SON NOVIOS PUNTO! NO ES NECESARIO TANTO CHISMOTEO.!- aseguro mientras se sentaba y recibía los agradecimientos de parte de Sakura que se giro para seguir...cof cof, besando cof cof a Sasuke.

-Bien Sasuke Sakura, me alegro que ya se hayan declarado su amor pero ahora tiene que declararme a mi si han estudiado- dijo el profesor Kakashi entrando por la puerta del salón recibiendo las miradas atónitas de todos los estudiantes.

-que?- pregunto el profesor mientras abría su portafolios.

-AAA!! KAKASHI-SENSEI LLEGO TEMPRANO!—grito Naruto tomando la palabra de todos.

-hay Narutoo baja la voz,, y algún problema con eso?- pregunto el peliplateado, recibiendo una negativa por parte de todo el salón- bien eso esperaba ahora si, vallamos a lo que iba a decir...ah si...saquen una hoja tienen examen sorpresa!-

-que??- gritaron todos.

-la próxima le damos un mapa para que se pierda de verdad en el sendero de la vida- susurro Kori, que claramente seguía de mal humor.

-ha dicho algo señorita Uchida?- pregunto el tutor.

-si que ayer me perdí en el sendero de la vida- exclamo la ojimiel con claro sarcasmo.

-oh y dígame que le pareció?-

-patético-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-aghr! Díganme porque me tuvo que dar ese maldito trabajo?- preguntó Kori a sus nueve amigos que caminaban detrás de ella. Ahora todos estaban en el receso de la media mañana caminando por los jardines de la institución.

-mm sera porque te burlaste de su sendero de la vida?- contesto Sakura caminando de la mano de su novio.

-es la pura verdad!-

-emm Kori, se puede saber porque tanto enfado?- se preocupo Sasuke.

-acaso tiene nombre y apellido?- pregunto muy intuitiva Ino.

-si! ITACHI UCHIHA! Eso es lo que me enfada!-

-Itachi? El hermano de Sasuke?- preguntó Neji sin entender muy bien todo.

-Hay Neji es obvio!- aseguró Tenten mientras con una seña le explico al oído a el Hyuuga lo que sucedía

-que te izo mi hermano?-

- se enojo conmigo sin ninguna explicación, me ignoro, me trato mal y me llamo NIÑA!- grito Korina pateando una piedra que salió volando. Minutos después se escucho un "auch" muy lejano.¿a quien le habrá pegado?.

-emm que tal si cambiamos de tema- sugirió Hinata mientras le daba un codazo a Naruto

-ee Sii! Tengo una idea!- Salto Naruto, logrando llamar la atención de todos incluyendo a la malhumorada Kori.

-que extraño Naruto con una idea- ironizo Gaara el cual tampoco estaba precisamente normal desde ayer en la tarde, claro que la razón solo la sabían dos de los que estaban allí presentes, Ino y Shikamaru.

-Oye! Porque lo dices te-me- dijo Naruto, pero al girar se dio cuenta de que no había sido Sasuke el que había dicho eso.

-y a mi que me metes?- pregunto el Uchiha.(digamos que se dio por aludido al apodo)

-perdon es que eso lo soles decir vos, no Gaara.-

-hmp- dijo Gaara.

-Bien cual era tu idea?- pregunto cansado Shikamaru.

-pues hay que celebrar que por fin el Teme y Sakura-Chan están juntos!- grito Naruto, logrando que varias niñas que pasaban por allí lo miraran y luego largaran a llorar(XD no lo resistí)

-Naruto! Quisiera que no se enterar toda la escuela en un día!- lo recriminó Sakura mientras abrazaba al Uchiha.

-bien cual es tu idea?- preguntó Kori.

-vayámonos a almorzar a MC Donald!- gritó el Uzumaki.

-mm es buena idea- aseguro Tenten.

-cuando?- quizo saber Hinata.

-pues hoy claro!, total tenemos toda la tarde libre, podemos salir a almorzar y cuando volvemos ensayamos!- exclamo feliz el rubio.

-dobe como pretendes que salgamos en pleno Martes?-

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en como hacer para conseguir el permiso para salir a comer al dichoso lugar de comida rápida.

-y si nos escapamos?- sugirió Gaara.

-y arriesgarnos a manchar nuestro limpia conducta jamas!- aseguro Sakura hablando en nombre de las Kunoichis.

-Hiijo!!- grito un hombre rubio, de estatura alta y con unos impresionantes ojos azules, reconocido también como Yondaime Minato.

El actor venía caminando despreocupadamente hacia los muchachos que en cuanto lo vieron sonrieron ampliamente.

-Naruto...- comenzó Hinata.

-lo se...- afirmo el rubio mientras saludaba con una mano a su padre que ya estaba al lado de ellos.- papa que gusto me da verte!-

-...- silencio por parte del actor.

-bien ya dime que quieres?- pregunto el padre de Naruto mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-acaso no puedo estar feliz por ver a mi padre? A mi progenitor? Al que me cuido desde niño? al que me enseño a ser respetuoso? Del que herede mi pelo y mis ojos? Al que siempre me llevaba al parque los domingos? Al que...-

-bien Naruto ya entendimos- lo corto Ino con una gran vena en su frente, mostrando su enfado.

-ya hijo, se que me quieres pero no para ponerte tan efusivo ¬¬ recuerda que soy tu padre te conozco, no tan bien como tu madre, que fue la que te llevo en su vientre, la que te dio a luz, la que te alimento, la que te llevo al jardín de infantes, la que te enseño a guardar los juguetes, la que te enseño a vestirte, la que...-

-ya entendimos Minato- aseguró Neji en el mismo estado que Ino, o mejor dicho que todos.

-de tal padre tal hijo- murmuro por lo bajo Shikamaru haciendo reír a Ino y ganándose una mirada asesina por tal hecho de Gaara.

-bien que favor quieres que te haga?- pregunto Minato.

-Pues como veras...- dijo Naruto señalando las manos entrelazadas de Sasuke y Sakura- El teme porfin se enamoro y ahora esta en una relación seria por primera vez, en su vida, después de sus 10 novias que siempre duraban una semana y que...-

-ya Naruto! Demasiadas explicaciones pasa a el punto!- grito ahora enfadado Sasuke.

-ok Bueno la cuestión es que el Teme y Sakura-chan están de novios y nosotros queríamos ir a...-pero se vio interrumpido por su padre.

-en serio? Oh! Felicidades!- exclamo mientras se dirigía exclusivamente a la Haruno y el Uchiha los cuales solo susurraron un suave gracias, peor el Uzumaki siguió. -pero miren que linda pareja hacen! Se notan que se aman! Sin embargo no lo vallan a tomar a mal, para mi Hinata y Naruto hacen una pareja más linda, no solo por que el es mi hijo si no porque ella es tan tímida y el tan hiperactivo y además ....-

-YA! PUEDES NARUTO PREGUNTARLE!?- grito Kori la cual volvió a perder los nervios por tercera vez en el día. Cuando termino de gritar todos estaban escondidos detrás de algo para evitar un golpe, del miedo que le tenian a la pobre chica.

-bien papa lo que digo es que.... -

-Vamos a festejar a un Mc´Donald! Dattebayo!- gritó alegremente el rubio a su padre que lo miraba con una gran gota de sudor.

-uff de acuerdo pero prometan que se van a portar bien no quiero tener problemas- aseguro el actor mirando a todos fijamente.

-si!- gritaron todos.

-Bien voy a hablar con la secretaria pásensela bien!- grito mientras giraba y se iba, escuchando los gritos de satisfacción de los niños.

Sin evitarlo Minato sonrió muy alegre, esos chicos si que eran muy unidos, sinceramente se alegraba de que su hijo tuviera tan grandes amigos. Cuando llego a la secretaría comenzó a reírse sin darse cuenta, en tanto festejo y peticiones se olvido de decirles a Kyuubi la gran noticia, bien quizás ahora debería esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-jaja ahora ya se porque Naruto es como es- aseguró Sakura mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Ambos estaban apoyados contra un árbol, descansando un rato a solas.

-Si Minato es un poco Hiperactivo pero definitivamente Naruto lo triplica- aseguro Sasuke mientras se reía.

-bien pero basta de hablar de ello- dijo Sakura firmemente mientras se sentaba, logrando que Sasuke también se enderezara, para no perder la poca distancia.

-mm que quieres hacer?- quizo Saber Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura y undía su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de esta oliendo su aroma.

-mmmm no se...- susurro la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba de igual modo al Uchiha- puedes besarme- sugirió mientras el pelinegro se separaba un poco para luego besarle la mejilla.

-No! Sasuke-Kun! NO me refería a eso!- lo reto la ojijade, haciéndose la enojada.

-tu me pediste que te bese..._Florcita_- se defendió el pelinegro.

-creo que dejamos atrás esa etapa- dijo la pelirrosa.

-oh si dejamos atrás la etapa de que nos odiábamos, pero yo no lo dije para molestarte lo dije porque es la verdad-

-pero a mi no me gusta la verdad- acuso Sakura haciendo un adorable puchero.

-jaja de acuerdo ultima vez que lo digo...- prometió el ojinegro.

-bueno pero ahora si besame y en los labios!- aclaro la pelirrosa.

-aaaa ahora si entiendo-

Y lentamente deposito un tierno besa en los labios de la ojijade.

-por que crees que le haya dicho todo eso tu hermano a Kori, ella parece dolida....- aseguro la pelirrosa una vez que se separo de los labios del muchacho.

-yo la vi mas enojada que otra cosa-

-tipico de hombres...pues esta enojada, peor sus ojos demuestran otra cosa, se ve el dolor que siente al estar asi con Itachi-san pero no entiendo la actitud de tu hermano.-

-quien sabe a veces mi hermano es más idiota que yo-

-jaja-

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-woooohooo!!- gritó Ino mientras se sentaba en el auto de Sasuke, al lado de ella iban, Kori y Neji y en el copiloto se sento Sakura y claramente Sasuke iba manejando.

-a cual vamos?- preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el asiento de conductor, al lado de él se sentó por supuesto que Hinata y atrás los siguieron Shikamaru, Gaara y Tenten.

-Vayamos al del centro así después las chicas nos vamos a comprar los vestidos!- le gritó Sakura.

-que?- exclamaron todos los hombres.

-por supuesto dentro de 15 días es la fiesta de Hanabi, tenemos que comprar nuestros vestidos y nuestros zapatos- respondió Hinata.

-y por supuesto que ustedes no vendrán con nosotras- agrego Tenten como quien no quiere la cosa.

-y como volverán?- quizo saber Gaara.

-Sasuke me dejara su auto- explico Sakura tranquilamente.

-Claro yo te dejare mi.....QUE??- grito Sasuke.

-vamos Sasuke-Kun porfis!- rogó Sakura con cara de gato degollado (perdón tenía que poner esa expresión XD)

-uff de acuerdo pero por favor no vallas a lastimar a mi bebe- pidió Sasuke mientras acariciaba a su flamante convertible negro AUDI.

-jaja que mal Teme! No llevan ni un día de novios y ya te doblegas a sus pies!- lo acuso Naruto mientras se rei.

-Tu calla Naruto-Kun mañana me tienes que llevar al estudio de grabacion para grabar la cancion para Hanabi si?- le pregunto Hinata moviendo las pestañas.

-claro! Lo que sea por ti Hinata-chan!-

-JA! Mira quien habla Dobe!-

-Teme!-

-Dobe!-

-Teme!-

-Dobe!-

-YA! PODEMOS IRNOS!- grito impaciente Ino.

-Sisi- dijeron tanto el rubio como el pelinegro y así ambos partieron rumbo al centro de comidas rápidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escuche todo Mc´Donald los chicos del año llegaron!- grito Naruto al entrar al centro de comida. Por un momento todos los allí presente dejaron de comer, y los que trabajaban se quedaron quietos y miraron al rubio con caras de y luego siguieron con lo suyo.

-Naruto! Se-Mas-Discreto!- lo reto la pelirrosa mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-emm chicas Nosotras pediremos la comida ustedes vallan arriba a buscar lugares de acuerdo?- pregunto Neji.

-Claro- aseguraron.

-Bien que quieren para comer?- pregunto Sasuke.

-yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso, unas papas medianas y una gaseosa grande Sasuke-Kun- pidio Sakura.

-Yo una hamburguesa de pollo y una gaseosa por favor- pidió Ino.

-mm una hamburguesa doble con queso y unas papas grandes y un agua- pidió Tenten.

-Yo dos hamburguesas dobles con queso, tomate y lechuga, tres papas grandes y una gaseosa grande por favor- pidió Kori recibiendo las miradas estupefactas de todos- que? Solo me alimento- se defendió.

-y tu Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto.

-una de esas ensaladas especiales y una agua- respondió tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-que? Hinata come bien!- la recriminaron sus amigas.(comer bien! Creo que no son el ejemplo con una hamburguesa o? Aunque obviamente yo comería lo mismo que Kori XD)

-no no chicas estoy a dieta para la fiesta de Hanabi solo me mantengo en forma.- aseguro la Hyuuga mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Tanto Sakura, como Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Kori, habían subido al segundo piso del centro de comidas rápidas para apartar un lugar hasta que Sasuke y los demás llegaran con sus pedidos...sin embargo...

-emm...chicas...no creo que estas mesas alcancen para nosotros 10- aseguro la Hyuuga observando el pequeño espacio que quedaba en todo el lugar.

Y es que al estar el lugar repleto de gente, solo quedaran dos mesas una con solamente dos sillas y la otra mesa era aquella donde algunos se podían sentar en una especie de sillones y del otro lado había otras dos sillas.

-emm cuantos somos?- pregunto Tenten.

-10- dijo Kori.

-Pues haremos lugar!- dijo divertida la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en la mesa de dos personas, seguida por Hinata.

-jaja no entraremos pero será mas divertido!- gritó Ino. Seguida de la risa de las demás.

-emm creen que podamos comer aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru llegando junto con los demás.

-Claro hacemos lugar!- aseguro Kori mientras todos dejaban las bandejas y se disponían a acomodarse.

Al final quedaron... en la mesa de a dos quedaron Sasuke y Naruto con Sakura y Hinata sentadas en sus regazos respectivamente, claramente estaban u poco incómodos para comer pero dijeron que era muy divertido así. En la otra mesa quedaron en el lado de el "sillón" en la esquina derecha Kori, y a su lado Neji, Gaara y luego en la otra esquina Shikamaru, no hace falta aclarar que se encontraban un poco incómodos. Y en las dos sillas de enfrente estaban sentadas a la derecha Tenten y en la izquierda Ino.

Asi se dispusieron a comer cada uno su comida.

Asi comenzaron a platicar de cosas irrelevantes aunque algunos temas eran mas interesantes.

-Oye Kori!- grito Sasuke sin llamar la atención de la muchacha que hablaba animadamente con Naruto sobre una historia que habían leído por Internet- Kori!- volvió a intentar pero sin lograr nada. _"rayos". _De pronto Sakura noto como el Uchiha tomaba el papel de su hamburguesa y lo hacia un bollo para luego tirárselo a la Uchida el cual lo recibió directo en u golpe en la nariz, llamando porfin su atención.

-Oye! Que te pasa?- preguntó divertida mientras le tiraba su cartón de papas ya vació.

-jaja Lo siento es que no sabía como hacer para que me prestaras atención-

-bien ya la tienes que quieres?- pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su gaseosa.

-planeas perdonar a mi hermano?-

Y como todos pensaban la pregunta altero un poco a la Uchida logrando que apretara tanto su baso que quedo totalmente destruido, por suerte de Neji que estaba a su lado, el baso estaba completamente vació.

-Jamas!- le gritó

-jaja ya Kori, quizás se enojo por algo que tiene sentido- exclamo Ino que estaba viendo una revista junto a Tenten.

-si claro!- apunto la ojimiel mientras les sacaba la revista de la mano y se la ponía a leer.

-Oye por cierto Sasuke me pasa mi celular que esta en mi mochila?- pregunto Shikamaru desde la otra punta.

-me crees en condiciones de girar?- pregunto Sasuke señalando a Sakura muy animada hablando con Hinata ambas sentadas arriba de sus novios.

Y es que todos habían dejado sus mochilas en el pequeño espacio que quedaba junto a Sasuke.

-agh que problemáticos Sakura! Podrías bajarte de Sasuke un minuto!- pidió el Nara.

-Lo siento Shikamaru estoy muy cómoda además Hinata es la que me esta hablando si ella no deja de hablar yo no podré bajar- exclamo guiñando un ojo.

-aghr Hinata podrías cerrar tu boca?- pregunto amablemente el pelinegro, en un tono que daba a entender que todo era una broma. Y claro que Hinata no se iba a quedar a tras, por lo que luego de una Pequeña risa le dijo:

-pues no! Y ahora me enfade me estas diciendo charlatana?- pregunto exagerando todo logrando varias risas.

Asi pasaron un rato hasta que Hinata y Shikamaru fueron a comprar los helado de postre.

-mmm Gaara te cambio de lugar- pidió Tenten. Y luego comenzó a charlar animadamente con Neji, consiguiendo al mirada atenta de todos.

-juju creo que tenemos un romance susurro Kori provocando muchas risas.

-Bien a ver donde esta ese celular de Shikamaru!- exclamo la pelirrosa mientras se paraba pero al hacer eso izo que el Uchiha perdiera el equilibrio y...cayera, para atrás quedando sentado "cómodamente" entre las mochilas de todos.

-jajaja- se reía estrepitosamente el Uzumaki.

-¿de que te ríes Dobe?- le pregunto frustrado el Uchiha.

-¿Qué te parece? No todos los días se ve como Sasuke Uchiha se cae de una silla!-

-jaja- comenzaron a reírse todos hasta que Sakura decidió parar la pobre humillación de su novio.

-jeje Sasuke-Kun te encuentras bien? Perdón no fue mi intención- se disculpo la pelirrosa mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-descuida...- sin embargo aun se podía escuchar las risas del rubio- ¬¬ si quieres seguir viviendo mañana te recomiendo que dejes de reír- lo amenazó el Uchiha.

-Naruto-Kun ¿por qué ríes?- pregunto dulcemente la Hyuuga mientras entregaba los helados a cada uno.

-hay Hinata-Chan Shikamaru! Se perdieron el espectáculo! jaja Sasuke, jaja el Teme se callo de la jaja silla y jaja quedo entre todas las jaja mochilas!- logro explicar el Uzumaki, provocando una risita suave de la ojiperla.

-pues lo hubiéramos visto de no ser por tu novia Naruto, que tardo eligiendo los gustos, ¡nunca en mi vida vi a una persona que tarde tanto en elegir entre crema, dulce de leche o convinado!!- bromeo el Nara provocando que todos rieran ahora por la ironía.

-oye tu! Estas de malas con migo hoy no?- se "enojo" la pelinegra.

-nono Hinata jaja porfavor perdóname- suplico el muchacho, dramatizando.

-pues no!- aseguro jugando la Hyuuga mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

-jaja se me disculpan voy al baño ya vuelvo- explico Tenten , una vez que termino su helado.

Mientras tanto todos seguían riendo, por distintas bromas y estupideces que hacía el ojiazul más chistoso, si hablo de Naruto.

-pss pss- llamo Ino a Kori.

-mmm- "dijo" la Uchida.

-creo que es hora de poner en marcha el plan "Tenten y Neji juntos porfin"- le susurro la Yamanaka.

-que? Jaja que nombre mas tonto!- exclamo la pelimiel llamando la atención de todos.

-a que se refieren?- preguntó Sakura parándose y acercándose a ellas.

-nada Ino y yo vamos idear un plan para juntar a el Hyuuga y Tenten- explico Korina.

-mmm ustedes piensan que Neji siente algo por Ten?- pregunto Sakura .

-Pues claro!- grito Ino.

-Ya! De que hablan?- quizo saber Gaara en nombre de todos.

-pues... simplemente nos preguntábamos si a Neji le gusta Tenten- explico Ino ganándose un golpe por parte de Kori.

-conoces la palabra discreción?-

-oops-

-que? Dios o es obvio! La amo! Es el amor de mi vida!- aseguro el Hyuuga claramente con sarcasmo, aunque muchos de los de allí sabían que el lo decía en serio.

-mmm a quien amas?- pregunto Tenten sentándose en su asiento.

-Pues, digamos que nos preguntamos si a ti te gusta mi primo- dijo Hinata haciendo sonrojar a Tenten.

-es mi amor platónico- afirmo Tenten con Ironía y así siguieron bromeando.

Hasta que a Shikamaru se le ocurrió tirarle un papel a Hinata, claramente hoy estaba de bromista.

-hey!- grito Hinata mientras se reía y agarraba el baso de cartón vació de su novio tirándoselo al integrante de la banda que con un ágil movimiento lo esquivo logrando que el vaso golpear a un tierno anciano que la miro reprovatoriamente.

-umm lo-losiento mu-muxho se-ñor- se disculpo Hinata totalmente sonrojada, y como respuesta el viejito le dedico un sonrisa.

-valla recuperamos a la Hinata tímida!- grito Sakura.

-hmp cállense por cierto Nara me vengare"- aseguro la Hyuuga provocando la risa de todos.

-oye La verdad es que me encantaría seguir celebrando aquí con todos ustedes que por fin mi amiga y Sasuke están juntos- aseguro Hinata, viendo con un sonrisa como Sasuke depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelirrosa, -pero Hanabi me esta esperando en el estudio para grabar su canción de entrada así que, yo me tengo que ir yendo, y Naruto me va a llevar verdad?- dijo mientras lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-claro!- exclamo el Uzumaki mientras se alejaba con su novia de la mano gritando:- Nos vemos chicos! Y Teme trata bien a Sakura-chan!-

-te sorprenderás Dobe!- grito Sasuke.

-Oye Shikamaru! No te disculpaste con Hinata!- le dijo Ino levantando al Nara con un mano.

-y que quieren que haga ahora?- siguió el juego.

-Pues persíguela hasta el auto!- gritó Kori, viendo como el Nara salía disparado del Mc´Donald.

-jaja se lo tomo en serio!- aseguro Sakura.

-y nosotros también tuviéramos que irnos yendo- sugirió el Sabaku- en la escuela pueden preocuparse.

-cierto tendremos que ir en mi auto! Jaja que lío- exclamo Sasuke mientras todos tomaban sus mochilas y bajaban atrás del Nara.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.

En el estacionamiento Naruto estaba arrancando su auto, cuando de pronto sintió un grito.

-Esperen Hinata!- grito Shikamaru alcanzando el lado del copiloto.

-que sucede?- pregunto sorprendida la ojiperla.

-Apurense que hay una fila detrás de nosotros!- apuro el rubio.

-Tengo que disculparme!-

-jaja te disculpo por mensaje de texto!- sugirió Hinata , mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el auto arrancaba .

Despues de unos minutos...

-Shikamaru! Que te dijo Hinata?- pregunto Ino mientras se le colgaba del brazo al Nara.

-Ah cierto! Tengo que disculparme por mensaje de texto!- exclamo mientras sacaba su celular.

-jaja que idea mas loca- exclamo Sakura mientras era abrazada por Sasuke.

-Veamos....-

_ mis más sinceras disculpas, por mi mal comportamiento en el día de hoy._

_Atentamente El ._

_Enviado._

-JAJA que formal!-

Disculpas aceptadas Sr. Nara, aunque tendré que pensar en el castigo apropiado.

_Atentamente_

_La XD_

_Recibido._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaa Hinata-chan! ¿por qué no puedo entrar con vos?- quizo saber el Uzumaki.

-porque asi escucharías la canción y no lo voy a permitir ya la escucharas el sábado próximo...- aseguro la Hyuuga despidiéndose de su novio.

-pero como va a estar en la entrada no voy a tener oportunidad de escucharlo atentamente- se quejo el rubio viendo como Hinata se alejaba.

-no va a estar solo en la entrada.- le grito .

-que? Que tendrá planeado?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te gusto la salida?- pregunto Sasuke a Sakura mientras acariciaba sus suaves y sedosos cabellos rosas.

La Haruno y el Uchiha se encontraban sentados en la escalera del salón principal del colegio, charlando tranquilamente ya que al ser ya tarde, casi nadie caminaba por allí.

-me fascino, fue muy divertida- aseguro la pelirrosa mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, disfrutando más las caricias.

-si...-

-no sabes que lindos vestidos que compramos- le contó Sakura a Sasuke.

-en serio?-

-si el día de la fiesta se van a quedar con la boca abierta-

-jaja igual te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa- aseguro el Uchiha- y em dime mi AUDI sigue vivo?-

-jaja tranquilo esta en perfecto estado-

Lentamente ambos unieron sus labios en un gran beso que demostraba todo el amor que se profesaban.

En ese momento ninguno pensaba en nada más que en el otro, los miedos, los problemas, los momentos vividos antes, nada ...solamente se concentraban en sentir y profesar ese amor tan grande.

Sakura sintió como un hormigueo crecía en su estomago llenándola de una gran y extraña sensación.

Sasuke percibió como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su espalda, provocando un escalofrío.

El Uchiha abrazo por la cintura a la ojijade, profundizando el beso, y esta lo rodeo con sus frágiles brazos por el cuello.

Lamentablemente por falta de aire debieron separarse, peor eso no significo que el roce terminara, ya que Sasuke Dirigió sus suaves labios a la mejilla de la muchacha y los descanso allí.

-creo que nunca me voy a aburrir de esto- explico el pelinegro, haciendo que Sakura sintiera su suave aliento en su piel.

-mmm yo tampoco- agrego la joven antes de volver a besar a su novio.

Era magnifica esa sensación, saber que podían besarse donde quisieran y cuando quisieran, saber que el otro lo amaba, poder estar abrasados todo el tiempo, ambos se maldecían interiormente por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo, pero ahora se disponían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y asi entre besos y abrazos, y algunos gritos de mal humor, llego el jueves, día de ensayo para la banda.....

-emmm dime que no soy la única incomoda- pidió Ino a Shikamaru mientras ambos veían como Sasuke y Sakura y Naruto y Hinata ase besaban y hablaban entre ellos, en pequeños susurros.(n/a lo se mucho dulce XD)

-no te preocupes no eres la única- la tranquilizo.

Después de haber practicado tantas beses la canción, escrita por Sasuke y Sakura, decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso.

ERROR!

Ahora en la banda había dos parejas y dos pobres almas en pensa, que no tenían a nadie con quien estar y poder abrazar, como hacían sus amigos.(n/a ok exagero un poco dudo que sean almas en pena )

-¿qué te parece si intentamos separarlos?- pregunto el Nara.

-Lo dudo están pegados esos cuatro...mm mejor vamos por unos refrescos a la cafetería y me cuentas como anda tu vida- sugirió la rubia mientras se iban junto con el Nara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era Sábado en la escuela Konoha, todos los estudiantes se alistaban para irse ya a sus casas, algunos como Hinata y Neji tenían que preparar toda la fiesta de su hermana, prima respectivamente, ya que quedaban solamente siete días para la misma, otros como Ino, Naruto y Shikamaru se iban preparando para la noche del show en Ichikaru, otros como Gaara, Tenten y Kori, estaban ya emocionados porque porfin tendrían un gran descanso, y otros como Sasuke y Sakura, estaban felices por que ya cumplían cinco días como novios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Korina entro en la casa Uchiha despreocupadamente mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá de la casa y se disponía a ir a la cocina para saludar a Fugaku y Mikoto que allí se encontraban sin embargo, en ese mismo instante se encontraba bajando las escaleras el primogénito de la familia, Itachi.

-"_es hora de que veas que conmigo no se juega Uchiha_"- Valla mira nada más quien baja las escaleras el maduro de la casa-

-vete a jugar con las muñecas Korina, no estoy para tus jueguitos- contesto Itachi fríamente.

¡Bravo Itachi! Cada vez la embarras más, ella no se merece esto pero, ¡aghr que busque ayuda en u amiguito!!

-lo siento Itachi, no juego con muñecas desde los 8 años dime... ¿ tu adonde vas? A una convención de ancianos?- preguntó mientras entraba en al cocina, donde los padres de Sasuke los miraban como si fueran extraterrestres.

-emm Kori... ¿quieres hablar?- pregunto Mikoto tan maternal como siempre.

-Para nada, estoy muy bien-

-Dejala mama no ves que esta feliz? Se acaba de comprar la nueva casa de Barbie- dijo Itachi mientras entraba en la cocina y se tomaba una gaseosa.

-Itachi! ¿por qué le hablas así?- pregunto su madre.

-"_yo seré una niña a tus ojos pero t eres un anciano a los míos_"- penso Korina- Jaja no te preocupes Mikoto, hoy esta un poco enojado, no te preocupes Itachi- dijo fríamente y con sarcasmo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del Uchiha- a tu edad es normal que vallas perdiendo la vista no te preocupes unos anteojos te ayudaran, o quizá necesites un cerebro nuevo?- termino susurrando más para si que para los demás, aun sabiendo que el pelinegro la oiría.

-bueno ya esta! dime Kori, ¿y Sasuke?- pregunto nada dulce Fugaku que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

-ummm es mejor que se los diga el cuando vuelva, prepárense a estar muy feliz, pero no se preocupen...- continuo Korina- el si tiene un motivo para estar feliz no como otras personas que se enojan sin dar explicaciones- termino de decir esto ultimo mirando solamente a Itachi, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Itachi! Tu tratabas así a las chicas que te gustaban en primer grado! Pense que esa etapa estaba en el olvido!- exclamo Mikoto, quizás demasiado fuerte provocando un sonrojo en la cara del Uchiha.

-Madre!-

-jaja gracias Mikoto! Creo que eso es mejor que todo o que yo dije!- grito Korina desde el piso de arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Un auto negro estaciono en la esquina del departamento más cara de todo Japón. El sol daba directo en al cara de los dos jóvenes enamorados que se encontraban despidiéndose con un tierno beso.

-No quiero que te bajes- decía Sasuke mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura.

-Pero tengo que Sasuke-Kun no te preocupes nos veremos en la noche!- aseguro la pelirrosa mientras le daba otro beso a su novio.

-Pasare por ti ...- dijo mientras besaba su frente, y la pelirrosa bajaba del auto.

-claro! Nos vemos! Te quiero!!- le grito mientras le mandaba un beso volador.

-Yo más!-

--

-MAMA!!!!!- grito Sakura mientras entraba a Su departamento y veía a su madre cocinando algo para almorzar.

-Hija! Porque esa alegría.?- pregunto Megumi mientras abrazaba a su hija a modo de salud.

-Madre, estoy de Novia con Sasuke Uchiha!!- le contó muy feliz mientras la madre gritaba con ella y la besa en la mejilla.

-me alegro por ti hija! –

-hay mama! Lo amo! Te lo juro! Y por un extraño milagro de la vida el me ama a mi también!- grito muientras se tiraba en el sofá.

-Me pone muy contenta hija- le dijo dulcemente la pelirrosada aunque en sus ojos había cierto brillo de tristeza , cosa que noto Sakura.

-mama pasa algo?-

-no para nada! Ahora vamos a comer!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke llego muy feliz a su casa, la cual como siempre se encontraba en silenció, y seguramente tendría la misma bienvenida de siempre.

Al entrar cerro la puerta y grito como siempre:

-Ya llegue!-

Pero su felicidad era tan grande que decidió agregarle un poco de diversión, si que se arrodillo en un pierna y señalo con su dedo índice hacía el despacho de su padre justo cuando este gritaba:

-No molestes estoy trabajando-

Y luego se paro y al escuchar las pisadas en las escaleras se arrodillo en el suelo como si se tratara de un concierto y una estrella del Rock y señalo con sus manos a Itachi que bajaba y le decía:

-Cuídate Hermanito-

Cuando Sasuke levanto la cara, vio que su hermano lo miraba como si pareciera un loco, a lo que solo se detuvo a explicar:

-hay Hermano, siempre cometí muchos errores con el amor de mi vida- dijo mientras se paraba- pero por suerte ahora los arregle no como otro que acaba de cometer un gran error- continuo- pero no importa estoy muy feliz ahora!-

Y como siempre hacia se dirigió a la cocina donde vió a su hermosa madre cocinando peor esta vez, en ves de darle un beso, la agarro y comenzó a girar junto con ella, la cual empezó a reír.

-Hay jaja hijo! Que sucede? Porque tanta felicidad?- y Sasuke se propuso contarle todo a su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kori, bajaba las escaleras para cenar junto con la familia Uchiha. Para estar segura de estar presentable se acerco al gran espejo que había en la sala y comenzó a arreglar su peinado.

Pero mientras pasaba su vista, vio a través del espejo, que Itachi la observaba fijamente desde el mini bar del living, provocando una risa en la Uchida.

-sucede algo?- preguntó Mientras giraba apara verlo de frente.

-mmm no nada simplemente pensaba que gasas tu tiempo arreglándote-

-tienes razón, este como este voy a estar muy bien- decreto, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Itachi que ya estaba adelante del bar.(n/a lo se egocéntrica pero lo hace para molestar a Itachi XD)

- si y vas a parecer siempre una niña- aseguro con una media sonrisa.

- jaja tienes razón- exclamo mientras acortaba toda la distancia que los separaba. Después e todo, sería divertido jugar un poco con el Niño grande de la familia- pero esta niña- dijo mientras posaba sus manos en el musculoso pecho del pelinegro y se acercaba al oído del Uchiha quedando pegada a él- a veces se porta muy mal- continuo- y le gusta jugar sucio- susurro en su oído mientras rozaba sus labios contra la oreja del muchacho.

Lentamente se fue acercando peligrosamente a los labios, del Uchiha, primero pasando por su mejilla hasta llegar a ellos.

Itachi, la sujeto por la cintura para tenerla más cerca, y prácticamente no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Cuando Korina se le acerco, penso que le pegaría definitivamente esa reacción no se la esperaba mucho menos la que seguía a esta.

-Pero... hoy es uno de los días donde me porto bien- decreto justo antes de llegar a rozar sus labios contra los de él separándose bruscamente y yendo a la mesa para sentarse. Justo en ese instante llegaron los demás de la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba hablando con su padre por teléfono, contándole la buena nueva. Mientras tanto su madre la miraba desde la cocina con una sonrisa que demostraba cuan feliz estaba por su hija sin embargo había cierto brillo en su mirada que mostraba tristeza.

-en serio Papa! No voy a sufrir! Él me quiere lo se! No voy a hacer que te llame! Bueno... solo si él quiere... Sasuke-Kun es muy bueno... que?...el -Kun?... y que quieres que le diga Uchiha? Jaja papa no seas tonto! Jaja... bueno...esta bien... también te quiero....no papa no va a ocupar tu lugar! Jaja besos te quiero mucho! Chaitoo!- Sakura colgó el teléfono de la casa y le dirigió una mirada a su madre.

-Bueno me voy a preparar para el show!- gritó mientras subía las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-Hay hija espero que todo se arregle n quiero que sufras, y mucho menos ahora...- susurró Megumi para si misma.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke ¿podrías pasarme la salsa por favor?- pregunto Itachi rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado en la mesa, mientras la familia cenaba.

-¿por qué no le pides a Kori? Ella esta más cerca- espeto Sasuke aun en su nube de ensueños, mientras comía calladamente.

-Lo siento no se de quien hablas- aseguro el Uchiha fríamente.

-que reacción tan infantil Itachi....- aseguro la Uchida audazmente.

-No te preocupes Korina, en niñez nadie te gana....niña-

-Esta niña- aclaro Kori señalándose orgullosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Fugaku y Mikoto- fue la que hace un rato te dejo sin respirar.....-

-ya ustedes dos!- grito muy enojado Fugaku- no quiero peleas en la mesa!-

-emm Kori, que te parece si vamos yendo a Ichikaru- propuso Sasuke para alivianar el ambiente.

-otra vez a ese bar?- quizo saber Mikoto.

-si Maa sabes que nos juntos todos los sábados allí-

-de acuerdo cuidado al manejar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro Sábado normal en Ichikaru.... Los chicos de la banda se preparaban para salir al escenario, y afuera la muchedumbre aclamaba por verlos nuevamente como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Bien....están listos?- preguntó Hinata mientras tomaba el micrófono que le daban.

-estan seguros que quieren cantar esta canción?- quizo saber Sakura- quizás no es de su agrado...-

-jaja Sakura-chan es la mejor canción! No puedo creer que el Teme halla participado en la creación!- aseguro el rubio recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de su amigo.

-Pero...no la practicamos lo suficiente!- demando la pelirrosa.

-Sakura... Tranquila....- le susurró Sasuke al odio posando sus manos en los hombros masajeandolos levemente para aflojar la tensión, cosa que logro.

-Bien ahora que la frentona ya recibió su consuelo de su príncipe...¿salimos?- preguntó Ino mientras se arreglaba su falda....

Hoy iban vestidos extraordinarios! Ino llevaba una remera con escote en ve y encaje en los bordes, esta le llegaba hasta el ombligo, y llevaba una minifalda negra y unas botas con taco aguja.... su pelo lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás con una vincha, y suelto cayendo en una gran cascada rubia. Shikamaru, tenía puesto un pantalón marrón claro y una buzo negro con el insignia de Nike en el frente.(n/a obviamente Nike contrato a Shika para su propaganda XD). Hinata llevaba una remera de tirantes celeste con una falda fucsia abuchonada y de calzado unas botas con taco blancas y unas medias largas hasta la rodilla fucsia su pelo lo tenía recogido todo para atrás en una gran coleta y su flequillo caía libremente en su frente. Naruto traía puesto unos pantalones de jean desgastados y rotos en las rodillas, con una camisa cuadrille azul abierta y debajo de esta una remera lisa blanca. Sakura traía puesto una remera de tirantes azul cielo atada en un nudillo dejando ver su plano vientre, traía una falda de jean tableada con un cinturón con estrellas colgando por un lado de su cadera, y unas botas negras con taco, su cabello suelto y un tanto rebelde. Y Sasuke llevaba unos jean oscuros y una remera blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra abierta.

-Vamos!- grito Naruto subiendo al escenario mientras todo el publico gritaba como loco.(n/a obviamente ahí me encuentro yo con un cartel gigante que dice Sasuke te Amo!)

-Hola a todos!- grito Shikamaru mientras se ubicaban todos en el escenario.

-Como verán hoy cantaremos los seis juntos!- grito Ino por el micrófono, al lado de Shikamaru. En el escenario se encontraban los seis parados, En el costado derecho( el lado derecho e izquierdo ubíquenlos como si estuvieran en el escenario) se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, en el medio Sakura y Sasuke y en la izquierda Shikamaru e Ino.

-Bien...que empiece la música!-

_Solo de guitarra...._

_Sakura:_

_Es tan mágico como todo pasó_

_en nuestro amor (Nuestro amor)_

_nuestro dulce amor_

_Sasuke:_

_Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende_

_en nuestro amor (Nuestro amor)_

_este increíble amor_

_Ino y Shikamaru:_

_Todo fue como en un sueño_

_En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo_

_Todos:_

_Y es así,_

_así es_

_y no hay nada que hacerle_

_es así,_

_así es,_

_es así como sucede_

_este amor..._

_Naruto:_

_es tan sencillo que no sé cómo explicar_

_nuestro amor_

_nuestro dulce amor..._

_Hinata:_

_Y no sé cuánto tiempo dure el amor_

_pero hoy... _

_Hinata y Naruto:_

_no hay nada mejor_

_Hinata:_

_uuoouoh..._

_Ino y Shikamaru:_

_Todo fue como en un sueño_

_En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo_

_Todos:_

_Y es así,_

_así es_

_y no hay nada que hacerle_

_es así,_

_así es,_

_es así como sucede_

_este amor_

_Así es_

_y no hay nada que hacerle_

_Es así_

_así es_

_es así como sucede_

_este amor_

_Solo guitarra..._

_Todos:_

_Y es así_

_así es_

_y no hay nada que hacerle_

_(Hinata: No hay nada que hacerlee)_

_y es así_

_así es_

_es así como sucede_

_(Hinata: como sucedee)_

_este amor_

_(Naruto: Tu amor así es...)_

_Así es_

_y no hay nada que hacerle_

_(Naruto: Nada que hacerle)(Hinata: Nadaa que hacerlee)_

_Y es así_

_(Naruto: Tu amor así es)_

_así es_

_es así como sucede_

_(Naruto: Como sucede)(Hinata: como sucedeee)_

_este amor...._

Cuando terminaron de cantar por supuesto que todos aplaudían y más con el pequeño show que sucedió en medio de la canción en el solo de la guitarra donde nuestras dos parejas se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, en frente del publico y donde Shikamaru e Ino no se dejaron de ver en todo el tiempo....

¿estará creciendo cierto afecto entre ellos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cantaste precioso! -la lago Sasuke mientras la abrazaba, una vez que hubieran llegado a la barra donde ambos pidieron un trago, y un pedazo de torta para Sakura.

-Gracias...tu también- aseguro la ojijade.

-mmm no lo creo....- silenció besándola.

-su pastel señorita- le entrego la torta de chocolate el barman mientras Sakura degustaba la comida, provocando un leve risita en Sasuke.

-mmm d que te ríes?- pregunto haciendoce la enojada una vez que hubo tragado el primer trozo.

-jaja vas a engordar si sigues así- bromeo divertido el Uchiha.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la broma, y cuando estaba apunto de reírse con él se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea al ver a cierta persona.

-Bien si tu crees eso Sasuke-kun supongo que tendré que ponerme en forma para estar _bien _ante tus ojos...podría conseguirme un personal trainer, y creeme sería muuuy fácil...- aseguro la pelirrosa mientras señalaba con un dedo a un chico pelirrojo que la miraba desde la otra esquina.

El chico de por si, parecía un atleta con unos grandes musculoso por lo que Sasuke dejo de reír al instante y la miro detenidamente.

-no te atreverías....- aseguró.

-¿me estas retando?- quizo saber divertida la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al muchacho.- Hola! Soy Sakura, y me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi personal trainer, es que debo bajar de peso....-explicó con su mejor sonrisa la Haruno.

-Por supuesto me encantaría!- contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo, pero de pronto se sintió una gran maldad en el ambiente, y Sakura vió extrañada como el muchacho se ponía pálido y exclamaba:- lo siento no podré!- y se iba corriendo.

Al girar la ojijade, vió a su novio parado detrás de ella mirando con cara...emm asesina al chico que se acababa de ir y esta comenzó a reír.

-jaja Sasuke-Kun! Te pusiste celoso!- grito mientras lo abrazaba.

-pues claro! Como no? Si un tipo cualquiera planea ser el personal trainer de MI novia, tendría que estar peor!-

-hay ya tontito era una broma nomás!-

-pues ahora que lo pienso...- susurro el Uchiha en el odio de la Haruno provocando un temblor en esta- yo podría ser tu personal trainer...te puedo enseñar cualquier actividad física-

-mm pues.... No gracias!- dijo mientras se separaba totalmente sonrojada y se iba a la pista de baile, siendo alcanzada por Sasuke que reía y le decía:- Te ves adorable con ese sonrojo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--

--

--

--

--

-Ahhh!! Sasuke-kun me va a matar!- grito Sakura mientras salía del baño en vuelta en una toalla.

-Hija que sucede?- pregunto Megumi preocupada..

-Sasuke-Kun llega en 15 minutos y yo ni seca estoy!- grito la pelirrosa mientras entraba en su cuarto y comenzaba a tirar la ropa por todos lados buscando el conjunto que llevaría ese día al parque de diversiones junto con el pelinegro.

-Tranquila hija, e te esperara....como si se atreviera a enojarse contigo ¬¬ Sakura.....-

-Ya estoy!- exclamo mientras se ponía su remera de tirantes verde oscuro y unos shorts de jean junto con unas sandalias negras atadas al tobillo. -ahora.... MI PELO!- grito la niña mientras corría al baño para peinarse y maquillarse.

Megumi tan solo suspiro y se fue a cenar a su despacho. Allí había millones de hojas con diseños de ropas, vestidos, zapatos, faldas, conjuntos.... pero ninguno le gustaba a la joven diseñadora.

-Vamos piensa Megumi...hazlo por tu hija....- decía la madre, pero dejo todo su trabajo al escuchar el timbre sonar.

-Oh! Sasuke! Por favor pasa!- le dijo al muchacho por el portero, y a los minutos lo tenia sentado en la sala hablando alegremente con él.

-ya estoy!- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una cartera- Perdón por hacerte esperar Sasuke-Kun-

-oh no te preocupes la espera valió la pena- aseguro provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha, y una risita en la madre.

-Ves hija? Te dije que era imposible que se enojara contigo-

-jamas- agrego el Uchiha, mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.-Vamos?-

-Si adios mama!- grito Sakura.

-Adios Señora Haruno-

-solo Megumi- rió la pelirrosa- pásensela bien!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kori se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando música, cuando recordó que tenía demasiada tarea para naturales...

Asi que con demasiada pereza se paró y fue a su escritorio para darse cuenta de que necesitaba, información de libros. Después de pensárselo un momento decidió ir con Fugaku para pedirle alguno de sus tantos libros de biología.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras, pero se dio cuenta d que el padre de la casa no se encontraba en esta, así que fue a la cocina donde encontró a Mikoto tomando un delicioso te.

-emm Mikoto...- llamo la Uchida mientras tomaba una galleta de un tarro.

-dime querida...-

-podría tomar uno de los libros del despacho de Fugaku? Es que tengo una tarea extra y necesito información pero Fugaku no esta en casa.- explico la pelimiel.

-Gracias!-

Nuevamente entró al despacho pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba vacío, allí entre los libros, se encontraba Itachi, ojeando uno de ellos.

Kori se quedo paralizada viendo a Itachi allí. Ya estaba entrando la tarde, por lo que era el momento del crepúsculo. Y ver al Uchiha allí, con la ventana detrás, por donde entraban los últimos rayos de sol, era una imagen perfecta.

Korina no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, ni lo estúpida que parecía, pero su trance se intensifico, cuando el pelinegro, dándose cuenta de su presencia giro para verla. Itachi estaba en una situación muy parecida, bastante de esto rayos llegaban al rostro de la ojimiel, provocando unos maravillosos reflejos dorados.

Ninguno sabía si habían pasado, segundos, minutos, horas, días....tan solo sabían que no podían despegar la mirada del otro hasta que a Itachi en un desliz, se le patino el libro de sus manos cayendo al piso.

Korina sacudió su cabeza, para despejar aquellos pensamientos inapropiados para la situación, y decidió entrar en la habitación para buscar dicho libro.

El Uchiha la seguía con la mirada hasta que no soporto más el silencio.

-que haces?- quizo saber mientras se acercaba a ella.

-te importa?- inquirió con sarcasmo al muchacha ignorando la proximidad, y siguiendo con su búsqueda.

El pelinegro sintió como una parte de él se desasía al escuchar la fría voz de la joven, tonto...eso era un tonto! Como ella no iba a responderle asi? Después de todos los insultos que le había profanado? Pero como buen Uchiha, era imposible pedir perdón por algo, y como buen Uchiha, solía empeorar las situaciones.

-para nada, simplemente me pregunto que haces husmeando entre las cosas de mi padre-

-pues, no estoy husmeando, simplemente busco un libro... con el permiso de tu madre- finalizo la chica, mientras una vez encontrado dicho libro se daba vuelta y salía a paso lento de la habitación. Sin embargo en la puerta Kori no aguanto más y freno en seco.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- quizo saber la pelimiel aun de espaldas. Itachi al no saber que responder prefirio optar por el silencio.- porque haces esto?- preguntó mientras se daba vuelta.

-disculpa?-

-todo iba bien entre nosotros dos...- susurro mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven, provocando mucha tristeza en el ojinegro.- pero de repente...- sollozo- de un día para otro... comenzaste a insultarme y a tratarme mal, y no se la razón...- una ves que termino Kori se dio cuenta de lo doblegada que estaba siendo frente a él por lo que decidió reparar el error agregando...- claro que no me interesa no hablar más contigo y mucho menso perder una amistad que aparentemente era ..._falsa_- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas...- solo me molesta estar desentendida con la situación.-

Itachi se rompió en pedazos al escuchar lo ultimo, pues estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón, pero con esa frase sabía que era imposible recuperar esa amistad que con un acto patético de él, había destruido.

-por que a sucedido esto?- quizo saber ella ahora de repente fría, pero aun con la expresión dolida en los ojos. E Itachi que iba a contestar...? porque tuve celos de un niño?-

-pues ya lo sabes...me di cuenta de que no podía tener una amistad con una niña...- explico arrepintiéndose al instante de aquellas palabras.

- ahhh ya veo...- susurro Kori, bajando la mirada y volviéndola a subir al instante... con otra expresión...¿furia? ¿odio? ¿amor? ¿tristeza?- pues...no te preocupes...no serás más amigo de esta niña...- aseguro la Uchida dándose vuelta para susurrar de espaldas, fuerte y claro- después de todo es imposible que allá una amistad ente dos personas que... se odian....- decretó Kori mientras se iba. Dejando solo al pelinegro.

¿Odio? Nunca penso en ese sentimiento...

Lo que había dicho Kori...era que ella lo odiaba....

_¡Bravo Itachi!_

_Considérate el estúpido n° 1 de todo el mundo!

* * *

_**Hola!!! Sii! Porfin despues de 3 meses estoy de vuelta!!**

**Se que me merezco tomatasos!(que palabra!) y la verdad uff no tengo excusa esta vez...cuando volvi de Mendoza estaba dispuesta a continuarlo peor me encontre metida en millones de fics, leyendo millones de fics nuevos, continuaciones.... y además, en este verano me hice super fan de Twilight! Asi que releí los libros y lei muchos fics de ellos...tambien ando con muchas ideas, para otros fics, y una posible novela que escriba sin fines de lucro XD por ahora...¬¬ XD peor como veran no son excusas u.u**

**Soy muy vaga!**

**Y el capi lo pude haber terminado el miercoles pero era muy largo!**

**Pero en fin!**

**Vallamos a lo importante!**

**Chanchan!!**

**SIII!!!!!! SAKURA Y SASUKE SON NOVIOS! Por fin nuestros protasgonistas estan juntos.!!!pero ahora el problema es...Itachi y Kori! jaja como veran no hay un capitulo sin problemas...XD jaja**

**Pero no se preocupen jaja ya van a ver que sucede con esos dos....**

**Ya apartir de aqui comenzamos con el final del fic...contando este solo quedan 5 capitulos más más el epilogo que les adelanto esto...no se lo van a esperar! jaja lo qu pasa los va a sorprender a todos! jiji peor ojo! jaja no intenten averiguarlo!**

**jiji**

**Nuestro amigo Naruto ya volvió con sus locuras jaja y pronto viene la gran fiesta que porcierto es en el capitulo que viene!! si! veremos a nuestros protagonistas en una fiesta de 15! jaja van a pasar muchas cosas! jiji**

**Ahora aprovecho para aclarar, que la cancion se llama Nuestro Amor y es de Rbd... como todas las demas...pero en el capi que viene van a haber 2 canciones que no son de ellos...juju ya veran...**

**Quiero aclarar tambien jaja que lo del Mc´donald no fue invento mio, en realidad paso de verdadXD no fue invento de nadie es algo que nos paso a mi y a unos amigos mios! Obviamente cambie algunas cosas para acomodarlo mejor a la historia. jaja lo de Sasuke, con la silla, los de que Shikamaru persigue a Hinata para pedirle perdon, los papeles lo del viejito toooodo me paso a mi y a unos amigos jaja sin duda una de las mejores salidas que eh tenido! XD jaja...Tambien pido perdon por la descripcion del Mc´donald! jaja no me quedo muy buena! y para quienes viven en . ese es el mc´donald de san isidro! jiji.**

**Por cierto no se si notaron que en una parte donde nombro uno de los adelantos que vi, cambie, la situacion de Itachi y Kori sucedía en el almuerzo segun había puesto, peor lo cambien para la cena, para que quedara más acorde.... jiji**

**Bueno y tambien si se fijan bien hay algunas señales de cosas que van a pasar pronto jojo me gusta poner muchos indicios.**

**Ahora si! Ya me voy asi no los aburro mas!!!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima conti que sinceramente no se cuando va a ser...hoy empece el infierno...perdon digo la escuelaXD y digamos qwue por primera vez en mi vida no voya a tener tiempo de nada! Los horarios son rarisimos! asi que vere cuando encuentro espacio para escribir y cuando encuentro als ganas!XD jaja ojo! no se confundan disfruto escribiendo pero a veces estoy muy cansada jaja**

**bueno ahora si! Nos vemoss!!!**

**Los saluda....**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Derechos reservados a las Empresas Troqi**


	16. Fin de semana entre amigos parte 1

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (tan Solo Korina) si asi fuera, muchas cosas que suceden en estos momentos en el manga no sucederian u.u**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura, y... esperen para matarme al final u.u**

* * *

Capitulo 16: "Fin de Semana entre Amigos" Parte 1

**Viernes**

Primera hora de clases del ultimo día de la semana, poco a poco los salones se iban llenando de los alumnos…

Sasuke, Sakura y los demás, se encontraban reunidos alrededor del banco de los mismos charlando de la próxima fiesta.

-Estuve pensando… ¿que les parece si se vienen todos a arreglar a mi casa, y se quedan de paso el domingo y el lunes venimos todos a la escuela?- preguntó Sasuke observando a todos.

-es verdad… Fugaku y Mikoto se van el domingo temprano después de la fiesta de Hanabi ¿no?- quiso saber la pelimiel, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro.

Hanabi había invitado a toda la familia Uchiha, puesto que estos eran muy amigos de la familia Hyuuga.

"_Eso significa que Itachi también irá"_-pensó la pelimiel.

-¿no les molestara?- preguntó Tenten.

-para nada…-

-Perfecto, podemos ir temprano y dejar nuestras cosas, y nos vamos juntas a la peluquería chicas….- sugirió la pelirrosa tomando la mano de su novio.

-genial!- gritó Naruto- yo llevare mi coche así vamos todos en el auto de el Teme y en el mío-

-ok, entonces esta decidido?-

Todos asintieron.

-chicos, yo no podré… tengo que estar con mi hermana, pero me puedo ir con ustedes después de la fiesta…- aclaró Hinata.

-no te preocupes, me puedes dejar el bolso a mi y yo lo llevo- aconsejó Neji.

-Bien, tenemos un gran fin de semana por delante- bromeó Gaara.

-Bien todos a sus lugares, la clase ya comenzó, haber…. ¿Qué no entienden de "la clase ya comenzó"?- preguntó Kakashi a todo el alumnado que muy lentamente y aún con los murmullos de atrás, se acomodaba.

-quizás no entendamos cómo pudo haber comenzado la clase cuando normalmente nuestro profesor llega 50 minutos tarde… siempre!- se quejó la Uchida.

-Kori, ya cállate estás bajando tu nota de concepto- le aseguró Tenten.

-Otra vez usted señorita Korina…. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?, ah! Eso me recuerda- exclamó alegremente y tranquilo el profesor- su patético trabajo- le entregó el trabajo, que había recibido como extra por haber "insultado" el camino de la vida de Kakashi.

Toda la clase era un cotilleo por la situación presente. Korina estaba mirando fijamente al profesor, mientras que este, le pasaba su trabajo, mientras seguía leyendo su libro, con quien sabe que cosas.

-eh! Kori-Chan ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cuánto te sacaste?- le gritó Naruto desde el otro lado del aula.

La muchacha lo miró muy enojada y le dijo:

-un 1-

Todo el mundo se quedó callado repentinamente, pues en esta materia la Uchida era una experta.

-Eso le pasa por intentar tomarme el pelo…- le dijo el profesor.

El resto de la hora, todos aprendieron sobre alcoholismo. Un tema que ya todo el alumnado estaba arto de escuchar, todos los años…lo mismo…

Al terminar la hora, todos salieron del aula, excepto el grupo de Korina y Kakashi que se quedó observando.

-¿como que te sacaste un 1!?-gritó Tenten, viendo el trabajo práctico de biología que le había impuesto el profesor a su amiga Kori- Kori, no era muy difícil-

-A ver Dame eso!- exigió Sasuke, tomando dicho papel y leyéndolo. Sakura poso su mirada en su amiga pelimiel, notando que las facciones de su rostro, seguían igual que como lo habían estado en toda la semana, enojada, muy enojada, y ahora pudo ver que su malestar aumentaba, luego dirigió su vista a su Novio, y observó, que él, ponía extrañas muecas, primero un rostro burlón, y aseguraría de que casi se ríe, luego un poco de enfado, y luego cara de aburrimiento.

-En serio Korina, te sacaste un 1 porque querías- aseguró el Uchiha, mientras los demás leían atentamente aquel ya tan famoso trozo de lo que fue alguna vez un trabajo, ya que estaba más que arrugado.

De pronto todos comenzaron a reírse eufóricamente, y el salón ya vacío se lleno de incontrolables carcajadas, cosa que provoco que la Uchida, resoplara y mirara a todos enojada exclamando.

-algún problema con mis respuestas?-

Todos dirigieron su vista al trabajo de la muchacha encontrándose con absurdas y graciosas respuestas, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de mirar las preguntas.

En el papel, estaba escrito prolijamente todo, como si fuera una gran burla a Kakashi.

_Respuestas:_

_1-¿para que me lo pregunta si usted ya lo sabe?_

_2-¿me ve cara de diccionario?_

_3-si no me va a servir más adelante… ¿para qué saberlo?_

_4-usted es el profesor…conteste usted._

_5-¿piensa que me interesa el sistema digestivo de las aves?_

_6-si nadie se va a acordar de mi nombre… ¿Por qué me tengo que acordar de su nombre?_

_7-¿puede explicar bien las consignas? ¿No ve que no se entiende?_

_8-¿Qué es? ¿Vago? ¡Me manda a mí a responder todo!_

_9-¡Me tiene harta! ¿Puede preguntar algo más simple? _

_10-Por lo menos conteste las diez preguntas… un 7 me merezco ¿no?_

-un 7 me merezco ¿no?- leyó en voz alta Naruto- jaja Kori, te estas burlando de Kakashi-sensei!-

-pues la verdad…si… por eso señorita Korina… usted se merece 7…- aseguró Kakashi.

Todos lo miraron atónitos. No obstante Kakashi siguió con esa sonrisa y tranquilidad suya al momento de seguir con su comentario.

-si… merece 7 unos! 7 amonestaciones! Y 7 días de castigo!, por eso le pido amablemente con o sin su permiso que valla para la dirección que su tutor lo espera para que hablen junto con Tsunade-sama.- finalizó, luego de salir del aula, seguido de Korina, muy enojada.

Los chicos se quedaron en un gran silencio el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña y delicada carcajada de Sasuke.

-Teme… te encuentras bien?-

-amor sucede algo?-

-pues… mis padres me comentaron ayer en la noche que habían recibido la llamada de la directora, pero como ellos tenían una muy importante reunión no iban a venir, y lo mandaban a él que ya es mayor, y yo tenía que comentárselo a Kori, pero me olvide- explicó el pelinegro.

-Sasuke! ¿Cómo te vas a olvidar?- lo reprochó Hinata.

-un momento… ¿quién es él?- preguntó Sakura.

-Mi Hermano Itachi…- aseguró el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

Momentos después se escuchó un alarmante grito proveniente de la dirección.

* * *

/Minutos antes…./

Korina caminaba muy enojada hacia la dirección, todo era su culpa! Su maldita culpa!.

Lentamente se arreglo el uniforme y ordenó sus rebeldes cabellos.

Si no fuera por él, a ella no le iría mal en la escuela, si no fuera por él su humor no sería tan malo, si no fuera por él en estos momentos no estaría yendo a la dirección , y si no fuera por él ahora mismo habría sol en vez de nubes en el cielo!.

Claro, pero de quien esta hablando la chica?

Pues mientras abría la puerta, pensaba todos los adjetivos que lo describían. El ser mas ególatra, imbécil, idiota, tarado, injusto, inmaduro, amargado, y lamentablemente también el ser más sexy y hermoso que había conocido en su corta vida… y…

Al entrar en la dirección… Korina pudo ver sentado allí al causante de todos sus problemas.

Y…si el que estaba sentado allí enfrente de Tsunade… Itachi Uchiha.

La pelimiel caminó despreocupadamente hacia su asiento al lado de…. Un momento retrocedamos un poco….

Itachi Uchiha estaba sentado Justo allí!

Tsunade e Itachi notaron como de repente la muchacha, dejaba de respirar y abría considerablemente los ojos.

-AAAAHHH!!!!!!-

* * *

-Crees que Korina esté bien?, no creo que le haya caído muy bien la noticia, de que tu hermano vino a escuchar las quejas de la directora, no?- quiso saber la pelirrosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, mientras caminaban por los senderos de la institución.

-oh eso te lo puedo asegurar, luego de haber escuchado ese estruendoso grito, dudo que Itachi salga vivo de esta-

* * *

-¿QUE HACE ÉL AQUI?-exigió saber Korina.

-Srta. Uchida! Siéntese y le explicaremos.

La pelimiel con un suspiro de exasperación, tomó asiento al lado del Uchiha, el cual la observaba divertido.

-Korina, sabes bien que tú viniste aquí por tu mal comportamiento en clase, y por tus amonestaciones que te daré- comenzó la directora.

-Ya se cual es el punto de todo esto, lo que no se cual es el punto de que él- exclamó señalando con su dedo índice a Itachi- este aquí.

La directora tomó un poco de aire para que su paciencia pudiera ser mayor.

"_¿en qué pensaste cuando te convertiste en directora?"_

-Bien él esta aquí, por que tus tutores, no pudieron venir, por una reunión muy importante, y al ser él el mayor de la familia luego de ellos…-

-ok ya entendí, denme los malditos castigos así me largo-

-Uchida! De eso también queremos hablar!, Itachi-San esta aquí, para informarle luego esto a sus padres. Desde hace unas semanas tú comportamiento y humor han empeorado notablemente….-

La muchacha escuchaba con el seño fruncido, tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritarle, que el que se sentaba al lado suyo era el causante.

-Niña…- siguió la directora- tú no estas…-

-¿Cómo me llamó?- preguntó Korina, terminando con lo poco de humor que le quedaba, y mucho más al ver como el "maduro" de al lado se reía disimuladamente.

-Lo siento si te molesta, lo que quería decir…- prosiguió la rubio exasperada por la interrupción- es que tú no estas sola, si tienes algún problema, puedes hablar con tus padres, o con tus tutores, o hasta con Itachi-san que es como un hermano mayor para ti, y sino…también esta la escuela, aquí podemos contenerte, si tienes algún problema….., el punto es que deberías charlar tus asuntos que te hacen estar tan enojada-

Ambos, Itachi y Kori, se quedaron mudos, eso había sido un golpe bajo, pensaron ambos.

"_Hermano Mayor…. Eso es lo único que él pude ser"_

-Lo que quiero decir, es que normalmente este inapropiado y repentino comportamiento lo suelen tener cuando tienen algún problema… porque no nos cuentas Srta. Uchida… quizás podamos ayudarla y evitar próximos castigos…quizás… ¿se peleo con su novio? O quizás… una amigo?-

"_y siga directora golpeándonos mas"-_

Itachi, sintió como su estomago se contraía, al ver lo que su discusión había ocasionado, con las palabras de la directora se dio cuenta que el mal humor de Kori, era por él. ¿Cómo parar todo aquello?

-Disculpe directora…- susurró Kori, la cual tenía la mirada baja. Tanto Itachi como Tsunade la miraron atentamente, pues la voz hostil había desaparecido- pero mi problema no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo que sucede es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y… extraño a mis padres, sin embargo no importa ahora, prometo mejorar mis notas y mi humor, será la ultima vez que me vea aquí por este motivo- aseguró levantando la mirada, mostrando unos ojos un poco vidriosos.

La rubia solo asintió, y firmó unos papeles.

-Tomen, Itachi-san como en este momento es el "tutor" tiene que acompañarla a dejar del otro lado del campus este papel, donde dice cual será el castigo, se lo darán a una encargada de allí, ahí Srta. Uchida, tendrá que firmar algo y luego serán libres. Por tus palabras te pondré solo un castigo y no 7 como mando el profesor, considéralo una advertencia.

-Gracias- susurró la pelimiel saliendo de la dirección atrás de Itachi.

No obstante apenas salieron de la oficina, y comenzaron el camino hacía su "nuevo destino" Korina, miró fríamente y con el seño fruncido al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Eres un estúpido- le aseguró. Él tan solo la observó, y comenzó a caminar. Ella tenía razón.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba bajando tranquilamente las escaleras dispuesto a ir a buscar a su preciosa novia. Alegremente comenzó a pensar en el magnífico fin de semana que iba a vivir, y obviamente en como se vería su hermosa Hinata-Chan. Con su sedoso cabello negro, y sus perfectos y sentimentales ojos perlados, que eran un espejo de su alma, como un libro abierto, para que él pudiera siempre saber que es lo que necesitaba, lo que precisaba, lo que quería, lo que le pasaba, a su amada. Con esa voz, que cantaba cada vez que hablaba, con aquella suave voz que emitía, que hacía que él se perdiera en las nubes, con sus labios tan sensuales, que por suerte, él era el único que los probaría durante toda la eternidad, y con…

"_Ok Naruto, ya para, pronto veras a tu perfecta novia…" _se dijo a si mismo el Uzumaki, al notar que se había quedo como un idiota parado en medio del salón.

No obstante, cuando iba a retomar su marcha, una pequeña figura se posó delante de él y lo miro a los ojos, intentando intimidarlo. El rubio levantó una ceja, para ver si aquella chiquilla le decía porque no lo dejaba pasar.

-Tu eres Naruto no?- pregunto con su voz histérica.

-El mismo! Quieres un autógrafo no?- alardeo el ojiceleste puesto que muchas niñas de primaria ya se habían acercado a el por uno.

-Claro que no!, no puedo creer que por fin te encontré! NO te preocupes yo se que te gusto! Pero no tienes que ser tímido- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Por otro lado Naruto intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho aquella extraña. Que le gustaba?, de donde saco eso el amaba a su Hinata-Chan! No se fijaba en otras.

-¿Disculpa? Te importaría sacar tus brazos del cuello de MI novio?- preguntó una muchacha de pelo negro y una mirada perlada muy dulce, pero que en ese momento era muy dura.

Hinata miró fijamente a esa niña que abrazaba a SU Naruto, tenía un perfecto pelo lacio, largo hasta la cintura, rubio, ojos perlados como los suyos pero un poco más opacos, _"y feos"_ pensó su más profundo alterego. Las facciones de su cara, le recordaban a alguien pero no podía descifrarlo muy bien...

-oh lo siento pequeña- exclamó alegre la intrusa. Hinata acalló difícilmente las palabrotas que en ese momento quería soltar, pequeña... ella? por favor! que se mirara a un espejo.- Mi nombre es Shion , mm ¿cómo puedes ubicarme? ah si! Soy la prima de Matt lo conoces?.-

Y ahí tanto Hinata, como Naruto se miraron asustados. Si era familiar de Matt, significaba problemas, muchos problemas.

-Oh! Ahora se quien eres!, pero no me interesa! Te he dicho que te alejes de mi Naruto, vete a jugar!- le gritó enojada Hinata.

-Disculpa? Yo no tengo la culpa de que te novio se fije en mi así que…-

-Perdón, pero eso no es cierto, tu te tiraste encima, pero ya te dije que si quieres un autógrafo te lo daría después, es normal ese efecto en todas las muchachas, pero lo siento ahora no puedo tengo que atender a mi preciosa Hinata-Chan.- finalizó Naruto con una sonrisa simpática mientras se alejaba abrazando a la Hyuuga, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Por otro lado luego de que la feliz pareja se fuera, Shion se quedó mirando allí.

"_Así que tu eres la que rechazo a mi primo… pues lo lamento amiga, pero con él nadie se mete"_

* * *

-Estúpido…imbécil…ególatra….arrogante…tarado…sabelotodo…- susurraba Kori, mientras caminaba al lado de Itachi por un largo sendero.

-Bueno ya! Vienes insultándome desde que salimos de la oficina ¿puedo saber qué pasa?- intentó el pelinegro.

-presumido…engreído…creído…- seguía la Uchida haciendo oídos sordos.

-Korina! Para de una vez!- le decía exasperado.

-Baka…Dobe…Teme…torpe…tonto…amargado-

- ¬¬# -

-Hipócrita….cretino…robot subdesarrollado sin sentimientos…-

-Ya basta!- gritó Itachi agarrando de la cintura a Korina, la cual se sorprendió por la reacción del chico, sin embargo, rápidamente se cruzó de brazos, aunque él la estuviera sosteniendo muy cerca, y lo miró con cara enfadad.

-Qué quieres?-

-repito mi pregunta anterior… ¿Qué pasa?-

-QUE PASA? Quieres saber qué pasa!!!??, por tu culpa pasa todo lo que me pasa!-

-No es mi culpa que te tomes todo tan a pecho!- le aseguró Itachi, soltándola.

-Claro que es tu culpa!-

-Que no!-.

-Que si!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

-Que no!-

-que si!-

-Hay! no voy a seguir eres una niña inmadura!, puedes aunque sea ir caminando como una persona normal, recibir tu castigo, firmar ese papel, y dejarme ir!?-

-Has lo que quieras Idiota!- le gritó mientras se iba caminando.

-Arhg! Basta! Deja de insultarme! No me hagas decirle a Fugaku! Sabes que tus padres no estarán muy contentos de que su bebé diga tantas palabrotas.-

Korina se quedó callada, cruzada de brazos, caminando con una cara mucho más que cabreada. Tenía razón, sus padres la matarían… jamás había dicho tantos insultos juntos.

-argh decerebelado!-

-¿y eso que significa?- preguntó Itachi caminando igual de enojado al lado de ella.

-significa que perdiste el Cerebelo, porque de cerebro no te queda nada!- le gruñó.

-Hay para que pregunto!?, cállate de una vez por todas!-

Por un par de segundos todo se hizo silencio, Itachi estaba feliz de que por fin dejara de insultarlo, sin embargo el enojo de ambos seguía presente.

-Gay Reprimido-

-KORINA UCHIDA!-

* * *

En uno de los departamentos más caros y lujosos de todo Japón, se encontraba la madre de la moda, y la madre de Sakura.

Megumi, mostraba un rostro con una inevitable mueca de culpabilidad, mezclada con tristeza. Hablaba por teléfono, y a cada palabra el dolor se intensificaba.

-Amor…no puedo hacerle eso, me odiara toda la vida- decretó la pelirrosada a su esposo.-sé que es por su propio bien y que no queda de otra, pero…… una temporada más, puedo lograrlo estoy en mi campo… si…si…lo voy a intentar, si no lo logro, tendré que desistir… de acuerdo… adiós… yo también…te amo- y finalizó la llamada a España.

* * *

-Nos vemos Hinata-Chan!- gritaba un efusivo Naruto, abrazando a su novia, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, junto con todos sus amigos. Había llegado la hora de partir a sus casas.

-Adiós Naruto-Kun, chicas, chicos…- saludó a los demás- nos vemos mañana a la noche, pónganse lindas!- gritó mientras se subía a la limusina Hyuuga, junto con su primo-

Después de unos minutos donde nadie dijo nada…

-Bien es hora de irnos, mañana vamos por la tarde Sasuke- avisó Gaara, al ver llegar a su padre.

-ok…- finalizó Sasuke mientras todos se subían en sus respectivos coches, y partían a sus casas.

No obstante, Sasuke debía llevar primero a su novia antes de llegar a su casa, atrás, en el auto, se encontraba una enojadísima Korina.

-No creas que por que aquí este Sakura te salvarás- anunció la Uchida, provocando un leve escalofrío en el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirme nada?!- le recriminó.

-Se me fue de la cabeza, estaba muy ocupado- anunció tomando la mano de la ojijade, la cual sonrojada, le devolvió el gesto.

-Genial…ahora tendré que empalagarme de miel.

-Alégrate Kori… gracias a mi tuviste dos cosas buenas…- anunció Sasuke bajando la velocidad de su Audi.

-explícate- pidió la ojimiel.

-bueno…ahora que estoy con Sakura, por fin completaste tu plan "La chica que derrita al cubito"- explicó Sasuke sacando una carcajada limpia de los labios de Sakura. Mientras tanto estacionaban afuera del edificio de la misma.

-Ok entiendo el punto, cuál es la segunda cosa buena?-

-Pues, que gracias a mí, la sorpresa fue mucho mejor, y pasaste un laaargo rato con mi hermano- decretó al final.

Sakura se pegó con la mano en la frente, deseando salir del auto. Por otro lado la Uchida se quedó en blanco por un largo rato.

-Bien, mejor me bajo, nos vemos mañana, Kori, amor- saludó a Sasuke con un beso, y luego le susurró- suerte- para después bajarse del auto y encaminarse a la puerta.

Mentalmente comenzó a contar…

"3"

"2"

"1"

-UCHIHA ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!- seguido por un leve chirrido que provocó el auto al arrancar, Sakura miro con lástima hacia la dirección que el coche había tomado.

-Lástima, tan joven y ya me quede viuda, y ni siquiera llegué al matrimonio-

-

-

-

-Madre ya llegué!- gritó mientras entraba al departamento, sin embargo al no ver a su progenitora, decidió buscarla en su despacho , interceptándola justo cuando esta salía.

-Mamá!- pero se detuvo, su madre tenía los ojos levemente hinchados y rojos, había estado llorando- mamá! Qué te sucede?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Nada hija nada! Comentarios de la tele- le sonrió- tienes hambre?- preguntó mientras iba hacia la cocina, luego de cerrar con llave su despacho, pero Sakura había llegado a ver una pila de papeles hechos un bollo sobre el escritorio.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Sábado:**

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Sakura, una vez que el nombrado le abriera la puerta, tirándose, literalmente, encima de él, mientras lo besaba. Luego de separarse y sonreírse mutuamente, por las escaleras bajó el gran amigo de la familia y mascota, Momo. Sakura al verlo se separó de su novio, y con un brillo en los ojos corrió hacia el minino y lo abrazó.

-Momo! Cosita linda!-

-Genial, un gato me robó la novia- susurró Sasuke provocando que todos incluso Sakura se rieran. Después el mismo cerró la puerta de su hogar, recibiendo instantáneamente un gran abrazo.

-Teme!- gritó el rubio imitando a la pelirrosa.

-Oh! Dobe! Aléjate de mi! Me repugnas!- le reprochó intentando alejarlo, pero el Uzumaki, entre risas compartidas con sus amigos, no lo soltaba, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la Haruno.

-Naruto! Aléjate de mi novio!- le gritó mientras ella remplazaba el abrazo, siendo recibida gustosamente por el pelinegro.

-Ve con tu novia Dobe!-

-Oh! Eres un Teme! Aprovéchate que yo no puedo ver a mi Hina-chan hasta la noche!- exclamó el rubio con un puchero.

-Pobre Hina, enterarse de esta traición- aseguró Ino, riendo mientras soltaba su bolso en el sofá.

-oigan y Kori?- preguntó Shikamaru, repitiendo la acción de la Yamanaka.

-em arriba…peleando- aclaró Sasuke, justo antes de ver bajar a un asustado Itachi, y a la vez enfadado, que al darse cuenta de que todos habían llegado, con el poco aire que le quedaba, por correr por toda la casa, les dedicó una cansada sonrisa y les susurró un hola, entrecortado.

-No! Escúchame Uchiha, que ellos hallan llegado no significa que te salvarás!- le aseguró Korina, que bajaba muy enojada por las escaleras.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue intencional!-

-Claro! De pura casualidad todo MI shampoo con fragancia a miel, se te cayó y se desparramó vaciando el pote no?- preguntó con ironía la ojimiel, ignorando a los demás que la miraban con un gota detrás de sus cabezas.

-Pues… eso pasó!, piensas que soy tan inmaduro de hacer eso?- preguntó Itachi.

-Claramente!-

-oye, en serio has estado muy enojada últimamente…no estarás en tus días?- le pregunto burlón.

Todos los allí presentes, se golpearon la frente con la mano y le gritaron un Itachi! a coro.

-Considérate Uchiha muerto!- le gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra él.

-y yo pensé que era la única que usaba esa frase- murmuró Sakura, provocando que Sasuke la abrazara.

Kori, se tiró contra Itachi, y lo tomó de la corbata, desarreglada para ya entonces, y lo acercó a ella, luego con su mano libre, bajo lentamente, provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojara, y las mujeres allí presentes comenzaran a reírse a murmullos. Kori, al ver lo que provoco en el Uchiha (aclárese el sonrojo) sonrió con arrogancia, e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón ( nótese el bolsillo trasero) tomando la billetera de este, para luego soltar a un shockeado Itachi.(n/a cuantos abran pensado otra cosa?¬¬ XD).

La Uchida, abrió la billetera, y comenzó a contar los billetes.

-Kori…que haces?- preguntó Itachi.

-Pues, busco dinero para comprarme MI shampoo, porque claramente, tú me lo vas a pagar!- le advirtió amenazadoramente, haciendo que Itachi alzara las manos en signo de rendición, y tomara la billetera, para entregar el mismo el dinero.

En ese momento, Sasuke recordó que el shampoo era lo único que su amiga, no dejaba comprar Mikoto, durante las compras mensuales, pues era algo muy….

-Oh no…- susurró Sasuke.

-¿Cuánto es Korina?- preguntó Itachi, viendo a la recién nombrada cruzada de brazos.

-200$- le mencionó estirando la mano.( 200$ 200 dólares, no se como será la moneda en otros países y mucho menos conozco los valores de los yenes.)

-¿QUE?- gritó Itachi, viéndola asombrado, cosa que los demás también hicieron, ¿Qué clase de shampoo usaba como para que costara tanto?- es carísimo!- le aseguró el Uchiha.

-pues, lo lamento eso es lo que hay que pagar, para tener mi cabello tan sedoso. Obviamente mi shampoo tiene extracto glicólico de ortiga, extracto glicólico de capuchina, extracto glicólico de abedul, metilparabeno, edta, acido cítrico, contiene proteínas de seda y aminoácidos, proteínas de trigo, aloe vera y por supuesto que la mejor fragancia a miel- terminó de explicar con cierto grado de petulancia la muchacha- y todo eso cuesta!, así que niño rico entrega el dinero-

Itachi luego de la tremenda explicación, con cansancio y derrotado, le entregó a la Uchida el dinero.

-por qué no simplemente usas un shampoo normal como toda la gente?- le preguntó resignado.

La pelimiel solo lo ignoró y contó el dinero dándose cuenta de que sobraba.

-quédate con el cambio- le aseguró, no quería tener mas problemas si ahora llegaba y se daba cuenta de que el bendito shampoo había aumentado.

-ajaja- comenzaron a reírse todos ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de los integrantes de la discusión.

-Saben, parecen una pareja de recién casados- aseguró Tenten, ganándose un sonrojo por aparte de los ya nombrados.

-solo falta que ahora baje un niño gritando, mami, papi- aseguró Naruto.

Todos siguieron riéndose, obviando a ambos jóvenes, que después de varios segundos, voltearon a verse completamente sonrojados. Sin embargo lo peor de todo es que a ninguno le había molestado el comentario.

Kori, sintió como la furia desaparecía, y una increíble sensación se apoderaba de todo su ser, pues, por su mente se imaginó todo tal cual lo habían dicho sus amigos, imaginó a ella e Itachi discutiendo, y al final arreglándose y con una dulce sonrisa despidiéndose, para luego bajar una niña corriendo desde arriba, con un hermoso y suave pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, y unos preciosos ojos color miel, que venía corriendo para despedirse de su… papi.

Kori, sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar, pensamientos imposibles, al darse cuenta de que sonreía como una tonta, y que Itachi la observaba con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, que seguramente ella había interpretado mal, puesto que seguramente la idea le desagradaría al muchacho. Sin dar tiempo a más, Korina se dio vuelta y sin mirar a nadie se encamino de nuevo hacía arriba, deteniendo las risas de los demás.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha mayor, también había tenido su momento de imaginación, y nada le gustaría más que eso se cumpliera, pero obviamente la tristeza lo embriagó al darse cuenta de que, seguramente la sonrisa de la Uchida la había confundido con otro sentimiento, ya que ella claramente le había dicho que lo odiaba.

Con un suspiro, tomó su abrigo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien, nos vemos a la noche, Hermanito, chicos- saludó a todos, mientras abría la puerta, deteniéndose al instante, con una gran sonrisa, para luego darse vuelta, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y gritar- Adiós Mami Kori!, Cuida de nuestra pequeña!- bromeó, mientras con una suave risa, abría ahora si la puerta.

-No te preocupes la llevaré con sus abuelos!- le contestó la pelimiel desde arriba provocando que todos sonrieran y contuvieran las risas. Itachi negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, otro grito de la muchacha lo hizo detenerse- Ah!, me olvide de decirte que… Pidió un hermanito!-

-Huy tengo que trabajar!- Exclamó el mayor

Ahora si, ninguno, incluso Itachi, pudieron detener las risas que llegaron. No obstante Itachi era consiente, de que aunque estuvieran enojados, ella seguía sendo la misma graciosa de siempre. Sin más salió de su hogar, dejando a todos riéndose detrás de él.

Kori, aun riéndose por su propia contestación bajo las escaleras con un abrigo. En su mente, también estaba el hecho de que hallan bromeado como si nada pasara entre ellos y que… ambos imaginaron una niña.

-Oye, Kori… como está eso de un hermanito?- preguntó divertido Sasuke.

-Tu cállate!, también me pidió un primo!- le aseguró, provocando un sonrojo en la pelirrosa, no obstante Sasuke sonrió y dijo:

-cuando quiera- ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de su novia.

-Sasuke Uchiha!- le recriminó divertida su novia.

-Bien ya es problemático reír tanto!- aseguró el Nara, sentándose perezosamente en un sofá.

-A ti te es problemático hasta respirar- le aseguró Ino, bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara.

-Bien, chicas, faltan 4 horas para la fiesta, así que vallamos a la peluquería- aconsejó Tenten.

-Si, vamos- dijeron todas tomando sus bolsos de mano, saliendo por la puerta.

-No nos tardamos!- les gritaron.

-Si, claro- dijeron todos los hombres.

-Kori, no te preocupes yo cuido de mi sobrina- bromeó Sasuke.

-Si, por favor!- le siguió Kori, cerrando la puerta.

Los hombres se quedaron un minuto en silencio hasta que Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que las llaves de su auto no estaban.

-Maldición Sakura se llevó mi auto!- se quejó.

Luego escucharon los murmullos de las chicas al abrir el auto y un:

-oigan antes pasemos por la perfumería, tengo que comprar mi shampoo- por parte de Korina.

* * *

-Oiga, señora… le molestaría lavar mi cabello con el shampoo que traje?- preguntó Kori, mientras se recargaba para que le mojaran el cabello.

-Tenten…me pasas la revista de allí por favor?- pidió amablemente Sakura, viendo como le retocaban su manicure y le hacían pedicure.

-Toma- dijo la castaña, mientras extendía su mano, estando ella sentada, viendo como le retocaban su recién terminado peinado.

-Por favor que las ondas de mi cabello duren toda la noche- aclaraba Ino., provocando que todas rieran.

-Ino-cerda!-

-que??-

Las mujeres del local rieron ante tal encantadora escena. Jovencitas adolescentes, tan común por estos lados.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales nadie decía nada, hasta que la Yamanaka reparo en algo.

-Oye frentona… te ha crecido bastante el cabello no?-

-Pues si…- exclamó Sakura, aprovechando el tiempo en el que su peluquera fue a buscar lo que necesitaría para su peinado, para fijarse el largo de dicho cabello, notando que le llegaba ya por debajo de los hombros como unos 10cm .- quizás podría rebajarlo no?-

-No le quedaría mal- aseguró la muchacha que la peinaba, con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo entonces, hágalo, ah y algunos reflejos?-

-de que color?- preguntó indecisa la mujer.

-pues… un tono mas claro que el mío.

-Sakura… estas segura que existe algún color mas pálido que el tuyo?... no es por nada pero el rosa natural no es muy común.- explicó la Uchida.

-No se preocupe tenemos el color que pide-

La Haruno feliz se dedico a cerrar los ojos, mientras ella y sus amigas eran peinadas, para quedar esplendidas.

Por un rato, muy largo, su mente divagó, en un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros. Sonrió inconcientemente. Lo amaba tanto. Recordó, como sus labios se curveaban al formar esa irresistible sonrisa arrogante, que dejaba a mas de una suspirando, recordó el brillo de sus ojos cuando el tenía razón en algo, o cuando ganaba alguna pelea, y porque no?, cuando ella le decía que lo amaba. Recordó el movimiento de sus cabellos al ser movidos levemente por el viento, y sus hermosos reflejos azules que destellaban bajo el sol. Recordó sus espesas pestañas negras y su perfecta y simétrica nariz. Recordó la suavidad de su piel, cuando rozaba con la suya al recibir un anhelado abrazo, o una simple toma de manos. Recordó su porte tan varonil, característico en él. Recordó su voz…tan suave y sensual que la hacían suspirar hasta en sueños y recordó aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo que la embriagaba siempre. Luego recordó como era el roce de sus labios, como era esa conexión tan grande que sentía cuando se miraban a los ojos, recordó como se sentía ser abrazada por todo el amor que el desprendía de su cuerpo… y ahí se detuvo un momento…

_-"y yo decía que lo odiaba?...que tenia en mi cabeza?"-_

**-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo… y nunca me respondías- aseguró su inner.**

Sakura obvio el comentario de su querida inner, y decidió seguir fantaseando en su mundo, donde solo reinaba ese hermoso Uchiha.

-Frentona!!!-

-Sakura!!-

-Saku!!!-

La pelirrosa volvió al mundo real, al escuchar los alarmantes gritos de sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hace como 10 minutos que te llaman- explicó Tenten señalando a la mujer que atendía a la Haruno, la cual le sonrió.

-dígame señorita, cual prefiere…?- preguntó mostrando varios dijes para el cabello.

-Toma las flores!- aseguró Kori.

-Toda la razón- concordó, a la vez que suspiraba y volvía a relajarse, después debería regañar a Sasuke, por su culpa había quedado mal parada en un peluquería.

-Disculpen- exclamó la señora que atendía a Tenten- se maquillaran aquí?- preguntó.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando largo rato, podrían pero ciertamente ninguna había traído el dinero necesario.

-Por supuesto!- gritó Sakura, a lo que todas la miraron pidiendo una explicación-Sasuke-Kun nos lo regala!- aseguró.

-Sasuke?- preguntó Korina, conocía muy bien a ese chico como para estar segura que el no haría eso.

-em en que momento lo dijo?- preguntó Ino.

-bueno… él no lo dijo… es más ni siquiera lo sabe… es que encontré su tarjeta de crédito en el auto- dijo feliz la kunoichi mientras alzaba dicha tarjeta con su mano- y… se imitar su firma…jiji-

Mientras tanto a todas, incluidas las personas del local y quienes atendían les salía una gran gota detrás de sus cabezas, y pensaban "pobre muchacho".

* * *

-Oh oh!- exclamo Sasuke levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, alarmando a todos los muchachos.

-pasa algo?- preguntó Neji.

-Si y muy grave- aseguró el Uchiha.

-TEME! Me asustas!-

-mas asustado que yo imposible!- exclamó al borde del colapso.

-pero que sucede!?- gritó el pelirrojo.

-olvide mi tarjeta de crédito en el auto… y… Sakura sabe imitar mi firma… - susurró, mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Amigo… ve buscando un trabajo…- aseguró Gaara.

- y un escudo porque lo que venga en la cuenta del mes, tus padres te matarán.

-teme no te preocupes seguiré siendo tu amigo a pesar de que estés en la bancarrota.

-que problemático-

* * *

(2 horas más tarde)

-Sakura- saludó con miedo Sasuke, por su cel.

-Sasuke-kun!, escucha estamos en la puerta necesitamos que ninguno abra los ojos hasta que entremos a el cuarto de Kori, si no la gracia se ira.-

-eso significa que no podré verte hasta dentro de 2 horas mas?-

-oh vamos Sasuke! La ves todos los días!- gritó Tenten.

-uff de acuerdo pero antes… aún me queda el suficiente dinero como para subsistir este mes?-

-de que ha… te refieres a tu tarjeta?, tranquilo no fue nada… jii- y cortó.

"genial soy pobre"

-Chicos vallan a la cocina, hasta que las chicas estén en el cuarto de Kori - pidió Sasuke, mientras se iba con ellos. Una vez allá, escucharon la puerta abrirse y unos presurosos pasos por la escalera.

-Sakura!- gritó el Uchiha.

-Que??- le respondió desde arriba.

-que hiciste con mi tarjeta?-

-oh nada! Solo pagué el peinado, la pedicure, la manicure, el maquillaje, los retoques extras, ah y compramos algunas joyas para quedar mas elegante…. Mm… veamos… ah si! Y me compré un cel nuevo! Espero que no te moleste!!-

-que?- gritó el Uchiha.

-Broma… el celular no…-

* * *

-Kami! Que problemáticas!, ¿Cuánto pueden tardar en ponerse un vestido? Hace 2 horas que están ahí arriba!- se quejo el Nara, tirado en un sofá.

-Tienes razón nosotros tardamos con suerte 30 minutos- aseguro Gaara.

-¿algunos están ansiosos por ver a cierta rubia bajar por las escaleras?- preguntó Naruto moviendo las cejas de arriba para bajo.

-No seas dobe…- le susurraron ambos.

-no se molesten, le vengo diciendo desde hace años que no sea un dobe, y ni caso me izo este usurantoncachi- dijo Sasuke recargado contra una pared.

-Oye Teme no me insultes!- le grito el Uzumaki.

-Pues tu a mi tampoco Dobe!- le devolvió el Uchiha, comenzando así una nueva guerra de miradas e insultos entre los amigos.

Neji miro con aburrimiento a ese par, todos los días era así, una pelea tras otra, y lo peor era que ellos eran mejores amigos, como? No lo entendía.

-Oigan ustedes dos! Ya paren!- gritó Korina desde lo alto de las escaleras, provocando que todos se dieran vuelta.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji se quedaron anonadados al ver bajar a sus amigas-novia por las escaleras, de la casa de Sasuke, todas traían unos bellísimos vestidos y unos preciosos maquillajes... El único que solo sonreía era Naruto, él ya vería a su preciosa Hinata pronto....

( *: Los vestidos, zapatos, maquillajes y peinados están en mi perfil)

Por otra parte las Kunoichis tampoco se quedaron atrás, al bajar de lo alto de las escaleras pudieron observar lo bien que les quedaban los trajes a esos 5.

Gaara y Shikamaru, se quedaron prácticamente atontados viendo a su "amiga", Ino bajar las escaleras… estaba hermosa. Llevaba un vestido straples violeta, adornado con una gasa negra bordada con delicadas flores, por encima con una faja drapeada violeta de un tono mas claro ajustada a la cintura , terminando con un pollera campana que llegaba hasta unos centímetros antes de su rodilla. Lo acompañaba con unas preciosas sandalias con taco aguja, ajustadas al tobillo del mismo color, provocando una muy fina vestimenta. Su maquillaje era algo esplendido, digno de admirar, sus pestañas estaban pintadas levemente de azul, mientras que sus parpados estaban con un leve color violeta, mientras que sus parpados inferiores eran delineados por un tono mas oscuro, sus labios de un color rosa y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta, para luego caer libremente en una fina capa de ondulaciones resaltando su color rubio. Simplemente su atuendo era un encanto, adecuado y perfecto para ella.

Por otro lado, Ino observo que tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro, no se veían para nada mal. Gaara, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, con una camisa color salmón y una corbata roja, un poco desalineada, su saco, también de vestir, estaba atado en los últimos 3 botones. Sus rojos cabellos estaban un poco húmedos, por el reciente baño, y llevaba unos zapatos elegantes. Shikamaru no estaba muy distinto, solamente que su camisa era celeste y su corbata azul marino, y su saco estaba atado dejando solo 1 botón abierto.

Al mismo tiempo, Neji, abrió rápidamente sus perlados ojos, al ver a su amiga, Tenten, no tenía palabras para describirla…. Vestía un fino vestido celeste, con varías capas de gasa, drapeado en el busto, con dos pequeñas tiras, que salías de un dije, y que se ataban en el cuellos, el mismo llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas. Calzaba unos zapatos plateados, de taco aguja y su maquillaje, era un muy profundo resaltador de pestañas negro y sus parpados eran alumbrados por diferentes tonos de celestes y azules. Neji observó su precioso peinado, provocando que el aire se le terminara de una vez, su cabello estaba recogido con pequeñas hebillas, azules formando un perfecto rodete.

Tenten observo a Neji, mordiéndose instantáneamente el labio inferior, era tan bello, con su perfecto traje arreglado, su camisa blanca, y su corbata azul.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, el cual llevaba un desarreglado pantalón de vestir, junto con unas convers beige y una camisa blanca con una corbata naranja, su saco lo llevaba en la mano, observaba divertido las reacciones de sus amigos, riéndose intendente, pues eran bastante obvios hasta para él.

Kori, también miro a sus amigos, y luego le guiño un ojo a su amigo el rubio, dándose cuenta que eran los únicos sin pareja aquí, o mejor dicho sin enamorado. La Uchida vestía, un hermoso vestido verde, con un solero atado al cuello, con finos trazados plateados en los bordes, con una faja a la cintura, terminando en una pollera campana, con un poco de tul, llegando hasta varios centímetros antes que su rodilla. Calzaba unas delicadas sandalias plateadas, de taco aguja, atadas a lo largo del pie, terminando en el tobillo, provocando una extraña finura al caminar. Sus ojos eran iluminados por un maquillaje verde claro, y alumbrados por un destello verde más oscuro. Sus labios, de un rosa bebé, y por último, completaba el hermoso atuendo con un peinado muy precioso, unos mechones, además de su flequillo caían por los costados de su rostro, y atrás su cabello, era entrelazado, cayendo en ondulaciones.

Por otro lado, Sasuke, quedo sin habla, al ver bajar a su hermosa novia, sin duda, la amaba demasiado, ante sus ojos estaba la figura más bella que sus ojos habían apreciado alguna vez… Su Florcita tenía puesto, un vestido straples fucsia, y por encima, una gasa negra que abarcaba todo el largo del vestido, el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo, la gasa, se ataba en su cuello y era ajustada bajo su pecho por un bordado de flores negras. Lo combinaba con unas hermosas sandalias, con plataforma y taco aguja trasparentes, las cuales se ataban a lo largo de su pierna, hasta un poco mas abajo que la rodilla, provocando que el Uchiha recorriera descaradamente las mismas y que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, siendo visto adorable por su novio, que opinó que su maquillaje extremamente sensual, junto con aquel tono rosado natural, la hacían ver como una diosa. Sus ojos jade, estaban delineados con negro, y sus parpados estaban maquillados de un fuerte rosa y alumbrados alrededor con muchos brillos dorados, acentuando más, su belleza. A su vez, el pelinegro pudo ver que su Sakura se había rebajado su cabello, y hecho varios reflejos de un tono rosa bebe, y ahora tenía dos gemas de flores, en cada costado, levantando delicadamente varis de sus mechones, dejando libres algunos por delante. A todo esto, lo acompañaba unos labios, muy tentadores para él, pintados de un rosa bastante fuerte.

A la vez, Sakura, observo que su novio, vestía unas convers negras, junto con unos pantalones de vestir, y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el 4 botón, siendo acompañada por una desprolija corbata negra, su saco lo llevaba abierto del todo y su cabello estaba aun mojado.

Sin dejar pasar ni dos segundos, la Haruno se aproximo a su novio y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, dándose cuenta de que el mismo, traía un perfume exquisito.

-Creo que alguien tendrá que volver a pintarse los labios- le dijo Kori a Naruto, ya que eran los únicos que no se habían quedado "embobados".

-jeje tienes razón-

-lo siento Naruto…se que quisieras que Hina-chan estuviera aquí…pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con verme a mi, después de todo somos los únicos sin enamorados- se rió Korina.

-mm yo no diría lo mismo- aseguro el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona, señalando con su cabeza la entrada a la cocina. La Uchida confundida, se giro hacia donde señalaba su amigo, y se quedo estática al ver allí a un muy sorprendido Itachi, el cual la observaba con una mirada que ella no supo descifrar, no obstante ella lo devoró con los ojos, y no era para menos, el ojinegro llevaba un arreglado traje, pero sin corbata, esta la tenía en la mano.

Itachi, tampoco se quedo atrás, el prácticamente se deleitó con lo que sus ojos veían. Korina en ese vestido se veía increíblemente hermosa y sensual, sin duda no parecía una niña como el le llamaba. No obstante notó que esta, también lo veía muy….lujuriosa.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó socarronamente.

-Demasiado- le aseguró ella, provocando que todos se asombraran por lo fácil que ella lo decía.- y tu? Disfrutas del paisaje?- le pregunto del mismo modo.

-no tienes idea- respondió automáticamente. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y entro de nuevo a la cocina.

-Bien…- hablo Tenten luego de que por varios minutos nadie dijera nada.- creo que si no queremos llegar tarde, será mejor que nos apresuremos, además Naruto se pondrá más fastidioso por querer ver a su Hinata- se burló.

-Es verdad!! Se imaginan lo preciosa que se vera MI Hina-chan?? Va a ser la más bella de todas!- aseguró muy feliz. No obstante tuvo que detener, su seguramente largo discurso, ya que percibió al instante 4 miradas muy feas. Cuando pudo distinguir bien de donde venía ese extraño escalofríos, el Uzumaki pudo ver como sus amigas lo veían con una mueca muy sádica.

-Disculpa Naruto…creo que no escuchamos muy bien…. O sea que nosotras no estamos lindas?- pregunto Ino.

Naruto solo tragó.

-Contesta Naruto….- susurró Sakura mientras levantaba su puño.

-Si vamos… amigo….- exclamo Kori, acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde estaban unos paraguas colgados.

-Repítenos lo que dijiste Naruto- pidió Tenten mientras abría un cajón y sacaba un ¿cuchillo?...¿Como diablos sabía Tenten que ahí se guardaban los cubiertos elegantes para las fiestas de la familia Uchiha?

El rubio, solamente levantó sus manos en señal de defensa, y comenzó a temblar rápidamente. Esto se repitió durante varios segundos hasta que él pudo hablar.

-Eh eh Nono!!! Ella es la más hermosa a mis ojos! Eso! Ejej ustedes saben que son hermosas chicas! Cualquiera lo diría!-

-Disculpa Naruto?- Exclamo serio Sasuke. Un momento… ¿Sasuke le dijo Naruto y no Dobe?- Estas insinuando que miraste con otros ojos a Mi Sakura?

-Teme! Sabes que no! Yo nunca la miraría así! Para mi Hinata es la más bella!-

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta!- exclamó muy enojado el Uchiha.

-Ni la mía!- lo apoyo su novia.

-emm haber como arreglo esto?... escuchen! Todas son hermosas pero yo solo quiero a mi Hinata o sea… no me eh fijado en ninguna… pero es que para mi…-

-Hay ya párale! La embarras!- aseguró Kori, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Itachi y tus padres se irán después?- le preguntó a Sasuke.

-Si…-

* * *

(Aclaro que yo estuve en este lugar, es precioso! Apenas lo vi fue como un flash de que ahí tenía que ser la fiesta de Hanabi)

Luego de un largo viaje, Sasuke y Naruto estacionaron sus coches convertibles, en el lugar de la fiesta…

Al bajar de los mismos, todos pudieron apreciar el paisaje que se les abría frente a sus ojos.

-wow es precioso…- aseguró Tenten.

El lugar donde tendría lugar la fiesta, era un extenso terreno, al aire libre, salvo por una gran cabaña que se encontraba en el medio.

Desde la entrada, había un gran camino de tierra, por donde entraban los coches, alumbrado por grandes antorchas encendidas. Los autos se estacionaban a los costados. Por otro lado, de ese gran camino se dividían dos mas, uno que llevaba a unos juegos y otro que llevaba a un recorrido guiado por antorchas por algún extraño lugar. El camino central, llegaba hasta donde comenzaba la recepción, encontrándose, con más antorchas que iluminaban el patio, y otras que se encontraban en los árboles, provocando un hermoso paisaje. La cabaña que se alzaba, tenía una hermosa puerta de entrada, de vidrio dejando apreciar lo bella que era por dentro. Al lado de esta había un pequeño "bar" donde diferentes hombres preparaban todo tipo de tragos, para los invitados. Del otro lado había algo similar, nada más que allí servían bocadillos, además de los que ofrecían los mozos.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, afuera ya había mucha gente. Algunos pudieron reconocer, entre ellos personas conocidas.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hacía la puerta de entrada, observando con ojos curiosos a su alrededor.

-Miren allí están los padres de Hina-chan- señaló Naruto.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacía los nombrados.

-Neji, Naruto! Chicos! Que bueno que hayan llegado!- los saludo feliz, Hinami Hyuuga, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, y la tía de Neji. Era una mujer hermosa con su cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y sus ojos marrones.(n/a lo siento la tuve que inventar no conozco a la verdadera madre de Hina-chan )

-Buenas noches- saludó cortes mente Hiashi.

-Tíos- respondió el saludo el Hyuuga.

-Hola suegros!- saludo amistosamente el Uzumaki provocando una gran gota de sudor en todos.

-Muy buenas noches Hinami-san, Hiashi-san.- respondieron los demás.

-Mis padres lamentan no haber podido venir, pero tuvieron repentinamente que salir con mi abuelo, a Estados Unidos por un inconveniente… jejej- disculpó Naruto. (aclárese que Jiraiya escribió su nuevo libro con temas sumamente prohibidos y lo denunciaron XD)

-disculpen… y Hinata-chan?- quiso saber el rubio ansioso.

-Tranquilo Naruto- le dijo amablemente la madre- ella esta adentro hablando con unos amigos de Hanabi, ve a buscarla… pero, no me hago cargo de las consecuencias, si después sufres un paro cardíaco- aseguró soltando unas leves risitas, seguida por las demás chicas.

A la velocidad de Kid Flash(personaje de los Jóvenes Titanes/ Teen Titans o superhéroe de dc comics) entró a la gran casa, seguido de los demás.

Por dentro era aun mas hermoso todo. Allí la recepción continuaba, y había algunas personas más. Había unos sillones para sentarse, y unas puertas donde seguramente estarán los encargados del lugar. Al final del pasillo, había una puerta por donde se entraba al salón principal donde tendría lugar toda la fiesta.

Naruto buscó con sus ojos a su novia, peor no la encontraba, hasta que vio en frente de sus ojos, a una preciosa muchacha que hablaba con dos chicos, de 15 años, amigos de su hermana. Todos atrás de él sonrieron felices, la reacción de Naruto había sido lo que esperaban.

Hinata estaba simplemente Hermosa, bellísima, perfecta, no encontraba adjetivos para calificarla.

La Hyuuga, llevaba un perfecto vestido, hecho a su medida y ajustado a sus perfectas curvas. El vestido negro, tenía un pronunciado escote en v. En el costado izquierdo un gran lazo en forma de moño, rojo lo caracterizaba, provocando una sutil sensualidad. Al final, el vestido se transformaba en algunas capas, "revueltas" enmarcadas por una franja roja, de seda. Las tiras del vestido eran de una delicada cadena de plata y por la espalda, la ropa traía una gran escote, mostrando un gran cuerpo, por parte de la Kunoichi. Como calzado llevaba unos preciosas sandalias de taco aguja, negra, con lunares rojos, marcando las increíbles piernas de Hinata.(Nótese Naruto babeando). Esto era acompañado, por el sencillo peinado de la muchacha, que había optado por sacar su flequillo de su frente, atándolo para atrás, en un costado del cabello, un mechón, estaba decorado por una pequeña flor roja. Su rostro era iluminado, por un profundo maquillaje de ojos, los cuales eran delineados, enmarcando unas espesas y largas pestañas, sus parpados estaban pintados de un negro con un toque de brillos, resaltando su mirada perlada. Sus mejillas con un leve rubor y sus labios, pintados con un brillo labial muy suave. Simplemente perfecta.

-Hinata-chan- susurró el rubio, trayendo la atención de la muchacha, que apenas verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Naruto-Kun! Te extrañe!!- exclamó, para luego separarse y mirarlo atentamente, adornando rápidamente sus mejillas, con un rubor mucho mas intensificado.-Estás guapísimo-le dijo inconcientemente.

-No! Tu te ganas el premio! Hinata-chan! Tendré que protegerte más de la cuenta esta noche! Estás demasiado hermosa!- exclamó, casi gritando.

-Oye dobe! Sabemos que en estos momentos te estas muriendo, pero, no es necesario que todo el mundo se entere,- aseguró el Uchiha.

-Hola chicos!- los saludó amablemente Hinata, separándose, un poco, solo un poco!, de su novio.

-Hina-chan!- saludaron algunos.

-cuando llegaron?-

-recién- contestó Korina.

-vaya chicas se ven genial!- las aludió Hinata- y ustedes chicos! Wow!!- dijo logrando que todos se rieran.

-Hina-chan!- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero- tu conmigo no dijiste un wow!!-

-no Naruto-Kun! Contigo es un !!!- aseguró, exagerando.

Luego del pequeño encuentro los jóvenes salieron afuera, a disfrutar de los manjares que allí les servían.

Luego de un rato, todos se dirigieron hacia cerca de un árbol para charlar de cosas tribales.

-Oigan miren quienes se unieron a la fiesta- señaló la pelirrosa, haciendo que dirigieran todos su mirada hacia un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban hacia Itachi quien había llegado con sus padres hacía unos momentos.

-Akatsuki- susurraron todos a la vez.

Akatsuki, era una organización muy reconocida mundialmente, formada por 7 miembros, antes más sin embargo poco a poco se fueron esparciendo hasta quedar solamente ellos. Esta organización tenía como propósito, algo así como, ayudar al mundo y en un intento, quizás, mejorarlo, aunque muchas veces lograban lo contrario. A ellos se los llamaban en emergencias, eventos especiales, y cooperaban con muchas cosas, adquiriendo rápidamente fama. El fundador de dichosa organización, fue Madara Uchiha, abuelo de Sasuke, sin embargo, lamentablemente había muerto en un accidente de tráfico hacia ya mas de 6 años.

-Si pero no se encuentran todos- agregó Kori, mirando fijamente a un miembro en especial.

Los que allí se encontraban de Akatsuki eran… Deidara, famoso escultor y pintor, especializado en el mundo del arte y Sasori, un joven pelirrojo, especializado en el mundo relacionado con las marionetas y el arte manual, y por supuesto que Itachi, que también pertenece a ahí.

-Sucede que mi padre construyó una especie de amistad con ellos, luego de una reunión en un museo de cultura.- explicó la Hyuuga.

Kori, miraba atentamente como Itachi hablaba con sus amigos… ella recordaba que de niña siempre había querido formar parte de ese grupo…. Ahora sin embargo… sonrió de lado y se dispuso a hablar un rato con Shikamaru. Al rato también se les sumó Ino, manteniendo una conversación muy alegre.

-Oigan no huelen algo quemado?- preguntó Ino, sintiendo como un extraño olor entraba por su nariz.. En seguida todos prestaron mas atención y percibieron el mismo olor.

Siguieron así, hasta que Tenten vio a Naruto tranquilamente apoyado en una de las grandes mecheras de madera que alumbraban el jardín de adelante, para la recepción, y pudo ver como el fuego de esta, se incrementaba alrededor de un... árbol.

-NARUTO!!

El aludido rápidamente se puso de pie gritando " que? Que?" y cuando callo en cuenta de lo que sucedía comenzó a gritar fuego fuego! Por todos lados e inmediatamente agarró a su novia y la alzo al estilo nupcial.

-no te preocupes Hina-chan! Yo te protegeré!-

-Eres un Dobe! Tu causaste esto!- exclamó el Uchiha, también agarrando fuertemente a Sakura, viendo como un encargado del lugar venía corriendo con un matafuego.

-¿que?-

-Eres o te haces?? Estabas apoyado en una antorcha!- le gritó Tenten.

-oops! Lo siento!-

-Naruto!- le dijeron todos a coro.

No obstante se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que salía del alta voz.

-Por favor le pedimos a todos los presentes que se acerquen a la sala principal…muchas gracias.-

-Vaya! Ya es hora!- gritó alegremente Hinata mientras agarraba de una mano a su primo y con la otra a su novio- vamos!-

-Se ve que esta emocionada!- opinó Shikamaru.

* * *

Entrando el salón principal, los muchachos se quedaron mucho mas impresionados… al entrar se encontraron con una larga mesa al fondo en el centro, que supusieron sería la mesa principal, atrás de esta, había una gran foto de Hanabi, y a los costados lo que serían los subvenir.

En el centro estaba la pista de baile, y en los costados estaba rodeado de bastantes mesas, para los invitados.

Todo el ambiente, era decorado, por telas blancas y rosas pálidos, los centros de mesa eran una hermosa rosa, dentro de un tubo muy sofisticado.

Sasuke y los demás, salvo Hinata y Neji, fueron y se sentaron en la mesa n 7 la cual era la que a ellos le tocaba, luego de dejar sus cosas en los asientos se acercaron al centro, donde todos se reunían para esperar a la quinceañera.

En la mesa principal se sentarían los amigos de Hanabi, mientras que en la mesa 1, Hinata, Neji y sus padres.

-Por fin podré escuchar la canción que Hinata-chan cantó!- exclamó feliz Naruto abrazando a su novia.

-Cierto! Tu cantaste la canción de entrada no?- le preguntó la Uchida.

-Así es… Hanabi-chan me pidió que interpretara su canción favorita.- respondió Hinata- bien nos vemos en un rato, tengo que ir con mi familia-

(es la canción preferida de Hanabi, no alguna que halla "inventado" Hinata, si se fijan la letra no es acorde XD)

Pronto todos se encontraron en el centro esperando que comenzara la canción. Cuando dos mozas se acercaron a la puerta, una de cada lado, Shikamaru supo que pronto comenzaría, y como siempre no se equivoco.

La música comenzó a sonar, lentamente se escuchaba un piano de fondo hasta que la voz de Hinata se escuchó por todos lados.

_Always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Naruto, Sakura y los demás, dirigieron su vista a Hinata que les guiño un ojo. El Uzumaki, emocionado dirigió su vista hacia el frente, por fin escuchaba la canción que Hinata había grabado.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

Por otro lado Hinata emocionada, esperaba paciente a que su pequeña hermana entrara por esa puerta, hasta que sin notarlo un pequeña lagrima cayó por su mejilla.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Entonces, apenas comenzó el estribillo ambas mozas, abrieron la puerta revelando a Hanabi, que entraba con su padre de la mano.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Millones de pétalos de rosas caían desde el techo, haciendo mucho más hermosa la entrada de la quinceañera, que sonreía con una luz de felicidad.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Hanabi se dirigió rápidamente a abrazar a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, la cual estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. Luego de tan efusivo abrazo, Hinata hizo lo mismo, soltando aquellas lágrimas que no pudo resistir.

¡Estaba tan feliz por su hermana!

_I haven't felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_reminds me of you_

-No llores! Hinata-chan! Sino tu maquillaje se arruinara!- le decía la chica a su hermana, la cual soltaba un par de risas.

-Tu no puedes decir mucho! También estas llorando!- la acusó riéndose- estas preciosa hermanita!- le dijo alegremente mientras la abrazaba.

_And the clothes you left_

_are lying on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

-Hanabi- la llamó Neji al lado de ella. La aludida dirigió su vista hacia su primo y lo observó, sabía que para él era difícil expresar sus sentimientos así que con una pequeña sonrisa, lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró:

-Yo también te quiero-

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Por otro lado, las Kunoichis y sus "amigos" se acercaron rápidamente hacia Hinata y Neji, para esperar, y así poder saludar a la cumpleañera.

-Hinata! Que bien que te salio esta canción!- la felicitaba Sakura, arrastrando a Sasuke con su mano.

-Es cierto! Simplemente hermosa!- dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba y le daba un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

-Hanabi-chan!- la llamó Naruto, logrando que la susodicha se girara, y les regalara a todos una radiante sonrisa.

-Vinieron! – exclamó emocionada mientras recibía los efusivos abrazos de Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kori y Naruto, y los saludos corteses de Sasuke, Gaara y el problemático de Shikamaru.

-Como nos lo perderíamos?- le preguntó Kori

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

-jajaja gracias por venir!- les dijo mientras se iba a saludar a otros de sus amigos.

Todos la observaron… Hanabi llevaba un precioso vestido, straples rosa, con una extraña forma de mariposa, que caía en un vuelo de varias capas de distintos tonos rosas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un perfecto rodete, solando varios bucles alrededor, y su maquillaje era en varias tonalidades de rosa.

_We were made for each other_

_I'm here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeaaaahhh_

-Vaya! Hinata! Que bien que cantas hija!- la elogió su madre.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada la pelinegra, que escondió su cara en el pecho de Naruto el cual la abrazó por la espalda.

Su madre jamás la había escuchado cantar, de hecho su padre tampoco…. Pensaron todos los chicos, los cuales dirigieron su mirad a Hiashi el cual se mantenía serio como siempre.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeahh_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Los chicos escucharon como la Hyuuga cantaba la última parte, mirando con suma felicidad a su hermana.

-Es difícil ver que tu pequeña hermana ya creció no?- le preguntó Gaara.

-No tienen idea…-

-Les pedimos a todos los presentes que dejen un espacio en el medio de la pista, así el padre y la cumpleañera podrán bailar el vals…- exclamó el dj desde arriba.

-Hiashi-san bailando el vals?- preguntó Sasuke medio burlón- eso es algo digno de ver-

A este comentario todos rieron.

Así comenzó la larga velada.

* * *

- y? como están?- preguntó Hanabi, una vez que hubo llegado a la mesa de ellos. En estos momento ella se encontraba recorriendo cada una de las mesas para charlar un poco con los invitados.

-Muy bien Hanabi! Estás muy hermosa!- le dijo Ino amablemente.

La mesa era circular y estaban sentados en un extremo Sasuke, a su lado izquierdo Sakura, al lado de esta Kori, al lado Shikamaru, luego Ino, después Tenten, luego Gaara y después Naruto.

-Oye! Hanabi-chan! Cuando sirven la comida?- preguntó obviamente el rubio.

-Tenias que ser tan Dobe!- le reprochó Sasuke.

-Oye! Y tu eres un teme!-

-dobe!-

-teme!-

-dobe!-

-teme!-

-dobe!-

-teme!-

-dobe!-

-Ay ya basta!- gritaron Sakura y Hanabi a la vez la cual después recobro su postura feliz.

-No te preocupes cuñado, ahora antes de la primera ronda de baile sirven el primer plato… bien disfruten de la fiesta!- y así Hanabi se fue a sentarse a la mesa principal.

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa de Hinata la cual los saludaba alegremente.

-Está muy emocionada!- dijo Sakura con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

Todos asintieron.

De pronto sonó la canción de misión imposible, y de una puerta salieron varios mozos con platos en sus manos, que comenzaron a acercarse a las diferentes mesas.

-Bien! Llegó la comida!-

* * *

-Que linda que se ve Hanabi!- decía alegremente Mikoto, mientras comenzaba a comer.

Fugaku, mientras tanto charlaba con unos viejos compañeros de negocio, que se sentaban junto a ellos, además de los dos amigos de Itachi.

-Así que esa es Korina… eh?- dijo Deidara, observando a la nombrada, mientras esta hablaba animadamente con Shikamaru.- Vaya la ultima vez que la vi era una niña- dijo con una cara que ocultaba algo.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra…-amenazo el Uchiha.

-Oh vamos! No seas amargado!- se burlaba el rubio mientras, dejaba de comer, para hacer una extraña figura con la servilleta.

-Deidara… no provoques a Itachi…- dijo serenamente Sasori, continuando con su cena.

Por otro lado, Itachi, fijo su mirada en la Kunoichi, y apreció como se divertía…

"_esto no está bien… nada bien"_

A su vez, la madre de los Uchiha, observaba a su hijo, y sonreía maternalmente, lo conocía tan bien… tendría que hablar con Kori, luego de su viaje… las peleas en la casa debían detenerse por el bien de todos… pero en especial por el de aquellos dos…

* * *

-como la están pasando chicos?- preguntó Hinata mientras se acercaba junto a Neji a la mesa de sus amigos. Esta se sentó en las piernas de su novio.

-Muy bien! La comida esta exquisita!- aseguró la pelimiel.

-Oye Sakura! Te hiciste reflejos!- le prácticamente grito la Hyuuga.

-Em… si… me quedan bien?-

-Por supuesto! Estás muy linda!- le dijo muy contenta… (parece que la fiesta altero un poco a Hinata… )

- Por cierto, Hina-chan! Alto taco!- le dijo Ino con picardía.

-Um…- dijo Hinata mientras levantaba su pierna y mostraba su graaan taco aguja…- tu crees?- dijo divertida…

-Hinata-chan! Baja la pierna! No ves que está el teme-pervertido?- gritó Naruto mientras hacía que su novia bajara la pierna.

-Disculpa?- preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

-Yo no soy un pervertido!-

-El no es un pervertido!-

Ante estos todos se rieron alegremente, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del dj.

-Oigan amigos! Creo que ahora todos tienen combustible para bailar un buen rato no?-

-Si!!- gritaron todos…

-entonces que comience la fiesta!!-

De pronto del techo bajo una enorme esfera de disco, las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar música en el lugar.

Todos los amigos de Hanabi se dirigieron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar, algunos adultos los siguieron.

-Vamos! Quiero bailar!- dijo animadamente Sakura tomando de la mano a Sasuke, y dirigiéndose ala pista seguidos de sus amigos.

Al llegar, cada uno se puso a bailar, con sus parejas o amigos…

Las chicas comenzaron a mover sus caderas de un lado para el otro mientras los chicos las seguían.

Sakura comenzó señalar a Sasuke mientras cantaba la música y sentía como sus pies flotaban. Pronto sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus caderas y juntos siguieron bailando, entre risas y besos rápidos.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor voy voy voy voy_

_ya yo me olvide ti_

_ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor voy voy voy voy_

Kori alzando sus brazos dejaba que la música le inundara el cuerpo y así comenzaba a bailar seguida de sus amigas, Tenten y Ino, que juntas comenzaron a hacer pasos provocativos, llamando la atención de varios de por allí, en especial de cierto Uchiha.

_Baby don´t can back to my_

_am sorry pero es asi_

_yo siempre quise a tu lado ser feliz_

_y no lo consegui nunca lo consegui_

Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor del rubio mientras alegres, se movían _sensualmente _al compás de la canción. Naruto atrajo el cuerpo de su novia hacia él, y la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, mientras lentamente se acercaba a los labios de ella… ¡no los había probado en todo el día!

-Oigan no sienten como si todos nos estuvieran viendo?- preguntó Naruto repentinamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso… es verdad- susurró Sasuke, mirando de soslayo a unas cuantas chicas, que estaban con un balde lleno de baba.

-supuse que eso sucedería- aseguró Kori, mientras continuaba bailando, y todos sus amigos se acercaban, para escucharla mejor.

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Tenten.

-Pues el otro día estaba hablando por teléfono con Hanabi- Todos la miraron sorprendidos- que?? Algún problema?... bien por donde estaba? Ah si!, me dijo que sus amigas y compañeras estaban emocionadas porque por fin podrían estar en una fiesta y quizás bailar, con Naruto-dobe y Sasuke-teme!- finalizó feliz

-Genial!- dijeron enojadas Hinata y Sakura que automáticamente agarraron a sus novios y se pegaron a ellos para seguir bailando bien juntos.

-celosas…- dijeron todos a la vez.

Los amigos continuaron bailando por bastante tiempo hasta que de pronto… sucedió algo que puso de muy mal humor a ciertas kunoichis.

De repente, Naruto y Sasuke fueron sacados de la ronda de sus amigos, arrastrados por el traje, hacía otro grupo de chicas, las cuales los soltaron en el medio y se pusieron a gritar como histéricas, y a bailar muy pegados de ellos.

Todos observaban atentos, y burlones, hasta Sakura y Hinata, a Sasuke y Naruto los cuales se encontraban parados sin hacer nada y con caras de espanto.

No obstante al poco tiempo, comenzaron a divertirse y a bailar con aquellas chicas, lo que provoco, que sus novias se enojaran mucho, y a rastras los sacaran de allí.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían bailando tranquilamente.

-se puede saber que hacían?- dijeron Sakura y Hinata a ambos.

-Em n-nada solo nos divertíamos.- dijeron un poco asustados.

-Pues! La próxima diviértanse con otra persona pero no con unas chicas!-

-vamos Hinata-chan! Tú sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti- exclamó el rubio mientras la abrazaba y la arrastraba a la pista.

-tú ni creas que una simple palabra me ablandará- amenazó la pelirrosa, provocando una gran gota de sudor en Sasuke.

-Sakura…- la llamó, pero esta no le dirigió la mirada- Sakura-chan- volvió a insistir, pero lo mismo…- amor…- ningún resultado…- cariño…- igual…-.……florcita……..-

-Como me llamaste??- gritó colérica la ojijade, recibiendo una sonrisa arrogante por parte del azabache.

-se ve que haciéndote enojar sigue siendo el único método de llamar tu atención,- aseguró provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha- aunque creo que hay otro…- le dijo secretamente, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun… que sea la última vez…- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-lo prometo… ahora vallamos a bailar… a menos que quieras ir a otro lado… solos- le dijo pícaramente el pelinegro, a lo que la Kunoichi le pegó en el brazo y se lo llevó a la pista.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos aún bailando.

De pronto comenzó una nueva canción a lo que Sasuke y Sakura se sumaron mirándose rápidamente.

Las chicas movían sus caderas sensualmente, y sus brazos estaban por encima de sus cabezas, moviéndolos también al ritmo.

_Ella se arrebata bata bata_

_blam blam se arrebata y yo no se lo que le pasa_

_esa chica se alborota bota bota_

_muy muy se alborota como que se vuelve loca_

Hinata, se acercó a su novio y comenzó a moverse pegada a él, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, y riéndose de las ocurrencias del Uzumaki.

Ino se movía, también, y cada tanto se acercaba a los demás y los miraba socarronamente, lo mismo hacían Tenten y Kori(Nótese Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru bailaban por pura obligación XD).

_oye ella se arrebata bata bata_

_blam blam se arrebata y yo no se lo que le pasa_

_esa chica se alborota bota bota_

_muy muy se alborota como que ese vuelve loca_

-A ver chicos! Vayan dejando un lugar en el centro de la pista que ha llegado el momento de la competencia!- gritó animado el dj, mientras veía como poco a poco los adolescentes, se apartaban divertidos.

-Hanabi…quédate en el centro por favor- le pidió.

Luego de que todos estuvieran sentados en sus respectivos lugares, salvo Hinata y Neji que fueron con sus amigos…. Una moza, le alcanzo a Hanabi un micrófono decorado con brillantina rosa, y el Dj habló por el altavoz….

-Bien, es hora de bailar no quinceañera?-

-Por supuesto!- gritó ella por el micrófono provocando que todos gritaran de alegría.

-ok…Hanabi, te pido por favor que elijas, tres parejas, formadas por un chico y una chica….-

Pronto se escucharon millones de chillidos semejantes a "elegí a tal" "ponelo con tal" "junta a tales".

-Bueno… para empezar obviamente elijo a mi queridísima Hermana! Hinata-chan! Y por supuesto que acompañada por su guapísimo novio! Naruto! Chicos al centro!-

Lentamente ambos sonrojados y divertidos, se acercaron al centro riéndose un poco y mirándose con complicidad.

-Después….- susurró en el micrófono la Hyuuga, mirando atentamente a cada uno de los invitados… - Kori-chan! Súmate!- le dijo riéndose por la cara de susto y gracia que puso la pelimiel.

-Suerte!- le dijo Sakura muy divertida.

Itachi observó a la chica, acercarse al centro y mirar amenazantemente a Hanabi la cual solo atino a reír. Genial, tendría que matar a aquel que bailara con la Uchida.

-bien con quien te puedo emparejar?-

Kori, aún con una sonrisa observo atentamente y desconfiada, como Sasuke, con una gran sonrisa… Malvada(?) le susurraba algo al oído a la pelirrosa la cual solo le dijo algo divertida y luego miro al frente. Esto le pintaba mal.

-Hanabi!- gritó Sakura, llamando su atención- Itachi Uchiha!- gritó a todo pulmón…. Recibiendo como respuesta gritos alocados de algunas chicas, gruñidos de otras, las risas de sus amigos y la cara de susto de Itachi y Kori.

-Pues si el público lo pide…. Itachi! Por favor! Acércate!-

El Uchiha, un poco sorprendido se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la pelimiel. No obstante al ver la cara enfada que esta puso, sonrió con arrogancia…. Era tan divertido.

-Espero que no me pises…. – le susurró.

-Espero que no te caigas- le susurró ella.

-Y la última pareja!- dijo Hanabi llamando a dos de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo!- gritó el Dj- ahora que tus amigas elijan a alguien para que sea la pareja de Hanabi!-

Y luego de millones de griteríos y pequeñas discusiones un tal Tyler se acerco a Hanabi con quien choco las manos amistosamente.

-Entonces… esto consiste en que a cada pareja se le dará un tema diferente, luego se les dará solo un minuto para acordar algo, y después tendrán que bailarlo…la mejor pareja se gana el premio sorpresa!- anunció el Dj.-Empecemos por la primera pareja!

-Que empiecen Itachi y Kori!- gritaron Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Ino a coro….-

- De acuerdo entonces pareja de oro acérquense a aquella moza, que por cierto es hermosa, que les dirá su canción.

-Crees que lo hagan bien y no se peleen en el medio del baile?- preguntó Ino divertida a Sasuke.

-esos dos me sorprenden así que… estoy igual que ustedes….-

-hay lo que puede lograr el destino…- exclamó Sakura.

-O ustedes dos…- dijeron acusadoramente los demás, logrando que el pelinegro y la pelirrosa rieran.

* * *

**Cancion usada: When your gone de Avril Lavigne

* * *

**

**No voy pedir que no me maten u.u...me lo merezco T_T... no se si darles una explicacion de mi largaaaaa ausencia quizas ni me creean, a estas alturas dudo que yo me crea a mi misma xD **

**En sintesis, el colegio me agobio, y cuando por fin estaba libre yo de muy vaga no tenia muchas ganas para escribir y sin ganas no saldria lo que uno espera no? Además, ultimamente, para los que leen el manga, lo que esta sucediendo no es muuucho de mi agrado :/ y eso me deprimio un poquito por lo que me era bastante dificultoso escribir sobre ESTA pareja precisamente xD pero en fin estyo devuelta...**

**No obstante hubo un pequeño cambio que surgio recien mientras escrbia el capitulo, en realidad los ultimos detalles... Bueno... vengo escribiendo este capitulo desde mitad de año... xD y lo que sucede en el es un monton de cosas, asi que ayer mientras terminaba de escribirlo me di cuenta de que ya llevaba como 36 hojas del word, y aun em faltaban bastantes cosas, por lo que hablando con unas amigas me dijeron asi : "meen... no podes subir un capitulo con mas de 40 hojas" y ensima todavia no lo terminaba por lo que me iba a restrasar muchos más asi que opte por dividir el capitulo en dos partes... la semana que viene traere la segunda parte, en mi opinion muy grcioso xD ajajaj.**

**Dejando de lado todo eso... ¿que les ha parecido esta parte del capitulo? graciosa? vamos avanzando no? ajaja les recuerdo que los vestidos se encuentran en mi perfil para todo aquel que quiera verlos ;)**

**Sin mas... creo que no me olvido nada :/ bueno nos vemos las semana que viene y nuevamente muchas disculpas por este horrible retraso :/**

**Muchos saludos!**

**Un muy feliz año nuevo! **

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**"Derechos reservados para las empresas troqis" (las cuales estan en quiebra y extrañamente me encuentro yo sola a cargo, puesto que la otra presidenta desaparecio ¬¬) **


	17. Fin de semana entre amigos parte 2

**Discleirmer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentblemente. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Capitulo 17: Fin de semana entre amigos Parte:2

Un poco lejos…

-Bien chicos este es su tema- les dijo la moza dándoles un papelito a la pareja los cuales se miraron y asintieron- tienen un minuto para organiza todo desde ya!-

-Bien Kori-chan tan solo sígueme el paso-

-vuelve a llamarme Kori-chan y no te voy a seguir el paso sino que te va a seguir una patada- aseguró la muchacha macabramente, provocando una risa de satisfacción en el Uchiha.- recuérdame matar a aquellos dos que dicen llamarse, amigos ¬¬- pidió la Kunoichi.

-Bien pareja 1 al escenario!- grito el DJ.

Ambos se ubicaron en el centro, se miraron a los ojos, y fue inmediatamente, que un destello de luz ilumino sus pupilas. Diversión? Alegría? Podía reflejarse en sus iris.

Por un lado, Itachi se juró internamente que disfrutaría este baile con todo sus sentidos y olvidó completamente que alrededor de ellos se encontraba un montón de gente, y por el otro lado, Kori se debatía en descifrar la extraña expresión de el pelinegro.

Entonces la música comenzó.

Ambos comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música, tomándose de las manos, mientras tanto la gente acompañaba con aplausos.

_Procura seducirme muy despacio_

_y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te haré_

_procura caminarme ya_

_como ola del mar_

_y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar_

Kori, tomo ambas manos de Itachi y giró acompañado con el movimiento de él. Mientras tanto El Uchiha observaba la gran sonrisa que se plantaba en el rostro de la muchacha.

_quizás convenga que te alejes quizás_

_me domina la tentación_

_de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti_

_tan cerca sin poder resistir_

El pelinegro la tomó de la cintura, para luego dar una vuelta, alzándola a ella en el aire, para después seguir bailando al llegar el estribillo.

_procura coquetearme mas_

_y no reparo de lo que te haré_

Kori, se acerco al cuerpo de Itachi y se movió sensualmente, para que luego él la tomara de la cintura, "haciéndole caso" a la canción.

_procura ser parte de mi_

_y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_procura no mirarme mas_

_y no sabrás de que te perderás_

Ante la letra Itachi se señalo, y lo único que atinó a hacer la pelimiel fue darle un duro golpe en la cabeza por supuesto bailando a la vez, generando grandes aplausos y risas por parte de los espectadores.

_es un dilema del que tu ni yo podemos escapar_

Sakura giró su cabeza y miro a su amiga rubia con una mirada cómplice seguida de una risa que llamo la atención de los chicos.

_procura coquetearme mas_

_y no reparo de lo que te haré_

El uchiha acerco la cintura de ambos y comenzó a bailar con la muchacha muy pegados, para luego tirarla para atrás, sosteniéndola con sus fuertes y maravillosos brazos.

_procura ser parte de mi_

_y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_procura no mirarme mas_

_y no sabrás a que te perderás_

_es un dilema del que tu ni yo podemos escapar_

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!- apoyaba el publico aplaudiendo.

De fondo había un maravilloso juego de luces que acompañaba la "danza".

_procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos procura mujer_

_procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer_

_procura mujer_

_mi corazón se acelera_

_procura mujer_

_por que tu día te llega_

_procura mujer_

_sabes que hay luna llena_

_procura mujer_

_que se aceleren mi latidos_

_procura mujer_

El pelinegro acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Kori, pero esta supo actuar rápido y bailando se apartó provocando que los labios de Itachi, el cual ya se imaginaba el movimiento, chocaran delicadamente en el cuello de esta.

_ir acercando tus labios_

_procura mujer_

_coquetearme despacio_

_procura mujer_

_que yo caiga en tus brazos_

_procura mujer_

_y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_procura mujer_

Y terminaron el baile, con un último giro, y quedando ambos, respirando entrecortadamente, mirándose de costado con sus narices chocando.

El salón se invadió de muchos aplausos y silbidos…

Kori observaba fijamente al pelinegro, igual que este, ambos sentían que les faltaba aire, habían puesto todo su empeño en un simple baile…

El Uchiha sonrió amistosamente, siendo correspondido, después de mucho tiempo, por la Uchida.

Sin saber porque el pelinegro deposito un suave, pero largo, beso en la mejilla de la muchacha la cual se sonrojo en el acto, provocando que los aplausos aumentaran considerablemente.

-bien! Creo que nos sorprendieron a todos!- grito el DJ riendo- es hora de la segunda pareja!

Y así paso la pareja conformada por amigos de Hanabi, los cuales bailaron durante 5 minutos los cuales Itachi y Kori aprovecharon para descansar uno al lado del otro en un costado…. No hace falta aclarar que ninguno se dirigía ni la mirada, ni la palabra.

Y así llego el turno de Naruto y Hinata, los cuales se acercaban animados hacia la moza que les dio la canción que les tocaría.

-QUE?? Pero es muy difícil!- se quejo Naruto mirando a Hinata con puchero.

-Vamos Naruto-Kun! Nosotros podemos! Viste la película?- le pregunto.

-Si mi mamá me obligo-

-perfecto hagámoslo mas o menos parecido!- lo animo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pusieron en frente del escenario y cuando estaban a punto de empezar…

-esperen!!!- grito Naruto.

-dobe! Ubícate!- le grito Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Todos observaron como el Uzumaki se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en una silla.

-Usurantonkachi esto es un baile no un striptise.- le dijo el Uchiha menor.

-Tu cállate teme- lo acuso mientras desabrochaba su camisa hasta el tercer botón, provocando muchos suspiros lo cuales fueron acallados por la pelinegra que miró retadoramente a todos.

-Bien ya estoy!- aseguro el rubio peinando su cabellera revolviéndola un poco y a continuación poniendo una cara de "galán".- que empiece la música.

(n/a: el baile sería similar al de la película xD)

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Naruto se acercaba lentamente a Hinata, par luego acercarla y moverla lentamente al compás de la música. Sus amigos, más que nada Sasuke, rieron al ver a el rubio tan…serio.

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

La canción comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, la Hyuuga observaba fijamente a su novio, mientras una graciosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, nunca se imagino estar bailando un tema, bastante complicado, con el Uzumaki, era casi un sueño.

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
just remember

Naruto izo girar a su novia alrededor suyo con graciosos y delicados movimientos. Al ver a Hinata bailando con él un fuerte sentimiento inundo todo su pecho, sintió un opresión que necesitaba salir de allí porque sino pronto lo mataría. Entonces, cuando vio a la muchacha sonreír, con esa sencillez propia, tan característica, pudo descubrir que eso es a lo que se le llama… amor.

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

De un solo tironeo, Naruto apresó a Hinata entre sus brazos brindándole un muy sincero abrazo, que logro sorprender mucho a la joven. Rápidamente fueron acompañados de millones de comentario enternecedores y aplausos, que lograron sacarle a la Hyuuga un fuerte sonrojo. Sin embargo luego de mirarse mutuamente, siguieron bailando.

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

No obstante, todo no dura para siempre, pensó el Uchiha, al ver como su rubio amigo luego de un largo momento de seriedad, se separó de su novia y comenzó a hacer extrañas poses que provocaban millones de risas.

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."  
Just remember

Hiashi observaba a su hija… jamás creyó ver en ella ese valor para poder pasar al frente y bailar una canción, y aun más romántica. Al instante dirigió su mirada hacia el Uzumaki, debía agradecerle, quizás, luego de que empezar a salir con el salió a flote toda esa valentía, en su, siempre para él, niña.

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

Sorprendiendo a todos, Hinata se acerco, por supuesto que siempre riendo, por las ocurrencias de su adorado novio, corriendo hasta el recién nombrado y este la alzo en los aires mientras la abrazaba y giraban juntos.

'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

La canción llegó a su fin, y para darle un lindo cierre ( solo escusaa) Naruto beso dulcemente a su novia, seguido de muchos aplausos.

Luego de 15 minutos las otras dos parejas ya habían bailado y la votación sobre quien seria el ganador, se realizaría mediante los aplausos del público. Por supuesto que ganó Hanabi, por decisión… unánime.( n/a xD siempre pasaa)

* * *

En estos momentos, la fiesta se encontraba en un tiempo de baile. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y todos los demás se divertían en la pista, acompañándose unos a otros.

No obstante, Ino, miro a sus amigos y al verlos un poco distraídos, decidió salir al hermoso patio del lugar para tomar aire.

Al salir, la rubia pudo aprecias un hermosa luna llena iluminando todo a su alrededor. Inmediatamente se dirigió a unos columpios que se encontraban bajo unos árboles. Allí sentada observó el cielo, despejado, oscuro, brillante, simplemente… hermoso. Esa noche, la calma gobernaba y las estrellas adornaban todo. Era simplemente perfecta.

De pronto una súbita melancolía la absorbió. Estar en tanta calma, la dejaba pensar, y el pensar, la hacía recordar, y eso a su vez le traía tristeza, mucha tristeza. Había enfrentado a Gaara, y eso por supuesto que la alegraba, no obstante era consiente de que el pelirrojo todavía provocaba reacciones en ella, y no pasaba desapercibido, aquellas miradas que el le mandaba prácticamente todo el día. Pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?. Ella era conciente de que si movía tan solo, una o dos fichas, podría conseguir lo que siempre soñó… estar con Gaara. Sin embargo, era ahora, cuando tenía la oportunidad frente a sus ojos, que ella dudaba, si era lo correcto, si él era el correcto. Conocía a la perfección la actitud y personalidad del muchacho, y tenía en claro que lo que ella admiraba, soñaba años atrás era solo eso, un sueño, porque ese Gaara que ella imaginaba e idolatraba, ese Gaara con el que ella siempre se imaginaba caminando de la mano por los patios de la escuela, ese Gaara con el cual ella viviría momentos únicos, en su mente claro esta, no era el mismo Gaara que se encontraba allí dentro disfrutando de una alocada fiesta y eso, precisamente eso, era lo que a ella le entristecía, haber sido tan ciega por tantos años, haber pensado, imaginado, fantaseado, con una persona que no existe.

Ino miro el cielo y se concentro en la gran luna, y con ojos suplicantes pensó para si misma:

_¨Oh Kami-Sama, por lo que más quieras… mándame una solución, un ayuda, una pista, una señal de lo que debo hacer.¨_

Pero, seguido a ese ruego, lo único que obtuvo fue un gran silencio…

Con una contenida furia miró nuevamente el cielo con ojos llameantes.

_¨A veces me pregunto si de verdad me quieres…¨_

Pero como se dice por ahí, hay que saber interpretar los silencios de Kami-sama….

-Ino! Ahí estabas! Que problemática mujer, no desaparezcas como si nada-

O los tiempos…

-Shikamaru!- exclamó sorprendida la muchacha.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ves como si fuera un fantasma?- quiso saber el muchacho, al ver la expresión tan absorta de su amiga.

-N-nada es que me sorprendí de que se hallan dado cuenta de que faltaba-

-pues yo te ví irte, y luego los muchachos se preocuparon y les explique donde estabas y dije que te venía a buscar-

-oh… gracias- le sonrió la muchacha- ven siéntate- le susurró señalando el columpio de alado.

-que aburrido- dijo mientras se sentaba, ante la atenta mirada de la Kunoichi.

El silencio se izo ver en el ambiente… ninguno hablaba…

Ino comenzó a reflexionar sobre su amigo Nara, y este, pues… miraba las inexistentes nubes.

-Shikamaru… nunca sentiste que tenías dos opciones para tomar, y no sabías por cual optar?-

-claro… eso pasa todo el tiempo- dijo distraídamente el pelinegro.

-si… pero que ese camino definiría muchas cosa, que haces en estos casos? Como puedes saber que es lo correcto…-

-pues… tienes que… pensar… mirar las cosas positivas y las negativas de cada opción, y ver cual te conviene más, pero sobretodo, cual es la que tu quieres más- aseguró el Nara señalándola con un dedo y mirándola, como siempre, aburridamente.-… pero… principalmente no debes estar cerrada, puede que nuevas opciones, mucho mejores que esas dos, aparezcan y te convengan más… y quizás por estar tan involucrado con las otras, dejaste pasar una gran oportunidad- terminó de explicar.

La rubia comenzó a pensar un rato, definitivamente tenía una gran tarea para la semana.

-¿No crees que es hora de volver?- preguntó el muchacho observándola detenidamente.

-espera!- dijo de pronto Ino girando a verlo- no me vas a preguntar que me pasa porque esta repentina pregunta?-

-pues… no, si quieres contármelo lo harás pero cuando tu decidas y/o quieras hacerlo- le dijo "desinteresadamente".

La rubia lo observó detenidamente, detallando todo su rostro. Desde hacía ya un tiempo que su amigo Shikamaru venía rondando por su mente equiparando a mucha gente, incluso a Gaara.

Ino, no supo como sucedió pero en un momento estaba pensando que es lo que sentía por su amigo, y de repente se encontraba besándolo.

Fue un simple roce, pero profundo para ambos. El tiempo se detuvo, y lo que fueron 5 segundos sucedieron como horas para ellos. Shikamaru no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, porque apenas iba a hacer un movimiento, la rubia se separo de él, con un gran sonrojo y mirándolo sorpresivamente, como si el hubiera hecho algo.

-lo siento- dijo atolondradamente para luego salir corriendo hacia el interior.

El pelinegro la observó partir para luego suspirar y mirar a la luna llena, testigo de todo esto.

-que problemático-

* * *

Ya era momento del postre, luego de un gran aplauso por parte de todos en especial de las mujeres, al ver traer las tortas y preparar la mesa dulce, cada invitado se acercaba para obtener su bendito plato.

En la mesa de nuestros protagonistas, se encontraban todos charlando amenamente, y comiendo sus dulces.

Hinata, comiendo una ensalada de frutas con crema, hablaba animadamente con Korina, la cual degustaba un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate, y cuando se dice de chocolate me refiero a todo chocolate, la cobertura, la masa, el relleno, los adornos. Al lado estaban Naruto, que comía un rico postre de limón, bromeando con Neji el cual solo tomaba una taza de café, al cual también lo acompañaba Gaara y Shikamaru que comían unos bombones. Más allá estaban Ino y Tenten que probaban un sabroso helado.

Y al costado se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura compartiendo una porción de torta.

-Haber… abre la boquita- le decía Sakura juguetonamente, cuando le tocaba a Sasuke comer su pedazo. El muchacho solo se reía y por supuesto que abría su boca (xD) no se quedaría sin su postre.

Ambos siguieron hablando de cosas tribales hasta que la pelirrosa notó algo.

-No crees que se están ignorando?- le pregunto al odio Sakura, mientras hacía una leve seña hacia Shikamaru y luego hacia Ino. El Uchiha observó detenidamente a ambos.

-pues… no-

-¿Cómo que no? Sasuke! Ni se hablan!-

-pues yo no lo noto-

-Hay! Con razón tardamos tanto en estar juntos, ¿los hombres son asi?¿tan distraídos?- quiso saber Sakura mientras le daba otro pedazo de torta.(n/a xD y sin ofender a nadie eh! Pero a veces parece asi y a veces no xD)

-Oye!- exclamó después de tragar- no soy distraído, lo que pasa es que solo veo lo que me interesa- le dijo mirándola par luego darle un "rico" beso.

-Chicos!- llegó Hinata, con mucha alegría.

-en que momento te fuiste de la mesa Hinata-chan?- preguntó Sakura distraídamente.

-¿ves que no soy el único que solo ve lo que le interesa?- le dijo burlonamente el pelinegro.

-tu cállate! O no te daré tu postre!- se rió la ojijade al ver la cara de susto que ponía el muchacho.

-Inscribí a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke-kun para que canten algo en el karaoke!- dijo dando saltitos.

-Oh Genial! Hina-chan!- decía alegremente el Uzumaki.

-Que?- exclamo Sasuke- mis padres no saben que cantos, ni deben saberlo- explicaba a todos.

-hay! Lo siento! No me acorde!- decía desesperada Hinata.

-Mmm no te preocupes Sasuke, yo me encargó- dijo la pelimiel mientras se paraba- tu solo acércate al micrófono y canta- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La muchacha se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraba la familia Uchiha y alguno miembro del grupo Akatsuki. Al llegar se acercó a Itachi y le susurró al odio.

-sígueme el juego-

La Kunoichi giro y les brindó una gran y brillante sonrisa a los padres de este provocando en él una gran gota de sudor.

-Mikoto!, Fugaku-san! Como la están pasando?- les preguntó amablemente.

-Oh querida! Excelente! La fiesta esta muy divertida!- aseguraba dulcemente la madre Uchiha.

-Y muy sofisticada!- agrego el "patriarca".

-por supuesto!... pero… ahora que lo pienso- dijo fingidamente Kori- ustedes llegaron más tarde y no pudieron disfrutar de las riquísimas bebidas que prepararon afuera- exclamo como si fuera un delito. Itachi la observó intentando saber que tramaba.

-Oh bueno ya tendremos otra oportunidad- decía la Uchiha.

-Nada de eso! Ustedes deben probar esos manjares!, recién salí afuera y vi que todavía los preparan así que, que les parece si vamos a probar unos?-

-No gracias, pero no nos queremos perder de esta fiesta- dijo a su manera Fugaku intentando sonar amable. Entonces Itachi recordó que es lo que venía ahora, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a los amigos de su Hermanito tonto mirar expectantes.

"C_on que de de eso se trata"._

-oh vamos padre, lo que sigue ahora es un _estúpido _karaoke, tu odias el canto, no crees que sería mejor salir a tomar aire?.-

-es verdad… bueno tu que quieres hacer Mikoto…?-

La mujer observo los rostros sonrientes de su hijo mayor y de Korina.

-De acuerdo vamos por esas delicias-

Mientras iban saliendo, acompañados de Itachi, este tomo de la mano a Kori y le susurró al oído.

-muy feo andar encubriendo a mi hermano- a lo que ella le respondió de igual forma.

-muy feo andar ayudándome- y él se rió.

Al salir, la muchacha los dirigió hacia la barra que había afuera, y los entretuvo ahí por un largo tiempo. No obstante, los padres Uchiha, decidieron que era hora de volver a la mesa puesto que no querían ser descorteces… pero cuando se iban acercando a la puerta tanto Itachi como Kori notaron que aun seguían cantando sus amigos por lo que se miraron rápidamente y giraron para detener al matrimonio.

-em les tenemos que decir algo!- soltó de una la muchacha.

* * *

-bien ya se fueron!- dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba y se acercaba con Naruto a los micrófonos.

-mm que canción elegimos teme?-

-pues… no se…-

Mientras ellos debatían por anuncio del DJ todos se encontraban expectantes de que comenzara el "espectáculo". Las Kunoichis y los chicos se habían acercado un poco más para poder verlos mejor.

-esta!- dijo feliz el Uzumaki.

-¿que? Estas loco dobe! Mejor esta!-

-a quien le dices dobe!-

-ves otro por aquí?-

-pues tu eres un teme!-

-y tu un idiota!-

-y tu un imbécil-

-estúpido-

-baka-

-torpe-

-idiota-

-usurantonkachi-

Y así seguían con la larga lista de insultos mientras todos los allí presentes se reían y lo miraban con una gran gota.

-

No obstante ambos pararon de pelear cuando vieron a sus dulces y hermosas novias con una gran aura negra.

-glump- dijo Sasuke( osea trago xD)

-creo que mejor nos apuramos- susurró con miedo Uzumaki.

Y así estuvieron tan solo unos segundos más hasta que optaron por una canción.

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se miraron picadamente, y se acercaron a los micrófonos.

-esta canción va dedicada para mi Hinata-chan-

-y para mi florcita- dijo burlonamente Sasuke.

-a quien le dices así?- saltó de pronto Sakura enojada, pero sus amigas lograron calmarla.

-muy bien romeos… que comience la canción- grito el DJ.

_Naruto__: cuando sientas tristeza_

_que no puedas calmar_

_cuando halla un vacío_

_que no puedas llenar_

_te abrazare, te are olvidar_

_lo que te hizo sufrir_

_no vas a caer_

_mientras que estés junto a mi._

_Naruto y Sasuke__: si siente un frío tu corazón_

_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión_

_Naruto__: hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_yo te voy amar..._

_Sasuke__: yo siempre te he amado_

_y amor yo estaré_

_por siempre a tu lado_

_nunca me alejare_

_prometo mi amor_

_te juro ante dios (__Naruto__: te juro ante dios)_

_nunca te voy a faltar_

_tu corazón no volverá a llorar..._

_Naruto__: si siente un frío tu corazón (__Sasuke__: tu corazón)_

_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión (__Sasuke__: oohhh)_

_Sasuke__: hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_yo te voy amar..._

_Sasuke__: sigo muriendo por ti (__Naruto__: sigo muriendo por ti)_

_yo te quiero así_

_sin tu amor en mi vida,_

_mi vida, no se como podré_

_yo vivir._

_Naruto__: si siente un frió tu corazón (__Sasuke__: si siente un frió, tu corazón)_

_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión (__Sasuke__: tu ilusión)_

_Sasuke__: hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar…_

_Naruto__: si cada día no viviré (__Sasuke__: me inventaré)_

_si no encuentro_

_como te voy a querer (__Sasuke__: oohh)_

_Sasuke__: hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_Naruto__: hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_yo te voy amar..._

Apenas el último acorde dejo de sonar, como si fueran rayos de luces, tanto Hinata como Sakura corrieron para abrazar y darles un dulce beso a sus queridos novios.

Todo el "público" comenzó a aplaudir y chiflar ante tan conmovedora escena, incluyendo los amigos de los protagonistas del momento.

Por otro lado, Hiashi trataba de mantener ocultos sus celos paternales, su cabeza en ese momento era un mar de confusión, por un lado estaba feliz por su hija, puesto que la veía muy contenta y alegre al lado de el Uzumaki, no obstante sabía que ese chico, al igual que todo su grupo de amigos ( al cual antes consideraba "apto") no la guiaban por el camino que el consideraba el mejor para Hinata.

-Oigan me pregunto que habrá hecho Kori para alejar a los padres de Sasuke?- quiso saber Ino, dirigiéndose a la mesa en general.

-no lo se, peor vi que Itachi-san la acompaño- aseguró TenTen.

-dudo que salga algo bueno de todo esto- dijo Neji recibiendo un codazo por parte de la ojimarrón.- que?-

-optimista!- le dijo sarcásticamente.

* * *

--Minutos antes—

-y bien, cariño que es lo que nos tienen que decir?- preguntó amablemente Mikoto ante los 20 segundos de silencio que se había alzado en el lugar.

-bueno…esto… em…- tartamudeaba la muchacha más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Quería pedirles autorización para llevarme a Kori por un fin de semana a nuestro campo- saltó rápidamente el pelinegro ayudándola.

-Que?- preguntaron Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Que?- los acompaño la pelimiel mirándolo sorprendida.

_De todas las excusas tenía que elegir algo así?_- pensaba la chica.

-Claro Kori-chan, no recuerdas cuando lo charlamos ayer en la noche?- le dijo Itachi con una mirada perversa.

_Hmp, prepárate Uchiha, recuerda que este es un juego que se juega de a dos-_

-Tienes Razón Itachi-chan! Cierto que presentaste un repentino interés por querer estar solo conmigo allí- dijo inocentemente Kori, mirándolo con una chispa de diversión en los ojos. Al Uchiha le surgió una gran vena en su frente.

-disculpa?- susurró Fugaku. Itachi sonrió arrogantemente.

-Si, es más Kori-chan se mostraba muy entusiasmada por la idea de pasar solos un fin de semana en nuestro campo, hasta quería que fuéramos hoy mismo, tuve que explicarle, que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer en ciertos días, y más si tenemos una fiesta, tenía que entender que no todos sus _deseos_ se pueden cumplir cuando quiere- explicaba sabiamente Itachi.

-por supuesto que yo lo comprendí- se apresuro la pelimiel- aunque nunca me esperaba que Itachi-chan me propusiera que nos fuéramos esta misma noche, y así faltara el lunes al colegio, porque no veía la hora de tenerme para el solo- dijo alegremente Kori, ante la sorprendida mirada de los padres Uchiha.

- pero al final llegue a la conclusión de que mejor dejarlo para el próximo fin de semana, ya que me di cuenta que ella no podía perderse de sus estudios, puesto que es una _niña _que debe estudiar- le siguió Itachi sonriéndole a la muchacha muy falsamente.

-oh vamos Itachi! No seas así! No me decías que era una niña cuando me comentabas lo que querías que _hiciéramos _cuando estuviéramos solos en la cabaña- lo acuso con un puchero muy inocente para la gente, aunque Itachi podía ver lo que realmente significaba: "Cállate Uchiha o te dejo sin descendencia"

-pero… - interfirió Mikoto, llamando la atención de los muchachos- ustedes no estaban peleados?- quiso saber la madre.

-Oh bueno nos reconciliamos- dijo fingidamente Kori.-

-es verdad! Y si que tienen razón muchas de las personas, las reconciliaciones son lo mejor en una relación- ante esto la muchacha solo le piso el pie fuertemente mientras sonreía hacia el frente.

Tanto Fugaku como Mikoto, miraban sorprendidos a los muchachos frente a ellos.

-ustedes están saliendo?- fue directo el Uchiha mayor.

-no-

-lo intentamos- aseguro Itachi riendo internamente.

-bueno… por supuesto que te damos la autorización Itachi, confiamos en ustedes, y sabemos que no son irresponsables- dijo aun estupefacta Mikoto.

-solo te pido Itachi, que recuerdes las conversaciones que tuviste cuando eras niño- le pidió Fugaku volviendo a su semblante serio.

-por supuesto padre, y más si se trata de Kori-chan-

-y tu Kori, querida, no dudes a venir a mi si necesitas charlar de algo- le dijo amablemente la pelinegra.

-por supuesto Mikoto, siempre confiare en ti- le dijo sonrojada la muchacha, lanzando una furiosa mirada a Itachi.

-bien nosotros volvemos a la fiesta- dijo Fugaku llevándose de la mando a Mikoto.

Luego de que la pareja desapareciera, vino un gran silencio, en el centro de esa sala se podía ver a una muchacha lanzando miradas muy em… feas(aunque se queda corta la palabra) y un muchacho recibiéndolas, junto a una gran sonrisa arrogante.

-como.. se te ocurre…- comenzó a decir de una manera tétrica la Kunoichi- DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ??!- le gritó agarrándolo del cuello y acercándolo a su rostro para observarlo directamente a los ojos. Itachi tan solo la miraba burlonamente.

-No te enojes Kori… solo fue una excusa para evitar que vieran a Sasuke cantar no era eso lo que querías?-

-si… pero… era necesario hacerle creer a tus padres que nosotros nos vamos a ir a un campo, para estar… JUNTOS? ERES IDIOT A O TE HACES?- le volvió a recriminar.

-no le veo el problema a esto- seguía tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-Ahora vamos a tener que ir a ese campo, y lo peor aun, ellos van a pensar que estamos juntos! No lo entiendes?-

-pero a caso nunca has oído hablar de las rupturas inmediatas de parejas? Decimos que nos peleamos y listo no es muy difícil-

-bueno… pareja- dijo levemente Kori mirándolo fijamente- te tengo noticias… TERMIANOS- le gritó para luego girar y marcharse.

-pero Kori nunca estuvimos juntos-

-entonces… - susurró levemente para luego darse la vuelta y volverlo a encarar- Itachi, quieres ser mi novio?- le dijo, con una gran sonrisa falsa, dulcemente, el pelinegro solo levanto una ceja.- di que si o mueres- le dijo d el misma forma.

-em…si?- preguntó más que afirmar, el Uchiha, mirándola desconcertante.

-oh! Que lindo! Que hermosa pareja que hacemos… pero sabes algo? Me aburrí… ahora si.. TERMINAMOS!- le gritó mientras se daba vuelta y esta vez si se marchaba.

-wooooww esta ha sido la relación más larga que tuve en mi vida- dijo Itachi aun parado allí, sin lograr de comprender en su totalidad la situación.

* * *

-ahí viene Kori- dijo Sakura observándola acercarse a la mesa.

-no la veo muy feliz- aseguro Naruto.

-esa imagen es un constante deja vu en mi vida, últimamente- dijo cansado Sasuke.

La muchacha llegó a la mesa y se sentó sin dejar de mirar al frente, con su entrecejo fruncido, y cruzada de brazos.

-em Kori…- comenzó Hinata.

-que quieres?- dijo arisca.

-que sucedió allí?- pregunto Gaara sin intimidarse.

-en resumen?- preguntó ella viendo, ahora sí, a todos.

-si- dijeron con algo de temor.

-bueno hace aproximadamente 2 minutos Itachi y yo nos hicimos Novios, y hace aproximadamente 1 minuto y 55 segundos que cortamos, y saben lo más divertido de todos esto?- les preguntó, y al ver que todos negaban prosiguió- que tus padres- exclamo señalando a Sasuke- piensan que este fin de semana me voy a ir con Itachi a la casa de campo, y Mikoto quiere tener una charla, pero no cualquiera, sino que LA charla, y saben porque pasa esto?- todos volvieron a negar- porque teníamos que salvarlos a ustedes- señalo a Naruto y a Sasuke- y al querido Itachi no se lo ocurrió otra cosa que sacar un tema así!!- terminó de explicar la Kunoichi.

-vaya… cuantas cosas pueden suceder en tan solo 10 minutos, susurró Neji.

-aja- respondieron todos a coro.

* * *

Eran ya, aproximadamente las 4: 30 de la mañana y la fiesta comenzaba a llegar a su fin, los invitados comenzaban irse, por ende nuestros protagonistas veían que hacer.

-y si vamos a un bar?- sugirió Ino.

-es verdad!!- apoyó Naruto muy entusiasta.

Mikoto y Fugaku se encontraban charlando amenamente hasta que vieron a Sasuke junto con sus amigos acercárseles.

-Mama, Padre, nosotros nos iremos yendo, vamos un rato a un bar que hay cerca de casa- explico Sasuke.

-Espera Hijo!- dijo la pelinegra.- has ingerido alcohol, Sasuke- explicaba sabiamente- y no puedes conducir en ese estado- explicaba.

-pero… mama- comenzó el Uchiha con una gran gota en la cabeza- solo tome una copa para brindar nada mas.

-no importa!-

-yo los llevaré- dijo Itachi- después de todo yo no eh bebido nada-

-oh hijo! Estaría más segura así- dijo feliz la madre Uchiha. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y emprendió su camino a la salida.

-espera! Nosotros hemos venido en remis, ya sabes que nuestro auto esta en reparación, y apenas salgamos de acá, pasamos a buscar nuestro equipaje y nos iremos directo al aeropuerto por eso hijo, déjanos tu auto, y váyanse en el de Naruto, por favor- pidió Fugaku. Sasuke con tal de irse le tiro las llaves y salio afuera del lugar junto con su hermano.

Así llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, y luego de saludar a Hanabi, emprendieron marcha.

-em como haremos para entrar?- preguntó Sakura, mientras observaba junto a sus amigos el convertible naranja.

-Vamos chicos! No pasa nada! Nos vamos de fiesta!- exclamo Ino.

-em Ino-chan…estamos en una fiesta- explico Hinata.

-Vamos todos arriba!- siguió la rubia.

-cuídalo!- le dijo Naruto entregándole las llaves a Itachi, el cual solo sonreía graciosamente.

Así, en tan solo 10 minutos ( xD ), entre jaloneos, insultos, patadas, etc todos estaban ubicados de una manera…"cómoda", quedando así:

En el asiento del conductor, Itachi, al lado de este, o sea, en el asiento del acompañante, estaba Naruto, con Hinata arriba. Atrás, estaba en el asiento detrás del de Itachi Sasuke con Sakura sentada en su regazo, en el asiento detrás del de Naruto, estaba Neji con Tenten, sentadas arriba del baúl, sujetadas firmemente, estaban Ino y Kori, que miraban burlonamente al centro del auto, seguida de sus amigos, ante esto todos comenzaron a reír.

-Nunca creí ver esto- decía con lágrimas en los ojos Tenten.

En el asiento del medio se encontraba Shikamaru y arriba de este… Gaara.

-tsk esto es su culpa! Alguna de ustedes tendría que estar acá!- las acuso Gaara.

-Nosotras queremos sentarnos acá y punto final- decía Ino riéndose.

-que problemático.

-Bien compañeros sujétense fuerte, y en marcha!- exclamo Itachi arrancando el auto.

* * *

Al llegar al bar, lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue sacarse sus calzados y dejarlos

en el convertible y soltarse aquellos perfectos peinados para luego entrar corriendo. Atrás de ellos iban los chicos sonriendo, por las locuras de sus amigas.

Itachi observo a todos entrar al bar, pero se detuvo precisamente en el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

Debía admitirlo, cuando escucho a Sasuke decirle a su madre que irían a un bar, lo primero que vino a su mente fue una imagen de Kori, bailando con otros tipos que se encontrara allí. Instantáneamente sus instintos protectores.. de hermano celoso(?) salieron a flote y se vio en la necesidad de protegerla.

-Porque viniste Itachi?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-de que hablas tonto hermano menor? Tu no podías conducir así que…-

-no me vengas con esa Itachi, sabes perfectamente que puedo convencer a nuestra madre con solo una mirada- le dijo socarronamente.

-pues…-

-es por Kori cierto?- lo miro picadamente.

-pues, no te puedo mentir, se ve que me conoces bastante bien… y si es por ella, digamos que no me gustaría que venga a un lugar asi, desprotegida, ya sabes, es como una hermana para mi-

-una hermana? Ajaja Itachi, nunca lo creí de ti, se ve que viene de sangre negar lo obvio-

-a que te refieres?-

-yo negaba lo que sentía por Sakura- aseguró mientras la observaba bailar con sus amigos.- y ahora tu niegas lo que sientes por Kori… jajaj hermana? No Itachi, tu estas celoso! Y no como hermano!- le exclamo para luego irse a bailar con sus amigos.

-Celoso? Acaso?- pensaba Itachi- mm mejor pienso después…- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la mesa que habían apartado los demás.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tenten observaba a sus amigos, Kori e Itachi se apartaban a una mesa, vaya a saber Kami para que, Naruto y Hinata junto a Ino se encontraban bailando, Sakura y Sasuke… esa era Sakura? La que apartaba a Sasuke a un rincón oscuro? Quien lo imaginaría?, por otro lado estaba Shikamaru y Gaara compitiendo para ver quien ganaba una pulseada.

-Oye Tenten- le dijo Neji.- vamos a la barra a tomar algo?-

-dale!, ya me aburría.-le respondió.

Una vez allí, ambos comenzaron a charlar amenamente, Tenten le contaba viejas historias familiares, las cuales consideraba absurdas, este solo reía por como exageraba la muchacha al describirlas. Ambos sin darse cuenta, en tan poco tiempo habían hecho una linda amistad. No obstante llego un puno en la conversación, donde no daba para más y el silencio reino.

-Tenten… yo todavía tengo la duda…- comenzó Neji.

-sobre que?- la muchacha no era tonta, y sabía que el se refería a ese beso que había sucedido hacia ya varios meses. Junto al Hyuuga había formado una muy hermosa amistad, hablaban muy seguido y hasta habían tenido oportunidad de salir los dos juntos, y ella tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia él, y estos podrían arruinar lo que tanto le costo construir, ella sabía que este momento llegaría pero no estaba lista.

-Tu una vez me hablaste sobre el vuelo de los pájaros recuerdas?- comenzó el muchacho.

_//-//_

_Sabes a veces hay cosas que prefieres callar... porque quieres negar que sucedieron... uno a veces comete errores, que no los admite...pero también a veces hay que dejarse llevar por los impulsos...por ejemplo: un pajaro vuela, siempre, vuela de un lado para otro, y muchas veces sus vuelos no tiene explicaciones, es como los humanos muchas veces...hacemos cosas que no tienen explicaciones, pero nosotros, intentamos buscar esa explicación lógica...no como los pájaros que siguen volando.._

_//-//_

Tenten tan solo lo observaba.

-y tienes razón… nosotros muchas veces buscamos explicaciones lógicas para poder entender que es lo que sucede, y muchas veces ponemos como excusas… los impulsos, las hormonas, el momento etc… y eso es solo un mecanismo de defensa, no es que hacemos cosas que no tienen explicaciones, en realidad hacemos cosas que nosotros no nos animamos a entender… porque nos encerramos en nuestro mundo de protección-

-y… desde cuando Neji Hyuuga es tan reflexivo?- preguntó graciosamente la muchacha intentando desviar el tema.

-desde que Neji Hyuuga esta enamorado- dijo directamente mirándola a los ojos.

Tenten se sonrojo inmediatamente, en su mente solo pensaba en que Neji estaba enamorado…

_-Es idea mía o me lo esta diciendo a mi?- _Pensó alterada.

-Chicos!- gritó Ino, interrumpiéndolos por obra y gracia de Kami-sama.

-que sucede?- preguntó rápidamente Tenten.

-Con Naruto se nos a ocurrido una graaan idea! Así que vengan rápido! Vamos a la mesa donde están…-la rubia se interrumpió a si misma y miro confundida el punto que señalaba- es mi imaginación o Gaara y Shikamaru se están matando con la mirada? Vamos! Hay que interrumpirlos!!- grito llevándolos a ambos por la mano.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Me q-quieres d-decir porque me sacaste de allí-i??- quiso saber Kori, un poco pasada en copas.

-Que por que lo hice? Kori! Te estas pasando en copas!- le dijo Itachi sujetándola fuertemente del brazo.

-Itachi! NO estoy borracha, estoy bastante cuerda- le dijo.

-lo se pero un poco más y seguro que si…-

-oh vamos! Dejam-e dvertirmeeeeeeeeeee- le decía mientras tropezaba con sus propios pies.

-claaaro- le decía Itachi.

-Itachi-san! Kori-chan!- gritaba Hinata, un poco sonrojada.

-otra que también bebió de más.- se dijo el pelinegro.

-A Naruto-kun se le ocurrió algo! Vamos! Hay que reunirnos con todos en la mesa- exclamo un poco cohibida- oigan, acaso esa no es Ino? Porque esta sujetando a Gaara del cuello?-

-oh no! Hina-chan! Vamos! Seamos heroínas! Hay que salvar a nuestra amiga de ese malvado pelirrojo!- grito mientras se iba corriendo con la pelinegra.

-pero acaso no es Gaara el que esta en peligro?- se preguntó Itachi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke se encontraba bailando con su bella novia, recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo acorralado por Sakura en un rincón oscuro, del boliche.

-Vaya, no sabía que mi novia era tan atrevida- le susurró cerca de su oído.

-pues es el efecto de algunas copas- susurraba Sakura intentando rozar los labios del Uchiha pero este los apartaba. ¿Acaso jugaba con ella?

-Sakura… no tomaste alcohol- le dijo él.

-Bueno…imagina que lo hice- le explico divertida juntando, por fin, sus labios con los del pelinegro.

Al principio inició como un beso suave y dulce, muy inocente, porque Sakura y Sasuke son dos jóvenes muy inocentes para su edad…

¿verdad?

Sakura suspiró al sentir como la mano de su novio, rozaba su espalda y descendía lentamente, y su otra mano… ¿acaso lo que estaba tocando era su muslo?

Ok, no eran para nada inocentes.

Sasuke sonrió en el beso, si ella lo arrinconaba contra una pared, no tendría que esperar que el se quedara como un santo no?.

Lo próximo que sintió la pelirrosa, fue una leve presión en su labio inferior, Sasuke la había mordido, permitiendo así poder introducir su lengua.

Sasuke, exploraba toda la cavidad de su novia, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente, por otro lado, Sakura hacía lo mismo, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del muchacho.

Pronto iniciaron una danza, la cual ninguno quería terminar, quieran o no, el beso se estaba haciendo cada ve mas apasionado y más exigente, cosa que no le molestaba a ninguno.

No obstante, el aire, era obligatorio para vivir, por lo que ambos se vieron obligados a separarse, sin embargo, sus rostros no estaban poco mas de 2 centímetros lejos. Aun podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, agitadas, sobre las suyas.

Sakura observo los dos posos negros, que eran los ojos de su novio, perdiéndose en ellos. Sasuke, izo lo mismo en esas dos gemas verdes, que desprendían un brillo nuevo. Como pudo, sonrió arrogantemente.

-Creo que…- respiró- mi novia, no se arrepiente de haberme acorralado contra una pared- le susurró aumentando su egocentrismo.

-pues, no me arrepiento para nada- le dijo acercándose a sus labios, a tal punto de que cada palabra que dijese, provocaba el rozamiento de estos.- tengo muchas ganas de comerte a besos aquí, solo para mí- le dijo sensualmente.

-y entonces… que esperas?- le dijo sonriendo para luego ser besado apasionadamente por la ojijade.

El pelinegro afianzó el agarre de la pelirrosa, mientras profundizaba aquel contacto, con sus manos recorrió la espalda de esta, enredando sus dedos en esas hebras rosas, sujetando su nuca para acercarla más a él. Por otro lado Sakura, sentía que desfallecería, pronto comenzó a notar que sus piernas flaqueaban y temblaban, y que pronto caería si no se sujetaba fuertemente. Por suerte el Uchiha noto esto, haciéndolo sonreír, seguido a esto Sakura saltó para luego ser tomada por Sasuke, y así enredar sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro.

Bien… así no se caería…

El ojinegro besaba con fervor a la muchacha, se podría decir que en todo el día no habían tenido un momento intimo como para besarse, más libremente?.

No obstante, hay días que se tiene suerte y otros que no…

-T-teme? S-s-saku-kura-ch-chan?-

-dime que no es cierto- le pidió Sakura separándose rápidamente del pelinegro y bajándose.

-tsk, desearía que así fuera-

-TEME QUE LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A SAKURA-CHAN!-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Donde están?- dijo Ino mientras esperaba, junto a todos sus amigos, a los tres restantes del grupo.

-N-naru-to-o-k-kun esta tardando bastante- explicaba la Hyuuga.

-mm…Hinata, te eh notado más tímida nuevamente- dijo Neji.

-Eso se debe a que esta pasada de copas- dijo Kori.

-Kori!- la recrimino Ino.

-como? Hinata! Tu no puedes tomar!- le gritó Neji.

-Bueno no seas aguafiestas- le dijeron todas las chicas.

Pero pronto todos giraron al ver acercarse a los restantes.

-TEME DEL MAL! TE VOY A MATAR! COMO TE ATREVES??-

-hmp cállate dobe ella es mi novia tengo derecho!- le decía Sasuke sentándose al lado de su hermano, seguido de Sakura que se subió arriba de él, un poco sonrojada.

-pero no puedes obligarla!- gritaba Naruto acercándose a Hinata.

-Él no me obligo!!/ Yo no la obligue!- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

-P-pero S-sakura-chan!- decía Naruto sonrojado debido al efecto del alcohol- tu, tu eres inocente!-

-Ya no es la misma niña que conociste de chiquita dobe, supéralo-

-que esta pasando acá?- preguntó Itachi.

-mm por lo que eh oído, seguramente Naruto encontró a Sasuke y Sakura en una situación y/o posición poco adecuadas, para que este chico los viera- dijo Kori, que al tener alcohol dentro de sus venas no medía tanto sus palabras.

-No me digas que bebió!- dijo Sasuke dramáticamente.- no cuida sus palabras cuando lo hace-

-Vaya! Frentona! No me esperaba esto de ti! Que hacías con Sasuke es un lugar publico?-

-nada que les importe! – exclamo sonrojada la muchacha.

-Bien, para que querían que viniéramos?- preguntó Tenten un poco enojada, puesto que mientras esperaba tomo unos tragos.

Sakura observó a todos los presentes…

-_veamos, ninguno esta borracho pero pasados de tragos seguro mm, Kori no mide sus palabras, Tenten como siempre su carácter empeora, Hinata esta muy tímida, algo que cambio en ella hace bastante, vaya nunca pese que reaccionaria así en ella el alcohol, Naruto esta un poco mas dramático, Ino esta bastante pervertida… ¿Qué hace gritándole a los muchachos de la pista como tienen su trasero??!!!, se ve que quedamos pocos cuerdos.- _pensaba Sakura.

-Vamos a jugar un guerra de bebidas!- gritó Naruto un poco más alegre.

-QUE?!-

-exacto, es fácil, hacemos preguntas, y si las respondemos bien, tomamos un trago de lo que tengamos ganas y así!-

-dobe, eso no perjudica al ganador?-

-si te crees poco capaz de resistir el alcohol-

-te arrepentirás!- dijo Sasuke retadoramente.

-Que más da- dijo Sakura, aparentemente dejarían de ser cuerdos bastantes.

-Yo no me involucro en el juego, debo conducir.- explico Itachi.

-yo no entro- dijo Gaara bastante serio.

-Es muy problemático beber-

-Gracias pero paso- argumento el Hyuuga.

-aburridos- dijeron todos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A los 30 minutos Itachi y los demás, que no jugaban, volvieron a la mesa, luego de un recorrido, encontrándose con una no linda imagen.

-mmm yo pregunto!- exclamó Kori- cuantos años tienes?-

-40!- gritó Sakura agarrando un vaso de tequila-

-muy bien!-

-pero… ni siquiera respondió bien- susurró Neji.

Frente a los muchachos, se hallaban sus amigos, borrachos, muy borrachos.

-oye tu!, si tu niñita tonta!- gritó de pronto la pelirrosa, tropezándose en cuanto se paro- espero que sea la ultima vez que mires de esa forma a MI novio!- le gritó mientras agarraba a Sasuke el cual se encontraba en peor estado- si este sex-symbol es MIO y si lo vuelves a mirar, te juro que en el auto tengo unos grandes tacos aguja que sirven de arma, una muy buena, quedo claro? esto va para todas las mujeres del bar!-gritó e inmediatamente todas las mujeres presentes giraron, no obstante varios hombres seguían viendo- y para los homosexuales!- grito nuevamente.

-se ve que Sakura se pone bastante celosa- susurró Shikamaru.

-y peligrosa- lo siguió Gaara.

Siguieron viendo y notaron que ahora, Sakura miraba distinto a Sasuke el cual le devolvía la mirada.

-acaso Sakura esta tocando de esa forma a mi hermano?- exclamo Itachi observando atónito la escena.

-Nunca nos tuvimos que haber ido- dijo Neji observando a los demás.

Ahora vemos a una Tenten, golpeando a una chica.

-ESCUCHAME QUERIDA! SE KARATE! TE QUEDO CLARO? JAMAS VUELVAS A INSULTAR A LOS OSOS PANDAS O TE IRÁ MUY MAL!-

-mm se vuelve violenta- susurró el Hyuuga con miedo.

De pronto escuchamos un grito.

-Pero Hinata-chan! Siempre te beso!- le decía Naruto hipando.

-e-e-e-ee-ntie-ndelo nar-naru-to-kun! Me-me da –v-vergüenza- le decía Hinata muuy sonrojada, mientras intentaba apartara al Uzumaki.

-Hinata-chan ya no me quiere!- comenzó a llorar el rubio.

-No Naruto-kun! Yo te quiero, no pienses eso!- decía desesperada la Hyuuga comenzando a derramar lagrimas- me haces sentir mal-

-donde quedo la timidez de recién?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Shikamruu!! Gaara!- gritó de pronto una voz haciendo que ambos se tensaran.

-Ino- dijeron a la vez.

-hola mis dos a-a-aamores!- les dijo la rubia saltando en la espalda de ambos, quedando colgada, con una botella en una mano.

-Em, Ino, creo que es mejor ir a casa…- decía Gaara.

-Que?? N-No la fiesta esta genial! Miren cuantos chicos con lindos traseros hay aquí, aunque el de ustedes no se queda atrás- exclamo desviando su mirada hacia esa parte, de los chicos, y comenzando a analizarlos.

-Ino… que haces?- dijo cansadamente el Nara.

-Shika-kun! Perdón! Hoy-hoy me pase contigo! No tuve que haberlo hecho!- decía triste de pronto.

-No te preocupes Ino, mejor vamos-

-y Ga-aa-ara! Te od-d-io lo sabes? Pero a la vez te a-a-a-amo? Eso no esta mal?- le preguntaba

-Em no lo se- dijo el pelirrojo.

-sabe-ee-n descubrí una cosa!- dijo muy feliz la rubia.

-que?-dijeron con miedo.

-LOS AMO A LOS DOS!- gritó.

Tanto Gaara como Shikamaru, de la impresión trastabillaron para delante, pero lograron mantener la poca cordura que les quedaba.

-vivamos juntos felices los tress!!!!!!- decía.

Itachi observaba un poco sorprendido y asustado la escena pero algo lo preocupaba más. ¿Dónde se encontraba ese pequeño demonio bautizado como Korina Uchida?

-Itachi-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- gritó Korina cuando lo vio, bajando de la barra.

-¿Qué hacías con todos esos chicos en la barra de bebidas?- preguntó enojado.

-socializaba!-dijo feliz la muchacha.- te extraa-aññ-e-ee-!- le gritó mientras lo abrazaba.

-am…te hace mal el alcohol.- le dijo intentando separarse.(n/a no me digas! No lo había notado xD)

-Itachi!- le dijo llamando su atención, ella lo miraba con unos ojos muy brillosos, de los cuales pronto comenzaron a salir muchas lagrimas.

-que te sucede?- preguntó preocupado el muchacho, aunque sabía que era producto del alcohol, su pecho se oprimía al verla en ese estado.

-tu no me quieres, me o-o-odi-dias, yo lo se, y no te entiendo, porque de pronto me odiaste??-

-yo…-

-acaso ya no me quieres, cuando éramos chiquitos me prometiste que nos casaríamos y que formaríamos una familia!! No lo re-recuerd-das?- le preguntó la Kunoichi llorando a mares.

-em si lo recuerdo- y claro que lo hacía.

-ya se!, seguro te gusta una mujer mucho mejor que yo verdad! Es eso, lo se!- dijo llorando mientras se escondía en su pecho.

-am… Kori- decía Itachi nervioso.

-yo… YO TE ODIO! ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!- le gritó de pronto la muchacha, cambiando drásticamente de animo.

-no exageras? –quiso saber el Uchiha con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-No! Me iré, tu no me quieres! Sakura! Sakura amiga! Contamos flores??- le preguntó interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa la cual tiró a Sasuke al piso y se acercó a un florero.

-Hermano!-

-oh no- dijo Itachi.

-Seamos felices!- le dijo Sasuke pasando un brazo por los hombros de Itachi, el cual lo miro horrorizado- canta conmigo! " Te quiero yo! Y tu a mi! Somos una familia feliz! Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré!- exclamo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a un Itachi muy asustado y le besaba la mejilla- mi cariño yo te doooooooooooooooooooooooooy!- termino de cantar.

-Sin duda algo más horroroso que los cambios de ánimos de Kori, es Sasuke cantando Barney- susurró Itachi con cara de pánico intentando zafarse de el abrazo de su hermano.

-Cof cof! Atención a todo el mundo!- gritó Naruto subiéndose repentinamente a una mesa, con un micrófono en la mano y hablando por él.

-como lo consiguió?- se preguntaron Itachi, siendo agarrado por Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara, siendo ahorcados por Ino y Neji quien intentaba apartar a Tenten de la foto de un oso panda. Pronto notaron a Hinata sosteniendo una botella, extrañamente partida, al lado de el DJ, por que eso sonaba a amenaza?

-Quiero c-cantaaarrrr una canción!- dijo Naruto.

-Noo podrás, Dobe!- le dijo Sasuke, mirando como llegaban Korina y Sakura, ahora estaban todos, los del boliche incluido observando al rubio.

-Claro que si Bakasuke! Ya veras!! DJ, digo Hina-chaaaaaaan preshiosura! Pon el karaoke!-

Y la música comenzó a sonar.

Tanto Gaara, como Shikamaru, Neji e Itachi se miraron horrorizados.

¿Cuántas locuras podían hacer 7 chicos alcoholizados?

-esa canción, no es la de Shakira?- preguntó repentinamente Neji.

-Ciega, sordomuda- susurró Shikamaru.

-Vamoss Naru-baka!- apoyo Sakura.

Entonces, Naruto comenzó a cantar.

_Se me acaban los fideos_

_Que como todos los días_

_Cada vez que se aparece frente_

_A mi tu trasería._

_Es que Hinata ya no entiende,_

_De tazones ni narutos_

_Se alimenta de ensaladas _

_Y le faltan remolachas._

_Esta gordura no me permite_

_Estar de pie_

_Y no me han lavado_

_Los calzones_

_Aunque me levante rodare_

_Si te acercas nada sirve para este Kyubi_

_Bruto, ciego, sordomudo,_

_Torpe, traste y testarudo._

_Estoy re loquito_

_Por ti me he pervertido._

_Soy una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa más que comer ramen._

_Hablo día y noche_

_Y no se como callarme_

_Ay ay ay ay ay_

_Es que el teme siempre sabe_

_Sobornar a la escritora_

_Es por eso que es_

_El protagonista de la historia._

_Porque Neji siempre sabe _

_Como hacer para amenazarme_

_El otro día casi me castra _

_Y me debe una patada._

_Si pudiera alejarme del alcohol,_

_Si pudiera no sufrir una resaca,_

_Si pudiera no tomar mucho ron,_

_Y esconderme por cantar_

_esta pavada_

_Bruto, ciego, sordomudo,_

_Torpe, traste y testarudo._

_Estoy re loquito_

_Por ti me he pervertido._

_Soy una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa más que comer ramen._

_Hablo día y noche_

_Y no se como callarme_

_Ay ay ay ay ay _

_Teme, dobe, usurantonkachi,_

_Torpe, baka, tonto, desquiciado,_

_Completamente idiotizado_

_El teme se da cuenta y Sakura-chan me pega_

_Tengo la cabeza_

_Hecho un gallinero_

_Donde solamente se ponen huevos_

_Y nadie canta conmigo_

_Miren bien, soy el sex symbol_

(acústico donde Naruto bailo traumáticamente )

_Bruto, ciego, sordomudo,_

_Torpe, traste y testarudo._

_Estoy re loquito_

_Por ti me he pervertido._

_Soy una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa más que comer ramen._

_Hablo día y noche_

_Y no se como callarme_

Al terminar la canción, hubo un gran silencio hasta que todos comenzaron a aplaudirlo, no obstante Itachi y los que quedaban sobrios, miraban horrorizados la escena.

-em…Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, lo mejor será llevarnos a estos chicos a mi casa, después de todo- dijo Itachi viendo su reloj- mis padres ya se han ido.

-Si va a ser lo mejor.- dijeron los tres.

Así que durante los próximos, 30 minutos, los sobrios del grupo se encargaron de llevar al auto a sus amigos ebrios. No fue una tarea nada fácil y mucho más si se tiene en cuenta que Naruto no se alejaba del micrófono y Hinata lo defendía con una botella partida ( n/a: se me hicieron peligroso los chicos), Sasuke y Sakura no dejaban que nadie se acercara puesto que querían irse solos a cierto lugar oscuro, Kori estaba sentada en una esquina llorando y no permitía que ningún hombre se acercara, Tenten daba un discurso sobre los osos panda e Ino no se alejaba de la barra y de los chicos, la tarea era más complicada.

No obstante lograron, sentar a todos sus amigos en el bendito transporte y emprender la retirada.

Para mayor seguridad, Itachi manejaba y adelante iba Neji, con Tenten y Hinata sujetadas fuertemente, atrás estaban Shikamaru controlando a Ino y Kori y Gaara evitando que Sasuke y Sakura se pasaran y que Naruto se tirar del auto (?)

Después de un largo camino, donde Itachi se ponía nervioso debido a que Kori lo acariciaba desde atrás del auto, donde Neji evitaba por todas sus fuerzas no ser él quien arrojara al rubio por el auto, donde Gaara resistía sus impulsos asesinos hacia Shikamaru y donde este evitaba no quedarse dormido, llegaron a la casa Uchiha.

Al llegar a la casa, todos bajaron del auto.

-No Ino, vuelve aquí!- decía Gaara sujetándola.

-Uff vamos entremos- decía Itachi quien llevaba cargada a Kori, la cual se resistía a bajar del auto si no la cargaba.

Al entrar al hogar Itachi solo tuvo que parpadear para encontrar a todos o la mayora recostados en el sillón durmiendo.

Sasuke estaba sin zapatos con la camisa a medio abotonar (cortesía de Sakura) recostado en su totalidad en el sofá, y encima de él estaba recostada la Haruno, en el sofá individual del costado estaba sentado Naruto y encima Hinata, abajo en el piso se había tirado Ino que, nadie sabe como, tenía un almohadón del sofá, en el mirador del ventanal estaba recostad Tenten durmiendo placidamente al igual que todos.

-Que problemático tanto lío para que se duerman en tan pocos segundos- exclamo cansado el Nara mientras se tiraba y recostaba su cabeza cerca del sofá donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, Gaara sin decir nada simplemente se recostó en el piso, aparentemente agotado, y Neji solo pronuncio un "típico" y se acerco a Tenten para dormir cerca. Al poco tiempo los tres se habían dormido.

-yo les iba a ofrecer una habitación, pero bueno- dijo Itachi para luego mirar a Kori, la cual dormía placidamente entre sus brazos- a ti si te llevaré a tu habitación-

El Uchiha subió despacio el tramo de las escaleras para luego abrir cuidadosamente la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de la pelimiel llenándose en el acto de un aroma que impregno su piel, el aroma de ella.

La recostó suavemente en su cama, la iba a dejar ahí pero sería muy incomodo dormir en vestido no?, pero no podía cambiarla.

Itachi entro entonces en una batalla dentro de su mente, el tema principal, ¿Qué hacer?

Al final llego a una conclusión.

Lentamente se despojo de su corbata y su saco, para luego sacarse la camisa, aun abotonada.

(n/a lo se la mayoria esta babeando no? Ajaja y no piensen mal ¬¬)

Luego delicadamente se la colocó a la Kunoichi por encima del vestido.

_Vamos Itachi tu puedes-_se animaba internamente el muchacho-_…controlarte._

Luego guió sus manos hacia el nudo que ataba el vestido a su cuello y lo desarmó lentamente, mirando el rostro de la muchacha la cual dormía profundamente.

Después introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa y las llevo a la espalda de la chica, para bajarle el cierre, rozando sus dedos con la cremosa piel de la Uchida, la cual al sentir el contacto suspiró. Luego, el pelinegro, bajo lentamente el vestido para sacarlo por las piernas de la muchacha.

Suspiró feliz por haber cumplido con su misión no obstante un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al ver a la muchacha con tan solo su camisa.

-_cualquiera pensaría que…_- Itachi negó rápidamente intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Así tomó a la pelimiel en brazos y la depositó dentro de su cómoda cama, tapándola. Antes de abandonar el cuarto, el ojinegro deposito un suave beso en la frente de la muchacha y luego fue directo a su cuarto, por lo que no pudo escuchar lo ultimo dicho por la Kunoichi, un suave y casi imperceptible "Itachi-Kun".

* * *

**Domingo: **

**2 de la tarde**

El sol alumbraba, ya la tarde de ese domingo, los rayos lumínicos de este entraban por la persiana entre abierta, provocando que llegaran de golpe al rostro de Kori, la cual dormía cómodamente hasta que su nuevo enemigo estelar la despertara.

La Uchida comenzó a recordar lentamente los sucesos del día anterior. Se levantó de golpe al recordar como se había excedido con las copas.

Observó el lugar, y comprobó que era su cuarto no obstante la tranquilidad que la había albergado pronto fue opacada por un gran dolor de cabeza.

-ohuu la resaca, aghr!- se quejo la Kunoichi mientras se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba al baño de la planta alta para tomarse una pastilla para el dolor. Una vez que lo izo se miró en el espejo y comprobó que como hubiera llegado dormida a su cuarto, no se había quitado el maquillaje, por lo que decidió lavarse la cara con agua bien helada y sacarse todo ese maquillaje. Una vez que se hubo despojado de todo rastro de pintura en su rostro se mojo un poco la nuca para así despabilarse más.

-Lo mejor será tomar una ducha- se dijo así misma mientras se dirigía a la bañera para abrir el grifo, sin embargo fue tan solo en un instante que acudieron a su mente millones de imagines.

_Oh por dios! Que Vergüenza! Rayos! recuérdalo Kori, nunca te emborraches con Itachi presente!-_

Hubo un minuto de silencio donde la muchacha lo único que hacia era observar su vestimenta.

-no es extraño despertarse todos los días con la camisa de un hombre verdad?- se preguntó la pelimiel, comenzando a sudar rápidamente.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto? Comenzó a preguntarse, desesperándose en el acto. Pero, fue en tan solo un segundo en que pudo ver por el espejo la marca de la camisa y oler aquel perfume que emanaba de ella.

_El único que conozco que usa estas camisas tan caras y este perfume es Itachi_

La muchacha no se izo de esperar, y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto del pelinegro, encontrándolo dormido, a gusto, estirado en su cama con solo una sabana cubriéndolo por debajo del torso.

La ojimiel se acercó, muy despacio y luego se sentó a un costado del muchacho en la cama. Lo observó allí, durmiendo, con cara de ángel, tan hermoso como siempre, con sus facciones tan relajadas y su respiración pausada. Miró sus labios entreabiertos, tan apetitosos como siempre y ¡Kami-sama! Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo.

Apreció su bien formado pecho, descubierto, y duró como una roca, comprobó la pelimiel que por supuesto ni dudo en acercar sus delicadas manos a el, y acariciarlo lentamente.

-¿Por qué me odias?- le preguntó al chico dormido.

Korina suspiró sonoramente, basta de debilidad, alzó la mirada decidida y muy divertida, en un respiró sus manos se encontraban en los hombros del muchacho y su boca cerca del oído de este, contó hasta tres…

1

2

3

-ITACHI!!!- le gritó, mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Que, que??- preguntó alterado el Uchiha levantándose de golpe.

-ajajaj tenías que ver tu cara de susto!- se reía Kori, sentada nuevamente en su posición inicial, mientras Itachi la observaba acusadoramente y a la vez confuso.

-que caras pretendes que ponga si una loca viene y me despierta tan… dulcemente?- quiso saber enojado. La muchacha izo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.- tu no tendrías que estar con resaca?-

-ah eso? Me tome una pastilla- le explico mientras lo observaba- pero cuando lo hice me fije en mi peculiar vestimenta, y sabes que? Descubrí que era tu camisa- dijo

-vaya no sabía que me observabas tanto-

-no seas baka, el único que usa esta marca importada- decía la muchacha dándose aires de lujos- eres tú- le dijo burlonamente- además tiene tu perfume, lo reconocería en cualquier lado, yo fui la que te lo regalo por primera vez, recuerdas?-

-jamás lo olvidaría- le dijo mirándola fijamente, provocando un sonrojo en esta.

-y bien? Un explicación?-

-bueno te quedaste dormida y pensé que sería incomodo dormir con un vestido- dijo restándole importancia, restregándose la cara. Kori tan solo alzó una ceja- no te vi desnuda si es lo que piensas- le dijo directamente, aumentando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

-bien entonces-

Itachi la observó allí, descalza, con tan solo su camisa puesta, y su cabello todo desprolijo y desordenado, transformándolo en una gran melena. Presto más atención a su rostro, el cual también lo observaba. Sus ojos, de un color miel, brillaban demasiado esa mañana, notó que su respiración era muy pausada y sus labios estaban muy tentadores. Observó sus mejillas rosadas, en ese momento, contraponiéndose al suave color crema de su piel.

Una suave ventisca entraba por la ventana del cuarto revolviendo los sedosos cabellos de la pelimiel, y estremeciendo los cuerpos de ambos ante el frío contacto.

De repente, ya no los separaba una prudente distancia, sino que Kori se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que estaba en un principio, e Itachi mucho mas agachado, logrando que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

Itachi llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de la chica, peinándolos, acariciándolos, mientras que Kori, acariciaba el hombro y cuello del pelinegro.

-Itachi…-susurró débilmente Kori.

-que?- preguntó roncamente el muchacho, estremeciéndola.

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que ella decidió abrir sus labios y pronunciar una sola palabra que llevaría a Itachi a su perdición, pero al mismo tiempo a su gloria.

-Bésame- le pidió y como buen muchacho que era se lo concedió.

Al principio el contacto, fue solo eso, un simple roce de labios, muy deseado por ambos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Cuando Itachi junto sus labios con los de ella, Kori, sintió que tocaba el cielo. Su sueño de niña se estaba haciendo realidad, besar a Itachi era un viaje al paraíso, literalmente.

Por otro lado, Itachi cumplió lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer desde que la volvió a ver, recordó a esa niña que siempre le pedía que jugaran juntos, sin duda de esa niña ya no quedaba nada porque quien se encontraba en sus brazos era una verdadera mujer, toda una mujer.

Sin embargo, ninguno se iba a conformar con tan solo eso por lo que decidieron profundizar el beso, llevándolo a un extremo tan apasionado que quizás se iría de sus manos.

Itachi deslizó sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de la muchacha acercándola a él, provocando que Kori se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, pero esta no se quedo atrás, sus manos recorrieron todo el torso del Uchiha hasta enredarlos lentamente detrás de su cuello, acariciando los cabellos que caían tras la nuca de este.

Al rato el aire les izo falta por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse, pero tan solo unos milímetros sus labios, sus cuerpos seguían pegados.

-Ordéname- le dijo Itachi viéndola a los ojos.

-Bésame- le ordenó ella, y el como un esclavo la obedeció, comenzando un juego en sus bocas del que ninguno quería escapar y mucho menos perder.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke comenzó despertar lentamente, apenas abrió sus ojos lo único que vio fue… rosa. Luego con sus sentidos despiertos, pudo notar que algo pesaba y que arriba de él había alguien, no se preocupo, puesto que conocía la perfección ese sedoso cabello con olor a cerezas.

Se medio-sentó en el sofá con su novia aun en brazos, y observó a todos. Vaya, se habían dormido de una forma bastante incomoda. Entonces, recordó todo lo sucedido en su pequeño desliz con el alcohol.

-tendré para burlarme…- dijo socarronamente- aunque, mejor no lo hago, Kami, no puedo creer que haya cantado una canción de Barney- dijo con asco.

-mm bajen la música!- decía Ino despertando a bastantes.

-mmm…que hora es?- preguntó Neji estirándose.

-las 2:30 de la tarde- respondió Sasuke.

-Naruto-Kun- susurraba Hinata mientras movía un poco a su novio, por supuesto que sin lograr mucho, el rubio seguía roncando.

-Sakura, despierta- le decía a su estilo amable el pelinegro, acariciándole los cabellos.

-mm mama, no un rato más, estoy cómoda- susurraba mientras se abrazaba más a Sasuke.

-Sakura créeme lo ultimo que quiero ser es tu madre, y con que cómoda eh?- dijo pervertidamente el Uchiha.

-ah!!- gritó Sakura al darse cuenta sobre quien estaba.

-Te comprendemos Sakura- l apoyó Gaara- nosotros también nos asustaríamos de despertar con él- terminó sacando una risa de todos, ya despiertos, y una mueca de descontento en el perfecto rostro del Uchiha.

-mm Naruto-Kun no despierta y ya comienza a dolerme la cabeza- se quejaba Hinata.

-mm déjame a mi- pidió Sakura levantándose y acercándose hacia Naruto- NARUTO!! HAY UNA OFERTA DE RAMEN EN LA ESQUINA!- gritó con todos sus pulmones.

-DONDE???- gritó también el Uzumaki levantándose de golpe del sillón, cayéndose en el acto contra el frió piso.

-ajajaja- reían todos.

-Naruto-kun, no hay una oferta solo queríamos despertarte- le explicaba dulcemente la ojiperla.

- exacto, dobe me estabas babeando el sillón- se burló Sasuke.

-a quien le dices dobe, teme??-

-oh eso si que no! Ninguno va a empezar un discusión bastante con que me duela la cabeza- argumentó la pelirrosa.

-te salvaste dobe- le dijo Sasuke.

-tu te salvaste teme-

-mm Sasuke, alguna pastilla por favor?- pidió Tenten.

-Si esperen- susurró el pelinegro mientras iba al baño de la planta baja y volví con una caja.

-son unos descontrolados, no saben todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para traerlos acá- decía Neji mirándolos con reproche, mientras todos tomaban un pastilla para el dolor.

-Muy problemático-

Ino observó a Shikamaru y un fuerte sonrojo la invadió, no quería recordar nada de lo que hubiera hecho en estado de ebriedad, solía ser muy sincera.

-Lo mejor será que tomen una ducha, hay dos baños, uno abajo y otro arriba- aconsejaba Sasuke mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina, no obstante todos se detuvieron al ver bajar por las escaleras a una agitada Kori.

-am… Kori? Porque estas agitada?- preguntó Sakura extrañada al igual que el resto.

-y porque estas sonrojada?- quiso saber Hinata.

-es imaginación mía o tus labios están hinchados?- preguntó Tenten.

-vienes en camisa?- dijo Neji.

-esa no es la camisa de Itachi?- exclamó de golpe Sasuke al descubrir la marca de dicha prenda.

Kori solo miraba a todos un poco asustada.

-y… porque esta bastante desabrochada?- preguntó pícaramente Ino.

-¿Dónde esta Itachi?- quiso saber Sasuke.

-Hay basta! Que es esto? Un interrogatorio policial?- se cansó la pelimiel dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un gran vaso de agua.

-em… me bañare- dijo Sasuke extrañado subiendo al piso de arriba

-si yo también!- dijo alegremente el rubio, mientras le daba un dulce beso a su novia, tomaba su bolso y se dirigía al baño de abajo.

-mientras tanto veamos la tele- dijeron los muchachos.

-

-

-

-

-

(En la cocina)

-Korii- cantó Sakura mientras entraba divertida.

-em si chicas?- preguntó.

-QUEREMOS DETALLES!- exclamó la rubia del grupo sentándose en la mesada.

-no se a que se refieren- dijo muy sonrojada la pelimiel.

-piensas que somos tontas?- se divirtió Tenten. Por otro lado Hinata estaba bastante sonrojada, sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-Kori-chan digamos que todo nos lleva al mismo punto- dijo dulcemente la Hyuuga.

-_mala Hina-chan! Cuando quiere es malvada!-_ pensó para sus adentros la Uchida.

-Hola chicas- saludó despreocupadamente Itachi entrando a la cocina.

-Hola- respondieron todas, girando para ver a la pelimiel, la cual apenas entró el pelinegro se había sonrojado extremadamente, algo muy raro en ella y había desviado la mirada. Luego observaron al hermano mayor de Sasuke, y notaron que ante la reacción de la muchacha, este sonreía arrogantemente.

-mm creo que iré a pedir unas pizzas quieren?- les preguntó el Uchiha a las demás, las cuales asintieron enérgicamente, mientras tomaba el teléfono y salía del lugar, pero se detuvo a medio camino.- por cierto Kori- la llamó- cuando quieras puedes devolverme mi camisa- le sonrió socarronamente para luego marcharse.

La muchacha observaba el lugar por el que se había ido Itachi.

-em Kori?- intentaba despertarla la pelirrosa.

-que?- dijo aun ida.

-no quieres hablar?- dijo.

-no!- casi gritó la muchacha para luego irse y subir rápidamente las escaleras.

* * *

**Lunes**

(Ya devuelta en el colegio)

-ah!- gritaban todas las Kunoichis en su cuarto buscando sus uniformes por todos lados. Solo Kori se encontraba sentada en el sillón ya cambiada.

-chicas tranquilas- decía esta.

-tu lo dices por que en tu casa tenías el uniforme!- le gritaba Tenten poniéndose la falda.

-rayos solo faltan 15 minutos para que comiencen las clases!- gritaba Sakura abrochándose la camisa.

-y no nos maquillamos!- exclamo Ino.

La habitación en si era un desastre, la ropa estaba tirada por todo el suelo, las camas desarmadas, y los libros desparramados.

Las chicas seguían cumpliendo su cometido, no obstante se vieron obligadas a parar.

-Chicas! Estamos aquí DATTEBAYO!- gritó alegre Naruto mientras entraba en la habitación de ellas, seguido por sus amigos que sonreían y saludaban.

Todas las Kunoichis se quedaron estáticas y en silencio, nadie articulaba una palabra.

Los muchachos al ver que ellas no respondían abrieron los ojos, y sus caras pronto comenzaron a tornarse pálidas y de un extraño color violeta. Todos veían su muerte muy próxima.

Veían en una esquina en el sofá a Kori leyendo una revista, Tenten estaba en su cama poniéndose unos soquetes, Hinata buscando los libros que usaría hoy aun con la camisa abierta, Ino salía del baño maquillada pero aún en brasier y Sakura estaba recién abrochando el segundo botón de la camisa.

-ah!!!!- gritaron todas las Kunoichis, incluyendo Kori que apoyaba a sus amigas, para luego comenzar a tirarle a los chicos libros, zapatos, ropa, una silla (?), productos, etc.

Estos terminaron fuera del cuarto todos golpeados y con muchos moretones, por otro lado las muchachas, aun enojadas, se terminaron de preparar y salieron del cuarto.

Al salir, encontraron a sus amigos escribiendo un extraño cartel que luego colgaron en la puerta de la habitación de las Kunoichis. Estas primero observaron a los chicos todos magullados y lastimados, y luego el cartel. La primera en empezar a reír fue la pelimiel, seguida por sus amigas las cuales soltaban muchas carcajadas divertidas. Los chicos, por su parte, solo asintieron muy decididos y emprendieron el camino hacia su salón, luego les siguieron las chicas las cuales aun reían por lo leído.

El cartel, colgado en la puerta y hecho con todo el esfuerzo de los muchachos, prolijamente escrito, decía:

"**Golpee antes de entrar o será golpeado antes de salir"**

* * *

**Canciones Usadas: Procura, de Chichi Peralta (baile Kori/Ita)**

**I Have the time of my life, de Bill Medly (baile Naru/Hina)**

**Yo te voy a amar, de N´SYNC (Sasuke y Naruto)**

**y si quieren xD Ciega, sordomuda, de Shakira (canto todo modificado de Naruto)**

* * *

**Holaa! Aqui les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 16, o directamente el capitulo 17, como ustedes prefieran. **

**Espero no haber tardado mucho, a veces los tiempos se me pasan u.u, ojala el capitulo alla sido de su agrado, 28 paginas del word! woww! el capitulo más largo que eh escrito!! y snceramente me gustó mucho el resultado, espero que a ustedes tambien ;)**

**Ahora si... como han visto, me parece que para este capi me perverti un poco xD ese es el resultado de escribir luego de haberme actualizado en el anime, es decir me vi todos los cpais que me faltaban ver de shippuden osea toda la batalla Uchiha y pude entender mejor todo asi que estaba con los Uchiha a full xD ajajja**

**Como veran, las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura van bien, bastante bien xD ajajaja aunque la pregunta es... seguirán asi? y lo mismo para nuestros queridos Hina-chan y Naruto no? ajjjaaaj mucha miel en estas parejas, me pregunto si seguiran color de rosa? yo no se! xD ajajaja**

**Ya vamos avanzando con Neji y Tenten estos chicos, van lentos no? y que les parecio el ShikIno?? miren que les tengo unas sorpresas para este extraño trangulo amoros formado por Gaara, Ino y Shikmaru, ajajaja.**

**Ajajaja en mi opinion personal, la parte de la "borrachera" fue la más divertida de escribir xD ajaaj imaginarlos, (pido perdón al Sasuke original u.u se que nunca cantarías una canción de Barney (ni yo tampoco O.O) pero en este fic, Sasuke-kun te liberas más... por ahora jojojo)**

**y que les a parecido la pareja ItaKori, como veran estoy prestandole mucha atención a ellos, las continuas discuciones y acercamientos me entretienen mucho xD, debo decir que me sorprende mucho la gran popularidad que adquirio la pareja y Kori tambien en el tiempo que llevo escribiendo sobre ellos, admito que cuando incluí a Kori al fic me asustaba un poco que encajara ya que es un personaje completamente nuevo y que nadie conocia peor me alegra mucho que se la quiera por aqui xD ajajaj y SIIIII!!!!!!!! LLEGÓ EL BESO DE ELLOS DOS!! SII! Amé escribirlo! ajajaj espero que no los haya desepcionado, consideré que el primer beso de esta pareja tendria que ser así, un poco más pasional, ya saben es una preja bastante extraña pero muy apasionada xD ajjjajajaja**

**Como ven estoy dandole un poco más de protagonismo a las otras parejas y dandoles un pequeño descanso a la protagonica, SasuSaku, aunque no por mucho tiempo xD ajajaja**

** Bueno, debo aclarar, que la ultima frase usada, el cartel, no fue idea mia, me lo dijo una amiga que lo había leido en un libro, no me acuerdo cual ahora mismo xD **

**Ya el capitulo que viene comeinza la etapa final del fic )=, así que esten atentos a ver quien descubre, lo que va a pasar xD ajajaj voy a daar pistas xD Por cierto, el fic normal lo alargue quizas un capitulo más o 2 no se bien, solo para aclarar ;)**

**En fin, espero gustosa sus apreciados Reviews y agradezco** ** los recibidos en el capitulo anterior, con toda mi alma! (sinceramente no podía creer que recibí reviews despues de la larga espera, no me lo merecía u.u)**

**Nos leemos!!**

**Los Saluda**

**Giuli-Uchiha3**

***Derechos reservados a las empresas Troqi* (que se encuentran en quiebra u.u)**


	18. No todo es color de Rosa

**Disclairmer: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen, si fuera así no lo soñaría T_T**

* * *

Capitulo 18: "No todo es color de Rosa"

Tic Tac Tic Tac

Sakura observaba impaciente el reloj. Tan solo 5 minutos, eso era lo que faltaba para que la interminable hora de historia con el profesor Orochimaru por fin diera fin.

Era martes ya, y eso significaba, clases de música y ensayo con la banda, es decir, felicidad.

¿Lo único malo del día? Tener Historia antigua las dos primeras horas de la mañana y para rematar, con un profesor no muy agradable.

-_"Son solo 5 minutos, solo eso"- _se alentaba internamente la pelirrosa sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que se explicaba en la clase.- "_¿Por qué rayos no se mueve esa maldita aguja? y... ¿a quien rayos le importan las malditas leyendas japonesas?_"-

Tic Tac Tic Tac

Sakura sentía el aire pesado y su frente comenzaba a sudar, tantas horas de historia deberían estar prohibidas… ¿es que acaso no notaban el horror del alumnado, no solo por el hecho de tener que escuchar hechos pasados durante dos horas seguidas, sino que tener que ver, escuchar, mirar a ese asqueroso profesor? Pues aparentemente no ya que la directora no planeaba sacarle horas de esa terrorífica materia y mucho menos despedir a un gran profesor como Orochimaru.

Cuando la Haruno vio como la aguja del reloj marcaba las 10 en punto se levantó automáticamente de su asiento a la vez que sonaba el tan ansiado timbre.

El profesor se despidió y pronto el salón comenzó a vaciarse.

-Receso largo y luego una larga hora de clase de música, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- quiso saber Naruto mientras salía junto a sus amigos al patio de la gran escuela.

-¿Qué despidan a Orochi-gay quizás?- dijo burlonamente Ino provocando una gran risa en todos.

Sasuke observó atentamente a Sakura. Luego de que sonara el timbre, su rostro se había iluminado al instante. La muchacha iba tomada de su mano, dando casi imperceptibles saltos, muy cortos, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La ojijade al darse cuenta que era observada dirigió su vista hacía el Uchiha el cual le sonrió socarronamente. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa inocentemente mientras se adelantaba y frenaba a todo el grupo.

-¿ya pensaron que canción practicar esta tarde?- preguntó entusiasmada, sentía que hacía años que no cantaba junto a Kyuubi.

-Sakura-chan! Estas muy animada!- le dijo alegremente el rubio.

-Por supuesto, si sumamos que faltan dos meses para terminar las clases, la banda va muy bien, ya no hay ningún problema entre nosotros, hoy tenemos música, Kori ya no esta tan de mal humor, la cerda adelgazó unos cuantos kilos, Naruto no ha gritado en todo el día y Sasuke me ha besado más de la cuenta, por supuesto que obtenemos un resultado de súper felicidad!- dijo alegremente.

Hinata sintió de pronto un mal presentimiento. Al instante tuvo una gran opresión en su pecho, todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Después de todo no hay que olvidarse de aquella frase…

_No todo es color de rosa…_

Lo dicho por Sakura solo provoco esa reacción en Hinata, puesto que a los demás provoco muchas risas.

Un grito enojado de Ino, un Dattebayo y una gran risa de Naruto y un gran sonrojo en Sasuke era gracioso. Aunque…

-¿acaso Kori no viene con nosotros?- preguntó Tenten.

-No allí esta- señaló Neji. En efecto, la pelimiel se encontraba entre ellos físicamente, pero en cuanto a presencia estaba bastante lejos. Allí se encontraba la Uchida, distraída, mirando la nada, absorta a los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Kori?, ¿Kori? Hey Kori!- la llamó Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada la ojimiel.

-en que mundo estabas?- quisieron saber.

-lo siento estaba distraída- se excuso.

-has estado así desde el domingo- se medio quejo Sasuke.

-Por que será?- canturrearon a la vez Sakura e Ino.

-NO es por lo que ustedes piensan!- se intentó defender Kori, bastante roja, mientras las seguía.

-Hinata-chan tu las entiendes?- preguntó un Naruto confundido abrazando a su novia por la espalda.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun- dijo dulcemente la joven, para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla e irse junto con Tenten en busca de sus amigas, dejando a cinco chicos, solos, sin entender nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kori, ya en serio, sin bromas, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Sakura en nombre de todas las Kunoichis quienes se encontraban sentadas alrededor de un árbol rodeando a la pobre muchacha.

-chicas en serio no paso nada- dijo por enésima vez Kori.

-¿acaso no confías en nosotras?- quiso saber dolida la Hyuuga reflejándolo en su mirada.

Un largo silencio se izo presente. Ninguna de las chicas decía nada, solo observaban como la pelimiel bajaba la cabeza sin tener el valor de poder mirarlas a la cara. Un fuerte viento azotó contra ellas, provocando que sus cabellos revolotearan en el aire, despeinándose en el acto.

-no es eso- susurró Kori rompiendo el silencio- es solo que… si lo digo…volveré a caer y no quiero…- dijo tristemente la muchacha y entonces todas comprendieron.

_Algo _había pasado con Itachi, y ese _algo_ había sido importante para Kori y especialmente ese _algo _no quería ser recordado por ella. Todas supieron, o imaginaron, que había pasado y lo único que hicieron fue acercarse a Kori para mostrarle su apoyo.

Sakura e Ino, una a cada lado, abrazándola por los hombros, y Tenten y Hinata tomándole una mano cada una.

Y entonces Kori lloró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi entro a la cocina de su casa, allí se encontraba su hermosa madre tomando un te de hierbas mirando la tele.

-Hijo…¿adonde vas?- preguntó dulcemente.

-A trabajar… tengo un día complicado- exclamó agobiado el pelinegro sentándose pesadamente en una silla, mientras tomaba un gran vaso de agua.

Silencio.

Al pelinegro le extraño mucho que su madre,… ¡Su madre!, aquella que siempre se preocupaba por sus dos hijos, aquella que siempre les daba una acogedora sonrisa para animarlos, si ella… su madre, no lo reconfortara.

Preocupado giró y se encontró a Mikoto mirándolo, con esos ojos negros tan profundos, lo miraba con un gran sentimiento de amor y entendimiento, esto último logró confundir a Itachi en quien se notaba cada vez más su desconcierto.

-madre… ¿Qué sucede?-

-hijo… ¿recuerdas cuando tenías 7 años y nació Kori-chan?-

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de tema, es decir, él hablaba de un agobiante trabajo en el hospital, ¿en donde entraba Kori en todo eso?

-pues…- dijo dubitativo- lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- susurró, era imposible mentirle a una madre, tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad. Y era cierto, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, uno de los pocos recuerdos de su infancia, que guardaba su mente.

Recordaba todo perfectamente.

_Él siendo un niño se a__cercaba lentamente a una cuna blanca, no entendía porque todos los adultos estaban tan hipnotizados por esa pequeña criatura envuelta en sábanas. Hacía un mes había nacido su pequeño y tonto hermano menor y al verlo no había sentido demasiada fascinación y no comprendía porque todos los adultos se alegraban tanto. Entonces… ¿Qué iba a tener esa niña de diferente?... y cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos pequeños de color miel, que lo observaban con curiosidad, logró comprender a los "grandes". Allí se encontraba una criaturita, una bebita recién nacida. Su escaso cabello, que divisaba ser de color castaño, sus manitas chiquitas, cerradas en dos puños, sus pequeñas piernitas con unos adorables deditos, todo una contextura pequeña, diminuta. Pero sin duda unos ojos brillantes. Observó como aquella bebita lo miraba fijamente, notó quizás cierta confusión en ella al principio, pero luego sus ojos fueron adornados por una luz. Itachi cambió su mirada de curiosidad a una de ternura y pronto acerco su mano a la mejilla de aquella bebe y la acarició dulcemente._

_-mamá…- llamó el niño-…__ ¿por qué este bebé es más lindo que Sasuke?- preguntó con una gran inocencia provocando bastantes risas en los adultos._

_Itachi tan solo los observó sin comprenderlos._

Por supuesto que ahora los comprendía… Desde ese momento él había sentido una fuerte conexión con Kori. Siempre la cuidó, siendo una beba la miraba y si lloraba corría a avisarle a su mamá. Un poco más grande la llevaba a pasear y la cuidaba de los niños malos, como solía nombrarlos ella. Siempre estuvo para Kori.

-eran tan tiernos- dijo soñadoramente Mikoto sacando de sus pensamientos a el pelinegro de ya 23 años.- supongo que también recuerdas su primera sonrisa- seguía la joven madre sonriéndole a su hijo el cual comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos.

_El pequeño Itachi se acercó corriendo hacia Tomoko la cual cargaba en sus brazos a Kori._

_-Oye… Tía Tomoko puedo cargar un rato a Kori-chan?- preguntó el niño con alegría._

_-Itachi-chan! Eres un niño!- le dijo su madre._

_-No te preocupes… por supuesto que puede, pero mejor siéntate en el sofá- le pidió dulcemente la mujer._

_El pelinegro se sentó alegremente en el mullido sillón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La joven madre depositó suavemente a la bebé en los brazos del pequeño y los observó con ternura._

_Itachi fijo su vista en la niña, sintió un pequeño peso en sus brazos, producto de cargar a la criatura, no obstante no le molesto en lo absoluto. Él era un niño fuerte._

_-impresionante- susurró Mikoto- Mi hijo nunca quiere cargar a Sasuke-chan- decía mientras miraba la bella imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos._

_Itachi no prestó mucha atención a la conversación de las dos madres, tan solo tenía ojos y mente para esa hermosa niña que tenía entre sus brazos. _

_De pronto el pelinegro sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, extrañamente, y no pudo despegar su vista de esos hermosos ojos miel. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?_

_Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. La niña también lo observaba fijamente. Sus suaves cachetitos también estaban coloreados por un suave tinte rosa. Sin embargo algo le asombró tremendamente y lo lleno de una gran calidez._

_Kori le estaba sonriendo._

_Él, hipnotizado por esa adorable mueca, le respondió con una sonrisa, igual o aun mas grande._

_-¿Qué sucede Itachi-chan?- preguntó la madre de Kori. Pero no esperaba ver lo que se encontró al acercarse.- Aoshi! Ven! Kori esta sonriendo! Oh es su primer sonrisa!- decía la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mikoto, también feliz, se acercó y observó como su hijo le respondía a la pequeñita._

_Lo próximo que sintió Itachi fue el flash de una cámara de fotos._

Itachi suspiró sonoramente. Era el día de hoy, que aún se sentía orgulloso de que con él haya sido la primera sonrisa de su Kori.

Desde que fue pequeño vio a Kori con unos ojos más allá de un amigo. Ella siempre fue su pequeña Kori de la cual cuidaba. No sabía cuando ella había dejado de ser esa "niña que debía cuidar" para transformado en una verdadera mujer. ¡No sabía ni cuando él había dejado de ver las cosas así!

-_"¿Quizás cuando la viste en tu casa con 16 años?"- _se preguntó mentalmente el Uchiha.

-era tan fuerte la conexión que tenían- seguía Mikoto- a veces hasta parecían hermanos, digo tu eras bastante celoso-

-si…- se atrevió a hablar Itachi- la veía como una hermana pequeña- y no mentía…

-pero ese sentimiento cambio ¿no?- se aventuró la madre observando suspicazmente a su hijo mayor.

Ella tampoco mentía…

-¿adonde quieres llegar, madre?-

Mikoto miro a Itachi fijamente.

-Ella siente lo mismo que tú- susurró.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos. No quería creer eso. Claro que entraba en duda, porque lo del domingo no había sido porque si... ¿no?

No obstante pronto ocupó su mente otra imagen.

-Pues yo lo dudaría…- exclamó Itachi con el ceño fruncido, e instantáneamente afirmando que él si sentía algo.- sino pregúntale a ese chico de la escuela… con el cual ella estaba bastante feliz- dijo mientras se paraba.

La madre abrió los ojos rápidamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Así que ¿esa era la razón de todo el problema?

Lo próximo que sintió la mujer fue un gran portazo. Suspiró.

Un Uchiha celoso es una de las peores cosas con las que te podrías encontrar. Y ella lo sabía bastante bien.

Por otro lado fuera de la casa Itachi tan solo tomaba aire. Aun tenía tiempo.

Cerró sus preciosos ojos y permitió abrir su mente a los recuerdos.

Recordó a Kori de bebe, a Kori con un año, a Kori con cinco años, a Kori con ocho, Kori con diez años, a Kori con catorce… Recordó cuando la conoció, cuando le sonrió, recordó cuando dijo por primera vez su nombre, cuando aprendió a caminar, si él estaba presente ese día, también recordó cuando tuvo que consolarla por un feo insulto en la escuela, recordó cuando se despidieron porque ella se iba a vivir a Estados Unidos, las lágrimas que derramó en ese último abrazo, recordó cuando la volvió a ver…. Recordó todo lo que su mente guardaba sobre la joven.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Ya era muy tarde. Él había caído y, extrañamente, no se sentía para nada mal ante eso.

Él amaba a su pequeña Kori, pero no solo eso.

Él la amaba…como mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chicos…como saben dentro de un mes se realizara el acto anual de cierre del colegio- explicaba Kurenai.

Y en efecto… en Konoha School un mes antes de terminar las clases se hacia un acto donde los alumnos presentaban diversas cosas que habían aprendido durante el año, puesto que el último mes de clases estaban las competencias o como ellos la llamaban Olimpíadas de la hoja.

-Y decidí que en este curso alguno de ustedes dará una pequeña presentación, alguna canción, cantada, o la música o las dos cosas… por eso quería pedirles quien quiere hacer esto… solo serán dos en representación de todo el grupo- terminó de explicar la profesora.

Hinata levantó rápidamente su rostro. Una idea había surcado su mente. Era arriesgada y sabía que quizás saliera perdiendo pero era hora de demostrar quien era.

Así que en un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta y tomó la mano de su rubio novio quien la miraba interrogante, y las alzó.

-Kurenai-sensei nosotros lo haremos!- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y mucho más a Naruto que había abierto su quijada por la sorpresa de la noticia.

-en serio?- preguntó la mujer.

-en serio?- la siguió el Uzumaki.

-Por supuesto!- dijo feliz la Hyuuga.

-Bien…- dijo muy poco convencida la castaña- esta en sus manos-

-Hina-chan! Que dices? Nosotros no hablamos de participar- le susurró Naruto.

-Perdón Naruto-Kun… pero es necesario…después te cuento- le dijo de igual forma.

-De acuerdo-

La ojiperla bajo su vista para encontrarse con un papel. Estaba poniendo todo su empeño en esa canción, y sabía que junto a Naruto quería perfecta…

Su padre… tenía que entenderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que divertida que fue la clase de Kurenai-sensei!-exclamó alegremente Ino mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

Todos se encontraban en los patios, alrededor de una mesa almorzando.

El día era perfectamente hermoso, un sol brillante, nada de nubes y una pequeña ventisca.

Kori se acercó a Ino.

-Oye Ino!- la llamó.-ahora que Sasuke y Sakura están juntos… no podemos intentar unir a más parejas- dijo tristemente, claramente sobreactuando.

-Yo no diría eso- dijo pícaramente la rubia mientras con un gesto señalaba a Tenten y Neji quienes estaban hablando animadamente en la orilla de la gran piscina de la institución.

-tu crees…- decía Ino.

-Si! Tenemos trabajo que hacer!- gritó feliz la pelimiel llamando la atención de todos.

-Y Kori ha vuelto- musitó Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

-Sasuke-Kun!- gritó la pelirrosa mientras se colgaba de la espalda de su novio, con un gran helado en su mano.

-conseguiste el gusto que querías?- le preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

-Si! Cereza y Dulce de leche!- dijo la Haruno muy feliz mientras se sentaba en las piernas del Uchiha, comenzando a probar su delicioso postre.

-Dattebayo!- gritó de pronto Naruto.

-O.o?-

-jeje lo siento es que ahí viene mi papa- dijo feliz el rubio quien se levantó y comenzó a agitar rápidamente sus manos con el fin de llamar la atención de Minato.

-em…Naruto-kun, no es necesario eso…él ya sabe que estamos aquí..-le decía Hinata un poco sonrojada, puesto que la mayoría del colegio había girado a verlos.

-Pues claro! Una cabellera dorada, otra rosa, y un cara amargada como la de Sasuke, no son difíciles de ignorar- aseguró Kori provocando muchas risas menos en los tres afectados.

-Oye!- dijeron a coro.

Sakura miró a la pelimiel, luego de la "charla" que habían mantenido las cinco Kunoichis, esta había mejorada notablemente su humor. Estaba muy feliz, por supuesto, se alegraba de que su amiga ya no estuviera en ese estado de Enojo/Tristeza que venía llevando ya hacia bastante tiempo.

-Chicos- saludó Minato con esa alegría suya que lo caracterizaba.

-Hola Minato-san- saludaron todos a coro, salvo Naruto.

-Hey! Que haces viejo?- dijo tan felizmente como su padre.

-Muy bien…les tengo noticias- aseguró un poco más serio el hombre de cabellera rubia.

-me asustas- dijo Sasuke con un poco menos de formalidad.

-Oh no! Al contrario chicos deberían alegrarse o por lo menos Kyuubi- dijo feliz.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

-Bueno mi apuesto e inteligente hijo….- comenzó a explicar el rubio mayor- se le ocurrió una gran idea-

-que al dobe? Oh vamos sin bromas Minato-san- se mofó Sasuke con su arrogancia característica.

-que es lo que te sorprende teme?- se enojó el ojiceleste mientras se levantaba de su asiento muy enojado.

-a quien le dices teme?- lo siguió Sasuke con su ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba dejando a Sakura parada al lado de el con la cabeza gacha y una gran aura negra.

-A ti!-

-Dobe!

-Teme!

-Dobe!

-Teme!

-Dobe!-

-Hay cállense los dos!- gritó la pelirrosa mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza y agarraba a Sasuke de una oreja.

-Jeje Gracias Sakura- agradeció Minato mientras seguía- bueno sin rodeos, hable con una productora y les mostré unas canciones de ustedes y están muy emocionado en que, si ustedes quieren, grabar su primer CD- terminó el rubio dejando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos. Demasiada información en tan solo una frase.

Sakura soltó de golpe al pelinegro y miró atónita al padre del que minutos antes había golpeado. A Ino se le resbaló de la mano el vaso ante la repentina noticia. Shikamaru simplemente miró al rubio con cara de aburrimiento y exclamó un – genial pero problemático. Por otro lado Naruto abrazaba a su padre con gran efusividad.

Los únicos que no mostraban ni sorpresa ni alegría eran Sasuke y Hinata.

Había un único problema…

-Mis padres- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

-Por supuesto que necesitan autorización de uno de sus padres, sea madre, padre o tutor.- terminó por fin Minato.

-Mi padre jamás aceptará que siga una carrera de música- explicaba Sasuke muy serio.

En su interior un gran rabia se extendía por todo su ser. Una rabia dirigida hacia una única persona…su padre. ¿Quién era el para incidir en su futuro?

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una suave presión en su hombro derecho. Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-pero Mikoto seguro que si- dijo Kori con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiró, sabía que su madre lo apoyaría pero cuando sacara el CD, sin duda su padre se enteraría y vendrían problemas, para él, para su madre, para Kori, para Itachi, para el colegio, para sus amigos… él lo sabía… así era Fugaku.

-Y a ti Hina-chan, tu madre también te apoya- exclamó Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Hinata estaba en una situación similar a la de Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño. Inmediatamente sonrió, olvidándose de todo lo que esa decisión implicaría y traería como consecuencia, y recordó aquella canción que estaba componiendo.

-claro Naruto-kun-

-por cierto arregle las grabaciones para después de que terminaran las clases, seria lo mejor- terminó el Yondaime.

Y el timbre sonó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_No hay de otra amor-_

-ella nos odiará- dijo con pesar la mujer, hablando por teléfono.

_-ella nos comprenderá, así la educamos-_

-la estamos alejando de su país, de su escuela, de sus amigos, de su novio, de su sueño-

_-no hay otra opción quizás cuando nos recuperemos podamos volver-._

-en este caso… odio que tengas razón, bien… se lo diré el domingo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke-kun! A donde vamos?- preguntaba una pelirrosa mientras caminaba por las transitadas calles de Tokio.

Era miércoles y con el Uchiha habían pedido permiso para que? Ella no lo sabía. Sasuke tan solo la arrastraba hacia un parque… para quien sabe que.

-Ten paciencia Sakura- dijo con su voz tan grave y sensual.

La pelirrosa observó el lugar y una fuerte sensación se apoderó de su pecho. Estaban en el parque donde Sasuke la había encontrado, hacia muchos meses, llorando por la partida de su padre. Ambos se sentaron en la misma fuente. Todo era muy similar a aquella noche, salvo que ese día era alumbrado por un bello sol y la relación entre ella y Sasuke había cambiado rotundamente.

La Haruno notó como el pelinegro la miraba intensamente y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Deleitó con sus ojos el bello rostro de su novio.

¡Kami! Su novio!

Su mandíbula recta y firme, sus pómulos marcados, sus labios carnosos pero finos a la vez, simplemente perfectos, su nariz recta sus cejas delicadamente delineadas, sus ojos azabaches tan profundo como un poso en el cual no daba miedo perderse en ellos y su cabello negro y despeinado, su piel cremosa y suave, todo él era tan hermoso.

Sakura notó que Sasuke sonreía.

-En que tienes tan entretenida tu vista, Sa-ku-ra?-

Oh…y acaso dijo que su voz tiene un toque sensual, ronco, varonil? Pues ahora sin duda lo afirmaba.

-Sasuke-Kun!- lo reprochó la pelirrosa toda sonrojada.

-uff y decir que antes odiabas a este perfecto rostro-

-Agarra tu ego Sasuke…lo estoy viendo crecer demasiado rápido…es más mira! Supero ese edificio!- le dijo enojada la muchacha.

-ajaja esta bien- le dijo risueño mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-ya me vas a decir para que e trajiste hasta aquí?- preguntó impaciente Sakura.

Un silencio se izo presente. Sasuke la observaba muy serio, más de lo normal.

Se escuchó, entonces, claramente el ruido de todo a su alrededor. El canto de algunos pájaros que revoloteaban por ahí, el ruido que provocaba la cristalina agua de esa fuente, el sonido que provocaban aquellas hojas que caían de la gran variedad de árboles que allí se presentaban, algún que otro grito, y las suaves risas de los niños que jugaban allí ese día. Sakura notó que si se concentraba podía percibir la respiración de su novio. Lenta y pausada.

-Sakura… - notó cierto ¿nerviosismo? En la voz de Sasuke. Algo para nada normal. – yo se… que parecerá apresurado pero… quiero regalarte algo…-

-Sasuke-kun… ya me has regalado muchas cosas… porque me parecería apresurado?- quiso saber Sakura con una suave risa.

-esto es diferente…- también apreció como las mejillas pálidas de Sasuke se coloreaban por un intenso rojo. Oh ya era mucho! Sasuke Uchiha nervioso…aceptable… pero sonrojado?. Entonces lentamente Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una linda y pequeña caja aterciopelada de color azul oscuro. Y ahí Sakura comenzó a imaginar millones de escenas y sus mejillas también se encendieron.

Entonces Sasuke abrió la cajita.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver su contenido.

Allí reposaban dos anillos de plata. Pudo ver también que en una de ellas había diminutas piedras jade y en el otro pequeñas piedras hematites.

La pelirrosa sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no obstante un poco de pánico llegó a sus ojos y Sasuke al percibirlo rió un poco.

-No te voy a proponer matrimonio ni un compromiso, no te preocupes- dijo graciosamente. Ella también rió ante las circunstancias. Lo miró en busca de una explicación.- yo…quiero mostrar con esto…- para el azabache era casi imposible decirlo, nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos, tan solo a Sakura había logrado demostrase un poco más no obstante la situación era una poco difícil.

Ella percibió su dificultad y lo observó con ternura.

-El cello de nuestro amor?- pronunció dulcemente mientras le sonreía a un Sasuke completamente rojo.

-am… si algo así- intentó restarle importancia.

-Oh Sasuke-Kun!- gritó mientras se tiraba encima del chico que casi se cae en la fuente pero recibiendo muy a gusto el gran abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Con esta canción le demostré a mi padre que yo soy así y que nadie puede interferir- explicaba decidida Hinata mientras Naruto terminaba de leer la dichosa letra.

Estaban ambos sentados en el jardín de su colegio.

-estas segura de esto Hina-chan?- preguntó el rubio dejando de lado el papel y girando para observar a su dulce novia.

-Muy segura! No me voy a echar atrás-

-puede tener efecto positivo como negativo- seguía Naruto mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-tomare el riesgo- exclamó decidida.

El Uzumaki miró los ojos de Hinata. En ellos pudo percibir un destello de luz y entonces lo comprendió. Hinata estaba decidida y por primera vez en su vida enfrentaría a su padre. Naruto sonrió.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi hermosa Hinata-chan- le susurró antes de besarla.

-todavía creen en su estúpido amor?- preguntó una voz chillona, provocando que ambos se separaran y la miraran entre sorprendidos y ofendidos.

-que quieres?- preguntó muy tosca la Hyuuga al observar frente a ellos a esa niña llamada Shion.

-chicos dejen de creer en ese amor que dicen profesarse… querida Hinata…- comenzó la rubia, sorprendieron a los chicos… ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Hinata?- piensas que Naru-Kun te ama? Mi niña el me ama a mi- decía con petulancia.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron, con una gran gota detrás de sus cabezas… ¿de donde había salido esa chica para llegar con esas cosas?

-Como digas- susurraron ambos mientras se levantaban y se iban dejando atrás a la muchacha histérica que los observaba irse con una gran sonrisa… no había pasado por alto aquella mirada de duda por parte de la Hyuuga. Giró, entonces, su rostro y miró a su primo que la observaba desde lejos.

No muy lejos de ahí…

-Ino… esto no lo veo muy bien- dijo Kori que junto con la nombrada pasaban por ahí.

-yo tampoco Kori…yo tampoco-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-entonces la electronegatividad aumente de…-

-ahh ya no aguanto más- susurró Ino dejando a un lado su tabla periódica- acaso no pueden enseñar algo mas divertido?- se preguntó a su misma.

Al no encontrar nada más que hacer…. Comenzó mirar a todo el salón.

Allí estaba Sakura, ni siquiera prestando atención en la clase, tan solo absorta en su anillo que llevaba, cortesía de Sasuke. Él por su parte, tan solo tomaba apuntes desinteresado… _que aplicado_ pensó la Yamanaka. Kori se encontraba mirando fijamente a la dichosa tabla… Ino sintió un pequeño escalofríos… si las miradas matasen ese pobre pedazo de papel estría hecho cenizas. Neji prestaba atención a la clase… ¿acaso alguien lo dudaba?... TenTen estaba haciendo origami, Hinata miraba sin poder comprender mucho y levantaba la mano seguidamente para aclarar sus dudas. Y claro que Naruto estaba dormido en su pupitre.

Miró a Gaara. Tan serió y con esos ojos que demostraban desinterés. Una pequeña parte de si se alegró al notar que esa mirada tan fría no era solo para ella sino para todo a su alrededor. Y luego observó a Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrimiento, tirando cada tanto algún bostezo. Y recordó el beso, y un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Aquella sensación de sentir sus labios rozar los del chico, y sintió de pronto la necesidad de volver a unirse a Shikamaru en aquel contacto.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Ino?- se preguntó en voz baja.

-¿a que te refieres?- quiso saber Sakura que la observaba desde su asiento.

-nada, nada- dijo desanimada la rubia.

-pues si fuera cierto lo que dices no tendrías esa cara de confusión y tristeza- aseguró el Nara que se acercaba.

Ino se sonrojo ante el comentario y extrañada miró para todos lados notando que la clase ya había terminado.

-Perdida en tus pensamientos- canturreó TenTen.

-Díganme que no soy la única que odia este pedazo de papel- se acercó Kori, salvando sin darse cuenta a su amiga, mientras señalaba la tabla periódica que colgaba de su mano.

-Odiémosla mutuamente- dijo feliz la pelirrosa mientras chocaba las palmas con la Uchida.

-Oh rayos! Me volví a dormir Dattebayo!- se quejaba Naruto mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

-No nos sorprende- exclamó Sasuke comenzando a salir del aula junto a sus amigos.

-EH! QUE TE REFIERES TEME DEL MAL!-

Y así Ino salió de la clase observando a todos sus amigos discutir, reírse.

-No te hagas tanto problema mujer…- le dijo Shikamaru llegando a su lado.-por ahora podemos decir que solo fue un beso, ya veremos si más adelante es algo más- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole para luego adelantarse dejando a una Ino estupefacta, que luego sonrió y se acercó corriendo al grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche…

**Cuarto de los chicos:**

-como necesitaba esa ducha- exclamo Gaara mientras se colocaba su pijama. (n/a chicas por favor contrólense xD)

Todos ellos se encontraban ya preparándose para ir a dormir y así después comenzar otra larga jornada.

Sasuke terminó de anotar unos apuntes para luego mirar al rubio del grupo. Este se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando fijamente su cadena donde se encontraba una H, la H de Hinata. Luego el Uchiha dirigió su mirada a Neji que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la nada. Miró después de unos segundos Gaara y este le devolvió la mirada haciendo un gesto de no entender.

-Dobe, Neji ¿paso algo?- habló serio como siempre el pelinegro.

-Nada…nada- dijo con poco animo el Uzumaki asustando un poco a los demás. En la mente del ojiceleste revivía la conversación que había tenido con su novia. Estaba alegre de que ella decidiera por fin enfrentar a su padre, pero… al recordar eso se acordaba de aquella niña que los estaba molestando desde hacía un tiempo lo que producía un gran sentimiento de temor, y a él no le agradaba esas emociones.

Neji no contesto.

Al ver un poco de tensión en el ambiente el Sabaku decidió romperla.

-etto… dime Sasuke como te esta yendo con Sakura?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-con Sakura? Genial- dijo el Uchiha desinteresadamente. Inmediatamente recibió una mirada amenazante y matadora por parte del pelirrojo. ¿acaso el Uchiha no conocía la frase "romper el hielo"? Al instante Gaara se recriminó por ese pensamiento…. Como lo iba a saber si él mismo era un hielo…? (n/a mira quien habla ¬¬ )

Naruto miró a todos los allí presente y luego negó fuertemente para dispersar sus ideas.

-Dale Teme!- gritó nuevamente alegre- dinos… has logrado avanzar?- le dijo pícaramente.

Sasuke un tanto avergonzado frunció el seño y se acostó en su cama.

- no es asunto de ustedes- contestó seriamente mientras giraba y cerraba sus ojos.

-NO HAN AVANZADO!- gritó el rubio riéndose en el acto. Gaara tan solo sonrió un poco. Conocían al Uchiha y aunque todos lo creyeran ya que las apariencias engañan, sabían que él no era de _esos._

-y tu que dices DOBE!- se sentó rápidamente el pelinegro con su seño fruncido- tu llevas más meses saliendo con Hinata y apuesto a que no has llegado a mucho más- inmediatamente el rubio dejo de sonreír y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color carmín.

-Eso es diferente! Dattebayo!- comenzó a defenderse- Hinata-chan es una chica muy dulce y merece todo el respeto!-

-que estas insinuando?- se enojó Sasuke- acaso estas dando a entender que Saura es…-

-NOOOO! TEME! Como podría pensar eso?- dijo asustado el Uzumaki al darse cuanta de que sus palabras podían malinterpretarse.

El pelirrojo suspiró y decidió acostarse.

-ya cierren el pico…mañana hay clases saben?-

Sasuke y Naruto se siguieron mirando fijamente, el primero con una mirada amenazante y furiosa y el segundo con un poco asustada.

-yo…- comenzó Neji que e había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta- creo que iré a darme un chapuzón en la alberca-

- de que hablas? Kabuto esta vigilando toda la escuela- exclamó desinteresadamente Sasuke

-todavía es temprano- terminó el Hyuuga cerrando la puerta.

-y a este que mosca le pico?- preguntó el ojiceleste.

-la misma que a ti- fue lo ultimo que dijo Gaara antes de cerrar sus ojos verdosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. A su lado aun transitaban algunos pocos alumnos que todavía no se habían ido a dormir.

Eran apenas las 10 de la noche y tenían permiso de circular libremente hasta las 12.

La muchacha llevaba tan solo una bata ocultando su maya deportiva que llevaba abajo. Una buena "metida" en la pileta de afuera ayudaría para refrescar su mente.

La castaña se tocó la cabeza exasperada. Desde aquella salida al bar, sus pensamientos eran un descontrol, aun rondaba aquellas palabras dichas por el Hyuuga al que ella, sin duda, amaba.

Llegó al patio y se acercó rápidamente a la pileta, dio un vistazo general y su corazón se paró.

No había nadie allí, nadie de los que a ella no le interesaba, peor distinguía muy bien esa figura que en esos momentos estaba nadando.

-_Vengo a nadar para alejar a este maldito chico de mi mente y me lo encuentro a él?- _pensó alterada la muchacha. No obstante ella no era cobarde y si ella había ido para refrescarse pues así lo haría! Estuviera Neji o no allí. Además, después de todo… eran amigos no?-

La Kunoichi se tiró de cabeza en la alberca sin dudarlo. El muchacho al sentir el leve movimiento se dio vuelta sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a la causante de sus distracciones frente a él sonriéndole.

-Hola Neji!- saludó Tenten.

-Tenten!- exclamó para luego sonreír socarronamente- acaso me estas persiguiendo? Por que. Se que soy una persona muy buscada pero creo que tendrías que disimular más- bromeó el Hyuuga.

-ya te diste cuenta?- continuó el juego la chica, como era costumbre entre ellos- rayos! Tendré que comenzar a tomar clases de actuación!- se comenzó reír seguida del muchacho.

-que haces aquí Tenten?-

-vine a refrescarme tu?-

-igual-

-que _grata _coincidencia- continuó la chica mientras comenzaba a nadar. Neji la observo. ¿acaso era su imaginación o la muchacha había usado un leve tono sarcástico?

Negó fuertemente… ideas suyas no más.

Al rededor de 20 minutos después Neji y Tenten se encontraban hablando animadamente dentro de la piscina.

Pero de un momento para el otro ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno metido entre sus propios pensamientos.

Ya nadie caminaba por los patios, todo se hallaba en completo silencio, tan solo se veían y escuchaba las pequeñas luciérnagas y grillos que salían por la noche. ¡Y que bella noche! El cielo completamente despejado, con infinitas estrellas adornándolo y una esplendorosa luna llena.

Neji sintió, de pronto, como una inesperada "valentía" lo llenaba y sin más miró fijamente a su acompañante.

Tenten, por otro lado, al sentir esa mirada insistente sobre ella dirigió su vista hacia el muchacho y se sonrojó inmediatamente. Neji la miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Una mirada penetrante y cargada de millones de sentimientos.

Entonces ambos supieron que iba a pasar.

Tan solo un segundo después sus labios chocaron en un dulce contacto.

Al sentir los labios del otro, todo lo que habían estado guardando se liberó por completo. Tenten rápidamente enredó sus manos en la cabellera de Neji, mientras que este abrazaba a la muchacha por la cintura.

Mantuvieron aquel simple contacto, hasta que ambos decidieron que ya era poco y lo profundizaron.

Tenten sentí que estaba tocando el cielo, nunca creyó que algo así pudiera estarle sucediendo a ella. El año pasado, cuando discutía con Neji jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría besarlo. Neji también pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando el aire se izo escaso, los dos se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

¿Qué podían decir ahora?

Y una pizca de cordura llego a la mente de Tenten. Se había arruinado todo.

Rápidamente salió de la alberca, tomó su bata se la colocó y luego miró a Neji que la miraba fijamente.

-etto… nos vemos mañana si?-

-claro- respondió él como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces ella se alejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente en la tarde…

**Pileta:**

-No puedo creer que esa chica haya dicho eso!- exclamo Tenten sorprendida.

-En serio! Naruto-kun y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos- contaba Hinata antes de seguir nadando.

-Esa niña me asusta Dattebayo!- grito el rubio al llegar a la superficie. La castaña lo observo y negó con la cabeza para seguir con su ejercicio.

-pero… hay algo más no Hina..?- le preguntó al alcanzar a la Hyuga.

La ojiperla bajó su mirada.

-y si… es verdad?- Tenten la miró sorprendida… Hinata no podía estar dudando del amor de Naruto hacia ella. Estaba dispuesta a responder pero cierto hiperactivo chico interrumpió.

-si es verdad que?- quiso saber con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada Naruto-kun- le devolvió la sonrisa su novia.

Tenten solo se sumergió en el agua y siguió su práctica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-por decimotercera vez Sakura, tu mano izquierda debe estar arriba!- volvió a decir Sasuke, ya cansado mientras tomaba un refresco. (N/A vale aclarar que ni idea de Tennis xD)

-yo no soy el problema Sasuke! Tu eres el que enseña mal!- se defendió la pelirrosa frunciendo el seño.

-yo? Que parte es difícil de entender? Es simplemente comprender Izquierda-derecha, arriba-abajo!- contraataco el pelinegro mientras se paraba y se acercaba a su novia parándose enfrente de ella y remarcando claramente la diferencia de estatura.

-disculpa!-

-lo que escuchaste mala jugadora!- le dijo desafiante mientras se acercaba un paso mas.

Sakura ante tal acto levanto una ceja. ¿Acaso creía que la iba a intimidar? Claro que no Uchiha.

-Enseñas mal, mal entrenador- lo retó dando un paso más al frente.

Sasuke la observó divertido. Era gracioso ver a Sakura intentando intimidarlo…de puntitas de pie. Plasmo en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante.

-tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte Sakura… y dudo que creas que soy mal entrenador cuando lo haga- sonrió mucho más al ver el sonrojo, leve, en las mejillas de la Haruno.

-pues yo dudo que sea mala aprendiendo… incluso puede que la aprendiz supere a su Sensei…- susurró cautivadoramente.

Una fuerte ventisca soplo fuertemente. El Uchiha se acerco lentamente a los labios de su novia dispuesto a probarlos nuevamente.

-Oigan ustedes dos! El descanso ya acabo cada uno a su cancha!- grito el entrenador.

-Mala suerte Sasuke-Kun!- dijo, riéndose, Sakura mientras se marchaba dando pequeños saltitos, provocando una leve risa en Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien!10 minutos!-

-Por fin!- exclamó Ino recostándose en el césped mientras observaba el cielo azul.

Su respiración iba muy acelerada, jugar 20 minutos de volley agota bastante. Se sentó y volvió a atar su cabello largo y sedoso en una cola alta.

-Así que descansando…- susurró una voz suave y ronca al mismo tiempo, estremeciendo a Ino por completo, la cual rápidamente se paró y enfrento al Joven frente a ella.

-Que quieres Gaara?-

-Que no puedo pasar y hablarte?-

Ino se sorprendió ante la sinceridad y tranquilidad del chico. Largo un gran suspiro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno…si…si puedes, aunque no es común en ti…-

Gaara observó detenidamente a la rubia y lo inundó una terrible culpa, él sabía como la había hecho sufrir, todavía no podía creer que el haya sido capaz de ser tan baka. Quería pedirle perdón, y confesarle que desde lo más profundo de su ser él, Gaara, estaba arrepentido, sin embargo había algo, orgullo quizás, que no lo dejaba pronunciar las palabras correctas y al contrario de su propósito empeoraba toda la situación.

Por otro lado, la Yamanaka, estaba más que nerviosa, tenía frente a ella al que fue, sin duda, uno de sus grandes amores, y él primer y único chico que la había rechazado y no solo eso sino que lo había hecho de una manera tan cruda y fría que dolía aun después de tanto tiempo. Y recordar aquello le generaba un gran rencor hacia el pelirrojo…

¿Quién se creía el? ¿Quién se creía que era como para tratarla así? ¿ acaso no tenía sentimientos?

Pero Ino sabía que si los tenía, porque aquel que te odia, o te trata tan mal como para hacerte sufrir, algo siente por vos, quizás no es lo que uno quiere, no obstante ESA persona esta gastando su tiempo en vos, piensa en vos, para bien o para mal, pero lo hace, y aunque se niegue, claramente algo le pasaba con ella.

¿Amor?¿rencor?¿odio? No sabía que era pero de algo estaba claro.

Algo le pasaba a Gaara con ella y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, así tenga que sufrir más en el acto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Gaara?- preguntó directamente y muy seria.

-a…a que te refieres?- se desconcertó el pelirrojo.

-que es lo que te pasa conmigo? Por que no me creo que no pasa nada, y no me refiero a si estas enamorado de mi, no, no suelo creer en los cuentos de princesas, pero esta claro que para bien o para mal, algo tienes contra mi y quiero saberlo, y esta vez la verdad Gaara ,solo la verdad.-

El viento soplo fuertemente… Ino no se movió de su lugar Y Gaara tampoco, ninguno aparto la mirada, ni parpadeo, ni ella ni él mostraron algo en sus rostros, solo eran perfectas esculturas talladas en mármol, fijas, inmóviles, con la diferencia de que sus ojos SI trasmitían muchas cosas y más de la que ellos podían imaginar.

En esos momentos el Sabaku pensó muchas cosas… reflexiono otras, y se planteó cosas nuevas. ¿Contestar o no? ¿.volver a ser hiriente o no? Como iba a contestar si ni él sabía la respuesta… hasta ese momento…

Ino al ver que el pelirrojo no pronunciaba una sola palabra se enfureció y se acercó rápidamente a el mirándolo detenidamente.

- no responderás? Acaso… eres tan valiente como para herirme con todos tus comentarios pero no para decir porque lo haces?- Gaara parpadeó sorprendido ante esas palabras tan frías, e Ino abrió los ojos impresionada.- o será que temes herir tu propio orgullo? Fácil herir a los demás, difícil herir a uno mismo no?-

-En nuestra relación aun quedan muchas ventanas sin cerrar sabes?- soltó de golpe Gaara, sorprendiendo a la rubia.- pero solo me interesa cerrar una en estos momentos… las otras son más difíciles de entender… pero esta puedo comprender a la perfección cual es…-

- habla claro-

Silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la cancha, el receso ya había terminado hace bastante pero a ella no le importaba realmente.

-no se que es lo que me pasa contigo…solo se que es lo que quiero hacer en estos momentos…-

-y eso es…?-

-Besarte-

Ino sintió que todo pasó sumamente rápido, apenas el pelirrojo pronunciara esas palabras se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y los labios de él ya estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Ino se sorprendió de que ella misma se acercaba para producir ese contacto.

Pero no todo tiene que pasar así…. ¿no?

-Ino! Donde estabas?- llegó de pronto Kori mirando confundida la escena frente a sus ojos.

Ino con las manos extendidas y toda sonrojada y Gaara en el suelo tocándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Interrumpo algo?- quiso saber Kori.

-Nada nada! Vamos las chicas nos esperan- saltó Ino agarrando de la muñeca a la Uchida- y Gaara- Este la miro, al igual que Kori.-yo ya cerré la puerta directamente.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio le dijiste eso?- preguntaron todas las Kunoichis en su cuarto. Kori se había ido a dormir allí a escondidas. (N/A esta chicaaaa)

-no es para que se alegren tanto- decía la rubia un tanto sonrojada.

-que no lo es? acabas de derrotarlo!- gritó feliz Sakura.

-aja si tú… como derrotaste al Uchiha no?- se burló Ino.

-Por supuesto… dicen que si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, únete a él-

-y tu si que disfrutas esa opción verdad?- se burló Tenten provocando una risa general.

Sin embargo todas notaron que la única que no pronunció una palabra fue la pelimiel que se encontraba distraída comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-unirte a tus enemigos…- susurró.

-Itachi no es tu enemigo- le dijo dulcemente Hinata, sorprendiendo a todas y sacando de sus pensamientos a Kori.- Él es tu aliado…solamente que todavía no firmaron la alianza… o pacto-

-Hina… te pego fuerte la clase de Historia o la de filosofía?- preguntó Kori extrañada.

-Oye!- se enojo falsamente la Hyuuga- vamos Kori! Sabes que es verdad….-

-Apoyamos a Hina- dijo la pelirrosa en nombre de todas.

-ustedes no entienden…-

-entenderíamos si nos contaras… todo iba bien…- comenzó Tenten.

-y de un día para el otro Itachi comenzó a odiarme- exclamo muy enojada la pelimiel mientras tiraba la barra de chocolate hacia algún lado. De pronto la ojimiel noto como sus ojos se empañaban y comenzaban a derramar lagrimas.

_No otra vez…_

Muy rápidamente se secó las lagrimas pero otras volvían a surgir….

-no crees que es hora de que sueltes todo?- dijo Sakura sentándose al lado.

Kori observó a todas sus amigas…y entonces asintió lentamente.

-el cambio de Itachi fue sorpresivo para todos, antes él te miraba como si fueras la única persona existente en el mundo- susurró la ojijade despreocupadamente- así me comentó Sasuke. Y no vayas a negarlo sabes que es así.-

-era así…- susurró Kori fríamente. Sakura solo negó repetidas veces.

-no tienes ni idea de porque tuvo ese cambio?- quiso saber Ino. La kunoichi negó lentamente- y… el domingo…. Que fue lo que sucedió Kori?

Esta tan solo negó repetidas veces.

-No lo entiendo! Si me odia! Si ya no me quiere cerca! Porque?- preguntó de golpe, mientras era abrazada por la Haruno.

-Itachi no te odia- dijeron todas a la vez a lo que la pelimiel abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-algún motivo debe haber… - pronunció lentamente Hinata.

-El domingo…. – comenzó Kori mirando hacia otro lado un tanto sonrojada- se podría decir que cumplí uno de mis grandes sueños y a la vez entre en una pesadilla-

_-Itachi…-susurró débilmente Kori._

_-que?- preguntó roncamente el muchacho, estremeciéndola._

_Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que ella decidió abrir sus labios y pronunciar una sola palabra que llevaría a Itachi a su perdición, pero al mismo tiempo a su gloria._

_-Bésame- le pidió y como buen muchacho que era se lo concedió._

_Al principio el contacto, fue solo eso, un simple roce de labios, muy deseado por ambos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo._

_Cuando Itachi junto sus labios con los de ella, Kori, sintió que tocaba el cielo. Su sueño de niña se estaba haciendo realidad, besar a Itachi era un viaje al paraíso, literalmente._

_Por otro lado, Itachi cumplió lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer desde que la volvió a ver, recordó a esa niña que siempre le pedía que jugaran juntos, sin duda de esa niña ya no quedaba nada porque quien se encontraba en sus brazos era una verdadera mujer, toda una mujer._

_Sin embargo, ninguno se iba a conformar con tan solo eso por lo que decidieron profundizar el beso, llevándolo a un extremo tan apasionado que quizás se iría de sus manos._

_Itachi deslizó sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de la muchacha acercándola a él, provocando que Kori se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, pero esta no se quedo atrás, sus manos recorrieron todo el torso del Uchiha hasta enredarlos lentamente detrás de su cuello, acariciando los cabellos que caían tras la nuca de este._

_Al rato el aire les izo falta por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse, pero tan solo unos milímetros sus labios, sus cuerpos seguían pegados._

_-Ordéname- le dijo Itachi viéndola a los ojos._

_-Bésame- le ordenó ella, y el como un esclavo la obedeció, comenzando un juego en sus bocas del que ninguno quería escapar y mucho menos perder._

_Continuaron besándose por un largo tiempo. Pronto la posición comenzó__ a ser incomoda para ambos así que sin dejar de besarse Kori se fue recostando en la cama e Itachi también._

_Ninguno__ era conciente realmente de lo que estaba haciendo solo querían estar cada vez más cerca._

_Kori disfrutaba el momento y no pensaba en el ayer ni en el mañana solo __tenía claro algo… besar a Itachi era el paraíso y el infierno a la vez. Divertida ante sus pensamientos envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro para intensificar el contacto, Itachi gustoso la abrazó por la cintura. Las manos del pelinegro recorrían las pierna de la ojimiel estremeciéndola por completo. Cada roce, cada caricia iba acompañado de algún que otro suspiro de ambos._

_¿Cuánto tiempo habían esperado por un momento así?_

_Sin embargo el aire les izo falta y se vieron obligados a separarse aunque fuera una distancia mínima. _

_Sus narices se tocaban, sus labios casi se rozaban, sus respiraciones, entrecortadas y agitadas, se mezclaban y sus ojos se fundían en los del otro._

_-Itachi…- susurró la Uchida en un suspiro._

_¿Qué mas decir?¿había palabras ?_

_El Uchiha observó los ojos miel de la muchacha que se encontraba en sus brazos, trasmitían tantos sentimientos. Eran… un mar de miel dulce, dulce como ella._

_Ella…ella lo miraba como si no hubiera mañana, como si él pudiese desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Sus ojos negros como la noche la analizaban detenidamente, y Kori se sintió feliz, porque ahora ella era lo único para esos ojos._

_Lo que Kori no comprendía, es que siempre fue así. Desde siempre los ojos de Itachi solo la miraban a ella._

_Entonces él la volvi__ó a besar, pero esta vez más dulce que cualquier otro beso. Y ella gustosa le respondió._

_Kori sintió de pronto como las manos del pelinegro se dirigían a su camisa y comenzaban a desabotonarla lentamente. _

_Seguramente ella tendría que detenerlo, sería lo más correcto ¿no? No__ obstante no tenía esas intenciones en esos mementos. Hasta que escucho la voz de Ino, proveniente de abajo._

_Y todo el paraíso e infierno se convirtió en la cruda realidad._

_Kori abrió los ojos a más no poder y fue conciente de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Claro que no le molestaría…pero era Itachi… y no el Itachi de hace algunos meses era ESE Itachi, el frió, el que solo piensa que es una niña, él que la odia._

_Rápidamente se separó de él y la__ observó un tanto desorientado con la respiración entrecortada al igual que ella._

_Kori se levanto de la cama,__ se abotonó la camisa como pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación casi corriendo. Sin embargo antes de salir se giró y observó al pelinegro el cual estaba sentado en la cómoda con su cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Este al notar la mirada, levanto su vista. Hubo un momento en el cual ninguno decía nada solo se observaban concientes de lo que acaba de pasar._

_¿Qué pasaría?_

_Pero Itachi no llegó a decir nada, ni siquiera a hacer un leve movimiento porque Kori ya estaba bajando las escaleras._

Todas las Kunoichis miraban atónitas a Kori.

-Tu…-comenzó Hinata.

-¡¿BESASTE A ITACHI UCHIHA!- gritó Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ante esto Kori se levanto y observó por la ventana.

-Oye Ino! No quieres gritarlo más fuerte? Me parece que el guardia de allá no te escucho- le dijo malhumorada.

-oops lo siento Kori- dijo Ino medio divertida.

-uff- suspiró la pelimiel- no hay problema.

-por supuesto que no lo hay- respondió Sakura evidenciando que se refería a otra cosa, obviamente Kori lo noto.

-Sakura es Itachi.-

-y con más razón!-

-Kori… tu hubieras seguido?- preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

La susodicha lo medito un tiempo.

-Supongo que no… quizás me hubiera costado un poco más… pero yo no quiero a ESTE Itachi-

-oh por favor!- saltó Ino de golpe- a ti te fascina este Itachi, como el de antes y seguro que te va a gustar el del futuro…acéptalo te encanta Itachi, mueres por él!-

-tampoco para tanto!- se defendió Kori- muero por Itachi pero … oh rayos tienes razón- se quejó la ojimiel mientras escondía su rostro entre un par de almohadones, fingiendo que agonizaba.

Sus amigas la observaron con una gran gota detrás de sus cabezas.

-Kori me sorprende tu capacidad para aceptar las cosas- susurró Tenten.

-y tu bipolaridad- agregó Sakura.

-disculpen?- preguntó "enojada"- ya van a ver!- gritó mientras les arrojaba una almohada. Y así se entretuvieron por un rato.

-lo bueno…- detuvo de golpe la pela la rubia- es que tu también le encantas a Itachi.-

Korina la miro levantando una ceja.

-es verdad…. Tú solo espera…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya el sábado todos se dirigían alegres, y otro no tanto, a sus hogares dispuestos a pasar un armónico fin de semana, perfecto para descansar.

Luego de dejar en su casa a Sakura, Sasuke junto a Kori se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha. En el camino la muchacha iba escuchando los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado. 6 días que no sabía de él, 6 días de ese incidente, y ahora lo volvería a ver…

Lo mejor sería aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-no creo que sea lo mejor- contesto Sasuke centrado en el camino. Kori lo observó asustada.- lo dijiste en voz alta no lo notaste?- esta tan solo negó. El menor de los Uchiha tan solo suspiro sonoramente.- realmente logro soportar esta situación porque ambos me soportaron a mí antes, sin embargo, no puedo creer como mi tonto hermano mayor puede actuar tan inmaduramente y tú, mi tonta mejor amiga, puede actuar tan poco ella.-

-a-a que te refieres?- quiso saber un poco ofendida por lo dicho por el pelinegro.

-yo creía que la Korina Uchida que yo conocía era de las que enfrentan las situaciones y no las dejan pasar, aquellas que las aceptan y que mira para adelante…. – Sasuke pronto se encontraba estacionado.- La Korina Uchida que yo conozco jamás estuvo así por un hombre, la Korina Uchida que es mi mejor amiga nunca se rinde especialmente….- entonces Sasuke giró y miro detenidamente a la chica- quizás mi mejor amiga volvió a los Estados Unidos, o quizás tan solo se perdió… si la encuentras avísame por favor…- y el Uchiha bajo del auto dejando a la pelimiel mirando hacia la nada y reflexionando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entró en su apartamento y lo que observó no le agrado para nada. Su madre la observaba desde el sillón con un teléfono en la mano. Quizás sea una escena común y corriente peor había algo en el ambiente q le aseguraba que así no era.

-Hija… mañana quiero hablar contigo….-

-porque no ahora madre?- comenzó a preocuparse la Haruno- andas mal de salud?

-no para anda mi niña! Solo que mañana se confirma espera un poco mas pero, no arregles nada para mañana-

-de acuerdo…-

-bien vayamos a almorzar … que se te antoja?- le gritó desde la cocina aún con ese tono angustiante que la pelirrosa noto.

-Lo que tu quieras- y luego corrió a su cuarto para llamar a Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Adiós me voy a trabajar- se despidió Itachi mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la casa. Sin embargo al girar choco directo con un cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el suyo.

Al bajar la vista se encontró con los ojos miel de Kori, la cual lo miraba entre sorprendida y angustiada.

Se quedaron así por segundos, minutos, horas, días…ellos no sabían… y claro que mucho menos sabían que desde la cocina la joven madre Mikoto observaba todo.

Ante el leve choque la muchacha para evitar la caída se había agarrado del saco de Itachi y este tan solo puso ambas manos en la cintura de la joven para ayudar.

Internamente Kori se maldecía, si no hubiera estado distraída mientras entraba jamás hubiera estado en esta situación. Notó como repentinamente el pelinegro sonreía arrogante.

¿Qué le pasaba?¿que le causaba tanta risa?

_Oh no…geeeni__al _

La pelimiel notó como sus mejillas tenían una temperatura más elevada de lo normal y por lo tanto, estaban sonrojadas.

Apartó su vista de él y lentamente, casi como si doliera, se separó y luego de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a Mikoto subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto por un largo tiempo.

Itachi la observó alejarse y luego notó a su madre mirarlo preocupadamente. Suspiró.

Sasuke vio a Kori encerarse en su cuarto y también vio una pequeña lágrima derramarse por su mejilla.

¿acaso esto seguiría así?

Entonces su celular sono.

_Llamada__entrante:__Sakura_

-Saku..- saludó

-_Sasuke-kun estoy preocupada- _habló directamente Sakura en su cuarto mientras ojeaba sus e-mails.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

_-algo le pasa a mi madre, dice__ que tiene que contarme algo pero que será mañana… esto es raro, tengo un mal presentimiento…- _decía cada vez más angustiada.

-no pienses así no creo que sea tan grave tu tranquila…-

Pero Sasuke no tenía idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión Hyuuga, los 5 integrantes de la familia se encontraban prolijamente sentados en la mesa, cenando amenamente y charlando como toda familia.

Tanto protocolo cansa. Hinata miraba ya aburrida la típica conversación de su padre, donde recalcaba a su hija menor como un gran estudiante y a la pobre hija mayor como una rebelde.

Esa noche el tema de conversación: las patéticas bandas de rock actual, es decir, Hinata espero que hayas abandonado esa pandilla tuya.

-claro Hanabi, tu eres una chica culta, una niña que va a tener un futuro y eso gracias a que no te cercas y mucho menos formas banditas de cantos con tus supuestos amigos, me alegro mucho mi hija, estoy tan orgulloso.-

Neji observó a su prima apretar su falda fuertemente. Esa tarde él y ella habían charlado de esa niña nueva de la escuela llamada Shion por lo que Hinata estaba un tanto malhumorada.

- y dime Hinata- comenzó fríamente su padre- como te va en la escuela? Supongo que estas estudiando y no perdiendo el tiempo en cosas _inferiores-_

- y que si es así?- estalló de golpe Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos en especial a su madre- total tu no quieres mis estudios por mi bien sino por el de la familia- entonces se paró de la mesa y se fue de su casa dispuesta a tomarse un taxi y llegar pronto a donde los demás, seguro que su primo la entendería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya Hina-chan! No me gusta verte así- la consolaba Naruto mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. La pelinegra apenas llegó al bar fue directo a donde se encontraban sus amigos y no pudo más que derramar lagrimas y lagrimas.

-mi padre es….-

-no, no lo digas- la consoló Kori acariciando sus cabellos- él solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-quiere tener mi voluntad solo eso!- gritó de pronto Hinata, justo cuando Neji entraba preocupado a la sala. El muchacho cruzo una breve mirada con Tenten la cual se sonrojo al instante y luego se centró en su prima.

-él piensa que tenerla ES lo mejor para ti-le comentó. La Hyuuga lo observó secándose el rostro.- él esta un tanto estupefacto… nunca le contradijiste ni reclamaste nada, así que esta un tanto…malhumorado, pero tu madre podrá controlarlo-

-me matara- sentenció la muchacha sentándose en el sillón de golpe mientras escondía su pálido rostro entre sus manos.

-tranquila Hinata-chan! Yo estaré allí para defenderte! Dattebayo! Ahora solo preocuparte por la canción!- exclamó el rubio, logrando sacar una bella sonrisa de su amor.

Sasuke miraba todo un tanto apartado. SU padre no quería lo mejor para él, si no para el negocio familiar, más claro que el agua imposible. Sakura lo notó y tan solo sonrió melancólicamente.

¿Cuánto pueden dominarte tus padres? ¿Hasta que punto pueden tomar decisiones por ti mismo?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino y Naruto subieron al escenario, emocionados, listos para cantar su nueva canción.

Kori los miraba a lo lejos en a barra comiendo una gran porción de torta, charlando con Kiba, Neji y Tenten en un esquina junto con Gaara.

Se ubicaron y comenzaron a cantar….

Sakura: (segundas voces Sasuke y Hinata)

_Things are looking up_

_oh finally! _

_I thought I'd never see the day_

_when you smile at me. _

_We always pull through _

_oh when we try, _

_I'm always wrong but you're never right. _

_You're never right! _

Todos:

_Honestly_

_can you believe we crossed_

_the world while it's asleep? _

_I'd never trade it in_

_cuz I've always wanted this! _

_It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. _

_It's not a dream anymore!_

_It's worth fighting for. _

Ino: ( Segundas voces Sakura y Shikamaru)

_Could have given up so easily _

_I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me _

_Taken for granted_

_almost everything that I would have died for _

_Just yesterday, _

_Just yesterday _

Todos:

_Honestly, can you believe we crossed_

_the world while it's asleep? _

_I'd never trade it in_

_cuz I've always wanted this! _

_It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh_

_It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for. _

Naruto:_ God knows the world doesn't need another band_

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

Sakura:_ But what a waste it would've been!_

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

Ino y Hinata_: I can't believe we almost_

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

Varones:_ We're just getting started_

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

Todos:

_Honestly_

_can you believe we crossed_

_the world while it's asleep? _

_I'd never trade it in_

_cuz I've always wanted this! _

_It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. _

_It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for._

**Domingo:**

Sasuke se había levantado esa mañana con una extraña sensación. Como tristeza. Un gran nudo en la garganta.

Pensó quizás que era una resaca de algún sueño o pesadilla por lo que opto por despabilarse con una refrescante ducha. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón (beige) juntó con unas convers era el atuendo perfecto para esa mañana, fresca y soleada. Una simple despeinada en su ya alborotado cabello negro y un poco de perfume, daba como resultado un Uchiha reluciente.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y luego se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaba su madre y su padre tomando un café, Sasuke recordó repentinamente que esa misma tarde partían por 15 días, nuevamente un viaje, estaba vez mas largo que el anterior. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás se sentó al lado de Kori tomó su tasa llena, también, de café humeante y caliente y acercó a sus labios un trozo de tostada.

Observó primero a Kori la cual miraba sonriente su vaso lleno de chocolate caliente. Rodó los ojos instantáneamente, jamás la Uchida había desayunado otra cosa que no fuera eso.

De pronto entro en la cocina su hermano mayor, Itachi, el cual se ve que también había decidido darse un baño ya que traía su pelo atado, pero mojado.

La pelimiel a penas vio entrar al causante de su desvelo, desvió por completo su mirada centrándose en Mikoto y Fugaku. Un Itachi vestido con unos jeans y una remera negra un tanto ajustada era motivo suficiente para causarle un gran sonrojo.

El Uchiha sonrió ante la reacción de la muchacha y sin pensarlo la recorrió detenidamente. Llevaba una pollera celeste ajustada a la cintura con una remera musculosa blanca, junto con unos lindos botines blancos. De accesorio en su cuello llevaba una bufanda hecha de "pompones" color violeta y en sus muñecas diversas pulseras. Su cabello atado en una media cola. Cuando el pelinegro volvió a La Tierra notó la mirada penetrante y burlona que le enviaba su tonto hermano menor y fue el turno de él de sonrojarse. Sin más se sentó en el espacio libre en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de café.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, Kori quiera o no a veces actuaba y tenía un poco de aspecto infantil, pensó distraídamente observando la tasa de esta.

-que es lo que tiene de interesante mi desayuno?- preguntó la chica mirando entretenida a Sasuke- debo preocuparme?

-Solo pensaba en como puedes ingerir tanto chocolate por la mañana y luego estar bien durante el día- explicó señalando las galletas y el pastel que reposaban en la mesa y que obviamente eran sabor… chocolate.

-no se- levantó los hombros Korina masticando una deliciosa galleta- pregúntale a mi estómago.

Mikoto reía observando la escena, una mañana tranquila, sin duda.

"_en especial porque esos dos no han comenzado a pelear_"

- y díganme tienen planeado hacer algo hoy?-

- si con algo te refieres a estar en la computadora todo el día, pues creo que si- sonrió cariñosamente la pelimiel.

-creo que saldré a dar una vuelta con los chicos- sentenció Sasuke.

-y Sakura?- preguntó Fugaku sorprendiendo a todos.

-hoy lo pasaría con su madre- dijo Sasuke degustando su jugo de naranja.

-yo tan solo descansaré- dijo Itachi ante la mirad de su madre- tuve una semana un tanto complicada.

-me alegra no ser la única- susurró Kori, sin medir el tono de su voz, por lo que todos en la mesa lo escucharon.

-oh mi niña has tenido mucho que estudiar?- preguntó la mujer, claramente interpretando de otro modo la frase. Sasuke vio una gran oportunidad de molestar a su amiga.

-de que hablas si no hemos tenido que estudiar nada- exclamó sonriendo para sus adentros y quejándose por la tremenda pisada que recibió de parte de la chica.

-es verdad, porque tan complicada? Muchas reflexiones?- quiso saber interesado Itachi mirándola con arrogancia. Esta al ver la gracia que le causaba sonrió dulcemente, es decir le avisó que tendría problemas si continuaba a lo que el pelinegro sonrió aun más.

- para nada, no hay nada por lo cual reflexionar, tu si Itachi?- preguntó con la voz más dulce que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían.

-oh no aquí van…- susurró Sasuke, mirando a su madre la cual sonrió cariñosamente.

- yo si, sabes hay muchas enfermeras en el hospital que me persiguen constantemente y me estuve preguntando porque será… tu puedes imaginártelo Kori?-

Kori abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Itachi le estaba dando celos? Pues lo estaba consiguiendo porque sintió tantas ganas de matar a esas mujeres que se atrevían a mirar a SU Itachi, como ganas tenía de pegarle a Sasuke por haber comenzado esto.

-supongo que ven en ti algo atractivo aunque no las entienda- susurró mirándolo de reojo mientras bebía de su chocolate.

-no parecías pensar eso el domingo- dijo despreocupadamente el Uchiha, causando que la pelimiel se atragantara para luego mirarlo amenazadoramente. La vergüenza que pudo haber sentido al principio al mirarlo a la cara, se había esfumado.

-Bueno, voy a llamar a Naruto- se despidió Sasuke saliendo inmediatamente del lugar.

-Nosotros tenemos que terminar las valijas- exclamó Mikoto mientras sacaba de allí a Fugaku el cual miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

"_Ese es mi Uchiha"_

Itachi y Kori mantenían aún la mirada en el otro, el primero sonriendo, la segunda desafiante. Sin embargó de pronto se tranquilizó se paró y comenzó a levantar su vajilla. Cundo pasó al lado del pelinegro para irse le susurró:

-pues a ti tampoco parecía molestarte que una NIÑA te viera atractivo mucho menos te ocupaste de evitar que así fuese.

Y luego salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

-otra vez discutiendo…- suspiró Sasuke mientras caminaba junto con Naruto.

-Dattebayo! Esos os me recuerdan a Sakura-chan y tu, cuando no salían...- decía feliz el rubio mientras se rascaba distraídamente un mejilla.

Ambos miraron el cielo, despejado con algunas nubes. Aun quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al centro, donde se reunirían con el resto del grupo, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y algunos más del salón.

No era un silencio incomodo, era ese tipo de silencios que se tiene con tu amigo del alma, con tu mejor amigo, aquel que trasmitía muchas cosas.

-Hinata… va a enfrentar a su padre- dijo de pronto Naruto hablando con ese tono de voz que utilizaba cuando iba a hablar en serio.

-eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó Sasuke con su mismo tono frío de siempre.

Cualquier persona que viera de afuera aquella situación pensaría, dos amigos comunes y corrientes, jamás imaginarían que viven peleando y que pueden dejar de lado aquello para hablar tan seriamente.

-supongo que bueno, aunque me preocupa un poco… ella es muy tímida y hacer algo así seria saltar muy rápido-

-ella sabe lo que hace-

-lo se….-

- pasó algo con Sakura-chan?- preguntó directamente Naruto, conocía perfectamente a el Uchiha y sabía perfectamente que sus pensamientos divagaban en eso.

-tengo un muy mal presentimiento, debe ser solo idea mía, pero cuándo hablo con la mama de Sakura, nos mira como pidiéndonos perdón, no se es raro-

-quizás es solo porque le robaste a su nene- se rió un poco el Uzumaki.

-ojala tengas razón dobe, ojala-

Sakura sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, apenas cruzara esa puerta y se encontrara con su madre se enteraría que era lo que pasaba allí. No entendía porque tanto miedo. Pero era lo que sentía.

Al abrir la puerta, esta izo un ruido muy estremecedor, el cuarto estaba con las luces encendidas y en el medio estaba su madre sentada en el pequeño escritorio donde descansaban todos sus trabajos. Sintió un súbito terror al encontrar el rostro de su madre con una mueca de dolor.

-Hija- susurró esta mirándola con mucha pena.

-Madre… ve al grano por favor, ya no soporto más, ¿Por qué tanto suspenso? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó repentinamente entristecida, ¿acaso su madre estaba enferma? ¿ o era su pare?-

Un silencio se instaló en el ambiente, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambas, una más pausada que la otra.

-solo quiero que por favor me perdones- dijo por fin Megumi.

-perdonarte? De qué?-

-como habrás visto, mis últimos modelos no han sido muy buenos, no se que es lo que sucede, pero mi inspiración, creo que se fue en el momento en que tu padre cruzó esa puerta- comenzó a explicar la pelirrosada con un gran tono de angustia- en otras palabras, estoy en "quiebra"- añadió entre comillas.

-mamá- susurró Sakura- eso no es problema! No tengo porque perdonarte nada, además está papá, no te preocupes-

-no mi niña no entiendes- se levantó de pronto acercándose a la Haruno- con tan solo los ingresos e tu padre, no alcanza y él y yo hemos tomado una decisión, que va a ser lo mejor- cerró los ojos antes de soltarla.

Sakura sintió que el aire le faltaba y todo se volvía muy pesado. Aquello que le dijera su madre iba a cambiar su vida.

Kori bajaba las escaleras par ir directo a la cocina en busca de un buen baso de naranja. Al entrar se encontró con Mikoto, quien anotaba los quehaceres, las compras y demás recordatorios para los tres "niños" de la casa.

-Ya te vas Mikoto-san?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente Mikoto dejó de anotar todo y la miró con una brillante sonrisa y le indicó que se acercara. la Uchida un poco confundida la siguió y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa.

-Antes de irme quería hablar contigo Kori-chan- le dijo maternalmente mientras le arreglaba algunos rebeldes cabellos.

-Por supuesto! Que sucede?- dijo amablemente la pelimiel.

Mikoto siempre había sido como una segunda madre para ella, ese amor con el que trasmitía todas sus palabras y actos, desde el simple hecho de darle una pequeña caricia, hasta las largas charlas con ellas, todo trasmitía maternidad, ternura y amor. Su madre siempre le decía que la Uchiha siempre fue así, incluso con sus hijos, pero al no tener ninguna niña en su familia, había adoptado con ella un intenso afecto el cual Kori no le disgustaba para anda al contrario lo agradecía cada día.

-es …sobre Itachi-

-ohh- susurró Kori deduciendo en sus adentros que se lo esperaba- lo siento Mikoto-san peor no hay mucho de que hablar, Itachi me odia sin ningún motivo- dijo demostrando su tristeza en cada palabra.

-como que te odia? No puedes decir eso!- exclamó de golpe la pelinegra reflejando un gran dolor en su rostro- Kori-chan JAMAS pienses que Itachi pueda sentir eso hacia ti al contrario-

-de que hablas?- susurró la pelimiel sintiendo un ardor en sus ojos.

-Kori- dijo de golpe seria- creí que comprendías más a los Uchiha- la mucha la miró sorprendida.- el otro día hable con Itachi y recordamos lindos momentos junto a ti- explicó la mujer mirando la mesa fijamente para luego llevar su mirada a la de la ojimiel.- debías ver el amor que había en los ojos de Itachi al recordar cada momento, cuando eras una niña, cuando te conoció-

-eso es porque antes si me quería- excusó Kori, no queriendo creer lo que le explicaba la madre.- ahora solo puede tratarme mal-

-también me reveló algo- dijo de golpe la pelinegra- Kori-chan- volvió a su tono cariñoso y amable.- recuerdas el día en que comenzó a tratarte así?-

- como si fuera ayer-

-que paso?-

-mmm bueno el día fue un día común y corriente luego en la tarde estaba paseando con Kiba-Kun y luego vi a Itachi y lo saludé y me trato mal- explicó lo más normal del mundo la Uchida.

Mikoto sonrió alegremente.

-pasó algo con ese chico?-

-Kiba-kun? No solo es un amigo-

-no no ese día me refiero a antes de que te encontraras con Itachi-

-pues… que yo recuerde me caí y Kiba me agarró, jeje recuerdo que Ino me comentó que nos había visto y pensaba que nos estábamos besando- explicó graciosamente Kori mientras soltaba unas leves risitas, pero de pronto dejo de reír y abrió los ojos.

-No creo que Itachi este celoso verdad? Mikoto-san te refieres a que malinterpreto lo que vio?- preguntó muy sonrojada la muchacha.

-Bien mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, vaya lo que puede descubrir una madre sin estar en medio del asunto- se reía la Uchiha mientras daba un beso en la frente a Korina- Kori, no desperdicies más el tiempo y ve a buscarlo, sabes como son los Uchiha a pesar de saber que esta celoso de un chico jamás va a pisar su orgullo, él sabe que esta mal lo que esta haciendo pero ni él puede explicarlo, después de todo YA dejó de verte como su niña a la cual proteger, para verte como eres, una mujer MUY digna de él- y la pelinegra se fue.

Kori miraba la nada, de repente todas las fichas comenzaron a encajar. El repentino enojo de Itachi, su manera peculiar de hablarle, la indecisión de él, TODO. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de ver aquello?

Sintió, entonces, como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, cada latido era un eco en los oídos de Kori. Nervios, muchos nervios. Nervios y más nervios. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y observo las escaleras. Era estúpido sentir tanto miedo. Pero cuando subiera ya estaría en el juego.

"_la Korina Uchida que yo conocía era de las que enfrentan las situaciones y no las dejan pasar, aquellas que las aceptan y que mira para adelante…."_

Las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron en su mente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Allí, mirando con cara de idiota una escalera cuando estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro seguido de una mueca de enfado. Ese Itachi era un imbécil.

Decidida comenzó subir las escaleras a todo lo que pudo. El primer lugar que pensó que estaría sería su cuarto pero este estaba vacío, miró la puerta de su "otro" curto. Esta estaría cerrada así que con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear dicha puerta.

-¡Itachi! Ábreme ya esta puerta! Itachi! Juro que la tirare a bajo- ok quizás estaba poniendo mucha fuerza en el intento.

Notó como la cerradura se giraba y de pronto frente a ella estaba la imponente imagen del pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede?¿porqué tanto alboroto?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kori se lanzó directo a los labios del Uchiha para probarlos una vez más.

Itachi sintió el intenso beso que le regalaba la pelimiel y confundido le respondió, aunque algo aturdido. La muchacha lo besaba repetidas veces sin dejarlo ni siquiera respirar. No todos los días una hermosa chica cruza la puerta de tu cuarto y te besa hasta dejarte sin aire ¿verdad? Entonces sería mejor que preguntara que pasaba, decidió el ojinegro mientras separaba un poco a la muchacha. Solo un poco.

-¿Qué rayos…?- pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido por un exquisito contacto labial de Kori.

-tu cállate! Eres un tonto!- repetí entre besos la pelimiel feliz.

Inconcientemente ambos fueron entrando en el cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta.

Cundo por fin la Uchida pensó que era suficiente dejó de besarlo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Quiso reír al instante, la mueca de Itachi era muy graciosa, confusión y placer. Genial. Pero recordó el porqué de tantos problemas y se enfureció y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-hey! Para!- la detuvo Itachi más confuso que antes- primero llegas y tocas desenfrenadamente mi puerta amenazando con tirarla abajo, luego casi me asfixias con tantos besos y luego me pegas, te sientes bien?- le preguntó tocándole la frente.

-yo simplemente no puedo creer que tú Itachi Uchiha te hayas puesto celoso de Kiba! Es impresionante!- le dijo mientras se olvidaba del enojo y lo abrazaba un tanto feliz de la situación. Notó como el pelinegro se puso tensó en cuestión de segundos.

-yo…-

-Itachi! Con Kiba jamás paso nada!- le explicaba divertida.

-O sea que son besos sin compromiso?- le preguntó enojado mientras sostenía a la chica que prácticamente se colgaba de su cuello.

-jamás lo bese! Es más! Desde que llegue a Japón el único que tuvo el privilegio de tocar mis labios fuiste tú y solo tú- le susurró encantada.- lo que viste fue una simple confusión yo me había tropezado nada más-

-yo se lo que ví- insistió Itachi.

-hay! Uchiha! Deja tu maldito orgullo de lado! Acepta que te equivocaste y punto! Pero! No te preocupes si, si y si voy a ser tu novia, porque yo también te amo- le gritó mientras lo volvía a besar.

Durante el beso Itachi procesó lo dicho y sonrió instantáneamente, esto era sorprendente peor mucho más lo era ella que estaba en sus brazos besándolo.

-realmente no puedo creer que me hayas tratado así por celos- le dijo cortando repentinamente lo que estaban haciendo.

-en cuanto a eso- comenzó Itachi mirando a los ojos a Kori- lo siento mucho- dijo completamente apenado.

-no te preocupes- susurró dulcemente- te perdono, siempre lo haré jamás podrí llegar a no hacerlo, además se todo lo que provoca el amor- explicó divertida- sin embargo, creo que tendrás que remediarlo con una larga sesión de contacto labial- le dijo sensualmente.

Itachi la miró y la besó con todo su corazón para comenzar con su _terrible _penitencia, o más bien regalo.

-Kori- susurró entre besos.

-que?-

-te amo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nos vamos a vivir a España_

_Nos vamos a vivir a España_

_Nos vamos a vivir a España_

Las palabras dichas por su madre aún sonaban en su cabeza, como fantasmas que no se quieren alejar.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas unas tras otras, sin parar. Todo era lejano ella ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, solo caía y caía en la cruda realidad.

Miró a su madre un tanto borrosa esta también lloraba y le explicaba. De nada servía. Su madre se iría. Y ella también. Lejos muy lejos.

Comenzó a temblar, más lágrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas, todo le daba vuelta. Su respiración se agitaba.

Todo estaba tan bien y de pronto, tan mal.

Entonces Sakura salió corriendo de allí y se encerró en su cuarto, para seguir llorando y comprender… que no todo es color de rosa.

* * *

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! si lo se! otra vez merezco la muerte! T_T pero piensenlo asi, si me matan no sabrían como termina la hisotria xD okok u.u matenme lo merezco, como iempre pido disculpas por el gran atrasoo No tenog perdón ya.**

**Por otro lado yendo al fic, y? que les ha parecido el capi? realmente me costo bastante. Han pasado muchas cosas no? se supo que pasó al final aquel domingo entre kori e itachi e incluso terminaron juntos! see! este fue uno de los momenots m´s esperados por mi para escribir xD, Hinata, se nos revela Hina-chan! y la noticia de Minato? ajja muchas cosas buenas no? perooo se supo lo de Sakura, si se va a ir a vivir a España, o será que no? **

**En cuanto la canción, se llama Looking up y es de paramore y agradezco muchoooo la ayuda de Akemi Uchiha para elegirla y para el formato! **

**En fin espero que sepan disculparme y apenas pueda traeré el proximo capi! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludos**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

_***Derechos reservados alas empresas troqi***_


End file.
